Part II
by hollyragsdale
Summary: The third and final installment to Pitch Perfect Posens. The Bellas have finally graduated and most of them are headed off to California to live their dreams. Mostly follows Beca and Amber's careers but follows all of their relationships. Sorry if that didn't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Anike Swan: **Not over yet! Just the summer! I'm jumping forward a couple years though and then after this story it will probably be over but I plan on writing a lot for this, it should be good, I hope. She's so tiny it makes me happy hahaha. I know, if everyone's not back for Pitch Perfect 2 I'll e really upset!

**MonkeyFuncky: **I'm glad you liked the end! I thought that would be a good way to finish it up!

**JumpinJambo19: **Hope you like this!

* * *

It was silent and still in the practice hall. The sun streamed through the windows creating yellow blocks on the floor and glinting off the four ICCA finals trophies lined up chronologically. Even though the Bellas had won their fourth consecutive ICCA trophy right on the tail of releasing their third album they had still continued to come to the practice hall for their regularly scheduled practices. 9 of the 10 Bellas were set to graduate so they spent their time laughing, talking, and reminiscing about their years together.

The faint sounds of laughter and voices started to echo into the room from down the long hallway that led to the doors. The doors burst open and the room was filled with the voices of all the Bellas, they had come for their final practice together. "Alright, alright, Aca-Bitches, make a circle!" Fat Amy led the charge to the middle of the room and set down the laundry basket she was carrying. She proceeded to pull out candy, snacks, pop, and liquor. "Let's get this party started!"

"No hard liquor, Amy!" Beca walked in last carrying a whole bunch of candles with her, she started to set them up and Amber trailed behind her making them look nicer. "Really, Amber? They're not supposed to look like a Martha Stewart cover spread!" She rolled her eyes while Amber ignored her an continued to artfully arrange all of the candles.

"Becs, let me be happy," Amber stuck her bottom lip out at her best friend and then took a step back to admire her handy work. "There it's perfect!" she grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her over to the circle that was forming. Everyone was getting comfortable as Amy passed out food and drinks.

"Amber, take a whiskey," Amy tried to push the cup into her hand.

Beca sighed, "What part of no hard liquor didn't you understand, Fat Amy?"

"Amy, my birthday's in a few days and then I'll be 21, I'm not breaking any laws tonight!" she plopped down on the floor next to Sam who offered her a bag of white cheddar popcorn which she gratefully accepted.

The sun was setting and the practice hall was slowly darkening, Stacie and Jessica got up to light all the candles which cast an eerie glow that didn't reach the corners of the huge room. They joined the other Bellas back on the floor and for the last time they all talked together. "Hey, Becs, shouldn't we get started?" Denise asked while she was lounging against Cythia Rose and holding her hand.

"Does this mean it's really over?" Ashley questioned before Beca could answer, she looked at all of her friends, her best friends. Lilly was laying spread eagle in the middle of Aubrey's vomit stain, Fat Amy was trying to show Stacie this new sex position she had "invented", Stacie wasn't listening that much; one because she already knew it, and two because she was using the candle light to look at her shadow and see how big her butt was. Jessica was laying on her side tracing her fingers along the edges of their trophies, Cynthia Rose and Denise were cuddled together, and Sam and Amber were talking animatedly about their most recent album. And finally her eyes rested on Beca, she had her knees puled up to her chest and she was watching them all with a half pain, half happy look on her face.

Stacie mumbled her answer after she was satisfied that her butt was big enough, "Graduation's tomorrow."

Beca finally snapped to at the sound of Stacie's voice. "Well, yeah, Ashley. We're not the Bellas anymore after tonight," she stated simply. She took in the looks on all their faces, "Come on, nerds, don't look like that! We're a family, even if we're not bound by the Barden Bella bond anymore doesn't mean we fall apart! Hell, all of us are practically sticking together, we're all going to Cali; except for Lilly since you won't tell us where you're going," she smiled fondly at Lilly who was still laying in the stain.

"And me!" Sam piped in, "I'll be here trying to find 9 new girls to replace my best friends!" Amber slung her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Sam, you'll be there soon enough! But right now you've got one more trophy to bring to this room, and we all know you can do it!" Beca pointed over to the four trophies lined up. "So you guys, be happy, this sounds crazy coming out of my mouth right?" she laughed as they all nodded their heads. "I mean look what we did. We turned the old flight attendant Bellas into us! And damn, we've got four titles and three albums, so that's pretty awesome! Plus, we're all graduating tomorrow. Who thought I would actually graduate with my attendance record?" everyone laughed again.

"Beca is right, dudes. I took a burrito for you guys, there's no way I would just throw that away as soon as we graduate! I said it before and I'll say it again, I love you more than seafood and puppies!" Fat Amy smiled toothily around at all of the other Bellas. Everyone dog piled onto Amy for a big hug.

"Dudes, we seriously need to get this show on the road, Aubrey will flip a bitch if we don't," Beca's muffled voice said from the bottom of the pile. They all disentangled themselves from each other and walked closer to the candles. All of the senior Bellas stood behind Beca and Sam stood in front of her with her back to the candles.

Beca rolled her eyes while she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket that she unfolded with a dramatic flourish. "As the captain of the Barden University Bellas from the years 2012 to 2015 I formally introduce the woman who will take my place and lead the Bellas to their fifth winning season in the 2015-2016 school year. Samantha Jane Barks, please step forward." We were required to clap, so we did. All of us had little smirks on our faces, even Sam was trying hard to refrain from laughing.

"Sammy, please repeat after me. I, sing your name." Sam complied. "Do solemnly promise to uphold the values and morals my predecessor has set for the Barden University Bellas." Sam repeated. "I promise to make decisions for the good of the group and not for personal gain." Repeated. "And I promise to select only the best women to fill the roles of my co-bellas, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves," Sam repeated the final line of the oath with a smile.

"Sam, you are now my co-captain," Beca winked. "Oh wait almost forgot the Boone's Farm!" She turned around and took the cup that Amber offered her and gave it to Sam. Sam took a sip.

"Alright, I guess my first act as co-captain is the aca-disinitiation!" She smiled as the nine other girls moved to where she had been standing. "I don't really want to do this...but I guess if you're graduating. Okay," she pulled her own piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. "I've had the honor to sing with the nine of you for three years now. They've been some of the best years of my life with some of the best people I have ever met in my life. Even after tonight, and we are no longer Bellas together we are still a family. So with regret I have to begin the aca-disinitiation." she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"Please step forward as I call your names," Sam read off everyone's name except for Beca's. "Repeat after me: I, sing your name, have served the Barden Bellas honorably since the day of my own initiation." The older Bellas repeated the sentence back. "As my college career reaches it end so does my time as a Barden Bella." the girls echoed her. "I promise to honor the Bella name and proudly keep my scarf and un- oh wait we don't have uniforms, just leave it at the scarf then," laughing the Bellas repeated. "And I promise to remain a part of the Bella family and remember my sisters no matter where I am in my life."

"You will now drink the blood of the sisters who came before you as you join them in the great history of the Barden University Bellas,' she handed the cup to Cynthia Rose and it made its way down the line. "Ah, Amy, three more people need to use that, don't drink it all," Amy moodily passed the cup on to Amber. "Thank you for your years of dedication to the Bellas." Everyone clapped and turned towards Beca who was standing alone with her back to the candles and her trademark smirk on her face.

"Ready, Becs?" Sam questioned before she moved forward. "Beca Scarlet Mitchell, as your co-captain I ask you to step forward." Beca sauntered forward. "I'm honored to take your place as the-" she flipped the paper over, "-captain of the Bellas. I have promised to do what is best for the Bellas and to uphold the Bell name. I now ask you to read the passage of power...God who came up with this stuff?" she asked as she finished her lines.

Beca shook her head and laughed but flipped her paper over in her hands again," I, Beca Scarlet Mitchell, hereby pass the power of captain of the Barden Bellas to the more than capable Samantha Barks. I promise to always remain a part of the Bellas even after my graduation. I now present you with the pitch pipe," she pulled it out of her pocket with a smile, "take care of it, dude." She pressed it into Sam's hand.

* * *

The ex-Bellas spent the rest of their night at Amber and Beca's apartment for one last night together on campus. Boxes littered the rooms in the house, but the girls had scattered around the living room and all fallen asleep. Lilly was sleeping with her arm around Monroe, who turned out to have some German shepherd in her and was now huge. Clueless was on a loop. Amber woke up to the sound of a door opening, she shot up from where she was laying next to Stacie.

She got up slowly, Monroe lifted her head to watch her master, she made to get up, "Aye, rest, Monroe." The dog obeyed. Amber slipped through the girls on the floor and walked into Beca's empty bedroom. The tiny brunette was leaning against the window sill looking out of the open window. "What'cha doing, Becky?"

Beca jumped and turned quickly but relaxed when she saw her best friend. "Looking." She turned back to the window while Amber joined her at looking.

She had been looking at the tree with all their initials on it and the years they had won the ICCA's. "Do mine eyes deceive me or is Beca Mitchell getting sentimental?"

"Aw, shut up Amber," she walked over and sat on her bare bed. "But yes...you know I didn't sign up for this," she patted the bed next to her and Amber sat. "I was just doing it for the year so my dad would pay for me to go to LA, but now I've been here for four years and I don't think I want to go. This is where I fell in love, and got a baby brother, and a best friend, and all of those sisters," she motioned to the living room. "Amber...what if things change when we go?"

"I think it's a little too late to think of that, Becs, we are leaving tomorrow. But I get it, and I know we're gonna be fine. For one, Jesse, Lincoln, Chloe, Noah, Aubrey and Luke are coming with us. And two, we've got connections in LA, the girls are all coming to LA too, and I don't think you'll be missing Barden too much when your songs are number one on the Billboards.

"And as for Collin, Sheila, and your dad, they're not gonna forget you, so slow your roll Becs, and enjoy your last night here!" She pulled her best friend down on the bare mattress and slung her leg over her so they could cuddle. "We're gonna be fine."

* * *

"Cynthia Rose Adams," the former bellas roared as CR walked across the stage to receive her diploma. More students were called forward, "Stacie Conrad," more screaming from the Bellas. "Um, Fat Amy?" the announcer read her name as a question and double checked the role one more time. "Well that's all it says, folks," he joked as Amy grabbed her diploma and raised it above her head, a roar came from a huge group of blonde people in the crowd. "Beca Mitchell," Beca sauntered across the stage trying not to look to impressed, her mom, dad, Sheila, and a three year old Collin cheered for her. "Lilly Onakuramara."

Finally the last Bella was called, "Amber Posen," while Amber paused to have her picture taken her sister, Luke Chloe, Lincoln, and their parents cheered loudly for her. And last but not least, "Jesse Swanson."

A few minutes later and the graduates all threw their caps in the air. The Bellas all found each other and their families, hugs and kisses were dealed out, along with some tears. They took pictures and hugged some more.

The Bellas and their families all met up at the parking lot outside Amber and Beca's apartment. Cars were packed and ready to go on the long trip cross country as the families stood around. They had all decided it would be best to leave as soon as they could for their new lives in California.

"Aubrey, Amber, I'm...very proud of you both. And...good luck with your business ventures in California," Alexander Posen stood awkwardly across from his daughters, things hadn't really ever thawed out for them after the big blow up. "Please take care of my daughter," he turned to Lincoln and grabbed his hand. He then turned to his oldest daughter's fiancee, "Luke, I'll be pleased to welcome you to the family in a few months, but do not hurt her," she shook Luke's hand and gave a stern glare.

Veronica Posen grabbed her youngest daughter and held her in a tight hug while she cried quietly, "Amber, I love you so much, be good, and safe, and come visit us when you can. Baby, you are such a good girl, I am so proud of you," she kissed her daughter on the cheek and then grasped Aubrey in the same hug and delivered the same message. After biding adieu to her daughter's boyfriend and fiancee she pulled back to watch them.

The family walked over to where Beca was saying good bye to her own family, Amber also received some hugs here. "Alright, Collin, you're gonna be a good boy for me?" Beca let the tears fall as she clutched her little brother to her side.

"Yes, Beca."

"I love you, and I'm gonna miss you, little dude," he wrapped his arms around her neck and then kissed her on the cheek before he wiggled down on the ground and ran to Monroe. "Dad, mom, Sheila, thank you for everything I love you guys," she was wished luck and told to call as her parents all hugged her.

Pretty soon all of the Bellas had said good bye to their respective families and Sam and gotten into their cars. "Monroe, up, we're going for a ride!" Monroe jumped into the back seat of the comet amongst the boxes that wouldn't fit into the trunk.

"Bye!" the girls stuck their heads out of their windows to wave goodbye to their crying families.

"You scared, Mitchell?" Amber glanced over at her best friend who was the only one of the group to still not have a car.

"Hell yes."

* * *

**I hope you liked this! It took me forever to write it so if it sucks I'm sorry! But I like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JumpinJambo19: **I'm excited to write them!

**Emma123: **Hahaha yes! I got tears from someone! That's exciting. Thank you though (:

**mandamichelle: **Thank you so much! I'm planning babies for the future but it might be awhile. I have something funny planned that's inspired by a problem in Friends so that might come up soon.

**Anika: **I'm gonna be upset when I'm done writing it! Hahahaha don't worry the other day on twitter I was like please let me adopt anna kendrick even though I'm 15 and she's 27. I think the height difference would allow me to pass as her mom though, plus we're both super pale haha. I'm glad you liked the graduation! It took me forever to write it, I din't know how to make it sound sort of sad but still sort of light, but if you liked it, it must have worked! I don't mind you writing so much (:

**Lover-bug; **YES I GOT MORE TEARS! (;

**Movielover2000: **That's awesome, thank you! I know, I can't either!

**Guest: **Thank you!

* * *

Two days later we finally reached California. The Bellas...ex-Bellas, had all taken different exits and now it was just our seven car convoy making its way towards our new lives. But even that came to an end when we had to go to different apartments, I was living with Beca, Jesse and Lincoln were living together, Chloe and Aubrey, and then Luke and Noah. Chloe, Aubrey, Luke and Noah's situation was only temporary because in two months Chloe would be moving out and my sister's husband would be moving it.

Husband. My sister's husband. Things were definitely changing but it was for the better, at least we were all still together.

Beca and I got to our new apartment at 5:40 and were just starting to unpack the car when I got a text from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: You two need to come see the new studio, it's amazing! Luke and I are already here so just come on over whenever you can! I love you (:_

_Me: We'll be over in a minute. Where's Chloe and Noah?_

_Aubrey:...where do you think Chloe and Noah are?_

_Me: True...yeah okay see you in a little bit (:_

"This apartment is amazing! I just got off the phone with Jesse, he said theirs is awesome too. Holy shit, Amber," she laid down on the floor of the big empty apartment, her voice was echoing off the bare walls and the wooden floors. "We're actually doing this, we're in LA! We're gonna be producers!"

"Not if we don't get an answer from any of those companies that I sent thousands of your mixes too!" She picked her head off the floor to glare at me for a few seconds and she opened her mouth to answer me sarcastically. "Monroe, attack!" Monroe ran over to Beca and sat on her face. Beca was yelling, I was laughing, and Monroe was barking.

Someone was pounding on our floor from beneath us, "Keep it down!"

Beca finally managed to get Monroe off her face but she just started to lick her instead, "Oh my God, Amber, make her stop!"

"Monroe, here," I motioned for her to come over to my side, she jumped over to me and stood up on her hind legs to put her front paws on my shoulders. "You're the best girl, Monroe," I petted her face for a few seconds and then she jumped down to go curl up in a corner.

"The devil trained that dog," Beca was wiping her face on her shirt. "Anyway! Are we all going out to dinner tonight? And when are we gonna buy some furniture because...Hard wood floors aren't the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

"Aubrey wants us at the studio right right now, so I guess we'll find out about dinner then. And we're going shopping tomorrow!" I walked around the big, open apartment that was so different than the one we had lived in at Barden. To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous about not getting any answers from record companies, it had been months now, so to avoid talking about it further with Beca, I walked around our new home.

"Ready to go?" she yelled from her bedroom where she was making angels on the floor.

"Yeah, let's go," Monroe shot up from where she was in the corner of the living room and slid across the wooden floor as she tried to reach me at the word "go." "Guard the house, Monroe," she skulked back to her corner and laid down again.

"Serious, who the fuck trained that dog? Nazi leaders?" she shook her head as Monroe once again obeyed my every word.

"Yes, Beca, Nazis," I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my keys. "Can you text Jesse and tell him and Lincoln to come to the studio?"

* * *

We arrived outside the studio with its big glass windows and the sign that said "Sold" before the boys and Chloe and Noah. "This is really awesome," Beca strutted in the big empty space with her hands in her pockets. "Are they gonna like fix it up?' she looked around at the bare walls and the concrete floors.

"No, Beca, Aubrey is gonna teach little kids to dance just like it is!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I looked around confused because I didn't see Aubrey or Luke anywhere and they should have heard us, the bell had rung when we came in and we were talking pretty loudly. "Hello?" I waited a few seconds and Beca walked around some more. "Bree? Luke?" No answer.

Then we heard it.

Beca froze at the doorway that led to the offices and changing rooms. She slowly spun around with her eyes wide and locked her stare with mine, "You don't think...?" she whispered, then dropped to the ground.

I got down on my hands and knees and crawled after her, "Beca! Beca Mitchell, stop!" She looked over her shoulder and smiled wickedly back at me and then sped up. Finally she stopped at the first window she came to and she stood up on her knees and peered into it, dissatisfied with what she saw she moved on. I finally caught up to her, "Beca!" I tackled her to the ground so she was squished under me.

We both froze when we heard it again. We turned our heads simultaneously to the third window down the hall, curiosity got the better of me and I released Beca and started to crawl down the hall with her. I sat under the window with my back to the wall, Beca slid over so she was sitting just like me. "Can we look? Pleeeease?" she stuck her bottom lip out. "She's gotten quieter," she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the look on my face.

"Fine," I whispered back and positioned myself so I was facing the wall with my fingers resting on the edge of the window above my head. "Okay...on three. One. Two. Three." We pulled ourselves up so we were looking into the room, I felt my face getting really red at what I saw but I couldn't help but laugh. Beca ducked down and bit her fist to stop from laughing too loudly.

"Amber, you perv get down here," she dragged me down by my collar. We sat there and laughed for a few minutes and then suddenly Beca was looking in the window again. I stood up and grabbed both her hands in mine and dragged her down the hall, we were laughing and tripping over our own feet when we got out into the big open space again.

Chloe, Noah, Jesse, and Lincoln were all standing around when we fell onto the floor in front of them. I rolled over onto my back still clutching Beca's hand and laughing. Lincoln's face appeared upside down above me, he had one eyebrow raised and a crooked grin on his face. Jesse was leaning over Beca in the same way. "Um what are you two doing?" Chloe asked us from where she was standing with Noah. "And where are Aubrey and Luke, their cars are out front?"

"You guys!" Beca was pulled up gently by Jesse and was now holding his hand, "We know where they are..." she smiled devilishly at me and burst out laughing again.

"Where?" Chloe was getting impatient.

"Um...they're giving this place its inaugural fuck in Aubrey's office," I burst out laughing when all their jaws dropped and they rushed down the hall, Beca and I ran after them. "You guys...don't you think they'll notice us gaping through the window at them?" I asked as I climbed up onto Lincoln's back.

"Who cares! Aw, Aubrey's finally quieted down a little bit!"Chloe was getting sentimental over my sister having sex. "See, Amber, i told you she was flexible!" she pulled a loose piece of my hair to get me to look.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't look away," I buried my face in the side of Lincoln's neck and tried to avert my eyes.

"Hey, look they're finishing up!" Jesse pointed out from where he stood with his arms wrapped around Beca as Aubrey screamed a long line of profanities. "I think we need to clap for them."

"Comedic genius, my friend," Noah and Jesse fist bumped and Beca nodded her head in appreciation.

"Okay, everyone clap...now!' Beca instructed us, I could tell she was enjoying the idea of torturing Aubrey a little too much. We all broke into a loud applause that echoed around the empty space and the long hallway.

Aubrey's flushed face with its dilated pupils appeared around Luke's back, her face turned an even darker red, "FUCK," she dropped her head back on the floor and used Luke to cover her as much as possible as she scrabbled around for her clothes. Luke twisted his head around and saw the six of us standing there and waved half heartedly.

''Aubrey, you don't have to yell that, we already saw you do it!" Beca smirked as she talked through the glass to my sister who was trying to put her bra back on. She flipped Beca off and then stood up when she was covered. "Your shoe's in the corner!" Beca said again and pointed to the corner. Aubrey quickly retrieved it and slipped it on her foot.

She stormed out of the office and stomped down the hall past us with Luke trailing her like a puppy. "Bree!" Chloe yelled.

"Well, that was interesting for a first day in California!" Lincoln put me down so he could kiss me. "You know...that office is empty right now?" he whispered into my ear.

"It is...but my sister just had an orgasm in there...so I'm gonna pass for right now, baby," I got on my tip toes so I could kiss him again.

We all walked out of the hallway after Aubrey and Luke left, they were sitting on the floor together when we got into the open room. Luke had his arm around Aubrey and they were leaning up against the wall, Aubrey wiped the sweat off her face and Luke kissed the top of her head then whispered something into her ear. She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, Aubrey," I said as we all sat down heavily around the two of them, "this is gonna be a great studio when it's all fixed up!" I smiled at her, there was an angry gleam in her eyes. "Isn't that right, Chloe...Chlo?"

Chloe jumped forward, 'Oh definitely! I can see you teaching little girls how to synchronize lady dance right now!" Aubrey cracked a smile. Beca started to say something about what had just happened but Jesse was smart enough to slap his hand over her mouth and smile cheesily at my sister. "...So what about dinner?"

* * *

After the interesting events of the day before, Beca found shopping for furniture tedious and boring and she mostly joked around with Jesse while the rest of us shopped.

"Becs, what do you think of this?" Chloe held up a comforter for her to look at.

"Yeah its nice," she barely glanced at it before she flopped down on a display bed, Jesse leaned over and kissed her. A sales lady coughed and they reluctantly got up.

"Do you like this couch, Beca?" I pointed to a couch that I had fallen in love with.

"Um, sure."

So basically that's how everything went until we had enough furniture to fill out apartment. The same thing happened with the paint colors and anything else that we needed in the house.

Before the delivery guys came the next day we decided to try and paint as much of the house as we could. Lincoln and I painted my room a dark greyish blue, the kitchen was yellow, Beca's room was light blue, and the living room was red.

It took 3 weeks but finally all of our apartments started to feel like home.

Now we waited to here from record companies...again.

* * *

**I think I might write in the third person for the next couple chapters. It was sort of easier for me to do that for the first chapter than it was to write from someone's POV. Just thought I'd let you know! xx**


	3. Bachelorette

**Anika: hahaha she's just perfect! I've got a plan for them (: Hope you like this chapter I wrote it a little differently.**

* * *

_H-Bomb Williams: Hey! How's it going for you and Becs? (:_

_Me: I've literally sent like thousands of copies of her mixes and nothing._

_H-Bomb Williams: We're back in LA next week we'll come see you guys. Sorry we would've come earlier but the tour and everything._

_Me: Don't worry about it. Just text me when you're coming (:_

* * *

Fat Amy sat at the bar and rapped her knuckles on the counter to get the bartenders attention, "White Russian," he nodded his head and went about making her drink. Amy wasn't really supposed to be at this bar at 3:30 in the afternoon, she was supposed to be waiting down the block at the hotel that she was staying at. But the bar was calling her name and Stacie was running late.

"Here you go. You know if that's gonna be all?" he asked her with a wink, she winked back and told him that would be all. She couldn't explain it. How men were drawn to her, she always thought it was her overall sex appeal and amazing personality but she didn't want to "toot her own horn."

Amy sipped her drink and checked her phone to see if there was an angry text from Stacie asking her where she was. She was clear.

The door opened flooding the musty air of the bar with light from the street before it closed and cut off the outside world. Amy barely turned her head, but she could tell it was a man. A stool scraped along the floor and groaned with the weight it was now supporting as the stranger sat down at the bar. "Just a whiskey," something about that voice jogged a memory in Amy's brain but after a few more sips of her White Russian any recognition floated out of her head.

"I lied...another one please," Amy eyed the bartender, he was short, stocky...and a ginger. She decided not to wink again as he placed the drink in front of her.

"Oh my God...Fat Amy?" Amy spun around and started to cough when she swallowed her drink the wrong way. Her eyes were watering and her throat was burning, but when she saw who was sitting next to her, her face broke into a smile. A somewhat suspicious smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Sorry, are you alright?" he moved from his seat and took the one next to her.

"I will be if you sign my boobs," she winked at the man next to her.

* * *

"Aubrey, take a deep breath, you're fine. Everyone is going to be here in a few hours and then tomorrow...well don't think about it okay, sweetie?" Chloe stood over Aubrey who was sitting on the toilet lid in their bathroom. Amber was sitting in the bath tub and Beca had taken residence on the counter, they both leaned their heads back against the wall as Aubrey took shaky breaths.

"See, you're already feeling better, right?" Chloe should have been like a professional calmer or something, she had the patience to deal with 20 five-year olds a day and then a freaked out 26 year old at night. "Bree, talk to me."

"I'm fine...I just freaked out," Amber's eyes got wide and she stared Beca down at these words. They had both had to change at least three times that day from Aubrey freaking out. "I just can't believe it's time...or that it's actually happening in the first place!" She stuck her left hand out on her knee and stared at the giant rock on her finger.

"Bree, it's happening. You two are in love, so you don't have to stress out and vomit all over everything! And by everything I mean Beca and myself-" Chloe silenced Amber with a sharp glare, but only for a few seconds. "Chloe, don't look at me like that! It's true, Aubrey, you're gonna be fine, I know it. Do you really think that if Luke didn't love you, that you would still be together? I mean, you do have this whole stress vomiting thing that he's stuck around in spite of. So just relax, babe, you guys are happy so take a deep breath and let's go start getting ready!"

Aubrey nodded and wiped her mouth one more time before they stood up to go get ready for their night. "What time is everyone getting here?" Beca looked shocked that Aubrey was asking this question, Aubrey the queen of keeping a schedule.

"5:30, we've got like an hour and a half," Amber told her while she started to curl her hair. "Beca, hand me my glasses I can't see anything," Beca threw her glasses to her which she missed, she laughed at her. "What part of 'I can't see' don't you get?" she said angrily while she felt around on the floor for them.

"Where are your contacts?" Aubrey asked as she missed the spot where her glasses were sitting for the fourth time. "God, I forgot how blind you are," she chuckled then bent down to pick up the frames.

"Monroe ate them," she said as she stood back up and put her glasses on. Chloe and Aubrey looked at her in wonder while Beca skulked in the corner. "Rebeca wanted to see how squishy they were and I said they weren't and then she tried to take them from me and I dropped them on the floor and then of course Monroe came in and ate them...I think. I couldn't really see at the time." The older girls busted up laughing, well Aubrey was obviously feeling better.

* * *

"Cynthia Rose? Hey, babe, we need to go," Denise walked into CR's writing room in their apartment in LA. Cynthia was sitting at her desk scribbling frantically on a piece of paper. "Hey," she said softer this time and put her hands on Cynthia's shoulders, "we need to go," she leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"One second, I need to get this down or I'll forget it,' she got to the end of the paper and finished what she was writing with a jab of her pen. She added it to a pile of papers in a basket that was labeled 'finished' then stood up. "Alright, let's go! You look beautiful,' she smiled at Denise and then kissed her again. She glanced back at the large pile of 'finished' papers on her desk before she walked out.

Cynthia Rose had tried to no avail for the last few months to get different artists to listen to the songs she had written. The ones who actually listened to them all agreed that she had talent and the songs were amazing, but they wanted someone with more experience and who had worked with more people. Unfortunately for Cynthia that stuck her in a rut, no one would take her on and she had no way to gain experience so someone else would use her songs.

"It's gonna be okay! Just give it some time, you're a great song writer and all of those stupid Hollywood people are too vain to see that," Denise had noticed the melancholy expression that crossed Cynthia's face as she shut the door on her room. She smiled at her as they walked down to the car, it killed her though to see Cynthia so upset and thinking poorly of herself. She really was an amazing song writer, someone else besides Denise just needed to notice that.

"Yeah...let's go have fun,' Cynthia opened the car door for Denise and then stepped around to the driver's side after shutting the door for her girlfriend.

* * *

There was a loud thump, the rustle of shifting fabric, a cough, and the faint sound of feet hitting the floor. "Um, do you want my number?" a man's voice was barely audible through the door.

"Not really," a woman answered. "I actually have to go...I'm glad we were on the plane together!" a kiss could be heard before the door was opened and Stacie Conrad sidestepped out of the dark janitor's closet into the busy LAX terminal. She looked down her front, dusted herself off when needed, straightened her white shorts one more time before she set off at a brisk pace for the baggage claim. She didn't look back at the man who had stuck his head out of the closet and was watching her retreating back with a look of awe on his face.

She hadn't meant for it to happen, but after spending roughly 15 hours together, split up between delays and the actual flight from France to LAX, she had gotten to know Andrew pretty well...or was it Adam? Anyway, Stacie had needs that needed to be met and he had filled the requirements, he had a penis and he was slightly attractive, that was good enough for her.

After collecting the three suitcases she had brought with her on her vacation to France with her sisters and their husbands she rushed out of the airport and hailed a cab. She didn't really think Fat Amy would care if she was late, but she was sure a certain up-tight blonde wouldn't be too happy. The cabbie got her to her hotel in under an hour, she paid him and looked around for her large Australian friend, she was no where to be seen.

"Hello, welcome to the JW Marriott. How may I help you?" Stacie was met by the stare of a woman who was well rehearsed in her job, she had dark red lipstick, her hair pulled up in a tight bun, and a uniform that strongly resembled the old Bellas uniforms. She placed her hands on the edge of the desk as the woman stared her down, Stacie was pretty sure she hadn't blinked since she stepped in front of her a minute ago.

"Ah, I have a reservation...It's under Conrad, or Barks, you might have to check both," Stacie turned her back to the woman who's name tag read "Linda" and glanced around the fancy lobby of the fancy hotel past the fancy people, trying to find her not so fancy friends. She and Amy had yet to get apartments in the LA area because they had been traveling a lot, so they had decided to get a hotel with Sam for the weekend.

"Linda" cleared her throat, "Would you be Ms. Conrad?"

"That's me," Stacie answered distractedly as she continued to search for her friends in the crowded lobby.

"We have a reservation for Conrad and Barks for the same room, is that correct?"

"Yep. Hey has anyone checked in yet? My friends were supposed to meet me down here, but I don't see them."

"Yes, a-" Linda looked uncomfortable," Fat. Amy. checked in at 4:30...so only a few minutes ago," she went back to typing loudly on her computer. "Should I be expecting one more, miss?" She said as she handed the room key over to Stacie.

"Oh yeah, Sam Barks, she should be here in a little," Stacie made to leave. "Thanks, Linda!" she grabbed her bags and pushed her way to the closest elevator.

* * *

"I hate you."

"Well I really hate you too."

"Good, then this means nothing," Fat Amy slid her pants back on and stood up. "You better leave, dick head paralysis is setting in, and I have a party to go to later."

"You don't need to tell me to leave because I'm already going, being in the same room with your disgustingness makes me want to vomit more than Aubrey during final exams."

"Same time next week?"

"Yeah sure," Bumper Allen put his shoes on, flipped Amy off and then walked out of the hotel room right into Stacie. "Ah, Miss Slut bag," he bowed to her mockingly and sauntered his way down the hall.

"Douchebag!" Stacie yelled after him, earning her a glare from and elderly couple that walled by. "If you knew him, you'd say the same thing, " she told them earnestly before she walked into her room.

"What the fuck, Amy?" Amy was sliding back into her shirt now. "Why the hell did Bumper douchebag Allen just walk out of our room acting like he just got laid?"

Amy struggled with the shirt for a few seconds before she finally succeeded, "Because he just did," she said simply while she started to unpack her bags. "You know, I think I better start looking for an apartment-"

Stacie was still shocked, granted with her sexual history she had no room to judge, but she dd anyway, "Out of all the Trebles you had to fuck Bumper?"

Right then Sam walked in through the door laughing about who she had just ran into, "Hey, you guys, you know that douchey guy you told me used to be the captain of the Trebles? I just ran into him in the hall, he looked like he just got laid," she laughed again at how ridiculous he was acting. Little did she know that was just his personality.

"That's because he just did!" Stacie threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Ew, Stace, why him?" Sam had a look of disgust on her face.

"Not me! Amy!" she pointed to the guilty party in the room who continued to go about unpacking her toiletries.

"I thought he was like singing for John Mayer now or something?" Sam asked Amy while Stacie came over to give her a long hug.

'He sang on like four songs off his last album...but then John decided he didn't like working with him so he got fired. He's been singing on cruise ships and nightclubs since then," Amy stifled a laugh as she told them the new information she had on their enemy. "He was a little bit more bearable now so I thought what the hell, Stacie's running late might as well have some fun!"

* * *

Beca, Aubrey, Chloe, and Amber all stood in the bathroom finishing up their makeup. Beca was standing on the counter with Chloe dong her makeup through her legs, the bathroom was a little small for four people. Aubrey was squished between Chloe and Amber; Amber was squished between Aubrey and the wall.

A furious knocking echoed in the apartment, Amber squealed and ran out of the bathroom. She ripped open the door and threw herself on the group of girls that were standing on the doorstep. "Oh my gosh, you guys! I can't believe you're here!" She led Cynthia Rose, Denise, Stacie, Fat Amy, Sam, and Jessica into the apartment. "Get your asses out here you three!" she yelled towards the bathroom.

The three of them ran out to join them all in the living, "Aw, look it's the bachelorette!" Fat Amy clapped when Aubrey came into the room. Everyone got their hugs and kisses in and then they all sat around to talk while they waited for Lilly and Ashley to arrive.

"Does anyone even know where Lilly is?" Beca asked from where she was sitting on Amber's lap on the couch.

It was in general agreement that no one knew where she was or where she had gone after graduation. "She texted me and told me she was coming,"Chloe said from the corner where she was laying with Monroe.

"We should start getting ready to go though!" Aubrey clapped her hands together to get everyone up. "It's 5:45, so they're running late-"

Chloe didn't let her finish her sentence though, "As the maid of honor, it was my responsibility to prepare the events for tonight!" she was practically shaking with excitement. "So I got us some penis stuff," everyone laughed except Cynthia Rose who groaned.

"Yo, Red, I'm a lesbian I don't generally like to have those near my body," she motioned to her body as she spoke.

"I'm sorry they don't sell vagina hats at the sex shop!" she started handing out hats and candy and basically the entire contents of said shop. Plus a fuzzy crown that read future Mrs. on it for Aubrey, she was obviously embarrassed about the things her best friend had bought.

"Chloe, you've made us into a giant bacherlorette party stereotype!" Amber said as she popped a gummy in her mouth, "These however are sort of delicious."

"Not the first time you've said that," Beca snickered as she picked at her own bag of gummies. The room burst into laughter when Ashley and Lilly finally arrived.

"Now that everyone is here I'll tell you were we're going!"

"Strip club!" Amber and Chloe said at the same time, Chloe looked at her with her eyebrows raised, wondering how she could have known. "Chlo, I already said you were a stereotype!" She winked and pushed Beca off her lap so she could stand up. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Turns out the strip club they were going to was really high end so they decided to take off all of the stuff Chloe had bought them. The music blasted around the club, all the girls were having fun as they watched the strippers. Well everyone except for Beca and Amber, they were sitting uncomfortably in one of the booths drinking and watching Aubrey laughing a little bit at her. Chloe had gone to the ATM the day before and gotten 700 dollars which she got changed to ones, this was passed all on to Aubrey.

"Okay, watch, watch! Same guy, third time he's gone to Aubrey, I can't decide if that's the amount of money Bree's put down there or if he's just packing," Beca leaned over laughing while she watched Aubrey get her 5th lap dance of the night. She slurped her drink and glanced around at the rest of the club, their friends were spread out everywhere but only she and Amber weren't participating in the festivities.

"Hey, Chlo's got another one," Amber pointed over to Chloe who had a guy on top of her who was grinding into her lap. She looked like she was enjoying herself immensely, "I can't decide if she remembers who Noah Edwards is at this point or not," she finished off her drink and got the waiter's attention. "Becs, you ever wanted to try a boilermaker?"

"Holy shit, Aubrey definitely just stuffed 100 bucks down his pants! But...yeah sure let's do it!" A man walked over, a stripper not a waiter.

"How can I help you ladies?" Beca and Amber were having a hard time staring him in the face because he wasn't wearing too much.

"If you get us two boilermakers, that would be helpful," Beca concentrated hard on his face.

"Yeah...I'm not a waiter. I...I'm a stripper. You two do know you're at a strip club right?" He smiled at them and sat down in their booth.

"Wha- Beca, holy fuck, this isn't the bar! We're in a motherfucking strip joint!" Amber was a little tipsy already. "Here I was just thinking all these guys didn't mind taking their clothes off in public!" Beca laughed and laughed and laughed and then picked up her already empty glass and tried to drink more of it.

"Well now that that is straightened up can I offer either of you a dance?" he leaned across the table, it looked more like a business meeting than a stripper asking two customers to buy a lap dance off him.

"I have a very handsome boyfriend at home," Beca nodded her head and then suddenly got up to go to the bar to get their drinks. Amber nodded her head in agreement and said she did too.

The stripper watched Amber for awhile, "Aren't you losing money by sitting here talking to us?" she asked him while she crunched on the ice from her last drink.

"It's alright, I've got about 1,000 off this bachelorette party that's going on," he pointed over his shoulder to where Fat Amy was currently getting her own lap dance.

"So how many lap dances did you give my sister?"

He looked shocked then looked back at our group, "Um, you know when you're part of these parties, you're supposed to actually appreciate what's going on," he winked at her. "But is the red head your sister? Because, the answer to your question would be 3."

"No I own the bride to be," she pointed at Aubrey who was stuffing more money in another stripper's thong. She laughed as her sister called for another dance.

'Ambularrrr, I got us boilermakers!" Beca plopped down in the booth after she slid the two glasses of beer and the two shots of whiskey onto the table top. "Oh look the 'exotic dancer' is still here!" she giggled as she put air quotes around her words.

"Yes, I was just talking to...Ambular here," he smiled again. "So you two can do that?" he pointed to the alcohol sitting in front of the two girls.

"Don't know. Guess we'll find out," Amber picked up the shot and dropped it down into the beer. "Oh, my name is Amber, not Ambular," she picked up the glass and chugged it down. Beca mirrored her but had to stop half way through, Amber kept going. When she finished she coughed for a couple minutes before she could talk again. "That wasn't so bad," she looked over at Beca who was laughing at the look on the stripper's face. He looked surprised at what had just happened. "well I guess I'm done drinking for the night!"

"That was impressive, Amber," he said her name with a smile on his lips.

"I try, Mr. Exotic Dancer." Beca turned her head back and forth between her best friend and the stripper.

"My name's Reed."

"Well that's sexy," she said before her head hit the table.


	4. The wedding

Movies » Pitch Perfect » **Part II**

Author: hollyragsdale

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Bachelorette4. The wedding5. Chapter 5- Beca6. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Beca9. Beca's pants10. Amber's Wedding- Beca11. Beca's surprise12. Surprise!13. Chapter 1314. Christmas time!15. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Grammys18. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. The End31. Epilogue32. Chapter 32

Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 204 - Published: 04-21-13 - Updated: 06-13-13

id:9224481

**Anika:** Bumper's mentioned in this one, but I can't decide if I want him and Amy to actually be together or if it's just an enemies with benefits haha

**Please review and give feedback! I'm completely open to criticism as well so don't hold back**

* * *

Aubrey's breathing was steady, her chest rose and fell at a relaxed pace, her eyelids fluttered the tiniest bit as she continued to dream. Chloe was curled up in a ball at her side, she was clutching the fabric of the blonde's shirt in her balled up fist. The two had gotten home from their night out with all their friends at around 1:30, Amber and Beca had come home with them because they were both beyond wasted.

Aubrey's eyelids began to flutter at a faster rate as she was slowly dragged out of the depths of her sleep. Finally she stretched her legs and her eyes opened and instantly the realization of what day it was hit her. Smiling she rolled over to see if her best friend was awake to share in her excitement, she wasn't but the ginger had a firm grip on her shirt, Aubrey spent a few seconds carefully prying her fingers open before she was freed.

She laid back in her pillows and blinked quickly for a few seconds to try and further awaken herself. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she tried to control her nerves and elation until she could share them with her best friend. Chloe kept on sleeping peacefully though, with no concern for the bride to be next to her who was practically shaking from keeping quiet.

Ten minutes later and Aubrey could stand it no more, she checked her phone for the time, 8:27. _New message: Luke that sexy Brit. _She hurriedly slid her finger over the message so she could read it.

_Luke that sexy Brit: Hey, love, are you free today?_

_Me: I have to marry this guy but I'm definitely free after that (: Maybe we can do something?_

She smiled as she sent her text and then rolled out of bed as quietly as she could. Chloe snored a little louder than rolled over and quieted down again. Aubrey tiptoed across the hardwood floor to her bedroom door and made her way out to the living room. Beca was asleep on the couch, in the same position she was in from the night before. She had been taking her pants off when she fell over onto the couch and passed out, one of her legs was still in the pant leg, the other was bare with the empty pant leg wound around it.

Creeping by Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiled at the tiny brunette sleeping with her mouth wide open and her arms above her head. The door to Chloe's room was cracked slightly and only needed a slight push to widen enough for Aubrey to slip through. Amber was wrapped up in the sheets with the comforter spread out on the floor, she had done better than Beca and managed to get her dress off before she collapsed in bed.

This was the last morning they would be Aubrey and Amber Posen, at the end of the night they would be Aubrey Morgan and Amber Posen. Aubrey crawled into bed next her to sister and pulled her close to her body, Amber was warm and soft and she smelled like vanilla and booze which made Aubrey laugh. "Mmm, Lincoln, it's too early, boo," Amber snuggled into her sister as she mumbled in her sleep.

For the time being Aubrey was content to just be the Posen sisters together for one last time. She held her sister and almost fell back asleep herself when Amber finally started to stir. She pressed herself even closer to Aubrey and spread out more while she wrapped her arms around her sister. Her eyes flipped open but didn't see for a few seconds, "Oh my God, Aubrey!" She sprang away from her sister breathing heavily from the shock of finding her in her bed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" She reached over and pulled her sister back to her side.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy wedding day!" she beamed at her sister and kissed her on the cheek. "Jeez, it doesn't seem like it should be he-"

She was stopped short by Aubrey, "What's this?" she was pointing to Amber's bra.

"It's a bra...it makes my boobs look good?" she was beyond confused at what Aubrey was doing and then surprised when Aubrey reached over and pulled something out of it. "What the fu- Ooh what's that?"

Aubrey pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half, it had the name Reed and a cell phone number printed on it in neat handwriting. "Ooh you got someone's number last night...wait why was it in your bra? Oh my God, Amber, there were only strippers around us last night!" she gaped at her sister who looked confused.

"I didn't do anything last night but drink-"

"How are you not hung over? I saw you do another boilermaker after you passed out after the first one."

"I can hold my liquor now after 3 years," she laughed but then she remembered the stripper she and Beca had talked with. "Oh...there was this stripper that came over to Beca's and my table last night, he must have given me his number sometime after I passed out the first time."

"I'm gonna call him!" Aubrey reached over Amber to grab her sister's phone and unlocked it.

"Bree, no! Lincoln." It was too late Aubrey was already pressing talk, she smiled evilly at her younger sister while the dial tone sounded.

"Hello, is this Reed? No, it's her sister, but this is her phone if you want to save her number. Yeah she has a boyfriend...they've been dating for three years. Yes she's very beautiful," Aubrey winked at her. "She's twenty-one. A music producer with her best friend. He's working on film production now. Yes, they're very happy. Oh thank you! Yes it's today! We've been dating for about 2 and a half years. He wants to be a producer too. Well have a good day! Bye, nice talking to you, Reed!" she smirked again and laid back down after throwing Amber's phone back to her.

"What in God's holy name is wrong with you?" Amber glared at her sister as she gathered the sheets around herself. "You do know I have a boyfriend! His name is Lincoln, I think you've met him a couple of times."

"The name is ringing a bell now that you mention it!" She giggled at the look on her sister's face. "You can't be mad at me! You're one of my bridesmaids and today is my wedding day!" She smiled brightly and sighed contentedly before she propped herself up on her elbow. "Amber, this is crazy, I'm getting _married_ today," she stressed the word as it flowed from her mouth.

With her eyes closed against the light that was seeping into the room from the window Amber turned her head to her sister, "Yep, it's crazy, Bree."

"I feel sarcasm-"

"I feel tired!" She stated while she kicked her legs around in frustration. "Aubrey, I'm super happy for you and Luke. Like, I hope that Lincoln and I will be this happy when we get married, but damn it, Aubrey, I don't know how my eyes are even open at this point! Now I love you with my whole heart, but please let me sleep until we were actually supposed to get up!" She pulled the sheets up over her head, then a few seconds later she ripped them down again revealing her scantily clad body.

She rolled around and bumped into her sister, sleep was trying to evade being recaptured by her in every way possible. She propped herself up on her elbows and punched her pillow to reshape it, Aubrey watched her with a small smile on her face. Seeing her sister like this was still something new for her. She had left their childhood home when she was 18 the summer before college, Amber had only been 14. Aubrey really only visited for Christmas and while she was home for summer Amber was away at camp.

It's not like they didn't talk because Aubrey did manage to whip her into shape for when she would audition for the Bellas, but she hadn't gotten to see her awkward and gangly 14-year-old sister turn into a woman. It was a shock for her when they started to spend more time together after she had graduated and her sister wasn't the baby she had left behind. Now she had a serious boyfriend of three years and there was nothing childish about the body she was throwing all over the bed, trying to get comfortable.

Amber sighed and opened her eyes again reluctantly when she finally accepted defeat. "Amber, you're the last Posen," she smiled wryly at her sister while she scratched her stomach leaving long pink marks on her pale skin. "You know what that means? All the pressure is off me and on you! HAHA," she leaned back laughing heartily.

"I decided to let the pressure go from him and not give a fuck anymore. I was sort of thinking maybe I should tell him Lincoln knocked me up at the wedding...better yet! A stripper knocked me up, that would be great, plus I've got a stripper on hand now."

"Ooh, you have a stripper on hand?" Chloe skipped into the room and jumped onto her bed next to Amber. "You're looking very sexual this morning, boo. Oh and AUBREY'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY! I'LL FINALLY BE FREE FROM THE CRAZY MAID OF HONOR DUTIES!" The two sisters clapped their hands over her mouth to silence her.

"Beca, is still sleeping!" Amber hissed at her.

"Sorry!" she shrugged her shoulders as she whispered back to her. "Now why do you have a stripper on hand?"

"Because he stuffed his number into her bra," Aubrey stifled a laugh. "Amber's got this animal magnetism thing going on." Chloe nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The sharp sound of bare feet slapping the flagstone floor echoed noisily off stone walls. Chloe frantically pushed open door after door calling Beca's name between sharp intakes of breath. She cursed silently under her breath as for the sixth time she failed in finding the DJ on the other side of the door she opened. "Beca, where the fuck are you? We need to get started!"

She ran to the door at the end of the hallway and slammed into it, the heels she was carrying in her right hand clattered against the wood. "Beca there you are! Jesse, put her down, we have to get started, you need to go to Luke and Beca come with me. Shit, Jess, make sure you smooth out your suit it's all wrinkled!"

Jesse placed Beca back on the ground and kissed her one more time, "We'll pick back up later. This is gonna be great I know it!"

Chloe coughed to get their attention, "You guys can have wedding sex later alright? Just get your asses where they need to be!" She grabbed their hands and shoved Jesse in one direction and dragged Beca in the other.

Chloe was wrong though, they weren't just about to have your average wedding sex, they were celebrating. Jesse had just gotten a call from a film producer that asked him to come in and score a scene from his movie, they would judge on whether they would use him for the rest of the movie from that. They were both really excited about this great opportunity for him.

She let Chloe drag her through the labyrinth of hallways to where Aubrey, Amber, and their mom were waiting for the walk down the aisle. "Aubrey, honey, you look so beautiful," Beca could hear them talking before she could see them. At first she saw Veronica's back, she was smoothing out spots on Aubrey's dress which was flooding the floor around her in white satin, then she caught the look on Amber's face as she took in her sister, she heard Chloe sigh as she laid eyes on her best friend.

Beca glanced over Aubrey's shoulder into the mirror she was facing, their eyes locked for a fraction of a second. "Oh my God, Aubrey, you look gorgeous!" She gaped at the blonde woman in front of her, Aubrey smiled nervously at them all.

"Bree," Amber whispered as her eyes glazed over as they slowly filled with tears. Aubrey flicked the long skirt of her dress and the fabric rustled into the silence that followed. "Bree," she said again, she walked over to her sister and grabbed one of her hands and placed it on her cheek. "You're getting married-"

"Amber, we established that already, sweetie," she kissed her sister on the forehead. Chloe popped her head over her other shoulder and kissed her on the cheek before she rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

"Girls, you'll have time to gape over each other later, don't we need to get started?" Veronica laughed as the girls jumped out of their stupors.

* * *

Things were way more relaxed where the boys were getting ready, Lincoln was leaning up against the wall next to Noah listening to Jesse tell his story, Luke was standing in the middle of the room moving his arms around in nerves, and Jesse was in front of the mirror finishing up getting ready.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Luke hugged Jesse after he told him his news. "So when do you go in?"

"This Monday," Jesse smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and adjusted his cuff links, "Am I good?" Luke nodded before he started to pace back and forth.

"Hey, bro," Luke's older brother and best man, Charles popped his head in the room, "It's time." Luke blindly walked into the hall followed by Lincoln, Noah and Jesse. His dad was waiting for him in the hall and after offering a few encouraging words he shook his hand firmly and gave his youngest son a hug. "Breathe, Lukey" his brother leaned forward to whisper to him.

Amber, Chloe, and Beca joined them at the doors that led into the church and locked arms with their boyfriends. "You look amazingly beautiful," Lincoln leaned down to whisper in his girlfriend's ear as Luke proceeded down the aisle and took his place at the altar. Finally everyone had walked down the aisle and filled their spots on the altar. Amber, Chloe and Beca searched the crowd for the Bellas and waved at them slightly as they waited for Aubrey to arrive.

The music sounded and brought all whispers to a complete stop as every head in the room turned towards the back of the church awaiting the arrival of the bride. Luke leaned forward in anticipation, he didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he finally saw her and it all rushed out of him in a giant gush. He stared longingly down the aisle as his bride inched closer and closer to him, between her mom and dad.

When she reached the end of the pews he stepped forward to take her arm and found himself hardly capable of moving as he took in how beautiful she was. She held onto the crook of his arm tightly as she kissed her mother and father good-bye. When they took their first steps together towards their new life he turned his head and tried to think of something to say but all that came out was, "Bree, wow." She beamed at him right before the priest began the ceremony with an opening prayer.

After the readings it was time for the exchange of vows. "Robert Luke Morgan and Aubrey Alexandra Posen, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?" The both said they had. "Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" They would. "Will you accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" Once again they agreed. "Since it is your decision to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Luke turned towards Aubrey and slid her hand into his, she smiled up at him sheepishly. He took a deep breath before reciting his vows, "I, Robert Luke Morgan, take you, Aubrey Alexandra Posen, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He squeezed her hand gently in his own after he finished his vows.

She began her own locking eyes with the man standing across from her, "I, Aubrey Alexandra Posen, take you, Robert Luke Morgan, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She spoke in barely more than a whisper, but somehow her voice still rang through the church.

"What God has joined, men must not divide," the Priest began the Blessing of the Rings by saying a blessing over them.

Luke turned around and his brother handed him Aubrey's ring. Once again he took her hand in his slightly shaky one, he slid the ring smoothly onto her finger and then clasped his large hands around her slender ones. "Aubrey, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Chloe leaned forward and pressed Luke's ring into Aubrey's palm with a wink, she took his hand in hers and slid the ring onto his finger with a giggle. "Luke, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

* * *

Dinner had been eaten, the cake had been cut, toasts were said, the first dance was over, and then everyone really started to celebrate. Fat Amy had brought Bumper as her plus one much to Aubrey's displeasure, but he actually acted decent enough towards the newly weds.

Beca was dancing with Jesse, he had Collin on his shoulders and Beca had taken her shoes off and was standing on his feet while they slowly revolved, Amber was with Lincoln dancing together off to the side of the dance floor, and Chloe and Noah were sitting at their table making out, she was officially off duty as the maid of honor. Stacie was dancing with Amber and Aubrey's cousin Philip, Jessica and her boyfriend Benjamin were together, Lilly and Donald had edged closer and closer together over the night but had yet to actually dance, no one had seen Amy and Bumper for a while, Ashley and her boyfriend were sitting down drinking with Sam and Cynthia and Denise were clearing a large path as they danced like crazy people.

Everyone was having a good time, Aubrey was actually calming down and had stopped worrying about if her guests were enjoying themselves. She was dancing closely together with Luke when her father walked over and tapped Luke on the shoulder, "Excuse me for the interruption, I was wondering if Mrs. Morgan would care to dance with me?" He addressed Luke not his daughter.

"Er, sure, I was just wanting to steal a dance with my mum. Bye, love," he kissed Aubrey on the cheek before leaving her alone with her dad.

They danced awkwardly together in silence for a few minutes, Amber had her eye on the pair from across the room making sure her sister didn't get upset. "Well that was a very nice ceremony. You looked beautiful," Alexander began to speak uncomfortably.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She kept her eyes on his feet so she could make sure to avoid stepping on them.

"How's the dance studio going?"

"Um, Luke, Lincoln, Noah, and Jesse just finished up working on it. It took them a little longer than they thought it would because they all had to go their jobs, but we should be able to open in the next month or so after the honeymoon."

"Don't start a sentence with um, Aubrey, it doesn't sound professional." He wasn't looking at her anymore but at the ceiling as they continued to dance. Amber tensed as she saw the change of expression on Aubrey's face.

"I'm not trying to be professional, I'm trying to talk to my dad about something I love," she had stopped moving her feet and now they were just standing together in a sort of face off.

"I won't be talked to like this, young lady," he said sternly as his grip tightened on her waist. She stepped back from him with her jaw set angrily.

"I'm not a young lady anymore, dad, I just got married. I wasn't even talking to you in a rude way, I was just telling you that I don't have to act like every time we talk is a business meeting. It's my wedding day, damn it!" she stomped her foot at the last words. Amber had stopped dancing and was now watching intently the scene that was playing out in front of her.

"Come out in the hall with me...now," he grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her behind him, she struggled to get out of his grip. Luke wasn't anywhere to be seen, she felt her stomach start churning.

"Shit," Amber started off after them, Lincoln was trailing closely behind her. "Hey, Lincoln, dance with my grandma," she pushed her boyfriend towards a smiling old woman who was sipping champagne.

"Well, you're a handsome one! Are you single?" she asked as Lincoln grabbed her hand and started to dance with her.

"I'm dating your grand-daughter," her replied patiently to the old woman.

"Oh! How wonderful that Aubrey has found such a sweet boy, I was worried about her when her younger sister got married before her. But isn't Amber's wedding just lovely?" Lincoln held back a laugh as the white-haired lady smiled up at him knowingly. "I'm glad she found someone like this Luke character, see she was dating this boy when she first got to college..what was his name...It was a president's last name. Grant, Jackson, Carter...something like that, but anyway the boy broke her heart," she shook her head in disapproval. "I believe she got back together with him but then she met my new grandson-in-law!" she smiled brightly again.

He shifted his hold on her a little uncomfortably as she went on and on about how he broke Amber's heart, "Um, ma'am-" she told him to call her Patsy, "-okay, Patsy, this is Aubrey's wedding-"

"Oh well that's embarrassing! But good I thought that would be a tragic blow to her poor self-esteem," she rambled on brightly. "Wait who are you then?" she looked at him skeptically.

"My name's Lincoln Bennet, I've been dating Amber for over three years now."

"I knew it was a president's name! See this noggin is still in its prime!" she tapped her head, oblivious to the fact that she had just said she was glad Amber wasn't with him anymore, which wasn't true. He sighed and kept on dancing.

Amber pushed her way through the crowded dance floor and reached the doors were her father and Aubrey had disappeared. It was quieter in the hallway but she could hear the raised voice of her father yelling at Aubrey and her sister snapping back at him, she ran down that hall as fast as she could in her heels trying to locate them. "You continue to act like a child, you're not ready for marriage but you jumped right into that. When you're dance studio goes down the drain do not come crawling back to me. When you and your _husband _need to get a divorce I will help you with nothing, you're ungrateful and rude."

"Since when is graduating from college summa cum laude and trying to start a business acting like a child? You're impossible! I don't know what the fuck else I could do to make you happy because apparently every fucking thing I do is wrong! I'm 26 years old if I want to marry someone who I've dated for 2 and a half years that's my decision, not yours! And frankly I don't care what you think anymore!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father.

Amber came clattering into the hall they were in a few seconds after Aubrey finished her speech. "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. I DO NOT CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE I AM STILL YOUR FATHER!" he yelled his face was turning the color of a beet and the tendons were stretching in his neck.

Aubrey clutched her stomach, she had been doing well at stopping this from happening for the past few minutes but now it couldn't be stopped. She clapped her other hand over her mouth and closed her eyes as she breathed slowly out of her nose, Amber ran over and started rubbing circles in her back to calm her down. "Bree, don't do it, just brea-" it was too late her hand flew from her mouth and vomit sprayed all over their dad.

All three of their mouths were open, Aubrey's from just having blown chunks, Amber's in amazement she was also trying not to laugh, and their dad's was open in shock. Aubrey wiped her mouth and didn't say a word, but she sniffed loudly into the growing silence. Amber stifled a laugh which was completely stopped when she saw her dad raise his hand, she stuck her arm in front of her sister's face. It felt like thousands of needles stabbing into her skin and a brick getting smashed into the wound seconds later. She let out a scream of pain that was drowned out by the sound of flesh on flesh ringing through the halls.

She stepped back dragging Aubrey with her away from their father, "Can you just go? Just leave us alone," she whispered in the silence that followed. He gritted his teeth together, wiped off the front of his suit to get most of the vomit off it and then stalked off towards the other end of the hall without a word. Amber sighed and looked at her sister's dress, "Hey, no vomit on your dress! Good job," she smiled and they walked to the bathroom so Aubrey could wash out her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked motioning to her forearm, a large purple bruise was forming in the shape of their dad's giant hand.

She moved her hand around and winced at the pain in her wrist, "Ah, yeah I'm fine," she smiled again and slipped her other hand into her sister's. "I believe we have a wedding to get to, Mrs. Morgan. Oh shit, I left Lincoln with Grandma Patsy," Aubrey laughed and they walked back down the hall together.


	5. Chapter 5- Beca

**Please comment, I love feedback! (:**

* * *

I'd been living in an alternate reality for the last few months. It didn't bother me that we hadn't gotten any calls back from the record companies that we had applied to, in my head I knew it was going to be just fine because Amber and I are great together. The night of Aubrey's wedding is when reality sort of made its appearance in my life again.

I was super happy for Jesse because he was finally getting his chance to make his dreams come true, by the way, he got the job! Anyway, after Aubrey threw up in the hall and she and Amber came back in without their dad I went to go find her because Jesse was busy dancing with Collin. She was saving Lincoln from her Grandma and then she pulled him over to the table where Cynthia Rose and Denise were sitting.

Amber was in the middle of talking when I walked over, "I mean I've got three jobs right now and that's barely enough to cover the rent, and we haven't gotten any calls back it's freaking me out." I stood back to listen to her some more as none of them had noticed me, "I don't think Beca realizes that this isn't good," she sounded really stressed out and buried her face in her hands.

When she raised her arms up on the table I saw a huge bruise on her, "Holy crap, Amber, what happened?" I rushed over to her side and took her hand in mine so I could look closer at the bruise which I immediately realized looked strikingly like a hand. "Who did this?" I said angrily.

She smiled with a pained sort of expression on her face, "Don't worry about it, Bec. Okay so we need to talk about this producing thing. Cynthia Rose has been writing a lot of songs lately and she's having about as much luck as we have. I'm not saying we need to give up, but we need to do some serious thinking." She paused while she took in my reaction, I was pretty sure I hadn't changed my facial expression at all in the last minute.

"I think we need to think about starting our own recording company," she raised her eyebrows at me waiting for my response, I nodded my head. "I think it's more important for us to actually get something out there and have people actually hear what we're capable of than waiting around hoping to get hired..." she bit her lip.

"Um...I guess I never thought about that before-"

"Hayley said she's coming to see us next week so we can talk to her and Cynthia Rose agreed to work with us on an album, I mean we'll still have to find our talent or whatever but that shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Wrong. Wrong. Really, really wrong.

* * *

Two weeks after the wedding and Aubrey and Luke were still on their honeymoon in Barbados, all the Bellas and Luke and Aubrey's parents had chipped in to send them away for a month and a half. Hayley had come over the week before and she was completely behind our starting our own recording company and she said would be willing to help us in anyway possible. She also loved Cynthia Rose's songs, so that was good for us.

However, no artist, no matter how desperate, were willing to put their future in the hands of three girls who had just graduated college even if we had three albums already.

It was Friday night, it had been a long week of trying to convince people to let us produce their music to no avail. Lincoln and Amber were in the kitchen laughing and making dinner together while Jesse and I watched The Great Gatsby in the living room. I had to admit I could love a movie if Leonardo DiCaprio was in it, let's face it he is pretty easy on the eyes.

I wasn't particularly watching the movie though, I was laying on top of Jesse with my head on his chest, he was reciting the lines to the movie for me. I picked up my head and stretched my neck so my face was hovering above his, I ghosted my lips across his cheek and moved down towards his neck. "Jesse, I love you," I whispered as I took his earlobe between my lips. I felt him shiver underneath me.

"I love you too," his hands wound into my hair and he pulled me to his lips. He kissed me gently at first but then he deepened the kiss, I let him slip his tongue into my mouth and moaned as we battled for dominance. He broke the kiss off suddenly so he could flip me over so he was on top. "How did I get so lucky?" he smiled before he leaned his head down and left a trail of wet kisses down my neck.

I pushed as hard against him as I could, trying to get as close to him as possible. "I think it was the juice pouches and Rocky," I smirked as I brought his head back up to my lips and crashed them together, he bit my bottom lip causing me to moan again. "Shit," I mumbled against his mouth.

"Children, children, stop trying to fornicate on the couch, dinners ready!" Amber yelled from the doorway before she turned around laughing as she went to the dining room with Lincoln.

I sighed and kissed Jesse one more time before pushing him off me. We held hands while we strolled into the dining room. "Hayley says the songs are great and she an Taylor would love to help write if we need them to, but we still can't find anyone that wants to work with a new company," Lincoln nodded along with what Amber was saying while he ate his ribs.

"Why doesn't anyone want to work with you?"

I answered him while I took my seat across from Amber, "Because were a new recording company, who doesn't even have a name yet, we've had no clients, and all we have to our names are three collegiate a cappella albums." I piled food onto my plate and dug in. Jesse rolled his eyes at my words and added a bunch of food to his empty plate. "Amber, I was thinking, why don't you sing..." I held my breath waiting for her answer.

She chewed slowly while she looked down at her plate, after swallowing her food she cleared her throat, "Um, I want to produce with you tho-"

"So, you can still do that, but your voice is great and Cynthia Rose told me she wrote those songs with your voice in mind. If we get Hayley to help us write a few more we could have a really good album-"

"Why don't you sing, you have a good voice too-"

"Amber, stop arguing with me! I can sing too but you need to be in the front, your voice is stronger than mine, and you can't argue with that." I was leaning across the table towards her now, "Look, if we use you, we save money, Hayley told us we can use their old recording equipment until we make more money and can buy our own, and if we get a well produced album out with actual good talent on it people will know who we are and want to work with us!" I ended my speech by staring her down.

She pushed the food around on her plate with the end of her fork, "Amber, do it, you love to sing, just do it okay?" Lincoln was trying to urge her into going along with my plan.

"Fine," she mumbled. I asked her what she had said with a huge smile plastered onto my face. "I said fine! I said I'll do it!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Pinky swear?" I stuck my hand over the table with my little finger sticking out. She held back a smile while she locked her pinky with mine. Now it was official, Amber and I have yet to break a pinky promise, it's our unbreakable vow.

"Yes!" Jesse and I high fived and and then I bumped knuckles with Lincoln across the table. "I'll call Hayley and Cynthia and we need to get to work soon!"

"You two were involved?" she gaped at Jesse and Lincoln.

"Well...yes," Jesse winked at her. "I mean I knew this whole little exchange was gonna happen but Lincoln over there is the one who was supposed to push you over the edge! It worked!" I squeezed his knee as Amber sighed into her plate. I wasn't really sure why she was so opposed to singing on the album, but it really didn't matter because she'd already agreed to do it.

* * *

"Ow, fuck, Jesse," I clutched my head as he laughed into my neck.

"There's a headboard there!"

"Really? I didn't notice when my head slammed into it!" I slapped him playfully before he started trailing kisses down my body.

"Look, you two, I appreciate the fact that you're in love, I do, I really do. But keep it down!" Amber was standing in my room in an oversized t-shirt and her hair in a bun. "I have three jobs and you two are so fucking loud sometimes I cannot get to sleep! Jesse move her down the bed or do it on the floor just make sure her head doesn't slam into the fucking headboard again! Got it?" She stood there waiting for an answer, even though Jesse and I were naked, our privacy had gone down the drain after about a year and a half of living together.

"Amber, get out!"

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Calm your tits, Beca, it's not the first time I've seen them! However, Jesse, this is a new side of you," she blew an air kiss to him. "In case you haven't figured this out she totally gets off to Titanium, Jess, she must have picked that up from Chloe. So I think if you sing it while you two are fucking she might cum really hard-"

"Amber, if you don't fucking get out of my room right now I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you," I threw a pillow at her head but she dodged it.

"Night, lovers," she waved over her shoulder as she strolled out of my room. She stuck her head back in the door, "I love you, Beca," she smiled at me and then closed my door.

"I love you too, asshole!" I yelled through the closed door, I could hear her laughing in the kitchen. I sighed and curled up next to Jesse, "I love her but this would be easier if it was just you and me."

"Like...if we lived together?" I tensed up in his arms as the thought was put into words. I relaxed when I realized that's what I really wanted though.

"Yeah, like if we lived together," I smiled at the look of pure joy that covered his face. "If we lived together," I repeated.

* * *

I wasn't sure how to breach the subject of wanting to live with Jesse to Amber, so me being me avoided the subject completely for the next few days. It worked out well for me though because we started working our butts off on the album, I'd called Hayley and she and the boys thought it was going to be great if we used Amber. They even wanted to do a couple songs with her on it.

So in just a few days we went from having no talent and no hope of having our own company to writing and recording an album for Amber that featured Paramore. Things were finally looking up for us, and Cynthia Rose because she was helping co write every song on the album.

"This is sick," Hayley and Taylor had Beats on and were listening to the song Amber and I had recorded last night. "Where'd you get the strings?"

"That's me!" Amber said proudly, we had decided that she would play every instrument when it was needed. For the song they were listening to I had recorded her playing the cello and and the violin, we'd recorded about 5 different sets of music until it sounded like a room full of strings.

"That's just the first cut, I need to mix it with a more modern sound, it's gonna be awesome when it's done," I added. I'd had the idea to not place her in one genre, I wanted to diversify the album by mixing different genres together. When this one was done it would be a sort of classic punk rock thing, but to tell you the truth Amber's voice was so well suited for all these songs she could sing a cappella and it would still be great.

"Shit, that's amazing," Taylor slid his headphones off and smiled in approval. "I have an idea for a couple songs," he addressed Cynthia who was sitting in the corner writing out another song.

"Cool, let's go into the dining room so we can concentrate," the two off them walked off towards the room already deep in discussion about what to do next.

"Hayley, thank you so much for this," Amber hugged her, Hayley leaned over and unplugged her headphones so the music rang out into the room.

"I didn't do anything! You guys did this and it's awesome!" she grabbed Amber's hands and they started dancing around the room laughing together. "If you guys get more songs out like this you might have a number one on your hands! Have you thought about what you're gonna name the company?"

"Hell no," I mumbled as I pressed my fingers into my temples trying to think of how to incorporate different elements into the song. This was way more difficult than a cappella, and we still had 14 songs left to record if Cynthia Rose and Taylor got their way. I heard the door open and Jesse call my name. "I'm in the living room," I yelled with my eyes still closed.

"Why aren't you joining in the dance party?" he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before he stood up again. "So did Beca tell you? We're moving in together!" My eyes widened, I'd forgotten that I was finally supposed to say something about that...whoops.

Amber dropped Hayley's hands and her face fell as she slowly turned towards the two of us, "What?"

"Ugh...you didn't know that I'm moving in?" he shifted uncomfortably. Hayley stood there awkwardly trying to melt into the background, her hair wasn't allowing her too.

Amber stared at us for a few seconds, "LINCOLN!" She yelled and her boyfriend came in off the balcony with Monroe trailing behind him. "Did you know that Jesse is moving in with us?" he looked confused and glanced at Hayley to see if she was getting along any better than he was, she wasn't. He shook his head.

"Well I didn't think it would be us, I thought it would just be me...and Jesse..." I trailed off worriedly.

She laughed, "Wait let me get this straight, you think that if you want to live with Jesse, I'm the one that would leave?" her eyes were narrowing and she was starting to look very similar to Aubrey.

"Umm...yes?" shit wrong answer.

"Beca, you do realize my name is on the lease, I'm the one that pays both my half of the rent and half of your half because I work three jobs so we can live here?"

"Um, I have to go. Bye," Hayley took cover out of the room. "Taylor, come on, let's go. Cynthia Rose you might want to leave too," I could hear her trying to escape, I was wishing I was in her position right then. They questioned her, "Go, just go!" I heard the door slam after them.

"I know..."

"Really? Because you have a funny way of showing it, Rebeca," she had her arms crossed, she was looking increasingly scary.

"But, it's my apartment too," she huffed at me. "Amber, it is, and name's can be changed pretty easily on a lease." Wrong thing to say again.

She stomped off to her room dragging Lincoln behind her she slammed her door then opened it again so Monroe could come in.

"Well...that could have gone better," Jesse said with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're telling me."

* * *

Three tense days later and no one had moved yet. We'd finished the first song and started to record the duet with Hayley, she was still uncomfortable with the anger between the two of us.

"I have a proposition for you," Amber and Lincoln stalked into the apartment and stood between me and Jesse and the TV. "We have these tickets for the dodger's game and the Kings' game. We'll give them to you and in return you'll let Lincoln and I keep the apartment," she pulled the four tickets out of her pocket.

The door burst open and Chloe ran in, "Sorry, I'm late! Okay I'm here go on!" she motioned for Amber to keep talking, I was confused as to why she was there.

"No," I said, Jesse whined next to me in protest.

"Come on, Beca, that's a good trade and Jesse wants it," she nodded to my boyfriend who had yet to take his eyes off the tickets she was waving in his face.

"No," I repeated.

"Fine, how about all or nothing? You and me, we'll play speed, best 2 out of three wins the tickets and the apartment," against my better judgment I agreed.

Chloe squirmed with excitement as we shook hands. "here's the cards!" she placed the deck in Amber's hands and she shuffled them before she dealt them out. After two games it was one to one, everything was riding on this last game. "Alright..go!" Chloe yelled. Cards and hands were flashing as we played quickly.

"Speed!" I slapped my hands down on the cards triumphantly. I laughed at Amber and Jesse victoriously took the tickets and cradled them in his hands.

"Fuck," Amber whispered under her breath.

"Hey these games are back to back today! This is great!" Jesse was really excited about the tickets, he could care less about the apartment. "We better get going, Becs, if we're gonna make it to the games!" He dragged me out of the house.

* * *

**Amber**

"Perfect!" I leaned over to kiss Lincoln. "Where's Noah?" I asked Chloe.

"He's at Lincoln's apartment loading up the truck," I could tell she was thoroughly enjoying what was happening.

"Alright, babe, we've got like 7 hours before they're back, we need to get moving, I've got boxes down in my car," Lincoln headed to the door to go get them.

"We're here!" Fat Amy sauntered into my apartment carrying an armful of boxes and with Jessica and her boyfriend trailing behind her. They placed their boxes on the ground and immediately started to assemble them. After they had a few put together they headed off to the bedroom and started to hastily pack things.

7 hours later.

I was sitting on the couch with my legs on Lincoln's lap reading. I was sore all over from the move and now all I wanted to do was relax. The door opened and Beca and Jesse came in kissing, they stumbled as they tried to feel their way to her bedroom. I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Oh, hey, that game was awesome!" Jesse exclaimed.

"That's good," I said with a warm smile.

"So when are you planning on moving out?"

"Um...I don't know, it depends,' she nodded and they walked off to her bedroom. "5,4,3,2,1," there was a loud scream. I smiled and kissed Lincoln on the cheek.

"AMBER FUCKING POSEN, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" she stormed out of her room, I jumped up so I at least had the height advantage.

"I moved...your stuff. I thought I'd save you the trouble."

"I won the apartment! I won it!"

"I threw the games, Becs," I smiled at her again which only made her angrier, it was kind of funny.

"That doesn't matter you still need to move out!"

"But, I already moved all of your stuff and Lincoln's stuff today, I don't feel like moving anything else for awhile," I acted like this was a difficult decision to make.

"I don't give a damn if you're tired-"

"I thought we might have this problem," I answered her wryly. "So I have an ultimatum-"

She sighed, "Another one? Because the last one was fucked up-" I cut her off.

"What have you always been jealous of since we moved in?"

"Justin Timberlake's underwear," Jesse looked at her in surprise.

"Okay...not what I thought you were gonna say," I tried not to laugh at her, took a deep breath then went on. "Um anyway...I was talking about my bed."

"Oh yeah, that motherfucker is soft!"

"You and Jesse can have sex in my room and we get to keep the apartment," I rolled on in one breath, I couldn't believe I had just said that.

Beca didn't give it a second thought though. She grabbed Jesse's collar and dragged him into my room and then kicked the door shut. I was gonna have to wash those sheets about a thousand times after they were done.

* * *

**I have no clue what to name the recording company so comment if you have any suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brookester27: **Yeah I was thinking that maybe I should do something with the Bellas, I still haven't decided though!

**Meghall376:** Thank you that means a lot to me (: I didn't think about combining their names haha but I might do it I don't know though I still haven't decided! Thanks for commenting though

**I hope you guys love this chapter because I do!**

* * *

"I still feel really uncomfortable in here," Lincoln said as he looked around our room and smoothed his hands over the sheets. I was laying on my stomach next to him with my arms over my head. "How many times did you wash the sheets?" I laughed at him, he was picking them up and inspecting them in the darkness like he might be able to see something left behind on them from Beca and Jesse.

It had been four weeks since Beca had accepted defeat and went home with Jesse. I have to admit I missed living with my best friend, especially since we'd lived together for almost four years, even though we fought sometimes she was always there for me. I mean she only lives like 7 minutes away but I can still miss her right? Oh there's also the fact that we'd been working on our album for those four weeks so we're practically always together.

"I washed them like four times and then once a week, so like eight times, I think it's okay," I grabbed his hand and kissed the palm.

He stared blankly up at the ceiling as I kissed up his arm, "I can't believe you let them have sex in our bed."

"I can't believe we're not having sex in our bed," I mumbled against his skin as I climb over and straddled his lap. I looked down at him and he smiled up at me, "What?" I giggled as he continued to look at me like he'd never seen me before.

"You're so beautiful," I leaned down and kissed him lightly between the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I kissed him on the lips that time. If living with Beca had been great, living with Lincoln was like heaven. I couldn't even describe how happy I was to be able to say I was going home and knowing that home was where he was.

"I have to ask you something," he placed his hands on my waist and squeezed gently.

"Mhm?" right then my phone rang.

He sighed and grabbed it off the table, "Unknown number? Hello?" he answered it for me. "No, this is her boyfriend, who is this?" I was listening curiously.

"Um, my name's Reed...I met Amber at her sister's party," my eyes widened when I heard the caller's answer. Lincoln narrowed his eyes at me.

"Aubrey's party was at a strip club...so you're a stripper?" his voice was cool.

"Well, yeah."

"How'd you get Amber's number?" his face was reddening.

"I gave her my number and then her sister called me off her phone and I just thought I should call back," he sounded like he regretted calling.

"Aubrey," Lincoln hissed her name in annoyance. "So what do you want?"

"I..ah...it doesn't matter anymore," Lincoln told him it did. I was still sitting on top of him all tense from the conversation going on underneath me. "I was just calling to ask her if she wanted to go out to lunch sometime." Oh God, Oh God, that was bad.

"Did you know she had a boyfriend?"

"Yes she said she did right when I met her," I was praying for this conversation to end.

"Well then that's your answer, have a good night, Reed." he spat out his name like poison in his mouth and then hung up the phone. He stared up at my pale face for a few seconds, "What the fuck was that?"

I held his face in my hands, "I didn't call him Aubrey did, I haven't even talked to him since the party. And I hardly think that counts because I was drunk off my ass, there wasn't much conversation going on because I was drunk, and the only reason I got his number was because he put it in my bra," shit why couldn't I have said pocket or something. Anything but bra.

"Why the fuck was he able to put something in your bra?" his voice was shaking, I could tell he was trying to remain calm.

"I don't know I was drunk okay! Nothing happened, I promise, you can ask any of the girls. I'd actually forgotten about him until just now," I kissed him again, lucky for me he kissed me back and then dragged me down so I was laying next to him. "I promise," I whispered as I pressed our foreheads together. He calmed down and kissed me softly. "Now what were you gonna ask me?"

He sighed and pulled me into his arms, "Nothing, just go to sleep, baby," he kissed my hair. I could tell it wasn't nothing though.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a cold bed, I threw my arm out to my sides and felt the crinkle of paper under my left arm where Lincoln should have been. I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach to read it. "Hey, baby, I got called onto set for awhile this morning. I'm sorry I would have woken you up but you looked like you were really tired. I should be home before you have to go pick up Aubrey and Luke so I'll go with you. I love you," I read it out loud then fell over on my side into the blankets.

I heard the front door open and then feet slapping the hardwood floor in the living room. My door bust open and Beca jumped up onto my bed, "Hey, Ambular, get up we have work to do today!" I rolled away from her and buried my face in the pillows. "Nope, get up!" She got on my back, "Look, we're done recording,we've got two songs left to edit and then Hayley, Jeremy, and Taylor are coming over to listen to them before you have to pick up Aubrey and Luke! So get up!" she drummed her hands on my back.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can!"

"I can't because you're sitting on me!" she slid off my back and then laid down next to me. "You're really happy," I commented while she smiled at me,

"Because we're almost done with our first record and it's amazing! Plus it's going to say featuring Paramore on it which will be so cool, I can't deal with it!" She kicked her legs out in excitement.

"Let's get up then," I flopped out of bed and headed down to my bathroom, Monroe jumped up from her bed in the corner and followed me down the hall.

20 minutes later

"You mean the stripper really called and Lincoln picked up?" Beca looked shocked when I told her my story. I nodded my head, "Did he seem mad?"

"No, I explained to him what happened, and then we just went to sleep. Although he told me he was gonna ask me something and then he said never mind after that happened..."

"I wonder what he was gonna ask?" Beca wasn't a very good actress I felt like she knew something. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" now she seemed genuinely confused so I just shook my head and got back to work.

I had been working for about an hour and I was listening to my final edit before I handed it off to Beca so she could do what she wanted to it, "Amber. Amber. AMBER!" I jumped and pulled my headphones off. Beca had one headphone on the other was around her neck, "Your phone's been ringing for like ten minutes," she pointed to it when it started to ring again then went back to work.

The screen read Unknown Number, I rolled my eyes and slid talk. "Hello," I answered blandly.

"Ah, hey! It's Reed-"

"I assumed," I placed my head in my empty hand.

"Yeah so I just wanted to apologize about last night," he sounded oddly happy.

"It's fine...because my boyfriend trusts me."

"I also wanted to ask you if you might want to get lunch today?"

"Lincoln already answered that for me, I believe," I wanted to hang up already.

"Yeah...well I thought I would ask anyway. Are you busy right now?"

"I'm working-"

"On the weekend?"

I gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Beca and I are finishing up our album so we can send it out by tomorrow hopefully."

"You produce? Who's your talent?"

"Me," I was getting bored and I just wanted to get back to work, I mean I'm sure he's nice but I wasn't interested.

"You can sing?"

"No...we decided I would just screech into the microphone and call it scream-o," he didn't answer me, "Yes I sing. Look I have to get back to work, bye."

"Alright, bye." I rolled my eyes and hung up my phone. I could feel Beca staring at me, I spun around in my chair and she quickly stared at her computer. "I just finished, are you almost done?" I asked her back.

"Oh, yeah I finished like an hour ago. Let me listen," she zoomed across the room in her rolly chair to grab my headphones and listen to the song. She bobbed her head along with the music and closed her eyes so she could concentrate. When the song was over she messed around for a couple of seconds then listened to it again. "Perfect! Listen," she handed me the headphones.

"Beca, it sounds exactly the same..."

"Nope! I changed the" blah blah blah I didn't really care, it sounded good either way. I acted like I was paying attention and then I heard the door open and thankfully Hayley, Jeremy, and Taylor arrived right then and I could escape all her music jargon. "We're done, you guys can listen now!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon making tiny tweaks to each track and then finally right before I had to leave to go get Aubrey and Luke we finished it completely and sent it off to our manufacturer. "Oh did you guys just finish?" Lincoln walked in as I was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, are you coming with me?" I grabbed his hands and tugged on them so he would look at me.

"Of course," he kissed me on the forehead and then Hayley sprang up.

"It's date night with Chad, so I have to go get ready, I'll see you guys later!" she followed us out the door. "Amber, the CD's gonna be great! I've been playing it up on twitter I think you might have some parawhore fans," she winked at me as she got into her car.

"Thanks, for everything," I told her before she shut her door, she blew me a kiss and then pulled away. "Let's go get my sister!"

We drove to the airport, there was no mention of last night thankfully but Lincoln seemed a little jumpy. "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Like with everyone? Sure, sounds good," We were waiting in the terminal for my sister and brother-in-law. I saw them finally and left Lincoln behind as I ran to Aubrey. "Bree! Holy shit you're tan! Oh my gosh I missed you so much! We have so much to talk about!" I kissed her and then pulled Luke into a hug. Lincoln walked over and hugged Aubrey with a big smile plastered on his face.

"We're going out to dinner tonight, _all_ of us," he informed them when we were all in the car after loading the trunk with their luggage. Aubrey and I were sitting in the back of my car talking about everything that had happened since the last time we'd seen each other.

She told me all about the island and the islanders and what they did every day and I informed her about the album Beca and I had created in 6 weeks. She was shocked we were able to get an original album out so quickly, and even more shocked to find out it would be hitting the shelves in stores all over the world in just over 2 weeks. "That's insane," she said shaking her head. "Oh my gosh my baby sister is gonna be famous!" She punched me playfully on the arm while I said I highly doubted it.

"Speaking of insane, have you talked to mom lately?" She shook her head no. "You'll never guess what she told me about 2 weeks ago," she waited expectantly while I took a pause, "She and dad are getting a divorce."

Aubrey's jaw dropped, "What? Why?"

"Do you really have to ask why? I guess after the whole wedding thing she decided she'd had enough, she wasn't too happy that he slapped me either."

* * *

Chloe sat at the end of the table with Noah, "Oh my gosh, Bree, I missed you so much!" she rambled on to my sister about everything she'd been up to and The boys were all talking together. Lincoln kept shooting glances at me, then as soon as I saw him he'd look away quickly.

"What's wrong with Lincoln?" Beca asked as we drew on the paper on the table with crayons.

"Beats me...he's been acting really weird today. He called me girly a lot," i looked at her as if she could answer what that meant.

"That's weird," she drew a lion on the paper. "Jeez, can you believe we've got an album coming out in two weeks? That's crazy."

"Yep," I answered her distractedly as I watched Lincoln some more.

* * *

"I don't no what your problem is, but you've been acting weird all day," I stomped into the apartment and took my shoes off when Lincoln came in after me and locked the door. "I don't know why you won't just talk to me."

"I don't have a problem, Amber," he was trying hard to keep his voice from rising. "I try to talk to you, but you're always busy!"

"Maybe that's because I have three jobs and I was producing an album!" I stalked over to our bedroom and went to the bathroom.

"So that means we can't talk?' he followed me in and watched me as I undressed so i could take a shower.

"I didn't say that, you did." I took my earrings off and put them on the counter. "I'll talk to you whenever you want!" I crossed my arms, I was now standing completely naked in front of him, he was concentrating on a spot above my head. "Can you leave I want to take a shower," I started the water and he just continued to look at the same spot.

He sighed and left the room. I got in the shower and let the water relax me as it rolled off my shoulders. I backed up into the wall and jumped a little when my back touched the cold stone, but then it felt good so I stayed in the same spot. I hate arguing with Lincoln, but he had been acting really weird and I thought I should bring it up. Apparently I was wrong.

I heard the door open and cleared the fog off the glass door so I could see Lincoln standing with his back against the shower door. I knocked on the door and he turned around to look at me, "Are you done being an asshole?" I asked him.

"Are you?"

"It depends, are you done acting like a fucking weirdo." he rolled his eyes and then stepped into the shower fully clothed. "Nope apparently not, because normal people take their clothes off before they get in the shower."

Water soaked his clothes and made his hair fall into his eyes, "Shut up," he grabbed my wrists.

"Well excuse me!" I pulled back from him.

"Amber, shut up!" he said a little louder.

"Yes, master," I yelled at him.

"AMBER, I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME!" that shut me up. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open. It was silent when his voice finished echoing off the walls, I felt like I could here each drop of water that was hitting my back and Lincoln's face. I still hadn't said anything and he hadn't moved. Then he moved onto one knee and looked up at me before he pulled a Tiffany's box out of his pocket.

I vaguely thought that being in the shower was going to ruin that box but then I snapped back to what was important. "Amber Posen, I love you...so much. I've loved you from the moment I saw you trying to carry all those boxes and when I went to help you and you could barely talk to me. I loved you when we broke up and I hated myself when I thought I'd lost you forever. I want there to be a forever, I want to introduce you to people and say this is my wife. I want to have kids with you and I want to grow old together.

I love you so much, Amber, will you marry me?" He popped open the ring box but I wasn't looking at the ring, I was staring down at him, I was still shocked. "Can you say something, baby, please?"

I got down on my knees and kissed him like I'd never kissed him before, "Is that a yes?" he asked after we broke free. I kissed him again, "Amber, seriously is that a yes?"

"YES! Yes, I love you, Lincoln, I love you, I love you, I love you," He hugged me tightly to his body, water was still streaming down onto us. "Yes," I whispered again, he leaned around me to turn the water off, I was still sort of shocked at what had just happened and the steady drip of water coming from the shower head slowly brought me back to reality. "Oh my gosh what are my parents gonna say?"

"I already talked to your mom, she screamed and said yes for you," he laughed and kissed me before he pulled me up onto his lap, we were still sitting on the shower floor. "Amber, do you want your ring?" he smiled at me and picked the Tiffany's box up again.

"Shit I forgot about it!" I seriously had, I was more interested in the fact that I was getting married than in the ring. "Oh my gosh," I couldn't believe it, it was incredible. "How did-"

"I've been saving up money for it since I was little and my mom showed me her's. It also helps that I've had a pretty good income as a bartender and an even better one working on movies," He pulled the ring out of the box, it was covered in diamonds, not in a flashy ugly way, but there was something antique-ish about it and I just couldn't take my eyes off it. "I designed it myself," he informed me while he slipped it on my finger.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful!" I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. "But seriously how mu-"

"It's not important! Now go get dressed and then you might want to call Aubrey and Beca and Chloe."

"Did they know this was happening?"

He smirked at me, "Ugh, that's frustrating," I climbed up off his lap to get dressed and my my calls.

One more thing to add to my list of things to do: get married.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brookester27: **haha I wasn't planning on it but then I was like what the hell might as well do it.

**thecurlngiron: **AJJJJ yeah i used bella so kudos to you! (:

**meghall376: **the name is sort of weird that i came up with but i used your idea I just expanded on it so thank you!

**Lover-bug: **I forgot to mention on the apartment one that I was loosely basing that off the friends episode when Monica and Rachel steal their apartment back from Chandler and Joey, so yeah the reason Beca didn't really get mad was because I was going with that because Rachel and Monica switched everything back and then they kissed for a minute in front of joey and chandler so they could keep the apartment. And the thing about Amber getting engaged first, it took Beca the entire movie to even kiss Jesse and they were together for almost four years before they moved in together so I think that's like Beca being uncomfortable with taking big emotional steps...so I guess baby steps for her and Amber mostly just dives in. Sorry if I disappointed you, it just made sense to me at the time ):

* * *

_This is a monster of a freshman album with 15 tracks at 54 minutes. Between Amber's power vocals, Beca's prodigious talent for mixing a melody, and the incredible lyrics co written by Cynthia Rose Adams and Paramore's Hayley Williams and Taylor York, this album is worth every second and cent. There is a song for every music lover on here, no matter what your favorite genre is. We can expect great things from this power duo in the future._

* * *

"In the two weeks since her first album was released she has grabbed the number one spot on Billboard's top 100, her album is certified gold, and she has won the hearts and ears of America with her amazing vocal talent. You may know her from her number one song _After Dark_ and her equally number one album _Jump Start, _or you may not know her at all, but that's about to change. So please help me in welcoming Amber Posen!" I strode out onto the stage nervously smiling at the audience while I concentrated on not tripping. It was the longest most awkward walk in my life and half way in I decided it would be a good idea to dance and then I thought I should stop. I'm sure that looked normal.

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you!" _Oh my God Ellen DeGeneres just said it was nice to meet me._ She hugged me.

"You too! Ahh, you're Ellen!" I made a reference to Kate McKinnon's impression of her as I sat down and waved to the audience.

She laughed at me and then went along with it, "Aah I'm Ellen!" She lifted herself up in her seat and kicked her legs out. "So how are you doing, Amber?" she asked when she got situated.

"Um, I'm nervous and cold and hungry and I can't stop thinking about food."

"You don't seem nervous! But don't worry just remember not to do anything stupid that can be held against you for the rest of your career!"

"That's motivational," I smiled. "I think I already messed up though on that walk out."

"Yeah I was wondering what that was."

"I was having this internal struggle about whether I should dance or not. So like about right there I was like 'yeah let's dance and be cool' and then about there I was like 'oh this is a bad idea.' So yeah...that's what happened," I nodded my head and Ellen smiled at me, she made the silence as awkward as possible, I laughed uncomfortably.

" 'Yeah let's dance and be cool,'?" I nodded my head. "So there are more than one of you?"

"Oh, definitely."

"Would all you like to move on with the interview?"

"We would love that," I smiled around at the audience who was laughing at me.

"This is your fist talk show, right?"

"Yeah, it's actually my first interview...ever." I was twisting my hands in my lap.

"We couldn't tell," she laughed and I joined in with her. "So since this is your first talk show ever we thought we'd get you a present, and it works out really well since you're cold! Andy?" Andy ran in with his short shorts on carrying something folded over his arm. "I created this design but I expect you'll be seeing them everywhere soon!"

Andy asked me to stand up, it was a snuggie with an evening gown on it, I burst out laughing as he helped me put it on. "I thought, you know, when the red carpets get really cold, the women can just put these on and they'll be warm and no one will ever know they're wearing a snuggie!"

I smoothed it out around me and laughed, "That's brilliant, I would definitely buy one of these," I told her earnestly.

"Well now that you're all comfortable, even though you're hungry, tacos, let's talk how you got here! Fried Chicken," she picked up the CD off the table and showed it to the audience while I laughed at her saying random food. "Portia is a huge fan and she absolutely loves you, and she told me that you started off in an a cappella group, if that's wrong we'll just move on and blame her later!"

"Well, I did musical theater for years before I started a cappella when I joined the Bellas in college, but the a cappella was sometimes way more interesting than musical theater so it had a greater influence on me," the audience started to laugh so I turned around in my seat to look at the screen behind me. It was a picture from aca-disinititiation night, all the Seniors were lined up in front of the candles with our scarves tied around our eyes and Sam was standing in the middle of us holding her scarf out in front of her and the pitch-pipe up to her mouth. We'd taken it as a joke after the ceremony, we were all being jokingly serious. "Oh yeah that's us!"

"What is happening there?" Ellen was bent over a little bit to stop from laughing, it was a pretty funny picture considering it was a cappella and all.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"A cappella is very serious stuff so I believe you!"

I cracked a grin, "That's our sort of graduation ceremony from the Bellas, we just thought that would be a funny picture. But anyway Beca, she's my best friend and she produced _Jump Start_, but we produced three albums in college and they did pretty well, we're pretty well-respected in the a cappella world," I could tell Ellen was trying not to laugh again. "Don't laugh! We really are good! We're the first all female group to win the ICCA's! And we've kept that title for four years, hopefully five." I looked at the camera, "So you new Bellas need to kick some Treble ass! Oh am I allowed to say ass?"

She was clearly enjoying just letting me ramble on, "Well you've said it twice already! But yes you can. Go on please, this is entertaining. Oh, but what are the ICCA's?"

"That's the international championship of collegiate a cappella, it's sort of like our March Madness. Anyway! Um, well we started doing gigs around Georgia my freshmen year. Like we performed at the Atlanta Dome and for the Hawks and all sorts of stuff," i started laughing, "the first time we were in Atlanta for the Falcons game we were running late so we abandoned our bus and ran 2 miles to the Atlanta Dome and got there like right before the game started so we could perform!" I continued to laugh at the memory and the audience joined in with me.

"I didn't realize a cappella was so intense!"

"It's very, very intense. But they all handled it well!" I motioned to the row that was almost completely filled with Bellas and my family.

"Is that all of them?"

"Yep! Well, everyone except Sam, she's still at Barden. But that's my mom, my sister Aubrey and her husband Luke, our best friend Chloe, her boyfriend Noah, Beca, her boyfriend Jesse, my fiancé Lincoln, Stacie, Lilly, Amy, Cynthia Rose, Denise, Ashley, and Jessica,"they all sort of waved when I said their names. "Oh and Aubrey and Chloe were Bellas too!"

"Well none of you look like you belong in a barber shop quartet! So how long have you been engaged?"

"Four weeks."

"I know a bunch of men in America are disappointed right now," I laughed and then winked at Lincoln. "Now why isn't Beca down here?" She sunk down in her seat at the sound of her name.

I grinned at her and she glared back at me, daring me to say anything, "She just didn't want to come on."

"Would you care if she joined us?"

"Not at all!" I answered brightly, earning myself another glare from Beca.

"We have to take a break, but we'll be right back with Amber Posen and hopefully Beca Mitchell!" She leaned forward, "You're doing great! So when Beca gets down here we'll talk a little bit about how you guys got started here," Beca was being led down to the stage and I had to stand up as they brought a couch over to replace the chair I had been sitting in. "Hi, Beca, it's nice to meet you!"

They hugged while I took off my snuggie and placed it over the arm of the couch, "Hey, Beca..." she stuck her tongue out at me but I pulled her into a hug. "It's fun! You'll be fine!"

"5,4,3,2..."

"Hey there, we're back with Amber Posen and an overjoyed Beca Mitchell..." She stared at Beca for a second with a smile on her face, Beca smiled back half heartedly until I elbowed her and she straightened up. "So your story is kind of interesting when it comes to this album."

I waited for Beca to talk but she wasn't saying anything so I plowed on, "Yes I guess so. We just graduated college last year so we came out here the day of graduation because we wanted to be producers, but no one really hired us. So it sort of got to this point where we needed to go find a job because I was working three jobs and Beca was working and we still hadn't gotten hired, it was sort of scary to not have our dream just take off."

"But we decided to take matters into our own hands after a couple more weeks and we thought that we should start our own label and then we could go out and find talent and produce for them. Well it turns out people don't want to trust their careers with two girls who just graduated college about 2 months before hand," I chuckled before I went on. "So then Beca came to me and said I was gonna be the talent. And Hayley, Taylor, and Jeremy were so helpful, and then Cynthia Rose did an amazing job on writing songs. And now here we are!"

"So basically this CD and your company was your last resort?"

"Pretty much," thank God Beca was finally talking. "But I think it turned out pretty well."

"It did! How did you come up with the sound for the CD?"

"I wanted to diversify it, I didn't want to stick Amber in one genre because she can vocally pretty much do anything-except rap we found that out her freshmen year," we laughed together, she was loosening up. "So I wanted to to find a way to combine extremely different genres and make it sound amazing. So I started with what instruments Amber can play and worked from there, and then we ended up with all of these really innovative tracks."

"Your record labels name is a mouthful," we laughed and Beca motioned for me to take that one.

"It's BC Records on the CD, but only because it is a mouthful. We came up with it because we wanted to sort of pay tribute to how we began and then it's also a good representation of Beca and me. Yeah, so the full name is Bella Chiaroscuro Records. Bella is obvious but chiaroscuro means a contrast of light and dark in art terms so we thought that was cool for us because of how our personalities differ. But in Italian the whole thing means something like beautiful contrasts which is fitting for the music on the album!"

"Bella chnaiscoro...shairscero...I think I got it. Another fun fact from Portia, she told me you played every instrument on here?"

"Portia is on top of her game! Yeah the only time someone else is playing something are the songs we collaborated with Paramore on."

"Did you have a childhood? That is a ton of instruments!"

"She didn't, she was a little robot until I met her," Beca winked at me and nudged me with her shoulder.

"What was it like working with Paramore? I mean that's pretty impressive for your first album."

"It was just like working with our friends. I mean we've known them for about 3 or four years now so when Amber agreed to sing I called Hayley to ask her if she thought it was a good idea and then she was all gung-ho about working with us so that was great. It was nice to have the three of them there though because they're experienced and they know good music. Plus they pretty much did it for free."

"One last thing before you perform, album artwork is amazing, explain."

I picked up the case and pulled the booklet out, it said "Amber Posen with Beca Mitchell" on the spine, _Jump Start _across the top, and featuring Paramore in the bottom corner "I came up with the concept and then Beca and I sort of brought it to life. It was easy once we had the title, we wanted to talk about how we got to where we are now so basically that's a collage of everything that's made us who we are. There's a bellas scarf, competition brochures, road maps, concert tickets, our first three albums are back there, my car keys, my dog's paw is in the corner, basically anything that might be junk to you, but means a lot to Becs and me."

"That's a good piece of art," she nodded her head while we got up to go to where the band was set up. "And now performing her hit single _After Dark_, Amber Posen!" I lifted up my violin and played the beginning of the song.

After I finished the song Ellen came over and the audience was cheering that was my first time playing live and it was amazing. Beca ran over and hugged me and I knew she felt the same way, we had done it, we had a successful album. "You're all going home with a copy!" I snapped back to reality when I heard the audience cheer again. "Thank you for watching, be kind to one another."


	8. Beca

**Sorry it took me awhile to wrote this chapter, I was having problems with it.**

**BonesnCastleFREAK: **Thank you so much! I seriously have no clue what's going to happen to them so I'm just as interested as you are haha (: In the future for Beca and Jesse, I do have some idea of what I want to happen to them so you'll just have to wait and see!

**thecurlingiron: **AJ this needs to be real. Like for serious. But I got the idea to do it like that from pure laziness...I didn't feel like writing that much haha so I just skipped forward to them being awesome (:

**jessicayip792: **I'm glad you're liking it!

**anika: **I KNOW! HAHA Thank God I was watching Ellen when I was starting to write that or I would have never thought of it haha. But thank you I seriously don't even remember where that title came from in my head, but it was there for a couple days before I wrote it down haha. My babies are getting married! I appreciate your aca-amazing reviews (:

**Was anyone else thrown into a pit of despair when they heard Anna Camp was getting a divorce? No? Just me...ok. But seriously, I was sad haha but now she can marry Skylar Astin and they can live happily ever after! (;**

* * *

"Beca, Amber can you look over here? Amber! Please just one second! Beca! Beca!" _Just follow Amber. Follow Amber. Chloe and Aubrey are right behind me. Just a few more feet. _Flashing lights, yelling, and hot Californian air pressed on me from all sides making it hard to breathe. I grabbed the back of Amber's shirt to steady myself while we took the short trip from the car to the store front. More yelling and camera flashes and then suddenly the roar of the crowd was muffled and I breathed in refreshing air-conditioned air.

Walking to the far end of the room, as far from the glass windows as possible, I sucked in deep gulps of cold air to calm myself from our walk to the store. The sound of a lock clicking did more for slowing my heart rate than breathing exercises ever could. _It's fine, we're inside now. They're not coming in._I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, even after 2 months I still wasn't used to being pursued by paparazzi everywhere I went, it was even worse when Amber was with me.

She seemed to cope with it pretty well though, I glanced around the room and saw her, Aubrey, and Chloe all laughing and talking together while they waited for someone to come to them. "Hi, Ms. Posen, it's so nice to meet you!" a woman wearing all black stepped into the room and moved towards Amber with her hand extended and a smile plastered on her face.

I joined them as Amber told her to just call her Amber and that it was nice to meet her too, Amber Posen: forever proper. "Ms. Wang said she'll be along momentarily, so if you will please follow me," Chloe was in front of me, she was visibly shaking with excitement at the prospect of meeting Vera Wang again. We were led past rows and rows of dresses to a private room with dark flooring, white walls, and mirrors set at all different angles.

In the finalized silence of the room I was myself again, "Becs, are you okay?" Aubrey was looking at me with concerned filled eyes. She closed the gap between us to grab my hand and pull me onto the couch in the corner.

"Yeah, I just hate that," I nodded my head in the direction we had come from. "I like my personal space." She rolled her eyes and completely ignored what I had just said as she threw her arm around my shoulders. I leaned into her, "Do you remember when you hated me?"

"I didn't hate you!" she squeaked right away.

"You did to," Chloe, Amber, and I all said at the same time. Amber put on her best Aubrey impersonation, "Amby, this alt girl thinks she can just walk into my life and change everything. Well she's wrong, she's rude and disrespectful, and doesn't care that I know what's right for the Bellas. She's ruining everything," she turned to the side to pretend to throw up," I've ever worked for!" She ended with an endearing smile, the only thing that saved her from her sister's wrath.

Red hair was hiding Chloe's face while she laughed, "She's fucking that treble I know it! Do you see what she's doing to me, Chloe? I just said fucking instead of hooking up! For serious, I hate her."

"So apparently you guys memorize every word that comes out of my mouth," she tapped her foot angrily on the floor.

Amber stopped laughing right away and put on this mock serious face, "Only because your word is law." Chloe nodded along beside her. They knew how to make me feel better that was for sure.

I turned to my side so I could wrap my arms around Aubrey's waist, "Well I love you, Aubrey," I kissed her sloppily on the cheek while I laughed at the other two.

"Eh bien, vous deux pouvez aller vous faire baiser," Aubrey spoke calmly to her sister.

"Si vous le dites, l'amour. Chloé et je vais avoir besoin de cette salle bien," Amber laughed while she spoke, I looked from her to Aubrey in confusion. Chloe wasn't getting a long any better than I was. "Vous ne semblez pas à l'esprit baiser dire en français!"

"Baiser sonne mieux en français" Aubrey smirked at her.

Amber opened her mouth to answer, "Would the two of you please not speak French. Some of us have enough trouble comprehending English!"

"I heard fuck!" Chloe said brightly from next to Amber.

"Sissy told us to go fuck ourselves, so I said if she wanted us to, but that we'd need this room," she winked at Chloe who was laughing again and agreeing with Amber's statement. "Then I said she doesn't seem to mind saying fuck in French and she said fuck sounds better in French. So there you have it, Ms. Mitchell, French in a nutshell!"

"Chlo, is that the only word you know?" I asked while Chloe camE over to grabbed Aubrey's hands so they could dance around the empty room, nodding she continued to lead a now beaming Aubrey around the room.

"Hello, ladies!" Vera Wang herself entered the room pulling a dress rack with four dresses on it. "Ready for your last fitting, Amber?"

Jumping up from where she was sitting next to me she skipped over to the dress rack as Vera pulled out first our purple bridesmaids dresses and then finally what Amber was waiting impatiently for, "So ready!" She bounced on her heels while the long white dress was carefully taken out and hung back on the rack. When Vera stepped back she rushed forward and ran her hands along the fabric, "Oh my God, I love it more and more every time I see it!"

The rest of us crowded around to look at our own dresses and then oohed and aahed over Amber's. "Amber, can you come with me and we'll get this on while you three put yours on." We grabbed our dresses while Amber was led out with her dress.

"She's gonna look so beautiful!" Chloe squeaked as she stripped down to her underwear. "Can you guys believe Vera Wang actually designed her wedding dress, I feel like the Kardashians!"

"You're not nearly as hairy, Chlo," I mumbled while I pulled off my pants, "I can't speak for Aubrey though," her eyebrows knit together and her jaw dropped while Chloe acted like it was a valid statement.

"For your information, Rebeca," I squeezed my eyes closed and clapped my palm over my eyes, Chloe was practically screaming with laughter.

"Aubrey! It was a joke! I'm sorry, just pull your underwear up! Damn," I parted my fingers and peeked through them to find Aubrey fully clothed with Chloe doing the buttons on the back of her dress. I dropped my hand and let it swing by my side before I took my own dress and slipped into it

"You sure do squirm, Mitchell. You don't act like that around Amber when she's naked," she turned around to do the purple pearl buttons on Chloe's dress.

"Amber's my best friend of course I don't care if she's naked...but you, you're you." I mumbled while I waited to get buttoned up, I have to admit, Amber sure does know what makes a good dress. I looked at Chloe and Aubrey in their dresses, they were similar, but different. Amber made sure to ask Vera to incorporate us into each of our dresses and they looked amazing!

"I don't know whether or not to be offended that you'd rather see my sister naked...Come here, shorty," I walked over so she could button me up. She worked for a few minutes on all the buttons that went practically the whole length of the dress, then she struggled for a few seconds, "Um...Beca, these aren't gonna reach."

"Damn it, Amber!"

"My name's Aubrey, I'm the one you don't want to see naked-"

"No, Amber. I've been going to all these food and cake sample things with her and then we've been getting served a ton of food at events and stuff. I have no motivation to workout at all-"

"You did sign up to be maid of honor," Chloe said while she spun around in front of the mirror, her hair was a fiery flash.

"You were Aubrey's maid of honor, did you get fat?" She stopped spinning and stumbled for a few seconds before her inner ear calmed down again.

"I work out, how else would I be confident about all this?" she motioned to her body before she started spinning again.

"You're not fat, Beca. Sure you gained a little weight, but you're under a ton of stress. First off you have bridezilla to deal with, then you've got promotions and interviews to do, you've got people begging to work with you two and you haven't said no yet, and you're in a great relationship. So just relax all that stuff takes a lot out of you so take a chill pill. You're fine." she added as and after thought.

"Amber's not bridezilla, and Jesse's not work, he's play."

"I know...I was just trying to find something wrong with her," she pouted for a second.

"Are you girls ready?" Vera called through the door, we said we were, and she parted the curtain for Amber. "Here's your bride!" She was clearly excited about her latest work. She led Amber by the hand to the little pedestal for her to stand on. "What do you think?" she asked us as we stared with our mouths open at Amber.

"Holy. Shit." Chloe walked around her taking in every angle of her. "Holy. Shit."

"My sentiments exactly," Aubrey added while she pressed her fingers over her mouth in awe of her sister.

I however stood there speechless, I couldn't believe that my best friend was getting her final fitting for her wedding dress done. Or that she was getting married in less than a week. She was watching me curiously through her reflection, I smiled at her which gave her eyes permission to dart around the rest of the room. She turned around so she could get a better look at the bridesmaids dresses. "Wow...they're fantastic!" She grabbed Chloe's hips so she could pull her closer and look at the detail on the dress. "Thank you so much!" she pulled Vera into a hug.

Those last few months had been crazy, but this was by far the most insane. I still couldn't get my head around the idea of Amber getting married. The smile taking over half her face was even better than the dress in my opinion, "You guys, I'm getting married in 6 days!" She hugged us each in turn.

"Amber, stay still," Vera was patiently waiting to the side while we hugged and wasted time. Amber finally stood up straight and let Vera get to work. SHe worked carefully checking the length, making sure fabric wasn't laying strangely, finally she stood up and said that it was perfect. "Chloe, I'll work on you next," she offered Chloe her hand which was grasped in Chloe's nervously shaking one, Vera Wang had just said her name! Aubrey and I helped Amber carefully out of her dress.

Chloe and Aubrey's fitting went fast enough, they had no problems...then it was my turn. "I'm turning into Shamu," I informed everyone as Vera made note to let the seam out on my dress.

"Shut up, Beca, you look gorgeous and it's only three buttons!" Amber was holding on to my elbow while she stared intently into my eyes from the mirror. "Beautiful," she nodded her head in agreement with her own words.

* * *

"Can you please just let me get to my car?" Amber pushed through the men and women who were shoving cameras in her face and asking her millions of questions. "Seriously, just let me through," she made one last push and got to her Comet where she quickly unlocked the passenger door so Chloe and I could get in the back seat and Aubrey could get in the front.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding? Is everything ready for next Saturday? Is Lincoln ready? What color are the bridesmaids dresses? Who's invited? Is your father going to be attending?" She got in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut, then started the car and blasted her music to drown out the ceaseless questioning.

"What's your blood type?"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Do you think Lincoln and you will actually get married?" Chloe and I took turns asking her stupid questions after we had left the crowd behind and she turned the music down.

"AB positive. 15. No, we actually hate each other's guts." She winked at us in the rear view mirror.

"Amber, you were 15 when you lost your virginity?" Aubrey turned 90 degrees in her seat so she could stare down her sister.

"Aaah, Ummm, I hope it doesn't ran Saturday," She leaned over the steering wheel to look up at the sky like it would give her an answer. Aubrey shook her head and laughed at her tactics. "Rancho Palos Verdes," she said to herself in a deep voice. "You guys I really wanted to get married in Los Gatos, just because that means the cats, but Rancho Palos Verdes is pretty awesome if I do say so myself!"

* * *

**Welp, I guess the wedding will be next. But yeah sorry it took me a couple days to write this, I was struggling. Anyway here's the link to the dress I have in my head for Amber if you care to see. **


	9. Beca's pants

**lover-bug: **be happy (;

**Guest:** I'm not offended! But Beca's not forgotten. Yes she has an amazing singing voice, but the reason for now that I put Amber first was because Beca was more concerned with being an actual producer in the movie. So I'm just addressing that first. This chapter starts to go more into Beca's voice and she's famous too, it's just she put Amber as the singer so more people naturally go with her. So just wait it out, I've got tings planned for Beca.

**thecurlingiron: **We need to get on that...too bad Amber isn't a real person ahha otherwise this would definitely need to happen! i KNOW OH MY GOSH POOR CAMPERS. I'm for some pretty Sylar and Anna babies though. Gracias! (;

**jessicayip792: **it might be a couple days before the next chapter, it just depends on my schedule!

**Anika:** yep she's been married for three years to michael Mosley. Apparently they separated on January 1st and he filed for divorce on April 23 ): Haha so soon! I don't know (; Thanks!

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

I'd been thinking a lot about waistlines, jeans, lies, and Jesse. Mostly about how my waistline was increasing, how none of my jeans were fitting right anymore, how I was lying to everyone about it, and why I couldn't just tell Jesse.

I'd known for awhile, I think, but it wasn't until the day of Amber's wedding that I was absolutely positive.

I woke up way earlier than normal, it was still gray outside, the sun was just coming up on what looked like a perfect morning. Jesse had his arms wrapped around me and I snuggled into him while I constantly pestered myself about whether or not I should wake him up and tell him what I was thinking. I decided against it, I mean what if I was just getting fat, I didn't want to get his hopes up and then have to let him down.

In truth, Jesse would have been way more helpful than I was giving him credit for, I didn't realize that morning at 5:38 that Jesse always wanted to be a dad. Right then it was about me and my own personal struggle, I would tell him when I was ready, and he would be overjoyed.

I laid there in his warm arms that always made me feel safe and tried to let the soothing feeling of his breath on the back of my neck lull me back to sleep. My brain wasn't having it though, I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Jesse and me being parents, or the fact that something was maybe growing inside of me. A baby.

There I said it, that should make me feel better right? Well, not really. I rolled over and pressed my face in Jesse's chest and breathed in his familiar scent, I knew that he would be a good dad even if I didn't know how bad he actually wanted to be one. Continuing to breath in deeply I held back the tears that were threatening to spill over, I wanted Jesse to be happy, there was nothing I wanted more in the world...But I couldn't get the feeling that I was going to be a terrible mom out of my head.

I don't look like a mom, the baby was probably gonna be as big as me when it was born! I am a very tiny person! I sure as hell don't act like one. I supposed that would have to be all pushed to the side if it turned out I was pregnant. Oh and there was that word. More powerful than baby in my head.

Pregnant. Well it wouldn't be the first baby born out of wed-lock in my family. I was the only reason my parents were unhappily married in the first place. Congratulations, you guys broke up but you're having a bastard kid together, might as well get married. As I thought about my own situation I couldn't shake the feeling of being scared of losing Jesse over this.

I couldn't think of anything I would ever voluntarily do that would push Jesse away from me. Although I guess getting knocked up wasn't a voluntary decision. I just didn't want to rush into something with Jesse that was going to force us apart in years down the road, I was actually sort of terrified of that happening. So there I was pressed up against him, running my hand along the bump that was forming on my stomach, thinking again about whether or not I should wake him up.

For the second time that morning I kept my mouth shut and let Jess sleep on. I laid there for a half hour hoping he would wake up and ask me what was wrong, but he didn't, he just continued to sleep. I finally decided to do something productive and squirmed my way out of Jesse's arms so I could get dressed.

It was 6:10 in the morning, I had a good four hours before I was needed for the wedding so I crept around our room and pulled things out of my drawers. I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans, they were resisting being buttoned at all cost. Sighing I gave up and found some yoga pants and a sweatshirt, after I was dressed I quickly scrawled out a note for Jesse. "Hey, baby. I had to go to the office for awhile. Text me when you wake up. I love you." _Oh, by the way I might possibly be pregnant._

I placed the note on my pillow, kissed him on the forehead then left our apartment and made my way down to my car. A black 2016 Corvette Stingray with a red interior waited for me, it was the one thing that I had splurged on after our album skyrocketed, Jesse had been pretty adamant about me getting it. _Well if I'm pregnant I'll have to get another car...babies don't fit in two seaters very well. _

It was early enough to where I could leave our apartment without a ton of people blocking my way, trying to get my picture. I zoomed along the slightly busy streets enjoying what might be my last minutes as a non-pregnant woman while I made my way towards a Walgreens. When I got to one I turned off my car and stared at the doors for awhile, I pushed my forehead against my hands on the steering wheel and took deep breaths. This was it, I was about to go buy something that would change mine and Jesse's future.

Finally I dragged myself out of my car and trudged across the parking lot to the doors that slide open when I approached them. Cool air poured out of the doors and that typical Walgreens smell washed over me. I grabbed a basket and slowly walked around the store browsing the shelves mentally counting down the rows until I got where I needed to be. Someone whispered behind me, I turned around quickly and saw 3 teenage girls walking behind me, I went about my business grabbing a 2 pound bag of twizzlers and four giant hershey's bars.

"Go up to her!" two of the girls urged the other skinny black-haired girl. I heard them but acted like I hadn't noticed them giggling 5 feet away from me, I grabbed a bag of gummy worms and threw them into my partly filled basket. "Go, Sarah!" They pushed the smaller girl towards me and she stumbled as she popped up by my shoulder, the other girls were giggling again.

"Um, hi, Beca! M-m-my fr-friends and I were wondering iff um we could get a ah picture?" she stuttered while she spoke and blushed when I turned towards her. I must not have looked very approachable at the time because she shrank back a little, can you blame me, I was going through a lot! "Oh...I'm sorry!" She started to back away.

I shook my head and took a step towards her, "Sure, I'd love to!" I put on my most fake, cheery voice and smiled at them, it worked because they all rushed forward. We took what seemed like a million pictures, I signed every scrap of paper they could find, and made a call to one of their friends who hadn't been able to join them at that ungodly hour. I gave them all one last hug before I began slowly walking the aisles again, filling my basket with various food items.

The isle I needed the most was in front of me, I looked both ways checking to make sure the coast was clear before I plunged in. I quickly made my way down to the end where I could see the pregnancy tests lining the shelves. The sound of my feet hitting the floor seemed magnified in my head and I cursed inwardly at the attention I thought the booms most be drawing.

My breath gushed out of me in one big rush when I stopped in front of the shelves, this was more confusing than my psychology class had been. Box upon box was lined up in front of me, I scanned them trying to figure out which one I needed, I pinched the bridge of my nose before I decided what to do. "Ugh," I swept the boxes off of two shelves and then made my way back to the check out counters.

"Hi, did you find eve- Oh my gosh you're Beca Mitchell!" the man in the Walgreens uniform exclaimed from behind the counter. "we aren't really supposed to do this, but my girlfriend loves you, can you maybe sign this for me?" He smiled brightly at me. _Does he mean this kind of thing happens often?_

"Ah, sure," I glanced around while I signed a slip of paper for him and he started to ring me up. He sure was talking a lot, "Um," checked his name tag, "Ian, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I completely understand, you must be so busy all the time. You know with interviews and working and photo shoots, and meeting fans," he laughed at this and gestured to himself, he was seriously the slowest check out line I had ever been through. "i don't know how you do it, I mean you're an amazing artist. You're practically all my girlfriends talked about for two months!"

I smiled at him and he continued to slowly scan each item in my basket, "Ooh who has a bun in the oven?"

"No one, I'm playing a joke on my friend," I tapped my fingers impatiently while I lied through my teeth. Normally, I would have talked to him and I really wouldn't have minded, but that morning was completely different. Finally he finished and I slid my card, "Thanks, have a good day," I mumbled and grabbed my bags.

"Oh, Beca!" I spun around thinking I had forgotten something, "Isn't Amber getting married today?" He received his first genuine smile from me.

"Yeah she is!"

"Well, tell her congratulations," he smiled again when I promised that I would tell her.

* * *

The doors burst open into our recording studio and I followed them a few seconds later, I streaked down the hall past the platinum records for our album and other singles we had put out with other artists. I sped past the booths and made my way up the stairs to Amber and my offices taking them two at a time. I wouldn't have run so much if I wasn't about to wet my pants.

My bags hit the bathroom floor and I crossed my legs while I started tearing open pregnancy tests and putting them on the counter. "Fuck I have to pee!" I yelled in frustration while my hands struggled to rip open the packages, I drank a 32oz slushie because I thought it would help, it did, apparently 2 year olds have larger bladders than me.

I pulled down my pants and grabbed a fistful of the tests, "Ahhh," I sighed as I finally got to pee. "Oh God, this is gross this is so gross," apparently I also have terrible aim too because my hand was covered. "Why does it have it be so warm?"gagging I threw the tests on the counter and grabbed another fistful when my phone started ringing, it was Amber.

"Hello," talking on the phone, peeing on sticks, and trying to not pee on my hand was more than I could handle.

"Hey, babe, you want to come over early?"

"Um..yeah! That's fine I'll be over in a little bit," _How am I still peeing? _

"Are you peeing?" I could tell she was laughing.

"Amber, at least I'm just peeing," I answered her dryly.

"And for that, my dear, I am grateful. Well come over whenever you want, Chloe and Aubrey are already here we'll wait to have breakfast until you get here. I love you!" she hung up and I finally stopped peeing.

"Okay, let's see," I was standing at the sink lining up about 15 tests that I'd taken and setting the timer on my phone.

"Hello?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a voice ringing through the empty, or what should have been empty, studio. "Um, is anyone here?" I scrabbled out of the bathroom and ran down the hall.

"Hi!" I yelled before I could see anyone, "I'm upstairs," I added. A man walked up the stairs and my eyes widened when I realized who it was, "Holy Shit!"

"I'm thinking the same thing," he said in a thick French accent. "David Guetta, it's a pleasure to meet you," he stuck his hand out and I almost shook it with my still peed covered hand before realizing what I was doing.

"Sorry...I have something on this hand," he took my left hand when I offered it to him. "So um, what can I help you with?"

"I'll just get straight to the point, I believe you have a prearranged engagement today?" he smiled while he mentioned Amber's wedding, turns out a ton of people were excited about it. "I'm very impressed with your work, Ms. Mitchell."

"Beca. But thank you, I'm a huge fan of everything you do!" I earnestly told him. "Seriously, you can do no wrong!"

"I feel much the same way about you, Beca. I heard your vocals on your album with Amber, you're quite impressive yourself. So I was wondering if you would want to work with me some? It will probably only be about 4 songs, but I'm in high demand myself, as I'm sure you are too."

My knees were shaking and my heart was drumming fast, I could feel my pulse jumping in my neck. "Me? Like...me? You want me to sing..." the sound of my voice faded away into the silence of the studio.

He smiled kindly, "Unless of course you don't want to."

"NO, NO! I want to! I would love to, thank you so much for this opportunity!" he let me hug him and I kept my right hand far away from him. "Wow...this is great!"

"I'll have my manager call yours."

"Oh, that's Amber, but she's going to Africa and Europe for 2 months so if you just call here I'll probably answer," I led him down the stairs to the door.

"Amber is your manager?"

"Yeah, she's great, kind of hard to mess with, she pretty much gets what she wants,' we laughed and he shook my left hand one more time before he left.

"I look forward to working with you, Beca!" I shut the door behind him and slid down the wall and sat there content to just think about my career for a minute.

My left hand rubbed my stomach and felt the bump that was beginning to show, mostly just to me. _Oh right, better go see what those tests say. _I heavily got to my feet and slowly climbed the stairs to the bathroom, somewhat worriedly. I pushed open the door and looked down at the counter to check the tests, my breath caught in my throat.

_Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive. __Positive._ _Positive._ _Positive._ _Positive._ Oh shit, I'm pregnant.


	10. Amber's Wedding- Beca

**Meghall376: **I'm sorry about the spaz attacks! Do I need to pay for any medical bills? (;

**thecurlingiron: **You can have three points for that one (: I have to say I might be a little creeped out if there is haha

**Guest: **AHH I'm glad I got all caps haha thank you!

**Chanacompos57: **She didn't have time! Hahaha jk I don't know I guess she had other things on her mind than washing her hands

**Lover-bug: **I'm not sure but I think you might be a tiny bit excited? (: Did that make up for those other two chapters?

**Lily887787: **I'm excited about Jesse being excited haha

**BonesNCastleFREAK: **They're about to be really excited it might just take some time! (:

**Sorry this chapter is really long but I didn't want to split it into two parts! I hope you enjoy it, oh and thank you so much for all the reviews that was awesome! (:**

* * *

"And then David Guetta walked in and he said he wants to work with me!"

"Wow, baby, that's awesome! Why did you have to go to the studio though?" Jesse had called me when I was in my car on the way to Amber's apartment.

"Ah, I had to do a final edit on that song we did with Kelly Clarkson," I frantically searched my head for a good enough lie to cover up the truth. I didn't know why I wasn't telling him then either, but I guess I just didn't want to tell him over the phone. "But I'm going over to Amber's now we're gonna have breakfast then start getting ready."

"Okay, I'll probably go hang out with Lincoln then."

"He's at Aubrey and Luke's-"

"Yep. Well I'll see you before the wedding."

"Sounds like a plan...Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you...and I have a surprise for you, so get ready for it!" I was sort of excited now that i could hear his voice and I knew I wasn't alone in it.

"You're pregnant...Just kidding!" He laughed heartily into the line and I felt my face get warm. I just decided to laugh a long with him, "Can't wait for it, Bec. I got to go, love you, babe!" He hung up and the little bit of excitement that had bubbled up inside of me disappeared. What if Jesse really didn't want it, what was I gonna do then?

When I got outside of Amber's apartment I stayed in my car for about five minutes trying to collect myself so I wouldn't break down in front of anyone. _Breathe, Mitchell. In and out. No crying. Lock it down. _I pushed down on my eyes with the heels of my hands and breathed in slowly while I held back tears that were flooding my eyes but hadn't broken over my lids yet.

Grabbing my phone I got out of the car and made my way up to Amber's apartment when I was happy with my emotional state. I took another second for myself outside her door then pushed it open, "BECA, ARE YOU EXCITED? BECAUSE I AM!" Amber slammed into me and knocked me back a couple of steps when I'd barely made it through the door. Monroe was barking off in the background, music was on and I could hear the washing machine, it was everything that made Amber's house her home.

She dragged me into the apartment before she wrapped me up in another hug. "Yeah, I am!" I melted into her arms and it took everything I had to not break down right then and there. I couldn't get the idea out of my head of how Jesse might not want the baby, and then what would he do with me? A cold chill ripped through my body and I involuntarily jerked in Amber's arms.

"What was that?" she held me at arm's length and searched my face. Her eyes narrowed while she looked over me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine, I'm just really excited about today!" Chloe and Aubrey were in the kitchen making pancakes together when we walked in.

"You're not as much of a tight ass as you were in high school and college. It must be the Lukey lovin'." I laughed quietly at Chloe trying to explain Aubrey's personality to her.

"You're gonna make me throw up everywhere...I'll aim for you." the blonde informed her red-haired counterpart.

"Ooh, still a little bitchy though," Aubrey raised her eyebrows at her, they still didn't know we were in the room. "But you're my bitch...or are you Luke's bitch? You used to be your dad's bitch. I think you're still technically my bitch though, I've owned you longer." She flipped a pancake and smiled lovingly at her oldest friend.

"How many times can you use bitch in one sentence? And I'm not anyone's bitch and you don't own me...bitch," she added quietly while she picked at the faded t-shirt she was wearing.

"I think my record is 15, records are meant to be broken though," she winked at her and stretched her long tan legs with a yawn. "How about we're each other's bitch," Aubrey rolled her eyes at the red-head and flipped another pancake. "Breeee, please, we're blood sisters," she grabbed Aubrey's hand and flipped it over to show her the scar that was on her palm and the matching one on her own. "That means we're bitches too."

Amber and I were watching them because they were highly entertaining; Chloe was insane and Aubrey was trying to resist it at all costs. "You are absolutely insane," Aubrey yelled when Chloe jumped on her and wrapped her legs around her waist. "It's a good thing I love you or I'd have you put in an asylum. "

"Noah wouldn't be very happy with you," she pressed her forehead against Aubrey's and grinned at her. "And I'm not crazy you're just boring, however I love you too!" She kissed her on the nose then got off her. Her feet slapped the wooden floor and she danced around to the song that was playing until she saw Amber and me standing in the doorway. "Ohh it's the midget and her sidekick!'

"Beca isn't a midget, she's vertically challenged," Amber grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table where she sat me down in her lap. She leaned over, "What's wrong with you?" she whispered in my ear as Monroe walked over to the table and put her head in my lap so I could scratch her ears.

"Nothing. When's breakfast gonna be ready?" I asked Aubrey, I knew Amber wasn't going to give it up that easily, but I would ignore her for as long as possible.

"A couple of minutes, chica." Amber was pressing her face into my back and pulling me closer to her. I guess I wasn't telling her about the baby because I hadn't told Jesse and I hadn't told Jesse because Amber asked me over...so really all of this was Amber's fault. Yeah, that seemed valid. I pushed up against her and she let me lean back on her, she crossed her arms over my stomach. _Oh God, don't feel it._

I tried to suck in as much as I could, praying she couldn't feel the bump. She ran her hands over my stomach then stopped suddenly, I could feel her tense up behind me. Damn, that stupid bump, not the baby, just the bump. I didn't even know how far along I was, but I was pretty sure if it was only a few weeks I shouldn't have a bump yet, but there it was. Amber slid her hands under my sweatshirt and felt my stomach again with her cool fingers, I snatched at her hands and pulled them out of my shirt.

She coughed,"Beca, I need to pack a few more things for the honeymoon. Help me." It wasn't a question it was an order. Begrudgingly I got off her lap and stalked off to her room, she followed behind me and told Aubrey we'd be done in a few minutes. I thought I would play the fool and started to pull her drawers open and grab things I thought she would need.

"What do you need?" I asked while I pulled out a sweatshirt and a long sleeve shirt.

"Not those, I'm going to Africa," she walked up behind me and shut the drawer. I felt all my muscles constrict while she silently glided around the room picking things up and putting them down again.

"Amber-"

"Why haven't you said anything?" Hazel eyes stared intently at me from across the bed, they were kind, and worried.

"I..I was scared. I haven't even told Jesse yet, and I wasn't sure until about 30 minutes ago," she looked disappointed when I said I was scared.

"You could have come to me," she mumbled as she pulled at a loose string on her comforter. "That's what best friends are supposed to do."

"Amber, I- I would have, but I wanted to tell Jesse first," I felt bad now for not going to her, she was right we've always been there for each other no matter what. "Can you not mention it though, not yet, I really do need to tell him and I don't want anyone else to know yet," I pleaded with her while I jumped up on her bed.

"Of course," she smiled at me, "Are you sure you're like...you know."

"I took 15 tests, I'm pretty positive."

"Well this is great!" She crawled next to me in bed and laid me down on my back before she lifted up my shirt so she could look at my stomach. "How far along are you?" she was running her hands over my stomach and looking at it from the side trying to judge the time period.

"I don't know a month maybe?" I really had no clue, I mean a month ago is when I started to notice I was feeling differently and certain foods were repulsing me. Food never repulses me, I eat like a man, or ate I guess.

"You've got to be along farther than that, you're already showing a tiny bit. Women don't really start showing until their second trimester," she pulled my sweat pants down a bit so she could look at my stomach and the little bump that was forming.

"When'd you get your PhD, Dr. Posen?" I slapped her hands away when she ran her fingers right above my underwear feeling the jut out, my legs twitched at her touch. "Stop, Amber, you're turning me on."

"Jesus, I thought people were joking when they said they were really horny when they got pregnant. Score for me, I'm definitely holding this over your head...forever!" She smiled and pulled down my shirt when Aubrey called us for breakfast. "I'm so happy for you, Beca," she pulled me into a long tight hug. "Is this making you wet?''

"Oh my God, I hate you," I slapped her arms and got off the bed.

"You don't, you love me. And you find me super attractive," we walked out of her room and joined the other two in the kitchen.

"Your head is getting too big for your skinny chicken body," I laughed at her before I kissed her on the cheek. "No, I definitely love you." Then I remembered what else had happened to me that morning and launched into my David Guetta story.

* * *

"You two ready?" Amber asked me and my stomach with a laugh. She was standing in front of me in her wedding dress with her hair pulled up elegantly. "If you really want me, Beca, I swear to God I'll call off this whole thing." That was Amber for you: joking up until the last minute, even on her wedding day.

"Call it off, baby. Let's blow this pop stand and go get married in New York!" I burst out laughing while she picked up her skirt and ran out the door urging me to come with her.

She came back a few seconds later, her face was red from trying not to laugh. We had two minutes before we needed to go to the wedding. "Beca, this is weird," she grabbed my hands and then pulled me in for a hug, "I don't feel like I should be getting married."

"Well, you are," I whispered into her neck. "I love you, Amber, I'm so glad you took me home with you on aca-initiation night," I heard her sniff and she tightened her hold on me.

"I love you too and I'm glad too," she still hadn't let go of me, 1 minute left.

"No crying," I told her when we parted and I saw her eyes were shiny. "Best friends forever," I offered her my pinky, she locked her own with it and laughed a little before she dabbed at her eyes.

"Am I good?" she motioned to her face.

"No, you kind of look like shit, but it's too late now," I smiled at her.

"Where would I be without you, Mitchell?" she smiled and we started to walk down the hall to where the ceremony was outside. Chloe, Aubrey, and her mom were waiting for us, the boys were already at the end of the aisle. "Kiss," she bent down and I pecked Amber Posen on the cheek for the last time. "Hey!" she said brightly to the other three.

"You look beautiful, Amby," Aubrey kissed her on the cheek too and then started down the aisle closely followed by Chloe who delivered the same message.

"I'll be waiting for you!" I told her when it was my turn to go, I reached the altar and winked at Jesse while I took my place closest to the center. Lincoln was rocking back and forth on his feet in anticipation, his best man and youngest brother Grant said something too him that made him laugh before he went back to rocking on his feet. I looked to the doors that Amber was about to come out of with her mom and held my breath.

Finally the music started and she appeared with her mom at her side, her dad had decided it would be best if he didn't come. She was all smiles as her mom walked her down the aisle speaking to her the whole time before she had to give her youngest daughter away. Lincoln eagerly jumped forward when she got to the end of the chairs and waited patiently for her to hug her mom and kiss her good-bye. Veronica said something to both of them that made them smile before she took her seat next to her mother.

Amber reached the altar and handed me her bouquet, "Hey, gorgeous," she whispered and then turned back to her husband to be. The priest started the ceremony and I watched as Lincoln lifted his hand up every once and awhile to wipe tears off of Amber's cheeks. She had been holding up good, but with the realization of actually marrying the man she loved she broke down a little.

I smiled at her happiness and then when I saw bright red followed by Hayley Willliams, Taylor York and Jeremy Davis all with their respective dates. That right there was crazy enough for me, that we'd been friends and co workers with Paramore and now they were at Amber's wedding. I heard Aubrey sniff and the sound of Chloe patting her on the arm.

All too soon I had to hand Lincoln's ring over to Amber so she could push it onto his finger with a wide grin and watery eyes. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said excitedly. Lincoln beamed as he leaned down to kiss his wife, I heard him tell her that he loved her when they pulled apart a few seconds later. They proceeded down the aisle to applause and I wiped my eyes as I watched their retreating backs.

* * *

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln Bennet, Amber and Lincoln walked into the reception holding hands and grinning broadly as they stepped on the giant balcony that overlooked the beach where most of the reception was being held. I clapped for them from where I stood with the Bellas and Jesse. Amy was holding Bumper's hand, turns out they'd been going out ever since Aubrey's wedding and they were really happy together. Lilly was standing wrapped in Donald's arms, and the rest of the girls were with their significant others. Well everyone except Stacie, she was eying a tan guy across the reception with dark hair.

"They look so happy," Jesse commented while he kissed my hand. I agreed with him as I watched my best friend walk to the center of the balcony with her husband.

The orchestra began the first notes of Edelweiss and Amber and Lincoln started to dance. I could tell she was embarrassed about being in front of everyone like that but she started to relax as Lincoln talked to her. I was right at the edge of the group of people watching them and I could tell he was singing to her after a while. He pressed his forehead to hers and kept singing quietly to her, "Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me. Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever. Edelweiss, edelweiss bless my homeland forever." he kissed her softly when the song was over.

"We're gonna have the father daughter dance now," I looked around confused. Jesse looked just as confused as I was because we were positive that Alexander was a no-show. But we were spared our concern when a man with red hair took Amber's hand and started to dance with her. I recognized him as Chloe's dad when they passed by us. What shocked me most was when my father walked out to the middle and interrupted Mr. Beale with a tap on the shoulder, Amber was handed off to my dad. I smiled and felt the tears start to well up in my eyes, _damn pregnancy hormones. _Amber rested her head on my dad's shoulder and they chatted while they revolved on the spot.

"I believe you had a surprise for me, Ms. Mitchell?" Jesse and I were dancing now, dinner had been served as had the cake. Everyone was dancing together Amber was dancing with Taylor while Lincoln took Grandma Patsy for a spin. Aubrey was dancing with Jeremy and Luke was dancing with Lincoln's older sister Reagan. Lincoln's other sister, Kennedy seemed to be getting along pretty well with Jesse's older brother John.

"I do! But, you get it when we get home!" I kissed him on the cheek before he twirled me around, I grabbed my stomach when I felt the cake moving around too much.

"Whoa, okay there, Becs?" he held me close to him and looked down at me with concern filled eyes.

"Yeah," I shook my head and felt everything settle again. "Yeah I'm fine!"

I was asked to make a toast after awhile. I stood awkwardly on the stage with Amber and Lincoln next to me, "Ugh, Hi everyone! My name's Beca and I'm the maid of honor and Amber's best friend,' I smiled at the couple standing together. "Well, um, this is great for me, to see my best friend get married to the man she loves. And let me tell you something she really does love him. The first couple weeks after they started going out I thought if I heard the name Lincoln one more time i would go crazy...turns out I did because I attacked a kid in my history class who answered a question with President Lincoln." everyone laughed for a few seconds.

"But anyway, I have to admit that at first I was kind of upset when I found out Amber was getting married. Mostly for selfish reasons, i thought I was losing my best friend and I really didn't want that to happen. But then I saw how happy she was and I was okay for awhile. This morning I was talking to Amber and I realized that I didn't want to lose her as my amazing best friend who is always there for me no matter what. I mean she's the closest I have to a sister, I love her so much, she's my work partner, someone I can be crazy with, and someone who I know I can fall back on.

"So I guess what I'm saying is I got a little possessive again. But who wouldn't be? She's pretty awesome. Um, but when she walked down that aisle earlier I knew we weren't best friends anymore, no matter how much I wanted her to be. She has a new best friend now and that's Lincoln. So I want to ask Lincoln to take really really good care of her because as her second best friend I reserve the right to kick his ass if needed.' I smiled at him and he nodded in agreement. "So I hope you two have a very long and happy life together, and I love you!" I gave them both a huge hug and then I was done.

Late into the night I was dancing with Amber's cousin Phillip, I thought he must have been the guy Stacie had been watching earlier because she couldn't take her eyes off us while we danced. He stepped on my foot when I forgot to move it, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he began to apologize.

"Can you not watch where you're going?" I snapped at him. "I sort of need my foot!"

"Look, I'm sorry, it was a complete accident," he was on the defense now and Stacie started to walk towards us.

Amber got there first, "Hey you guuuys, what's Beca spitting fire about now?" Stacie finally joined us and crossed her arms while she looked at me angrily. Amber nudged me with her elbow so someone would start talking about what happened.

"I accidentally stepped on her foot because she didn't move it when she was supposed to. I said I was sorry but then she started yelling at me, Amb-"

"I wasn't yelling-"

"You were, I could hear you from over there," Stacie interjected.

"Shut up, Stacie."

"Oh my God, Phillip, I'm sorry, you and Stacie go dance okay?" He nodded his head and threaded his and Stacie's fingers together before stalking off in to the crowd. "Jesus Christ, Beca, this is gonna be the worst nine moths of our lives if you blow up on everyone like that!"

"I didn-"

"You did, sweetheart."

* * *

I collapsed into bed next to Jesse and he pulled me over onto his lap, "I never got my surprise!" he stuck his bottom lip out.

My hands got clammy and searched around for anything I could use as a lie. "Ahhh, umm..."

"Yes?" he looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Um..Jesse," I paused again and started twisting the sheets. "I..."

"Beca, come on what is it!" he smiled at me and I gained a little confidence.

Confidence comes with an increase in volume for me. "I'M PREGNANT."


	11. Beca's surprise

**Chanacompos57: **I'm sorry haha I had homework to do so I thought I'd leave a cliff hanger.

**Lover-bug: **Yay! I'm glad you love it (: I hope you like this chapter too!

**Thecurlingiron: **He spirals out of control. haha jk. I think that's seven right?

**Meghall376: **Don't worry I've got a lot left in me (:

**Anika: **Don't worry I have no life either! But thanks you're pretty awesome for always commenting! Whoa your favorite story? That's awesome!

**Thank you again for reading and commenting! I appreciate it.**

* * *

Silence.

Some people in the world view silence as something beautiful, a gift from God, even. Some people appreciate silence when they can get it.

I'm not some people. Let me explain this in the great words of P!nk,"The silence scares me cause it screams the truth." Is it rational to be scared of silence?

Everything in my life would lead me to answer that with a yes. When I was six years old and I watched my dad, who I idolized, slam the front door, throw a suitcase in his back seat, and drive away, silence lived in my house for days. I watched my mom move about the house, pale with shock, alone, and silent. Questions addressed to my father about when he was coming home were met with silence. 6 year old minds wander fast when they think they're not loved.

Silence grants my mind license to wander in ways I would rather not allow, to go to the darkest corners of my imagination and fabricate lies and deception that turn into monsters that plague me in the night.

So there I was, 22 years old, pregnant, with a silent boyfriend. It was pouring outside, the beautiful day that had been Amber's wedding, vanished when the sun went down. I was thankful for the rain though, the sound of it pounding against the window created some friction between my racing thoughts and slowed them down. I shifted where I was and the sound of the sheets rustling against the comforter added to the slowing of my thoughts.

Jesse's lips were moving, but no sound came out, his eyes were wide as he stared at me. Time moved faster for me than it did for him, what had seemed like minutes going on hours had actually only been a few seconds. A few seconds was all I needed to think of every negative outcome of my revealing my pregnancy to him, I was convinced he was about to bolt.

Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face, "Beca, you better be serious right now." His smile was growing as more time passed.

"Aca-believe it," I said with a laugh. His smiled probably could have split his face in two it was so big now.

"We're pregnant," he whispered in a dazed sort of way. He closed the space in between us and crashed our lips together before he pulled me as close as he could to him, I smiled into his mouth. "Becaaaw, we're pregnant! I told you we were gonna have aca-children!" He lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Beca, oh my God, I don't think I've ever been so happy before."

"We're pregnant!" I echoed him and he beamed at me. I grabbed his face in my hands and planted a kiss on his lips. All the worry and doubt that had clouded my mind melted away in those first few minutes together. He fell back on the bed and then flipped me on my back, "What are you doing?" I giggled when he ran his fingers over my stomach.

"I am looking at my baby!" he pulled my shirt up so he could kiss down my stomach, he grabbed onto my hips and kissed my belly button before he started to inspect our baby. "Um, Beca?" he was questioningly looking at my stomach from the side, "How far along are you, a couple months?"

"I don't know why?"

"Because you're already showing," he ghosted his lips right under my belly button and sent shivers down my spine, I could feel him smiling into my skin.

"Are you and Amber doctors?"

"Amber knows already?"

"Yeah she sort of guessed this morning...oh shit, Jesse, we have to tell our parents." This thought hadn't occurred to me until I was completely happy with everything else in my life.

He came back up to my lips and kissed my lightly with his hand still resting on my stomach, "I think my parents will be happy for us and yours don't have room to judge because you-"

"Are you gonna finish that sentence, baby?" I smiled at him and he scratched the back of his neck, "ARE A BASTARD."

"Beca! You're not a bastard, you're a scary alt girl that I knocked up," he cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead lightly. "We're gonna be parents," his eyes were getting watery. "These are happy tears," he choked out before he pressed his forehead to mine, "You won't experience any because you have a heart of stone."

"Damn, I thought I was hiding it so well," I wiped his eyes for him, "Hey we can finally visit the gynecologist like I wanted to do!" he laughed again and held me tighter. "I love you, Jesse," I added after a minute.

"I love you too, even if you'd rather let your woman hood get checked out by a stranger than watch movies with me," one more kiss before he laid me beside him and we both fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Jesse and I were at the hotel my dad, Sheila, and Collin were staying at.

"Beca, Jesse, this is a nice surprise," he pulled me into a hug and then shook Jesse's hand.

"Becaaaaaaaaaaa," Collin ran into the room and wrapped his body around my legs, Jesse rushed forward to make sure I wouldn't fall over.

"How's my favorite man?" I squatted down so he could give me a hug and we were on eye level with each other. I had missed my baby brother, in baby pictures of me we both look exactly a like, he told me he was my twin even if he's 19 years younger than me, well his words were even though I'm old...oh he was about to be an uncle, this was a big year for him, first potty training completely and now a niece or nephew.

"I ate all of Amber's webbing cake all by myself last night!" he announce proudly, apparently he had thoroughly enjoyed the "webbing." He kept on talking about it, "I danced with Amber and she told me I could eat all of it because she loves me and then I danced with you! And you gave me a lot of cake too and daddy gave me cake, and mommy gave me cake, and your mommy gave me cake, and Jesse gave me cake," he looked over at his "big brother" with a huge grin on his face. "And Lincoln gave me cake and Aubwe gave me cake," I laughed when he said Bree's name, he'd always struggled with it, "And Chloe gave me cake and-"

"Little dude, it might be faster for you to tell me who didn't give you cake," he squeaked his shoe on the floor while I was talking and then started to giggle.

"Noah and John," he stuck his tongue out at Jesse like his brother's lack of presenting him with cake was his fault. "Do you want to see my muscles, Beca?" My dad and Sheila were watching me interact with my brother with smiles on their faces.

"Let me see 'em!" he ripped back his shirt sleeves and showed me his little tiny muscles with a huge grin on his face. "Whoa, Collin, your muscles are bigger than Jesse's!" He jumped around when I said that and ran over to Jesse to show him.

Jesse scooped him up in his arms so they could compare, "Those are impressive, you're buff," they decided they would have an arm wrestling contest which Collin of course won.

"So what are you two doing here so early?" my dad walked up behind me where I was standing watching my boyfriend and baby brother.

"Thanks for dancing with Amber last night," I turned so I could wrap my arms around his waist in a hug. Sheila was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of us.

"She's practically my daughter too," he kissed me on the forehead. "I can't wait to dance with you at your wedding, ah webbing," he added as an after thought while he watched his son and daughter's boyfriends continue to arm wrestle. I laughed, "You didn't answer my question, Bec."

"Am I not allowed to come over to see my dad who I haven't seen in months?"

"Beca, it's eight in the morning, you usually sleep until 11," he squeezed me for a second.

"Jesse and I have so-"

"Breakfast is ready you four," Sheila called from the kitchen and Collin raced Jesse to the kitchen, he was really good with kids. "So what brings you two over here so early?" _Damn, I thought we avoided this._

"Beca and I have to tell you guys something," he paused for a second to scoot Collin's cup closer to him. "We're-"

"Gonna have a baby," I finished for him, it went dead quiet except for Collin who was talking about how much he loved syrup.

"That's terrific, you two!" Sheila beamed across the table at us and then looked at her husband who looked like Aubrey does when she gets nervous.

"Dad?" I looked at him with worry creeping through my mind, I couldn't tell what his reaction was gonna be, some people throw up from happiness right?

Finally his expression softened, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Dr. Mitchell, Beca and I will take care of this baby-"

"It's too late now, even if we aren't," I cut Jesse off dryly.

"Well, congratulations. Hey, buddy, you're gonna be an uncle!" he turned to his son who was smearing syrup around his plate with the back of his fork.

"Why?"

"Because your sister is having a baby."

"Why?"

"Ah, because she and Jesse love each other."

"Why?"

"Collin, stop asking questions."

"Why?" I laughed into my plate as my little brother kept repeating the same word over and over again.

We spent a good chunk of the morning hanging out with my parents before we were going over to Aubrey's house to tell everyone. "Thanks for breakfast, Sheila. Be good, Collin. I love you dad," he kissed me and gave me a hug while Collin showed Jesse his newest dance moves. He led me to the door.

"I just want to know you're happy."

"I am. I promise. I mean I was sort of terrified at first but then Jesse, he calmed me down. He's gonna be a great dad, I know it." We both looked over at him dancing with Collin and Sheila.

"He will be. And he'll be a good husband too," I shifted uncomfortably in the door frame.

"We haven't talked about that yet, dad," he sighed before he turned his attention back to me.

"As long as you're happy."

* * *

Amber was sitting on Lincoln's lap, they were leaving for their honeymoon in 3 days, Aubrey was sitting on the floor with Monroe, Luke was working at his laptop, and Chloe and Noah were having a dance off in the corner when we walked into the apartment. "Oh good you're all here," I said when we joined them in the living room.

"Do you guys want to split Monroe duty? I mean she's great but I don't want her for 2 and a half months," Aubrey scratched her ears while she talked.

"Don't listen to her, baby, she's not trying to get rid of you," Amber cooed from the couch.

"Yes, I am," Aubrey whispered to the dog.

"Sure, we'll take her for a little bit," Jesse offered and received a smile from Amber. "But we have some news for you guys!" Only Amber and Lincoln looked up everyone else continued about their business. "You guys, we have to tell you something!" Still no one looked up.

Jesse stood there for a minute and then Chloe turned towards him, "Did you say something, Jess?"

"Yes! I said Beca and I have something to tell you!" he answered her exasperatedly. Amber was beaming at me and when I caught her eye she winked.

"Go on then," Luke had taken off his headphones and was watching us intently now.

"Okay, we're having a baby!" I announced and everyone except for Amber gasped in surprise. Aubrey and Chloe rushed over to me to give me a hug and congratulate me and Jesse while the boys shook Jesse's hand.

"Man, that's great!" Noah gave Jesse a hug before he moved on to me. "This one is gonna be an interesting mom."

"Thanks, Noah," I patted him on the back while Chloe gave Jesse a kiss.

"Amber already knew didn't she?'' Aubrey asked while her sister came over to give me a hug.

"I have my rights as best friend," she informed her sister. "Hey you're actually married when are you gonna have a baby. I want a niece of nephew!"

"When I'm good and ready! You're married too, why don't you have a kid. Oh and you've got three new siblings one of whom is married, talk to her about having a kid."

"Your uterus is gonna fall out before you're ready, Bree. And I've been married for a day, not even a day, let me enjoy my husband before I have to share him!" She kissed Lincoln when she finished her speech.

"Aubrey's uterus isn't gonna fall out," Luke came up behind his wife and snaked his hands around her waist. "Although, I could go for a kid, love," he kissed her hair and pulled her close.

"Aren't we supposed to be happy for Beca and Jesse right now? So leave me and my non-child bearing self alone! You're gonna be great parents," she turned to me and Jesse with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" Chloe had her hand on my stomach.

"We've got an appointment later today-"

"You better stop by after that!" Amber demanded of us.

"Will do,' we promised her.

* * *

It was cold in the gynecologist's office the hair was raised up on my arms and I could feel my legs getting prickly again. Jesse was holding my hand while I leaned back against the examination table with my legs hanging over the end. "Are you excited?" I asked him in a hushed voice, it seemed wrong to speak at a normal volume in there.

"Very," he smiled and kissed my hand. We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile while I shivered every once and awhile.

The door opened and a 30 something year old man walked in, "Hello, I'm Dr. Carr, you must be Beca and Jesse. Well of course you're Beca Mitchell!" He shook mine and Jesse's hands then pulled up a stool to sit next to me. "My wife's a big fan of your work, as am I!" He seemed nice enough but he was getting paid to check out my junk so I was a little uncomfortable.

"Thanks...I'm a big fan of your work too," I said before I could stop myself. "Ahm..sorry that was a joke. Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing! I mean you're about to show me my baby and I respect that. I just can't imagine looking at random people's vaginas all day! I mean of course I don't want to I'm a girl, I guess it's different for you because you're a guy...Does your wife mind?" Jesse slapped his hand over my mouth. Oh God that was a painful introductory conversation, why couldn't I shut up.

"I'm sorry, she's a little nervous," Jesse smiled uncomfortably at Dr. Carr who looked slightly amused.

"That's fine, it's not the first time it's happened," he laughed and pulled out a clipboard so he could start taking notes. "So this is your first pregnancy?'

"Yes," I answered while I twisted my hands in my lap.

"How long have you two been together, I could have asked my wife and she'd be able to tell me the exact date," he laughed again.

"Almost four years," Jesse informed him.

"Well, congratulations, this is a big step for you. Let's get started! Beca, if you'd pull your shirt up for me," he moved around the room and turned on all the machines while I pulled up my shirt to reveal my stomach. "I see a little bump there! Do you know how long you've been pregnant?"

"No, I just found out yesterday though."

"Well this is gonna be cold," he squirted the ultrasound gel on my stomach when I laid flat on the table. I jumped a little and he laughed. "Ready?' he asked before he pressed the transducer on my skin. We both nodded and he started the ultrasound.

I held my breath and Jesse squeezed my hand while we waited for the picture to show up. It finally appeared on the screen, "What is that?" I asked Jesse.

"I don't know but it's beautiful," his mouth was slightly open while he watched the screen.

"Oh, oh," Dr. Carr said in surprise.


	12. Surprise!

**Brookester27:** I don't know? ;) I try to be funny where I can haha :) Glad you liked the gynecologist line!

**Meghall376: **You were close!

**Lilly887787: **Hope I don't disappoint you!

**Jesscayip792: **Thanks!

**Chanacompos57: **I'm not sure about how they're gonna be born, I don't think there's gonna be any problems that would sort of suck.

**Anika: **I'm flattered! You and me both though haha. I didn't wnant him to be mad because he seems like a pretty nice guy, plus they're like 22 so you never know.

**Story reader: **Close ;)

**Lover-bug: **I think you're about to be very happy hahaha :)

**Movielover2000: **Haha I'm having problems writing her all hormonally crazy but we'll see how it goes!

**Well this chapter was a little hard for me to write. It might be awhile before the next chapter because I have like no clue what to write about! I hope you enjoy this chapter but if it bores you a little I'm sorry! Thanks for reading and commenting!**

* * *

_"_One." _Okay that's fine. "_Two." _Oh, that's enough. "_Three." _Holy shit I signed up for one. "_Four." _MOTHERFUCKER STOP COUNTING!_

I was frozen in more than one way. First off it was cold as fuck in the gynecologist's office, second my eyes were frozen on the screen, and third I was frozen together with Jesse who I'm almost positive wasn't moving either. Although I'd like to think that time had sort of frozen I don't think it had, I'm pretty sure Jesse and I were sitting in a silence that was stabbing every pore in our bodies for a couple minutes.

"Are you two alright?" Dr. Carr looked a little concerned when I finally unglued myself from the screen projecting black and white shapes which looked strikingly like potatoes. A hand was rested on mine and I jumped around to look at Jesse who's eyes were taking up most of his face.

"Um...I feel like I'm gonna throw up," I moaned after a minute, clutching my stomach I jerked forward and lucky for Dr. Carr there was a trash can right next to him. _So this is what it feels like to be Aubrey. Oh God, here comes some more. _Vomit shot out of me and landed in the trash can again, Jesse was rubbing my back, he still hadn't said a word.

I got back up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, my stomach felt better now that it was empty. Dr. Carr handed me a paper cup of water and I slurped it down gratefully relieving my mouth of the taste of bile. "Feel better?" I nodded my head, sure my stomach felt better, but that didn't help the mental break down that was occurring.

"So as you can tell you're going to be having quadruplets," _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. It's worse now that he's said it out loud. _I clenched and unclenched my sweaty hands and tried not to cry. "You're actually only six weeks along, so the little bump you've got is accounting for four babies and a little bit of bloating," _Oh my God, four babies._

"We're going to have to take some extra precautions because of your size, we don't want anything bad to happen to you or the babies. So as you get larger there's probably going to come a time when we have to put you on bed rest-"

"But I'm supposed to work with David Guetta," I sort of whined.

"You should have a couple months so don't worry too much. You're probably not going to carry them full term either, so we might have a few rocky months ahead of us, but I'm always here if you need me."

* * *

"Oh I want to get away I want to fly away yeah yeah yeah. Let's go and see the stars the Milky Way or even Mars where it could just be ours-" _How fitting. _The rest of the song faded away in my head. Jesse was driving and singing softly to himself; after the initial shock of realizing he was going to be father to not one but four babies he was his old excited self again. I was still struggling to comprehend the idea.

I had my head down in my hands, pressing my eyes with the palms of my hands and taking deep breaths trying to stabilize my thoughts. "Beca?" I looked up at the sound of my name and black closed in on my vision for a few seconds before it cleared away. Jesse was looking at me with concern covering his face, "You want to talk about it?"

I sat there for a minute trying to contemplate what to say, "Jesse, four. Four! That's way more than one! One I could deal with, but not four!" My voice had reached a decibel where I'm sure only bats and dogs could hear me, but Jesse nodded his head like he understood me. "I'm a very tiny woman, how the hell am I supposed to have four babies at once? And I can't take care of four kids, I couldn't even take care of our hamster!" Wincing at the memory of Clint, our hamster of 2 weeks, I looked out the window to avoid looking at Jesse.

"You didn't mean to kill Clint, he got out of his cage and you didn't know! Babies aren't hamsters, Beca, you just got to relax and play with the cards you're dealt," I rolled my eyes at his poker metaphor before I buried my head in my hands again.

"I washed him in the washing machine!" My crime reverberated in the car, "What if one of the babies gets out of their cage and something bad happens to them? I-"

'Well first off, Bec, you don't put babies in cages...so you don't have to worry about that," I glared at him from the corner of my eye, he didn't notice because he was driving. "And second off, that's part of being a parent right? You never know when something bad might happen, but you always have to be ready. And you didn't wash Clint on purpose."

"Stop saying his name, it makes me feel bad," I slouched down in the corner of my seat with my arms crossed over my chest and a scowl on my face.

"CLINT, CLINT, CLINT!" he yelled with an evil smile.

"STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!" the smile vanished from his face after I screamed in it. "FIRST YOU KNOCKED ME UP AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME. JUST SHUT UP." His sat up straight and concentrated on driving home without another word. I brought my knees up to my chest and started to cry, being pregnant was going well for me so far, I think.

Jesse pulled over on the side of the road, "Hey, hey, baby, look at me," he lifted up my chin and smiled weakly at me before he kissed me. When he pulled away he wiped his forehead, "Whew, I thought you might bite my face off or something," he used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away from under my eyes. "Hey, you turned my thumb black!" he showed me his now makeup covered thumb, I laughed a little and tried to get the makeup off with my fingers.

"I'm sorry...you're not a douche bag...and I'm sort of happy that you knocked me up," I smiled uncomfortably while I picked at a spot on the seat. "I'm just sort of scared."

"Well you're not doing it alone, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, and you know Amber will help whenever we need her to and so will Aubrey and Chloe. Just be happy okay?" He pressed our foreheads together with a smile. "Seriously though, you're scary as fuck when you're pissed off," he got back on the road and laughed at the look on my face.

"The great Jesse Swanson is scared of his baby momma when she's angry?" I rolled down my window and stuck my arm out into the warm air, enjoying the feeling of my hand being pushed around in the wind.

"Terrified. You've got the emotional range of five people now, that means you're four times scarier. But now I'm wondering why she's talking about herself in third person," he rested his hand on my knee. "You need to take a shower because you look like a raccoon, then we're going back over to Amber and Lincoln's, Noah texted me and said they're all over there."

"Do any of us have other friends?" I asked while we got out of the car and headed up to our apartment.

"No, we're all losers, so we have to stick together!" He slapped me on the butt when I walked by him.

"You're a loser, I have a wildly supportive fan base," I turned around and kissed him before I went into the house.

* * *

"Yo I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want."

"So tell me what you want what you really, really want!"

"I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want."

"So tell me what you want what you really, really want!"

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazag ha!" Chloe finished her line while she and Amber danced around the room, as anything goes with Chloe this quickly turns into her grinding up against anything that is standing in front of her long enough. In other words Amber was still dancing and laughing at Chloe pressing up as close to her as possible when we walked in. Aubrey was in the kitchen with Luke while she showed him the routine she had come up for her youngest dance class's performance in a couple months.

"Dude, this is like super sexy," Noah was leaning up against the wall with Lincoln and both of them were watching Chloe and Amber.

With his eyebrows raised Lincoln turned to Noah and slapped the back of his head, "That's my wife, dumbass." With that sentiment he broke in between Chloe and Amber and picked his wife up before dropping her on the couch and laying on top of her so he could start making out with her. Chloe looked disappointed but squealed when she saw me.

"So what happened? Aubrey, Luke, get your asses in here, Beca and Jesse are back!" She grabbed my hands and pulled me onto the couch with her while Aubrey and Luke sauntered into the living room. "Would you two break it up? you have the rest of your lives to do that!" Amber's face appeared under Lincoln and she smiled brightly at me before she pecked him on the lips one more time and sat up. Noah came over and sat on Chloe's lap with a grunt from her.

"Alright, we have a video of the ultrasound!" I waved a disc in front of my face and stood up to put it in the DVD player.

"How far along are you?" Amber asked while I messed around to get the video started. When I told her six weeks she looked really surprised, "Why are you so big...Not that you're big! Can I add an -er to that first statement?" my shoulders shook while I laughed at her trying to cover up her blunder. "Beca, you're beautiful, will you marry me?" she ended in a joke.

I jumped over to her and kissed her before I declined her offer, "Alright! Here we go," I pressed the play button. The black and white blobs that meant nothing to me early suddenly filled me with a warmth when all my friends awed at my babies. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know what the fuck I'm looking at," Chloe offered a smile, "But it's lovely!"

"Awe, Beca," Aubrey tackled me in a hug, "This is so great! I can't believe you two are gonna be parents, God my Bellas oath is definitely shot to hell now!" she added as an after thought.

"It sort of looks like a potato if you squint your eyes," Noah was doing just as he had suggested.

"Well, then don't do that!" Jesse shot at him while I laughed in agreement.

"Amber?" my best friend had her fingers pressed up to her mouth and hadn't said a word. "Jesse and I were wondering if you'd be their godmother..." She slowly turned her head towards me and nodded with her eyes slowly filling with tears.

Then it hit her, "HOLY SHIT DID YOU JUST SAY THEIR?" she leaped up from where she was next to Lincoln and practically landed on Jesse's lap while she tried to reach me. The whole room erupted into chaos Chloe and Aubrey were asking a ton of questions the boys were all shaking each other's hands like they were each personally the reason for me having four kids. "YOU'RE HAVING FOUR BABIES? Sorry, I don't know why I was yelling, but oh my gosh, Becky, this is great!" She kissed Jesse on the forehead and hugged me close.

"Yeah, we're having four!" Jesse smiled brightly at the rest of us while he pulled me onto his lap.

"Beca's gonna be fat," Aubrey was giggling with Chloe in the corner, "like soo fat." She was slowly turning the shade of Chloe's hair, "She's gonna be as wide as she is tall," she burst out laughing straight away. I glared at her but ended up smiling when she wiped her eyes and blew me a kiss, "I'm sorry, it's been a long day!" She sighed and then joined her husband on the couch. "I want one,'' she told him.

"Er, Beca, Jesse, my lovely wife would like to know if we can have one of your children," Luke winked at us.

"Whatcha say, Rebeca, I think we can spare them one," I nodded my head in agreement, "That'll be 5,000 for one."

"Luuuuke, I want our baby,' Aubrey whined.

Amber and Chloe smirked at each other, "She wants kids and her uterus hasn't fallen out yet!" they high fived and everyone laughed at them.

"Aye, Luke, we've got a guest room if you want to, ah, get to work," Lincoln winked at him and pointed to the door down the hall. Aubrey acted like this was a good idea but Luke flipped him off. "Wait who's the godfather?" Jesse and Beca looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

**ideas for what should happen next? Who should be the godfather?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brookester27: **oh my gosh I'm using your idea because that was adorable!

**Lily887787: **I forgot about Benji...whoops haha

**Meghall376: **I'm going to do a couple chapters but they might not all be centered around Beca, I'll probably go back to writing from AMber's point of view for awhile and then go between her and Beca. You were close! Not too far off

**Anika: **Hahaha I knew it was going ot be four right when I decided she would be pregnant but nobody thought about four babies haha. hahahaha i didn't think about her being 5 people, that's weird. Well here's the next chapter! :)

**Chanacompos57: **SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST NIGHT, I WAS NOT FEELING IT! Hope you like this :)

**thecurlingiron: **Oh stop it you hahaha. I'm sorry I killed you! I don't know maybe haha. WHAT KID ARE YOU REFERRING TO?

**Lover-bug: **I did what we talked about! :)

**jessicayip792: **beca is gonna have her hands full haha

**kimberly8708: **yes! I surprised you! haha thank you :)

* * *

"After announcing her pregnancy two weeks ago, mother to be Beca Mitchell was seen leaving her OB/GYN yesterday with someone other than baby daddy, Jesse Swanson. The couple of four years are to welcome quadruplets in the near future, the exact date is not certain as there are many risks involved with carrying and delivering quads, but Beca is about 8 weeks a long now. So who is this mystery man spotted around town with our favorite singer/producer? Ken Baker has more on the story."

A picture flashed on the screen of Noah with his arm wrapped protectively around me while he helped me into the passenger side of the car. He had offered to go with me because Jesse was working on a new score for his next movie, Luke was in the studio all day, and Aubrey and Chloe were both at work. I zoned out while I looked at all the pictures paparazzi had caught of the two of us together. "-Noah Edwards, rumored boyfriend of Chloe Beale who is the close personal friend of both Beca and of course Amber Bennet. When called to comment on the story Amber, who doubles as Beca's and her own manager said, 'I'm in the middle of Africa on my honeymoon, please leave Beca and my personal matters alone.'"

Laughing at Amber's quote I pulled the tub of ice cream I was eating back towards me, this was new for me, being in the news like this. Of course all of it was stupid I mean there was nothing rumored about Chloe and Noah, they'd been dating for 3 years! I was just about to change the channel when Jesse walked in the front door from his run, "oh, look at that sexy pregnant girl, do you know who that is?" He leaned down to kiss me but I shrank back.

"God, take a shower first, you're gonna make me throw up everywhere," I gagged at his sweatyness and shooed him away. "Sexy pregnant girl is an oxymoron," I added after a minute.

He laughed and backed up into the kitchen, "You're beautiful, Beca. How're you feeling today?"

Ignoring his question I continued on my rampage against sexy pregnant women, "Whatever idiot said pregnant women are glowing was a fucking liar. He just never got close enough to see that it's sweat!"

"Could we change that to glistening to make you happier?" he walked back in the living room and started to take his shirt off so he could take a shower.

"Jesse, don't undress in front of me," I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Does seeing me naked make you super uncomfortable? Because I think you've seen everything I have to offer if your stomach is any hint," he whipped his shirt a couple of times then moon walked around the living room.

"No, I'm just like really really super horny right now so go away," he raised his eyebrows at me and then looked at me seductively.

"Why would you want me to go then? I can help out with that, I've been told I'm pretty good at it," he winked and inched closer.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, JESSE!" he jumped back with his hands raised looking at me in shock after he tried to kiss me again. "Seriously you smell, and I will throw up. Every where. Oh and by the way apparently Noah is your competition," I pointed to the screen and he laughed a little uneasily before he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

The Grammy Nominations Concert was later that night and Amber, Cynthia Rose, and I were rumored to have swept the nominations in our categories. Aubrey rushed around my apartment picking things up and organizing where she saw fit, Chloe was just relaxing with me on the couch waiting for everyone to get there while Jesse and Noah discussed the movie Jesse was working on then. Luke was supposed to get back in a little, we'd sent him on an ice cream run when I finished my last carton.

"Bree, you don't have to do that, it's just the bellas," I yelled towards the kitchen where she was feverishly wiping down counters and sweeping the already swept floor. "Just come and relax!" The sound of running water and the clink of dishes answered me, "Suit yourself, weirdo," I mumbled mostly to Chloe.

"So I hear you might be having an affair with my boyfriend?" The light sparkled in Chloe's blue eyes while she messed around with me.

"I tried so hard to hide it from you, but I guess it's time to tell you that these are actually his babies. I don't love Jesse, I'm madly in love with Noah and we're planning on getting married and leaving all of you losers behind and moving to Holland. I'm sorry, Chlo, I really am. I know he was your first real boyfriend."

"You whore!" She squealed at me and then pretended to cry. "BTW he is not my first real boyfriend, asshole." I winked at her when Luke came in with ice cream for me and followed by Cynthia Rose, Denise, Amy, Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly. "You guys!" Chloe sprang up and ran to hug everyone while I slowly pushed myself off the couch.

"Beca, you're Fat Beca!" Fat Amy gave me an awkward hug around my baby bump. Then she knelt down so she was facing it, "Hi even smaller midgets than your midget mom, I'm your aunt Fat Amy. I ran for the position of your godmother but that spot was stolen from me. Then I thought what the hell, I might as well run for godfather, but apparently you need a penis for that-"

"Amy!" I squealed.

She kept on going though, "So how many of you have penises? Anyway, if I was your godmother instead of Amber, who by the way isn't even here, you'd learn all sorts of Aboriginal tricks and shit that I learned in Australia." I shifted my weight from one leg to the other while Amy rambled on and on...and on.

It reached the point where I got tired of standing so I sank into the couch, but Amy followed me. Chloe was laughing at the look on my face while I stared blankly off in the distance, when I heard the words "machete," "Kangaroo," and "narcotics," I finally snapped to. "Oh my God, Amy, I appreciate you talking to my babies about skinning dingoes and sucking poison out of snake bites, but I'm literally about to lose my mind."

"Jesus," she got up and went to go plop down on the other couch next to Jessica.

"Anyone know where Stacie is?" Aubrey asked with a dishtowel in her hands as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Wait if we get knocked up Aubrey becomes our servant girl?" Amy looked from her recently abandoned post at my stomach and the dish towel in Aubrey's hands. "I got to call Bumper!" everyone in the room gagged at the sound of his name, 'Leave him alone he's actually really amazing-"

"I saw him push a small child off a balcony," Lilly looked around at everyone who hadn't understood what she said before she quickly got up and went to the kitchen.

"Ahh, right...back to Stacie?" Aubrey was leaning up against the doorway wringing the cloth in her hands.

Jessica looked around the group, 'She told me she was stopping by her boyfriend's house and then they were coming over here-"

"Boyfriend?" rang throughout the room as the shock of Stacie having an actual boyfriend and not just a one night stand became known.

"Yeah, I think they've been going out since Aubrey's wedding."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named, um, Phillip I think?" Jessica shrugged her shoulder then ate some popcorn that was offered her.

"Carraway?" Aubrey's jaw practically hit the floor and Chloe and I started to laugh, her prim and proper cousin had gotten trapped by the hunter. The memory of me yelling at him slowly surfaced and I gasped in horror when I realized Jess had said he would be coming here.

"You know him?" everyone looked confused.

"Yeah that's my cousin."

"Dude, what if they get married, then Stacie is gonna be your cousin," I thought i could see Aubrey shudder from the thought before she went to get the door that brought the subjects of our conversation to the center of the room. Stacie was clutching the hand of none other than Phillip Carraway, who was the antithesis of every other man she had ever been out with. AKA slept with.

The evening passed quickly, I didn't eat the whole carton of ice cream by myself, I promise...Chloe had one bite. But anyway, whoever predicted our nomination success hadn't disappointed. Amber and I came up with nominations for Best Engineered Album, Best Pop Vocal Album, Record of the Year, Album of the Year, Best New Artist, and Producer of the Year. Plus Cynthia Rose got one for Song of the Year for _After Dark. _And my personal favorite, not to mention a surprise was Jesse's nomination for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media.

Needless to say most of us were hoarse by the time the concert was over.

**One Week Later  
**

"When are you coming home? I miss you," I whined into my phone.

"I've only been gone for two weeks, Becs," Amber sort of laughed at me, "But I miss you too."

"Well we've never been apart from each other for this long!"

"Except for the first 18 years of my life when I didn't know you...but anyway how'd the David Guetta songs go?"

"They're good, we did four, they should be released in a few weeks. All these Hollywood people work slower than us, Amber."

"It's a good thing we're not your average Hollywood people then. What's happening over there anyway?"

"Concerning my cheating scandal that erupted and is complete and utter BULL SHIT? It's fine," I added quickly. "Why are people such ass holes?"

"I think it's because we all have them...No laugh? Okay well I'm really sorry about that, I told them to leave you alone but if they actually listened that would have been a miracle or the apocalypse or something. But I love you, take care of my babies and I'll talk to you later."

"Aw, Amber, why do you have to go?"

"We're going on a safari for a couple days and were leaving in like 30 minutes. But hey we're coming home way earlier than we planned on so I'll see you in three weeks."

"Fine. I love you too, bye," I hung up and glanced out my window at the cars zooming a long beside me and the cameras flashing from some of them. I wasn't driving my Corvette anymore because Jesse said it wasn't "safe enough" for the babies and me...I'm not Danica Patrick, I drive like a normal person. We'd gotten a Range Rover though so we could fit all the babies in it when they came and now I was heading over to see a house with Jesse.

I got there before him and got out of the car to go meet our real estate agent Donna McGlynn. "Hey, Beca!" she waved enthusiastically at me as I wobbled up the steps towards her, "What do you think?" she motioned to the house.

"It's pretty," we'd seriously looked at like 23 houses around Hollywood and I was starting to lose my patience with the whole thing. "Jesse will be here in a minute," I added while I sat down on a chair on the porch. No sooner had the words fallen out of my mouth than Jesse pulled up in his SUV.

He took the steps two at a time after he ran out of his car, "Hey, baby, sorry I'm late," he kissed me before he went to shake Donna's hand.

"Jesse, you had us waiting for hours," I said in a monotone which was received with smile from him.

The house was great. It was two floors, had a basement, 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a four car garage, a pool, a bonus room, and a gigantic kitchen. We pretty much fell in love with it, "What do you think?" Jesse asked me as he walked around the empty living room.

"I want it...I'm pretty sure our apartment would fit in the kitchen," I added making him smile again. "What do you think?"

"I think its perfect and I can definitely see us and the four of them running around in here," he came over to give me another kiss.

I could see Donna out of the corner of my eye, she was trying to act like she wasn't watching our personal moment but she kept glancing at us. She shifted from one foot to the other and stared at the ceiling, "So...we're making an offer?"

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Yeah we're moving in next month," Jesse walked in with a whole bunch of papers for us to fill out, he motioned for me to get off the phone, I shook my head. "I wish you guys were here too! Tell Collin to call tomorrow because I need to ask him something and tell him Merry Christmas. It's a surprise, dad! No Aubrey and Luke are gonna pick them up later today. Mhm. Yeah. Tell him I love him too. Okay bye I love you!"

I hung up the phone and sank back down into the couch even more than I was before. Jesse was staring at me, "Would you cut that out, it's bothering me." He jumped and looked down quickly at his papers, "Well, you don't have to act like that! I just don't want you staring at me!"

"I'm sorry I was looking at my pregnant girlfriend, God for bid that happens-"

"Shut up, Jesse-"

"So I can't look at you, I can't talk to you,am I allowed to breathe around you or do I need to go elsewhere?"

I pushed myself off the couch and stormed off...wobbled off, to our room, "Stop acting like you're the pregnant one!" I yelled before I slammed the door.

* * *

"Beeeca! Becaaaa!" I slowly opened my eyes, it was dark in my room and I waited for Amber to walk in. "Whoa, you're giving Shamu a run for his money!" I threw a pillow at her head, "Sorry, Shamu is nicer than you. I heard you yelled at Jesse today...and yesterday...and the day before that and the day before that and-"

"Amber, shut up-"

"Aw, I'm glad to hear you missed me," she laid down next to me on her side and stared at me. "Cut him some slack okay? He's trying, I mean this is a lot to be thrown into and as guys go Jesse is doing great with it."

"You're telling me this is a lot to be thrown into? I can't see my fucking ankles anymore, Amber and I'm only 12 weeks pregnant. I know it's a lot to be thrown into."

So you yelled at him for humming..."

"It was fucking obnoxious!"

She grabbed my hand and traced patterns on the back of it, "Beca, your kids are gonna come out screaming the F word," she smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Just be nicer. Jesse is amazing you could have gotten stuck with someone like Bumper but you got Jesse so be happy alright, shorty."

"He's not letting me drive my corvette anymore-" She growled and rolled onto her back.

"He's being protective! Sue him! Beca, would you rather him not care at all? I mean I know a ton of people who would kill to have a guy like him...And you just want to kill him."

"I don't want to kill him," I mumbled and rubbed my hand over my stomach, "I just want to lock him in a closet for an hour or two."

She laughed for a couple minutes, "Guess what, I saw a giraffe giving birth, it was disgusting! But the baby was sooo cute, I think Lincoln almost threw up." We spent the next hour catching each other up on everything that had happened to us since we'd last seen each other.

There was a quiet knock at the door and then Jesse popped his head in warily, "Can I come in?"

"I'll just leave you two alone, I've got to go home anyway!" Amber sprang up kissed me on the cheek did the same for Jesse then scampered out the door.

"Did you sleep alright?" Jesse was sitting cautiously at the end of the bed. He twiddled his thumbs before he nervously checked his phone.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I've been a bitch...Like really sorry, you've been great and I've been all crazy assed pregnant lady!" I smiled weakly at him and sat up some more in bed.

"If you just wouldn't um...bite my head off all the time that would be nice," he laid down next to me and rubbed my stomach. "What do you think we're having?"

"I sort of feel like it might be babies-"

"Damn, I was hoping for sharks," he looked disappointed.

"Amber said she saw a giraffe giving birth-"

'Did she show you the video? Because I don't think I can be in the delivery room with you because that was disgusting!" he laughed, I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. "Am I back in DJ Mitchell's good graces?"

"Just for Christmas and Christmas Eve, after that I don't know!"


	14. Christmas time!

**Brookester27: **I thought that was adorable so of course I'm going to use it! Oh my gosh I thought so too! :)

**thecurlingiron: **I'm not a munchkin! Ohhh hahaha yeah that went right over my head hahaha, I swear I'm actually smart. But anyway yeah everyone needs an Aunt Fat Amy! :)

**Jessicayip792: **Thank you!

**Meghall376: **patience ;)

**chanacomps57: **I know me too! I seriously have no clue what I'm going to do for when she has them, but I'm looking forward to writing it! I say who the Godfather is in this chapter :)

**lover-bug: **the pregnancy hormones were hard for me to write hahaha I didn't know how crazy to write her! Wait no longer! :)

**Movielover2000: **Thank you!

* * *

This was new, not to mention weird. "Jesse! Jesse!" I whispered frantically at the mass wound up in the sheets breathing steadily next to me. "Jessee, wake up!" I slapped his arm or what I thought was his arm, but what turned out to be his head. He picked his head up out of the pile of sheets it was under and looked around confused, half asleep, and slightly angry.

"Why'd you do that? It's 7 in the morning, Beca, go back to sleep," a hoarse whisper issued from his mouth before he reburied his head in the sheets and scratched his scalp.

"Jesse, seriously this is important!" with fistfuls of hair I gently pulled his head up so he would look at me, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open. "It's about the babies," on cue his eyes snapped open and he sat up now looking way more awake than he previously had.

"Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong? Oh God oh God oh God. I don't know what to do!" He was now stumbling around the room jumping into his pants and then he fell over while he struggled with them. Leaning over the bed I looked at him on the floor still trying to button his pants, "It's gonna be okay, Beca, I'll-"

"Would you chill out, lunatic?" the contest on the floor immediately paused and he just laid there confused.

'Wait then what's wrong?" He pulled his pants off and slowly climbed back under the covers.

"Nothing is wrong! The babies were moving, I thought you might want to feel it or something. I mean this is the first time I felt it so you know I thought as long as you were here- why are you laughing?" He was leaning with his head against the headboard chuckling to himself repeating "the babies were moving," over and over again.

"I was so scared," he laughed again. I was confused as to why this was funny, "But it was just the babies moving," He sighed and rolled over to kiss me. "Merry Christmas, Beca, I love you. Now let me feel." I grabbed his hand and moved it to the spot on my stomach, his hand jerked a little when he first felt it but then a wide grin spread on his face.

'Merry Christmas, I love you too," I kissed him and then swung my legs over the bed to get up. "What time is everyone getting over here?" I yelled down the hall that led from our bedroom to our bathroom.

"I don't know, probably whenever they wake up," he had joined me in the bathroom now. Wrapping his arms around me from behind he kissed my neck and I could feel him smile against my skin. "I hope it's not for awhile though," I watched him in the mirror and then threaded our hands together and placed them over my stomach. "When do we find out what we're having?"

"Three weeks! Come on, let's go make breakfast," I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" screaming in shock I jumped back and knocked into Jesse who hit the wall. All of our friends were sitting around the Christmas tree and their stockings were lined up against the wall, all 18 of them. All of the Bellas, minus Sam who was still at Barden fighting for the next Finals title, and their boyfriends, plus Amber, Aubrey, Chloe, Lincoln, Luke, and Noah were waiting for us plus Monroe who was in the kitchen.

"Seriously, you guys, have you heard of waiting for the hosts to wake up?" I patted Jesse on the back when he stood next to me again laughing. "But Merry Christmas," hugs were passed around and then a timer dinged.

"Breakfast is ready!" Aubrey jumped up and pulled Amber with her to the kitchen.

"Oh my God they're my favorite people in the world!" I plopped down on the couch next to Stacie who threw her arm around my shoulder and started prodding my stomach. "How many more people could we fit in here?" I asked looking around at the crowded but happy room. Lilly was snuggled up with Donald on the couch, even Amy and Bumper looked surprisingly couplish.

We spent the morning unwrapping presents and enjoying our first Christmas on our own, if you can call being with 17 other people on your own. It was fun though, and I was glad that even months after graduation we were still a family. The girls surprised Jesse and me with four little stockings that had cute onesies and other baby stuff in them. "This is awesome," I smoothed out all the clothes and smiled around at all my friends, "Ooh I have to call Collin!"

Jesse passed me my phone and I dialed the number, "Hey, dad, merry Christmas! Yeah thank you so much, tell her I said hi and I love her too. Yeah, can I talk to him?" I waited for a second while the phone was handed to Collin.

"BECA, I GOT A TRAIN THAT I CAN RIDE AROUND IN! AND AMBER AND LINCOLN GAVE ME AN IRON MAN COSTUME AND AUBWE AND LUKE GAVE ME PAINTS AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF CHALK, AND CHLOE AND NOAH GOT ME NEMO AND CARS! AND I GOT A BIKE!"

"Yeah, Collie, Jesse and I gave you the bike!"

"It's got four wheels!"

"You've got to learn how to ride it before you can take the training wheels off," he giggled into the phone and I smiled. "I've got to ask you a question, you ready?" He was, "You know how I'm having my babies in a couple months? Well I want you to be the godfather-"

"Daddy said I could ride my train after lunch," I laughed while he jumped away from the topic.

"Collin, did you hear me?"

"Daddy and mommy made lots of pancakes for me!" I laughed again while he rambled on and on.

"Hey, buddy, focus. Do you know what a godfather is?"

"God,' he answered plainly.

"It's just really cool, okay, little dude. So you wanna do it?" he cheered when I said it was cool and then promptly told me he would do it, that he loved me, and that he needed to go be Iron Man before he hung up. "Well he has no clue what that is but he is happy to do it," everyone laughed when I announced this.

* * *

"Hello?" Amber answered her phone looking slightly confused at the unknown number that popped up on her screen. It was 8 at night and everyone except the four of them had gone home.

"Hi, it's your father," she shot a glance at Aubrey and motioned her over and put the phone between them.

"Hi," she replied uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. I also wanted to tell you congratulations on your album, I believe it's platinum now?" he was very formal and business like, the two sisters rolled their eyes at each other.

"It is, we're starting to work on writing the songs for the next one," she added as an after thought.

"I'm sure it will be a success also...So how many Grammys did it get nominated for?"

"7," she rolled her eyes again and stifled a yawn.

"Listen, Amber, I know this doesn't even begin to scratch the surface, but I'm terribly sorry I missed your wedding and for what I did at Aubrey's. You two are truly fantastic young women and I...I'm sorry I never acknowledged that before. And also for slapping you," Lincoln's eyes flashed dangerously when we heard those words echo through the house.

Amber sighed before she answer, "Alright," she wasn't going to accept any apologies. "Alright," she repeated, "I've got to go, it's been um...pleasant talking to you," after hanging up the phone she looked at all of us. "What the fuck was that about? Like why in the fuck would you call with a fucking unknown number after...how many fucking months have you been married, Bree?" she was pissed and I laughed at her language.

"5...5 fucking months," she winked at Chloe and me and we burst out laughing.

"It's ridiculous, 'oh hi, Amber, remember me? The last time I saw you I was slapping you, oh and I was covered in vomit.' I quit," she sat in Chloe's lap and curled up.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Noah broke the awkward silence that followed.

* * *

"5,4,3,2,1!"

"CHLOE, SHUT UP!' everyone yelled simultaneously for the 5th time in the past hour.

"What, I just want to be perfect!"

"You already are perfect, baby," Noah kissed her and then slapped her on the butt.

"That was my ass...but thank you!" she went over to the corner and sat down, "You guys it's gonna be 2016!"

"Holy Shit! You mean it's not gonna be 2010? Shit!" Amber rolled her whole head on her neck so she could stare blankly at Chloe who flipped her off.

"You guys are seriously the most boring people ever now that you're all tied down, I mean you two are married and Fertile Myrtle over there is being well...fertile. It's New Year's Eve, anything can happen!" she was smiling brightly around the room again.

"Does she hear what she's saying?" I leaned across the counter towards Amber and received a smirk in reply.

"It's just New Year's Eve, Chlo, it's not like the second coming or the Pope is in town!"

"God, I forgot I was friends with three old ladies! Just loosen up...oh wait, I just remembered who I was talking to, two Posens who go between having sticks shoved so far up their asses they can't sit and being borderline alcoholics." Aubrey glanced around quickly and then poured the rest of her beer down the drain with a frown.

"I resent that, fire crotch. We do not have sticks up our asses and we're not borderline alcoholics! I haven't even had a drink in weeks, asshole," Amber glanced at her sister who was still staring at the sink looking sad.

"You didn't have to pull out the fire crotch...but seriously you two are just...just find a happy medium damn it!" she finally yelled after she searched her mind and failed to find a word to describe what the two Posens were. Amber jumped up on the counter and laughed at Chloe from her new perch.

"Stupidest argument...ever." Luke walked over to his wife who was still holding vigil at the sink and trailed his hand along her shoulders before kissing her on the temple and pulling her close to him. "The four of you fight like an old married couple."

"We do not!" Aubrey protested immediately making him smile. He nodded his head that we did.

"I could marry Amber," Chloe said after a thoughtful minute, "Yeah, we could definitely fuck." The look of horror on Amber's face was priceless and I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing at her.

"What the hell, Chloe, I thought we were best friends?" Aubrey looked shocked that Chloe had picked her sister over her.

"Look at her, Aubrey, she's all Amberish. Plus her fingers are really long," Amber pretended to gag to the side.

She popped back up and pointed at Aubrey, "Don't look at me, Bree."

"Damn, look at those fingers,' Chloe jumped up and held Amber's pointer finger in her hand for a second before it was snatched away.

Then I decided it was time for my opinion to be heard, "Wait, Chlo, we sang together in the shower does that mean nothing to you?"

"Dude, I was just bribing you into the Bellas with all this," she motioned to her body. "Plus that would leave Aubrey with Amber and that's incest," she nodded knowledgeably.

Aubrey still looked annoyed, "For serious, none of you would have me?"

"Hello, man you married sitting right here. Pretty sure we've had sex a co-" Aubrey silenced him with a glare.

Amber was sitting on the counter rubbing her temples questioning all of our sanity, or the lack there of with Lincoln standing next to her. "I'm just saying," Chloe plowed on, "That if I had to choose, I'd fuck Amber first and then you and then Beca."

"You do realize Luke said you fight like a married couple...not fuck like a married couple," Amber looked relieved when her husband finally spoke up with a chuckle. "Although, I'm very flattered you both picked my wife," Amber rolled her eyes at him, "And these are my fingers," he kissed her hand softly. She pulled him closer to her by the tie he was wearing and kissed him.

Jesse finally made his presence known and began laughing at the four of us, "Well, that was sufficiently awkward."

* * *

It was 11:59, "Can I do it now?" Chloe was rocking back in forth on her heels clutching a flute of champagne. We told her she could and she smiled brightly before she put her hand on the back of Noah's neck. "5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" she pulled Noah's head down to her mouth and kissed him passionately. Amber and Lincoln were getting heated and Aubrey and Luke were laughing together after breaking apart.

"Happy new Year," I kissed Jesse, "I love you, jesse."

"This is gonna be a good year isn't it, Bec?" He smiled down at me and kissed me again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chanacompos57: **oh my gosh that song is amazing! My friend let me listen to it early this week! But anyway! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one! :)

* * *

**January 3, 2016**

The metallic sound of a key jiggling in a lock penetrated the still air of the apartment, after a few seconds the lock flipped and the door was pushed open as quietly as possible. Jesse stepped in and quickly flipped the lock behind him, he bent down to pet Monroe who had woken up at the sound of the lock. "Hey, buddy, you want your breakfast," dog food and fresh water were put into her bowls and she immediately dug in.

Moving swiftly through the apartment Jesse finally reached the bedroom door and leaned into it to open it. Amber was asleep on her stomach with her right arm tossed carelessly on Lincoln's bare chest. They were both fast asleep and breathing steadily as the room filled with the gray morning air. Jesse made his way around the clothes tossed haphazardly on the floor to Amber's side of the bed, she was facing away from Lincoln.

"Amber," he whispered to her, quietly trying to wake her up without scaring her. "Amber?" he said a little louder, "Wake up," he prodded her bare shoulder with his index finger. She stirred a little then moved closer to Lincoln, "Oh my gosh," Jesse hissed exasperatedly before he took a step back to reevaluate the situation. "Alright, here we go," he leaned over her ear and got his hand ready next to her mouth, "Amber, wake up!" She jumped awake and let out a scream that was muffled by Jesse's hand.

Her eyes darted around but relaxed when she saw it was Jesse, she pried his hand off her mouth. Breathing heavy from the fright she gasped, "What the fuck are you doing?" she relaxed a little more then realized she was naked and checked to make sure she was covered up after her moment of panic.

"I need to talk to you," he was whispering again.

"Jess, it's-" she looked at the clock and her eyes widened," 6:02. Could this not have waited for a more normal time?" Her eyes were beginning to close again when her head fell back on her pillow.

She was poked in the cheek and her eyes fluttered open again, "No, it's important, I need your help and we need to talk." She sighed and looked at the man standing in front of her begging her to get out of bed.

"I need to shave my legs," Jesse laughed at her.

"Um, okay-"

"I don't wannaaaa," she slapped her hands on her cheeks and laid there like that. Finally she sighed heavily and gave up, "Get me something to wear," Jesse quickly searched the floor for clothes and threw the first thing he saw at her, Lincoln's shirt and boxers. "Thank you, friend," she said sleepily before she ducked under the sheets and pulled the clothes on. She slid out of bed then leaned over Lincoln and smoothed his hair down and kissed him on the forehead before she dragged herself out the door and to the bathroom. "Come on, babe," she called to Jesse.

When he got to the bathroom she was washing her face so he waited patiently for her to finish up. "You read Hemingway in the bathroom? Why can't you just have magazines like a normal person?" he picked up a blue book with silver writing scrawled on the cover. Amber finished drying her face and then snatched the book from him.

"I just left it in here last night," she threw the book on the couch and then started the water in the tub. "So what can I help you with, Monsieur?" she ran her fingers in the water and pulled them out quickly because it was still cold. She looked distastefully at her razor before she turned to Jesse.

He sat down on the edge of the tub next to her and stuck his hands in between his knees, she was finally happy with the water temperature and started to wet her legs down. "Do you want me to do that for you?"

The look of confusion on her face made him laugh, "My legs?"

"I do Beca's all the time, she can't really you know...bend over anymore. It's the least I can do, I mean I woke you up at 6," she laughed but agreed. Moving so her she was farther in the tub with her back against the wall she stuck her leg out and he pulled it onto his lap. "Oh my God, Amber, Lincoln actually slept with you last night? How long ago did you shave?"

A glare burned into his skin, "Like a week and a half ago," she mumbled. "I was busy okay! God, don't judge me, Swanson," she laughed while he got to work. "So you never told me why you woke me up at 6." she watched him carefully start to shave her legs for her.

He bit his lip for a second rinsed the razor then looked up at her, "I want to ask Beca too marry me."

"Thank the aca-gods!" she raised her hands up in the air in thanks.

"So you think I should do it?" he continued to work.

"Hell yes, Jesse! Do you know what you're gonna do?" he shook his head.

"Hold still, you're squirming. No, I don't that's why I need your help...but do you think she'll say yes? I mean this is Beca we're talking about, she isn't the most...um. Well you know Beca." He stared at her for a second.

"Why wouldn't she say yes? You guys are about to have four kids together, you've been together for four years, and there's also this little tiny fact that she loves you. Plus if she doesn't say yes, then I'll wait till she has the babies and then I'll beat her up," She smiled at Jesse reassuringly. "But as for how to ask her, don't get corny, but don't get too casual unless you think it's perfect. Like Lincoln asked me in the shower, sort of a heat of the moment thing."

He scrunched up his face, "You didn't have to tell me that...but I get it, I just don't know what to do."

"Beca's a difficult one, I agree. Do you have a ring?" she was admiring her own while she asked. He picked up her other leg, "Damn, can you come do this for me all the time?" she asked after feeling her newly shaved leg.

"No...but you're coming with me to figure out what to do. In like 30 minutes," he added looking at his watch.

"Who's opening up that early for you?"

"Tiffany's and I may have used your name to get in." he smiled meekly.

"You sly dog you!" She winked. "Are you scared about the babies?" she asked suddenly while he put her other leg down and wiped his hands off, he handed her the towel so she could dry her legs off.

He scratched his head for a few seconds, "I'm terrified, but I'm also so excited I just can't wait until I can hold them," they sat in the tub for awhile. "I try not to act freaked out around Beca, she's already freaking out enough as it is."

"You're a great guy, Jesse," Amber got up and gave him a hug. "I hope Lincoln does as well as you have-"

"You're pregnant?"

"Oh no! I was just saying!" she went to get dressed so they could leave.

* * *

Amber and Jesse walked down the street from where Jesse had parked his car to Tiffany's. "You know, this is the first time I've had to help with this!" She nodded while she finished her coffee and then threw the empty cup in the trash. "It's exciting, you know, planning something that's a surprise!" Jesse opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"Hello, Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Swanson, my name is Heather," A short woman with black hair and glasses stepped forward with smile and shook their hands, "and I'll be assisting you today." Jesse and Amber sort of laughed together at being called Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Swanson, they told her to just call them Amber and Jesse. "You're happy with your rings, Amber?" both her engagement and wedding rings had come from Tiffany's.

"Yes! I love them!" She proudly showed them to the sales lady.

"Your husband worked a very long time to get that exactly how he wanted it," she smiled happily. "So let's get started! Do you have any idea of what you want, Jesse?'

"Ahh, preferably a ring...a pretty one," he scratched his head and looked back at Amber who was laughing at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

"You did your research, didn't you?" she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Well, it might help if you think about what will compliment Beca best," Heather offered. "Here's the diamonds we have and the cuts and the..." she kept talking and Jesse looked like he was getting more and more stressed out. Amber walked around looking at everything while more and more people started to walk the streets in Beverly Hills. "...depends on the carat."

"Jess," Amber called over to him, "you should get her black diamonds and black gold to match her soul," Heather stifled a laugh at this comment. "Lincoln and my bands are black gold, it's actually really pretty," she walked over and showed her wedding ring to Jesse.

"That's actually a really good idea..not because her soul is black though, that would be great for her!" his apprehension faded away and was replaced with excitement. He and Heather got to work on creating the perfect ring for Beca with the help of Amber.

2 Hours later and he was finally decided that what they had come up with was perfect, a black gold setting with a black diamond in the center with white diamonds on the band and around the black diamond. It looked like something Beca would actually want to wear and wouldn't put up too much of a fuss about. "Thank you so much! Do you know when it'll be done?" Jesse had a huge smile on his face ever since the words black diamond came out of Amber's mouth.

"I'll make sure that we get it done in about three weeks, it might be less depending on what other orders we get in. It's a beautiful ring, Jesse," she received a hug from both the excited boyfriend and best friend. "We'll let you know what's happening."

The two left the store talking happily and plotting on how Jesse should ask Beca to marry him. "I'm hungry, let's get donuts." Amber drove Jesse's car because he was so excited he was distracted and got them to a dunkin' donuts. "I think we could get a dozen, but then if I give Lincoln some then Luke and Noah will find out which means Chloe will find out which means World War III will start. Sooo, let's go with 3 dozen. Aw shit I forgot Becs, okay 4 dozen is good, right? Jess?"

He was smiling down at his phone where the design they had come up with was on his screen, "What?" he finally tore himself away and looked up.

"Is four dozen good?"

"For the two of us?"

"You're a great listener," she pushed him playfully and got out of the car. "I was thinking we have 6 other people that are gonna want food." They walked into the shop and ordered quickly. A little girl walked up to Amber and asked her for her autograph which she happily gave and took a picture with her. "I love kids," she sighed happily.

They were sitting now with four boxes of donuts, one of which was open between them, "Why don't you have kids then?" Jesse asked her after he swallowed a bite of donut.

"I don't know...Because Beca and you are," she answered truthfully after a minute of thinking. "And I haven't even been married for 2 months."

"Why does it matter that Beca and I are having kids? I mean it's not like only one girl can have kids at a time," Amber smiled at him.

"Because it's you guys' time, just leave it okay, if it happens it happens. I mean like right now we're not trying, but we're not not trying."

"Godspeed."

"You're such a dork." she rolled her eyes at them.

* * *

"BABY, I'VE GOT DONUTS!" Amber yelled as she got into the apartment again with Jesse trailing behind her. "HOLY SHIT, DO YOU GUYS EVER GO HOME?" Aubrey, Luke, Chloe, Noah, and Beca were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I used to live here so I have more license, give me a donut," she ordered right away, Amber passed her the box. "Where were you two?'' she asked with her mouth crammed full.

"Ahh," luckily the phone rang, "I'll get it! Hello, Bennet residence. HAYLEY! OH MY GOSH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE WHAT...ALMOST TWO MONTHS?" she wound the chord around her arm and smiled at the rest of the room. "Yes, you guys need to come over here, like asap. Of course Chaddy can come," she laughed into the phone. "Can we do it next week? Yay! Okay, we'll see you then, love you too! Bye!"

She sat down at the table, "Why do you yell so much in the morning?" Chloe rubbed her temples and glared across the table.

"My house, I can yell if I want to, ginger. Where's my husband?" she looked around as if just realizing his absence. They told her he was still in their room getting dressed so she left them to talk among themselves. "Lincoln, hey," she smiled brightly and jumped up on their bed. Scooping her up in his arms he kissed her before she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Good morning, Lincoln Log," she laughed at the nickname.

"Where were you?'

"Working, baby," he was still holding her and kissing her. After a few seconds she added, "How do you feel about kids?" they both fell over onto the bed in response.

* * *

The other six sat around the table laughing and talking and eating. beca was telling them about how the babies were starting to move around more and that they would be able to find out what they were having pretty soon. Jesse was biting his tongue every few minutes to keep his secret a secret. Aubrey was talking to Chloe about some past Bellas performance they had done years ago and Noah and Luke were discussing soccer.

"What happened to Amber?" Aubrey looked around for her missing sister.

"I bet they're gettin it innn," Chloe laughed at the look on Aubrey's face. "What, it's probably true."

"There's one way to figure that out!" Noah and Chloe both jumped up together and ran to the door.

Luke and Aubrey closely followed, "Can't you leave them alone?" Aubrey hissed in Chloe's ear, she received a devilish smile in response. The door was pushed open and 6 heads popped in.

"Hey I think she listened to me!" Jesse smiled happily from the middle of the line of heads, he felt everyone's eyes on him. "About kids! Not what she's doing! Although, I wish I could take credit for that," the rest of them laughed.

Amber saw them out of the corner of her eye, she sighed in exasperation, "Go home, assholes!" she said before Lincoln kissed her again.


	16. Chapter 16

**lover-bug: **It's probably gonna be in the next couple chapters that Jesse proposes, I haven't really decided how to do it yet! This chapter is a little more about Amber than the past couple, but only because I missed writing from her point of view haha. I hope you like it though!

**chanacompos57: **possibly! in the future! I've seriously had it on repeat since my friend made me listen to it haha

**DeziRayDaughterofApollo: **Thank you very much! YESSS! I nearly died when they were talking to each other on twitter!

**Anika: **I'm excited too! hahaha hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

"So you're trying to get pregnant?" Beca sat down heavily in the passenger seat of my car.

"No, we're not trying," I told her for what seemed like the millionth time. I was picking her up to take her to the OB/GYN because Jesse had to go there straight from work and couldn't get her, it was the day they were finding out what they were having.

"It looked like you were, and Jesse said that you want kids," leaning back in her seat she rubbed her huge belly. "Ooh, listen its my David Guetta song!" the song was turned up to an unreasonably loud volume and Beca sang with her hand out the window enjoying the feeling of being in my Comet again.

It was quite a sight to see, a hugely pregnant Beca singing along to her own song, serenading everyone when we stopped at red lights. People started to laugh when they realized who it was that was singing, pictures of her impromptu concert were taken every few seconds. Finally the song was over and she turned the volume down, "Damn, that's a good song," she smiled cornily and I shook my head at her while I laughed. "Anyway back to you making babies."

"I WASN'T MAKING BABIES, BECA, I WAS JUST HAVING SEX!" in the scheme of things the best time to yell this would not haven been at a red light on one of the busiest streets in Hollywood. Beca burst out laughing at the look of horror on my face and how some people were reacting on the street corner. Finally the light was green and I took off quickly, "I hate you," I flipped her off.

"I didn't make you yell that out for the world to hear, babe," she smirked at me. "Well I for one think you should get pregnant. I mean how great would that be? Like our kids could play together and be best friends, I don't want my babies to be lonely."

"Becs, you're having four, if they're lonely you have a problem on your hands. But leave me alone, I've been married for 2 months, I'm only 21, and Lincoln's 23, it's not like we're running out of time. So chill, if it happens it happens!"

"I don't understand why at least Aubrey's not pregnant yet...I mean she's like what 26?"

"You'd have to talk to her, I'm not the spokeswoman for her reproductive system." The car crawled to a stop outside the OB/GYN office, "Come to Chloe and Noah's after you're done, everyone's having dinner there." Beca got out of the car when she spotted Jesse's car and then turned back to me.

"If you don't get pregnant I'm dropping you from the label," my jaw dropped and I glared at her smirking face.

"You bitch. Fine I'll just tell everyone you listen to Ke$ha everyday and then no one will want to work with you ever again." I laughed evilly at her.

Leaning forward into the car she motioned me close to her, "You. Are. A. Dick. See you at dinner, I love you." I rolled my eyes at her and she pecked me on the lips then pulled her head out of the car with a wink. I waved and pulled away.

* * *

**Beca**

"Alright, are you two ready to find out what you're having?" Dr. Carr rolled over to me with a smile plastered on his face. He squirted the gel on my stomach and started up the machines.

"Yes, I feel like I've been pregnant forever," I added, he laughed at me and nodded his head like he understood.

"I get that all the time, but you're almost half way there! Okay," he was starting the ultrasound, " let's see, there's baby a, and then b, c, and d." I watched the now familiar shapes moving around on the screen.

"Aw, one of them is holding their foot, that's adorable!" Jesse looked at me like I was crazy, no matter how much he hated to admit it our babies still looked like blobs to him.

"That's C," Dr. Carr told me, "they look great right now, all of their hearts sound perfect, there are no complications of any sort!"

Jesse's hand was sweating on top of mine, he squeezed it and smiled, "Umm, can we know what they are?" he was oddly squeaky.

"Oh sure!" the picture on the screen was blurry for a second and then focused in on baby A. "You are having...a little girl," next baby, "a little boy," Jesse squeezed my hand and I could see his smile from the corner of my eye. "Another little boy, and...another little boy!"

"Oh my god, we're having three boys-"

"Wait my mistake, baby D is also a girl," he patted my arm with another smile. Jesse was speechless and he hadn't stopped staring at the screen. I kissed his hand and got his attention so he would kiss me. Instead he just buried his head into my shoulder and cried, _oh God, too much emotion. _I patted his head awkwardly while my shoulder grew wetter and wetter. "I can let you have a moment alone?" Dr. Carr rose to leave but I shook my head to get him to stay.

I guess finding out the sex of the babies really made the whole thing seem like reality to Jesse. Not that it hadn't been before, but now they weren't just black and white blobs, they were his baby girls and his sons. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him shake in my embrace, placing my chin on his head I shut my eyes for a second. "Why are you crying?"

An echoy sniff answered me. We sat in silence for a few seconds, Dr. Carr was doodling absentmindedly on his notepad. "I'm gonna have little girls and little boys...Beca, I'm happy," tear filled eyes looked up at me, but they were happy. He leaned in to kiss me and I ran my fingers through his hair. Dr. Carr cleared his throat, "Oh can we do the 3-D ultrasound?" Jesse asked when we broke apart.

40 minutes later and we were looking at our babies for the first time, sort of. "They look like they're made out of cheese," I whispered to Jesse and he laughed and agreed. It was weird to finally see them moving around and looking like something. Jesse was all smiles the whole time.

* * *

"Yeah and then the fucking thing stopped running, for like an hour. I was so pissed," I was talking about my Comet breaking down after I dropped Beca off at the doctors when the door opened and the new parents walked in. "Yay! What's the verdict?" Beca smiled broadly and came over to give me a hug, Jesse was basically a giant walking smile.

"Well first we have the 3-D ultrasound pictures!" she waved them in front of our faces and Chloe grabbed them.

"I love cheese!" she squealed when she saw them, she threw them to Aubrey and Luke who fawned over them. 'What are they?"

She smiled at us for the longest time without saying anything, "Oh my God, tell us!" I whined.

Sitting down she held the pictures in her hand when Noah handed them back to her, Jesse sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Ready?" We were. "So...2 boys and 2 girls!" Everyone cheered and the boys went to go get drinks to celebrate.

"What are you gonna name them?" Aubrey asked her from across the table.

"We haven't even thought about it," Beca answered after she got done hugging me. I moved on to Jesse who picked me and spun me around.

"Shit," I grabbed my stomach when a sharp pain shot through my body. I was hastily put back on the ground, "I'm fine! Must have been motion sickness or something," the 7 pairs of eyes watching me went back to Beca as she told stories about her pregnancy thus far. As the night wore on I forgot about it and enjoyed myself at dinner and during our "Movication" night.

* * *

It was 1 in the morning and I was getting ready for bed, Lincoln was already sprawled out in bed waiting for me. We had watched like 3 movies and I was exhausted. Pulling off my shorts I washed my face and then brushed my teeth. While I was wiping my mouth another pain shot through my stomach and my eyes started to water, "Fuck," I grabbed my stomach and bent over hoping to lessen the pain. "Oh my God," I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest as another jolt of pain occurred. "Oh my God, oh my God," biting my fist I tried to breath deeply and figure out what was wrong.

After it stopped for a few seconds I shakily got to my feet and splashed some cold water on my face. "What the hell?" something warm was running down my legs and then I doubled over in pain again. Blood was pooling around my feet and my eyes widened when I saw it, "Lincoln," I yelled. tears were running down my face and I couldn't hear him coming. "Lincoln," I screamed sort of hysterically.

Pounding footsteps echoed down the hall, "What?" he rushed into the bathroom and skidded to a halt when he saw me. His lips moved wordlessly then he grabbed me in his arms and grabbed a towel to wipe my legs off. He wrapped me up in another one so he could pick me up and run me down the hall. He grabbed my keys and we made it down into the car.

I was crying now and he was driving as fast as he could to the hospital, "It's gonna be okay, baby. i promise nothing bad is gonna happen to you. Nothing bad. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." he repeated this over and over again the whole way to the emergency room. His hands were shaking on the wheel but otherwise he stayed composed.

50 terrifying minutes later and I was in a bed and the pain had subsided drastically. Lincoln had his head buried in his hands and I was waiting for the doctor, lucky for us it had been a slow night for them. "Did you call anyone?" I half whispered to Lincoln.

When he looked up at me I realized how terrified he was, "No, I left my phone at home. I thought to grab you some extra clothes though," he showed me the sweatpants and sweatshirt he had thought to grab. He was pale and his grey eyes were wide and frightened looking, he slowly blinked back some tears and then rubbed his face. I closed my eyes and then felt his hand on my cheek, "How do you feel, baby girl?" he planted a kiss on my sweaty forehead.

"Sort of like shit, but not as shitty as earlier," I smiled half heartedly at him. "Thank you, you were amazing," he rubbed his face again and then grabbed my hand and laid his head down on top of it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennet?" A man with grey hair walked in, "I'm Dr. Henry," he shook Lincoln's hand then patted me on the shoulder. "So let's get straight to the point, I'm sorry to tell you this-" Lincoln stiffened next to me, "but you've lost the baby."

To say I was confused would be like the biggest understatement in the history of the world. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I know it's difficult to comprehend, but something caused you to miscarry-"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant," I mumbled, Lincoln had his head down again and his shoulders were shaking. I was shocked, in that sort of paralysis that blocks all emotion, all I wanted to do was go home and watch Hairspray over and over, it'd always been my pick me up movie. I absentmindedly stroked the back of Lincoln's neck and stared off past the doctor.

"You were about 7 weeks along if all the tests are correct, I'm extremely sorry, ma'am. We're not sure what caused it, possibly an increase in stress, if you didn't know you were pregnant alcohol consumption might have attributed to it-"

"I haven't had a drink in forever," I told him quietly.

"Well, you can always try again, you're young and nothing seems to be wrong with your reproductive system except that you just miscarried. It might be a one time occurrence, so don't give up." He patted me on the knee and smiled down at the two of us, Lincoln now had his head in my lap and was sobbing a little uncontrollably. "Have you been exposed to any more stress than is normal?"

"Ah, I have the Grammy's coming up, and work, plus everyone was pressuring me to have a baby. Ha, ironic, right?" My fingers moved through Lincoln's hair and he began to slowly come back to earth. I didn't really understand why I wasn't more upset, because in truth I wanted a kid so bad it was ridiculous. But I guess not knowing I was having the baby made it easier for me.

"That sounds like a significant amount of stress. Next time try to lighten the load a little. You can check out now if you want to, just be careful." I shook his hand and he exited the room to go to his next patient. I felt sort of empty on the inside and when Lincoln looked up at me with red rimmed eyes I felt a sharp pain in my chest instead of in my stomach.

* * *

It was raining and I was curled up in a ball in the passenger seat as Lincoln drove home through the down pour. Neither of us had spoken a word since we left the hospital. We were maybe 3 minutes from home when my stupid assed car decided it didn't want to go anymore, we pulled over on to the side of the road and sat here in silence trying to figure out what to do with no phones.

Rain pounded on the car from all sides, I pressed my forehead against the window and sighed at the cold. "I guess we just have to wait it out," his voice was hoarse and quiet in the car. Exhaling I filled a small section of the window with fog, I did it over and over until a larger spot was filled and condensation started to run down making tracks on the glass. Unbuckling I sat up straight, pulled up my hood and pushed open my door open, the wind shoved it open the rest of the way and I slammed it shut. "AMBER." Lincoln yelled after me.

Water drops became tiny daggers, that stabbed and bit at my face as I ran on the side of the road away from the car. I faintly heard Lincoln get out and slam his door shut, before I heard it open and then slam again, I guessed he had wanted to lock the fucking thing up. I didn't stop I just kept running, letting tears mix with the cold drops of water that were practically drowning me. Was it selfish of me to be mad at Beca for getting to have 4 babies when I had none?

Choked sobs and sharp gasps spilled out of my mouth while the sound of my feet splashing in puddles was drowned by the storm raging around me. I stopped feeling about three minutes in and just kept making my way home at a steady pace. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, but I thought about everything. I blamed myself for losing our baby, for not knowing about it, for being mad at Beca, for my fucking car breaking down, for Lincoln crying in the hospital room, for the blood that was staining the floor in our bathroom, for forgetting our phones. Anything and everything that had happened in my life I carried on my shoulders.

Aubrey being a stress vomiter, my parents getting a divorce, Lincoln and I breaking up when I was 18. Things I hadn't thought about in years surfaced. That time I broke my dad's Rolex and let Aubrey get in trouble for it. Fighting with Chloe, fighting with anyone. "Amber! Amber, stop!" I didn't I kept on running, my hood had long ago fallen down and my hair was plastered to my neck and face. Finally Lincoln caught up with me, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"LET GO OF ME," I screamed at him. Twisting my wrist and pulling as hard as I could I struggled to free myself of his iron grasp. He tightened his hold while I thrashed around dangerously. "LINCOLN, LET GO OF ME DAMN IT. SHIT. SHIT. LET ME FUCKING GO!" I choked as water ran down my throat, and my vision blurred. He pulled me close to him and didn't let go. I pounded on his chest with my fist, "STOP IT! Stop it...please," I sobbed into his shirt and he sheltered me as best as he could from the rain.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GO, AMBER. NEVER," he yelled over the storm. Water streamed down his neck and waterfalled over the bump outs in his shirt, I coughed as it blocked my airways. "COME ON," he dragged me over to a store front and pulled me into the doorway. It was quieter and drier there, we sat down on the ground and shivered in out sopping clothes. Lincoln pulled me onto his lap and kissed every part of me he could reach.

"Please don't run away from me," he barely spoke in more than a whisper but I heard every word. "I...Amber, it's you and me, you can't- you can't run away from me, baby," he was crying now and I pushed my head into his shoulder's trying to slow the thoughts that were racing around. "I'm so sorry this happened to us. But we're gonna get through it, okay? You're strong, I know you'll be okay. Amber, look at me."

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at his eyes through the hair that was stuck to his forehead. With shaky hand I pushed the hair off his forehead. All I wanted to do was go to sleep now that my adrenaline had stopped pumping. "I love you...forever," he pressed our foreheads together and repeated his words.

"It hurts...Can we go home?" We got off the ground and ducked in and out of doorways till we got back to our apartment. "I love you too," i told him when we got to our door. We stood in the kitchen and stripped off all our wet clothes and threw them in the dryer, Monroe jumped around, she was all riled up from what had happened when we left. Lincoln threw me one of his shirts and a pair of old boxers and I slipped into them and pulled my hair up while he quickly wiped down the bathroom.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him, he showed up about 15 minutes later. "Bed," he picked me up and laid down with me next to him. "We're gonna be okay," he whispered in the darkness, I couldn't decide if he was reassuring me or himself. I pulled his arms tighter around me and tried to get to sleep to the sound of the rain.

"Lincoln, can we not tell anyone?" I was met with silence, "I can't deal with that," my neck received a kiss in response. "I want to try...for real this time," I waited with baited breath.

"Me too."


	17. Grammys

**Loverbug**: oh I'm sorry you cried! There's some Beca/Amber tension in this chapter but I didn't have Amber tell her yet. That might be next time when Beca pushes her too far haha! Yeah this chapter is more focused on Amber because it's about the Grammys and Beca's too pregnant to go, but I think the next chapter will go back to Beca for awhile. Well I hope this was worth the wait, it's a long one!

**meghall376: **haha that's fine if you haven't reviewed in awhile! But yeah I didn't think about What to Expect until you just mentioned that. I always forget Anna is in it haha

**Cupcakecutie90: **I seriously have no clue how Jesse is going to propose! I might actually do something along the lines of that! Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it! :)

* * *

Blood stains everything, especially when you want it to go away the most. It seeps down into every crack and pore and decides that it doesn't want to leave its new home, thank you very much. Every morning for the past three weeks I woke up and had to see that stupid stain, dark and sinister against the hardwood reminding me of what I lost, what we'd both lost.

Lincoln promised me that he would get rid of it because it was making me physically sick to see it and he worked tirelessly to remove even the slightest pigment from it, but it wouldn't budge. Every cleaning chemical known to man entered our house and still that mother fucking stain was on the floor.

He had his distractions and I had mine. I threw myself into working on songs for our next album, I did this alone because Beca was officially on bed rest after they moved into their new house. It was better that I was alone though, then I wouldn't have to explain what I was writing and why. Hayley was still helping me every once and awhile if I got stuck on song lyrics, but Cynthia Rose was currently recording and writing an album for herself under our label and was too busy. Not to mention all the other artists that were clamoring at her door begging her to write songs for them.

I was at work constantly editing songs for Cynthia, working on contracts with artists who approached us about producing their songs, writing my own songs and recording what I could with out Beca's vocals. It was going pretty well, everything was a different sound than the last album, it was much more raw and personal than _Jump start. _When I wasn't at work I was at home with Lincoln, funny enough it didn't occur to me that my friends would wonder where I was.

Three Saturdays after I lost the baby I was getting ready to go grocery shopping and Lincoln was once again in the bathroom waging war against the wood. "I'll see you later, Lincoln, I love you," I yelled in the general direction of the bathroom while I opened the door. Aubrey was standing there with her hand raised getting ready to knock, "Oh, hi, Aubrey," the words floated out of my mouth light-heartedly and nowhere near how I actually felt.

I sidestepped her and turned to shut the door behind me, "Aren't you gonna invite me in, stranger?" I felt a pang of regret at avoiding my friends for the past three weeks. I could feel her scrutinizing every little thing about me, from the way I was acting, to what I was wearing and how skinny I was.

I locked the door behind me, I didn't want her to go in and see the stain in the bathroom. I know it seems stupid not to tell anyone that I had a miscarriage, but I just wasn't ready yet, not even for my sister to know. I couldn't deal with everyone feeling sorry for me and acting like I was dying, so Lincoln and I kept it to ourselves for the time being. "Um, I was just leaving," she looked disappointed and my heart jerked a little, "you can come with me." She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Are you mad at us?" we got in her car after she offered to drive to the store. Pressing my fingertips to the bridge of my nose I let out a long breath.

"No," her eyebrows raised at the curtness in my voice. "No," I repeated softer.

"Beca thinks you are," I turned in my seat so I could watch my sister drive, "California drivers suck," she added after a second. When she had successfully changed lanes she glanced at me, "Why haven't I seen you in three weeks? You seemed fine when Beca and Jesse told us about the babies, and then that night the two of you dropped off the face of the planet."

I rubbed the side of my face and sighed, "Working."

"What's Lincoln doing? I thought he just finished his movie," I told her he had and that he was doing repairs around the house. "Can I hear what you're working on? Beca said she hadn't been able to hear anything you've done because you haven't come to see her," she was trying to get me to tell the truth. _What else has been Beca been saying?_

"Suure," I pulled out my phone and looked for the song I had just finished. I had used the lyrics from Imagine Dragons' Demons and Hayley let me use Never Let This Go, plus I weaved my own lyrics into the song and completely reinvented the music for both songs and made something new. I plugged my phone up to the sound system and pressed play before I stared out the window, I was sort of nervous no one had heard this, not even Lincoln. It was an odd combination that's for sure, but I had worked for 10 days carefully recording and editing every little section of the song, and I was proud of it.

It rang through the sound system and I watched Aubrey in the reflection off the window, she was nodding her head along to the music. When it was over I tentatively paused it and waited for her opinion, "Are you alright?" she asked me instead. I stared at her blankly for a second, "it's just your music is usually really happy, but that made me want to cry...not that it wasn't good! It was actually amazing and catchy, I can't believe you did that without Beca. Oh God, not that you can't produce a song without her, but that was like Mitchell quality work," she stopped talking when she thought she had covered up all of her tracks.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Bree," I started to unhook my phone, but she grabbed my hand and requested another one. "I wrote this one last week, I think it's done, I can't decide yet." I played her my song, Beautiful Words.

"There that one doesn't sound like you want to kill yourself. I mean it's a little sad sounding but not heartbreaking," she smiled at me. "Got any like actually happy ones?" I scrolled down a little and clicked on the untitled one I had recorded at the beginning of last week.

It was actually really happy and Aubrey smiled the whole time she listened to it. "holy crap your voice on that. On all three of them, what did you do to sound like that? Holy shit that was amazing. Beca is gonna flip a bitch when she hears those!" I laughed at my sisters expression and then jumped out of the car when we got to the grocery store.

Paparazzi that had followed us the whole way swarmed around me as soon as my feet hit the ground. "Amber, how do you feel about the Grammys tomorrow? Do you think you'll sweep or will you be lucky to get one? Will Beca be there? What do you think your chances are?" I just pushed past them and made my way with Aubrey trailing behind me into the store.

Before I had gone too far with the cart I had grabbed, Aubrey stopped me so she could climb into it. I laughed at her, "what I don't want to walk!" She moved so she was at the end of the cart facing me while I pushed her down the aisles. "I think you need marshmallows...And ramen noodles." She filled my cart with all sorts of random food but she still grabbed the important things too.

I was actually enjoying myself for what seemed like the first time in weeks, I didn't even notice all the men that were prowling the rows around me with cameras. "Do you have your dress picked out?" Aubrey was lounging against a large pack of paper towels and playing a game on her phone.

"Of course," I then proceeded to describe my navy blue Vera Wang dress that she had designed for me.

* * *

Aubrey was helping me carry grocery upstairs when we paused in the hall because of all the men walking in and out of my house carrying tools and wood flooring. "Lincoln, what the hell?" I weaved my way around the men in the kitchen and living room with Aubrey following me closely. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, or what used to be the floor, but was now a pile of wood. "what?"

Noticing me he pulled me into the room and kissed me, "I figured out how to get ride of it!" He motioned to the floor with a sweep of his hand then he noticed Aubrey and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "The new floors are the same color so you can't even notice!"

"you're crazy," I laughed and patted him on the back. He smiled when I laughed for the first time and hugged me.

"I'm just trying to make my amazingly beautiful, talented and unbelievably kind wife happy!" I kissed him again in thanks and turned to Aubrey who looked thoroughly confused.

"There was a stain on the floor," I mumbled and shuffled her out of the bathroom. "I'll call beca tonight. I'm gonna need someplace to get ready now anyway." I told her while she started to leave.

"Alrighty, hey, Amber, I missed you," she kissed me on the cheek then walked out the door.

* * *

After a somewhat awkward phone call the day before, I was finally getting ready at Beca's huge new house. She was waddling around when I got there with my makeup artist and the girl who does my nails. "I'm sorry, I'm waiting for my best friend, I can't entertain strangers right now," for some reason it didn't bother me so much when Beca said it.

"Hey," I hugged her distractedly as she led us to the bathroom where I could start getting ready. "You look good," I told her after I sat down and Monica, my make up artist, immediately got to work. I wasn't really sure why I was so uncomfortable right then, with pregnant Beca in her huge new house and her boyfriend who was carrying her engagement ring with him everywhere. I mean she was my best friend, we had no boundaries, like at all. Yet there I was sitting uncomfortably with my best friend who I hadn't spoken to in three weeks.

"I feel like shit, my ankles are swollen, I think, I can't fucking see them anymore so I'm just assuming. It's so fucking hot everywhere I go, Jesse is pissing me off again, he's clingy all the fucking time." _THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING HIS BABIES, DICKHEAD. _I breathed out harshly and squeezed my eyes shut while she went on and on. "Do you know how much I pee now? Like seriously 20 times a day, it goes straight through me."

"You could wear depends," I offered dryly from my chair. She laughed forcedly.

"Plus, I can't go to the Grammys, I have to watch them at home on my fucking couch because I'm too fucking pregnant to go anywhere!" _Maybe you should have used a condom._ I bit my lip to stop from lashing out at her, but I could feel every muscle in my body tense up at her words.

Monica was watching me carefully, she could tell something was wrong, "Hey, can you loosen up a bit, Amber?" I hadn't realized I was contorting my face, relaxing a little she offered a small smile. I tried to pull my lips into a smile, but I think it ended up looking more like a grimace.

Beca had still been talking the whole time and I hadn't noticed, "-you're going though. So have a ball!" the amount of sarcasm in her voice was shoving me ever closer to the metaphorical cliff. "What the fuck happened to you anyway?"

I looked up at her suddenly, she was being very nonchalant, she had her arms propped up on the arm rests of her chair and was picking at her nails. When I didn't answer her immediately she raised her eyebrows expectantly, pregnant Beca was turning into a bitch. "I was working," I spoke carefully making sure to keep my voice steady. I was starting to get angry, I hadn't yet, I was mostly just upset. But right then my heart was pounding in my ears, in the mirror I could see my pulse jumping in my neck, my hands got hot, but I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Wor-Working? You were working?" Divine Intervention glued me to the chair after the sound of her incredulity reached my ears. Offering a Hail Mary and an Our Father up to Heaven I turned to her with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it's what I do to pay my bills and buy things," her hands flew up in the air like I was shooting at her.

"Just didn't know you could do it without me," I felt Monica push on my shoulder to keep me down. "So you're like writing and recording or are you just editing old songs?"

My face was hot, I felt like all the makeup that was being applied was slowly melting off my face. "I've been writing, recording, I drew up some contracts for artists that want us to produce for them, and I've been editing Cynthia Rose's songs for her album. So yes I think it's fair to say I can do my job without you." She was picking at her cuticles.

"Let me hear them," her hand was held out expectantly, I pressed my phone into her hand and then closed my eyes while she listened to them. "They're really good, did you write all of those?" I nodded my head, "Well except for the Demons and Never Let This Go lyrics though, how'd you manage to get those?"

"I called them and asked, they were pretty excited when I said who it was calling," I wasn't elaborating too much by this point, I was pretty close to, in my sister's words, "flipping a bitch." I thought the less I talked the safer everyone would be.

"Hm. They're good."

The rest of the afternoon passed uncomfortably and I was forever grateful when everyone else showed up after I had gotten into my dress. Chloe pretty much molested me when she saw me she was so excited, apparently she had missed me. Lincoln came out of the guest bathroom a few minutes later all dressed up in his tux with his tie undone. I carefully tied his bowtie and stood back to check my handy work and nodded my head in approval. "Ready, handsome?" I asked after my sister and Chloe had taken a million pictures, "You two are making this feel like prom instead of the Grammys."

"Shut up, it's making us happy!" Chlo snapped another shot then came over to give me a kiss before we left. "You look gorgeous...and you're not too bad either Amber!"

"Ha. Ha. Okay we've got to go, bye!" I pulled Lincoln out to the limo and we headed off to the Staples Center.

* * *

"And with us now are Amber Bennet and her husband Lincoln," I walked up to Giuliana Rancic and we had to do the typical Hollywood double kiss thing. Lincoln stood behind me with his arm around my waist. "Hey, Amber, it's nice to finally meet you, I love your music! Are you excited for your first Grammys?"

"Thank you, you too! Yes! This is insane, I can't believe I'm actually here!" I smiled brightly and felt Lincoln squeeze my waist slightly. "I just saw Madonna down there and she came over to say hi and I think I almost peed myself-" I stopped short, people don't say that normally on red carpets do they. I laughed it off though when Giuliana smiled understandingly.

"Who are you wearing tonight?" I looked down at my dress and smoothed it down for a second before I answered. "And can you do our mani cam?" I laughed as I walked my fingers down the little red carpet. "That is quite and engagement ring," she added when she saw my hands.

"Vera Wang and the necklace and bracelet are Neil Lane. Oh and the clutch is Diego Rocha! Oh shit the shoes are Louis Vuitton! I almost forgot!" I laughed awkwardly.

"You look absolutely amazing, now you have to live up to this every time you're on a red carpet," I smiled and nodded my head. "So where's Beca tonight?"

"She and Jesse are at home, she's on bed rest because of the babies, but my friend Cynthia Rose, who's also nominated is here somewhere! " I had gotten more comfortable with interviews over the past couple months albeit I still said stuff about peeing when I probably shouldn't.

"Did you do anything special to get ready for today?"

"Um, not really, I ate like an entire cake for breakfast, but that's pretty normal," she was laughing again. "And like I had to go over to Beca's to get ready because Lincoln started ripping up the floors in our bathroom yesterday so...that doesn't count as special does it?" I looked around and Lincoln was smiling at me.

"A whole cake sounds good right now! Well our producer is telling us we have to move on, but it was lovely talking to you, you're hilarious. Good luck tonight, babe!" she kissed me again and then I was helped down the stairs.

"On a scale of one to ten how stupid did I sound?" I asked Lincoln when we were back on the carpet getting our picture taken over and over.

"Not at all," he kissed my forehead while I complained that he hadn't answered my question. About 10 minutes later a flash of orange announced the arrival of Hayley, Taylor, and Jeremy.

"We saw your interview in the car! You were adorable!" she jumped excitedly on the balls of her feet. "You look stunning by the way, you too Lincoln! So you nervous?" We moved down the carpet together and took some pictures, the boys were casually strolling behind us.

"There's a possibility I might put Aubrey to shame," she smirked at me and shook her head no. "Well you're presenting one of them so that one's not making me nervous!" She smiled broadly and posed for a photographer by kissing me on the cheek I put my hand in front of my mouth and acted shocked. "You're a mess, Ms. Williams," I laughed at her.

"But you love me!" I agreed as we got closer to the doors.

* * *

To say the Grammys are fun is a severe understatement, they're pretty fucking awesome, especially when you're sitting next to Beyoncé and Jay-Z. "Welcome to the 58th annual Grammy Awards! I'm Tina Fey and this is Amy Poehler and if you didn't already know that then we don't like you!" She nodded her head and laughed.

"These people keep forcing us to host these damn award shows!" Amy leaned into the microphone. I shivered excitedly in my seat and then I felt Beyoncé smile at me and I almost passed out. Once I came to from that the show was well on its way into giving out awards. I was so star struck by this point is was going on the verge of ridiculous.

Then Johnny Depp stepped out on the stage and...he was beautiful. "-and the nominees for Song of the Year are-" his voice is even sexier in person than it is on TV. He read of the list of names and then, "-and Cynthia Rose Adams- _After Dark._" I cheered for my friend who was sitting at the end of the row behind me next to Katy Perry. "The winner is-" I held my breath while he slowly slit open the envelope and read the winner. "Congratulations to Cynthia Rose Adams- _After Dark_!" I shot up in my seat and cheered as she made her way to the stage to accept her award.

When she was finally holding it she looked down at it and smiled, "Wow, this is incredible. Ah, first off I want to say thank you to all my fellow Barden Bellas, without you guys I know I wouldn't be on this stage. Thank you in particular to Amber Bennet and Beca Mitchell who trusted me to write their first album with them. I love you guys, oh I see my baby Amber right there!" she pointed out at me and I felt my face get flushed. "Also thank you to Paramore for your help with _Jump Start _y'all are amazing. And finally thank you to my beautiful girlfriend, Denise, I love you baby!" She raised the award above her head and said thanks one more time before she was ushered off the stage.

More awards were handed out, Jesse won for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media, but he wasn't there to accept it. Then Hayley, Taylor, and Jeremy walked out on the stage carrying a card. "Tonight we're honored to present Best Pop Vocal Album," she talked on a little more about the award, "-and the nominees are: Amber Bennet and Beca Mitchell- _Jump Start-_" I didn't hear the rest of the nominees my ears were filled with an odd rushing noise.

Jeremy leaned forward with the card, "And the winner is- Amber Bennet and Beca Mitchell- _Jump Start_!" He had a huge smile on his face and Hayley was jumping up and down excitedly clapping and cheering. I stood up in shock and felt someone give me a hug, I wouldn't realize until later that it was Beyoncé, Lincoln kissed me and had to give me a little shove to get me to move. I finally got up on the stage and felt all the air rush out as Hayley squeezed it all out of me, Taylor and Jeremy gave me a kiss each and then handed over my award.

I rubbed my face with my free hand before I remembered my makeup. "I'm speechless! You guys I think Beyoncé just gave me a hug and I didn't realize it until right now!" the audience laughed and I heard her yell that she did. "I can't feel my arms! Um, yeah anyway! Thank you to the Academy for this award! Beca Mitchell, my best friend and co-producer, I love you even though sometimes we want to kill each other. Paramore, I couldn't ask for better friends. Thank you to the Bellas, you guys are amazing. My mom and sister and Chloe, you three were my rock for the first 18 years of my life and you still are. Lastly thank you to my husband Lincoln. We've been through a lot and you're always there for me, you don't know how much that means to me!"

As the night continued we won for Best Engineered Album and I accepted Producer of the Year on Beca's behalf. Finally the last three awards of the night were about to be presented, the biggest three of the night. We were close to sweeping every category we had been nominated for and my hands were sweaty. Carrie Underwood was standing in the middle of the stage, "In 2007 I was honored to win this category. Now 9 years later I'm even more honored to present it to one of these new and talented artists." She read the nominees off the list and I had stopped breathing for what felt like the 20 millionth time that night. "The Best New Artist of 2016 is-" the envelope was opened excruciatingly slow, "-AMBER BENNET!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and got up for the fourth time that night. You think I would be sort of good at this by now, but when she gave me a hug and handed me my award it didn't want to stay in my hands. "Oh shit!" I bent over to pick it up and dropped it again, that time it decided to break. Finally I stood up with it in two pieces, "They're gonna bleep my later aren't they? Well thank you, I'm honored. I wouldn't be here without everyone I've met who made me who I am. Um, on that note, I'm going to buy super glue after this is all over!" I heard the audience laughing again while I made my way back stage.

I was still backstage when they started to announce Record of the Year. Bruno Mars was presenting this one and all I heard was, "You might as well just keep her out on the stage because she's nominated in the next category too! Amber Bennet and Beca Mitchell- _After Dark!_" Some one took my broken Grammy for me and pushed me back onto the stage. "Congratulations!" Bruno Mars kissed me on the cheek. BRUNO MARS KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK! I gave a short acceptance speech and then walked back off stage, one more to go, personally it was the one I wanted the most.

My hands were shaking while I waited for Lenny Kravitz to announce the winner. "1981 was the first and last time some one won all four general field Grammys in one night-" where before I felt like I couldn't breathe now it seemed like I was breathing way too much. "The winner of Album of the Year is Lenny Kravitz!" My heart sank and then I realized he wasn't even nominated plus he was also giving out the award, "Aw, y'all, I'm just kidding. Please help me in welcoming the actual winner to the stage, Amber Bennet and Beca Mitchell- _Jump Start!_"


	18. Chapter 18

**Brookester27: **I was so excited to finally get to the Grammys haha I didn't want her to sound like celebrities that are all mechanical haha, I modeled her after Jennifer Lawrence a little bit. I hope that made her more relatable, but that's probably what I would end up saying too!

**thecurlingiron: **you're the munchkin! Aunt Fat Amy is baaaack! I know! And she ran a food truck. But yeah Beca's getting into that I hate everyone pregnancy stage haha

**meghall376: **I'm sorry! This chapter deals with them again!

**lover-bug: **YES! then every time I make someone cry i'm gonna be happy haha :) well get ready for some shit to go down.

* * *

The Grammys were over and Jesse and I were on the couch watching Amber's press conference before she got to go to the after parties. I was wide awake but I could feel Jesse's breathing steady as he started to drift asleep behind me. "-I'm just gonna start saying that Carrie knocked it out of my hands. Oh my gosh I know! I looked up and it was like her legs went on forever, I mean that's not humanly possible right?" I laughed at her for a second then prodded Jesse in the side to wake him up.

"Wha?" he slurred when I brought him out of his daze. He wrapped his arms around me as best he could so he could get more comfortable.

Motioning to the TV, "Does she seem funny to you?" I personally thought she was acting really weird. Not that she didn't look happy, she looked really happy and excited to be there, but it seemed like something was wrong with her and I couldn't figure it out. I'm pretty sure, unless it was just my imagination or these dumb pregnancy hormones, but I thought we both were about to kill each other while she was getting ready earlier.

"She's hilarious," I heard Jesse mumble behind me. Not the question I asked.

"I mean like is she acting weird to you?"

"Have you met her? Yes she's weird." Jesse was pretty much no help right now so I just sighed and turned my attention back to the TV. She was talking about the new album, how she was going to the Vanity Fair party, and what flavor cake she ate for breakfast this morning, a very informative question apparently. I sat there for maybe about 15 more minutes until Jesse started to snore and I poked him in the side again to get him to stop. "Can we go to bed?"

* * *

Almost three weeks later and Amber was still acting weird around all of us, or mostly me. Yeah it was just around me.

She was at my house working on a song she wrote called Friday the 13th, don't worry its her wedding date, so it's actually a happy song. Fat Amy was visiting, doing her "Auntly duties" by having me sit on the couch for about 2 hours so she could tell my babies "important" advice. We'd already burned through, how to survive a koala attack, the best way to skin a crocodile, how to nurse a baby kangaroo back to health, and the best way to get out of a law suit with an angry aboriginal for the day.

"Aunt Fat Amy loves all of you!" she kissed my stomach and rubbed it affectionately. Not two seconds later she turned to me, "Got any food?" I directed her to the kitchen and she ran off happily.

The room was quiet except for every few seconds Amber, clad in her headphones, beat out a complicated beat with her pen. I watched her for a few seconds, she moved swiftly when she discovered a part of the song she wanted to change and the sound of clicks and keys being hit filled the air, the pen lay forgotten. She put her forehead down on the table and I knew she was listening to the latest version of what she had created. After a second she picked her head up and pulled off her headphones and looked around in surprise when she didn't hear Amy's voice talking about the time her brothers made her eat four poisonous spiders.

"Where's Amy?" she asked me, after she placed her headphones around her neck.

"Kitchen. God I'll be happy when I'm not pregnant just so I don't have to listen to her go on for hours," she sat up straighter in her chair.

"I think it's sweet," her voce was strained and she was biting her lip. She locked eyes with me for half a second and then turned back to the computer.

"It was the first time, but she just talked for two hours," a response never came. "I'm just ready to be done with this whole thing. It sucks ass, like seriously I can think of a million things I'd rather do than be pregnant. It lost it's charm after the first couple months." Still no answer, I could hear Amy moving around in the kitchen rapping No Church in the Wild. "It's disgusting too, I pee all the time, I sweat all the time, I-"

"Can you please shut up?" her voice was oddly quiet but serious.

"Excuse me?" I was shocked at her speaking up like that, usually she just let me rant.

"Can you please stop complaining about being pregnant," her voice was steady, but when she turned around there was a spark that hadn't been in her eyes before.

"Is it bothering you?" Looking back that was a seriously stupid question to ask.

She sighed, "Obviously, Beca, or I wouldn't have asked you to shut up about it."

"Look, I don't know why the hell you care. It's not like it's hurting anyone!" her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because all you do is bitch and complain about being pregnant. If you didn't want to be pregnant so badly maybe you should have used a fucking condom!" I could tell she was using every force in her body to not loose control.

Amy walked into the room carrying a bowl of ice cream, "So never fuck nobody without telling m- ah," she stopped at the tension in the room. "Beep, beep, beep," she backed up slowly into the kitchen.

"Why are you such a bitch all the time, Amber? It's like you completely dropped out of everyone's lives for three weeks and showed back up like nothing happened. Except now you act like Aubrey used to except ten times worse! Or do all Posens become complete and utter bitches when they reach a certain age? Hopefully you grow out of it like Aubrey did, I never thought I would actually say this but I like her better than you!"

"Wow that's really mature, Beca. Well maybe you can ask Aubrey to be your new fucking best friend because you are driving me up a FUCKING WALL! You never stop fucking complaining about everything, God damn it can't you just be happy. Like most people would be happy with one baby, but you get four and all you do is sit there and whine about every fucking thing. And Jesse. Why can't you leave him the hell alone? He loves you that's why he's always making sure you're okay!"

"MAYBE I WILL ASK AUBREY TO BE MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T DISAPPEAR FOR THREE WEEKS AND DOESN'T TEXT OR CALL OR STOP BY. OH AND THEN RANDOMLY CALL ONE NIGHT AND BE LIKE HEY I JUST NEED TO USE YOUR BATHROOM TO GET READY FOR THE GOD DAMN GRAMMYS, WHICH BY THE WAY YOU CAN'T GO TO. OH MY GOD JESSE LOVES ME? I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE!" My voice was shaking I was so angry, but I had no clue what was going on in Amber's head. She was standing now and her fists were balled up by her thighs, she looked like she was about to either kill someone or break down crying, I couldn't decide. She was slowly reddening the further we got into our argument.

"MAYBE I HAD A REASON FOR NOT WANTING TO BE AROUND YOU GUYS FOR AWHILE. SORRY IF I UPSETTED THE FUCKING QUEEN. I WOULD HAVE RATHER GONE TO AUBREY OR CHLOE'S BECAUSE ALL YOU DID WAS COMPLAIN THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!" the tendons in her neck stretched while she yelled. I was silently thankful that we had never argued like this before because she was sort of terrifying.

"OH YOU HAD A GOOD REASON FOR DITCHING EVERYONE?" I was practically sitting on the edge of my seat to hear what this would be. To my disappointment she shrank back and bit her lip again like she regretted saying that she had a reason. "Hah, you don't even have a reason. You're just a little fucking bitch that ran off and-"

"I had a miscarriage," that whisper stopped me short. She blinked quickly to stop from crying and looked down at her feet to avoid looking at me. Her hands were winding and unwinding the headphone chord. That was possiblly the most uncomfortable minutes of my life, I heard something crash in the kitchen, apparently Amy had been listening in on us.

"Amber, I-" I didn't know what to say, I had just insulted my best friend in the entire world and then found out that she had lost her own baby. I got up awkwardly and walked over to her, "I'm sorry, I-" I tried to grab her hand but she jerked away from me and fell back into her chair and pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. Amy took this as an excuse to escape, I heard the door shut behind her. "Amber, um can you come with me?"

My heart broke for her when she looked up at me and tears were pouring down her face and her breath was coming in sharp gasps. After a second she nodded her head and let me hold her hand while I led her down the hall to my room. I needed to get more comfortable if we were gonna talk. She hopped up onto the bed and curled into a ball with her back facing me while I got situated on my side. "What happened?" I finally asked her.

She took her time while she filled me in on everything, from the stomach pain, to the blood, to the hospital, and the car breaking down. I realized how strong she had been for the past couple weeks, she sat there and listened to me go on and on about being pregnant while she had to deal with the fact that she had lost her baby. After she finished telling me everything I let her cry for a good 20 minutes before I got her attention again.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch," I wiped her eyes with my thumb. She laughed and snot shot out of her nose, "Oh my God that was nasty." She quickly wiped her nose...on my sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me, or anyone?"

"Because...I don't know I was upset, I just needed to be with my husband and we needed to get ourselves together again for when we were ready to see you guys. You don't understand, Becs," I smiled when she called me that for the first time in almost two months. "You don't know what it's like to...to feel your baby slipping away from you, I mean I didn't know what it was at the time, but every time I think about it now my whole stomach just clenches up." I scooted forward and kissed her on the nose, she closed her eyes.

"You're amazing, Amber," I stroked the end of her nose with my finger tip because I knew she did that when she was stressed. I watched her whole body relax and melt back into the mattress. "I love you," I whispered to her and she smiled a little with her eyes still closed.

"I love you too...even if you called me a bitch," I rolled my eyes at her and watched as she fell asleep.

* * *

The room was dark and I could hear Amber breathing next to me. Squinting through the darkness I picked out her figure, she had her thumb under her chin, her index finger hooked over the top of her nose, and the three other fingers under her nose. I could never, for the life of me, understand how she slept like that, but she always did. I could hear voices in the living room and I strained my ears to understand what was being said.

I heard Jesse's voice first, "Man, Lincoln, I'm so sorry to hear about that," there was some incoherent mumbling, but I guessed that Fat Amy had called Lincoln to tell him she knew. Aubrey and Chloe's voices joined in after a few minutes. I had been staring at the door so I didn't notice when Amber woke up. I glanced back over at her and she was staring at me, her eyes were still kind of glassy, but she managed a small smile.

"I don't want to go out yet," she whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement, "I missed you, Beca. Except when you pissed me off, then I wished I had gone away longer," she winked at me and took my hand in hers. "I'm glad we finally got all that out, I missed this too." she snuggled in next to me and then put her hand on my stomach. "Holy shit what has that?" she drew her hand back and looked down with a look of horror on her face at my stomach.

The babies were moving around and she could see them. I felt around for a second and pushed down a little on a bump out, "Ah, that's an elbow, I think." I pushed down again and felt it move away, "One second," I concentrated while I pushed around until I felt my fingers bump something. Grabbing her hand I pushed her fingers down where mine had been a few seconds before, "That's either a butt or a head, I'm not really sure." I laughed at the face she was making.

"It looks like you have aliens inside of you," I told her that I did. She kissed my stomach, "Do you know their names yet?"

I bit my lip, "Umm, no, but we'll figure it out!"

* * *

"Amber," Aubrey collided with her sister when we finally walked out into the living room. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me? Oh, I can't believe you guys went through that all by yourselves!" when she pulled back her eyes were all red and puffy, Amber stood there uncomfortably while her sister made a fuss. I sat down on the couch with Jesse.

"Everything back to normal on paradise Island?" he leaned over to whisper to me. I nodded and kissed him quickly.

Amber finally managed to get away from Aubrey only to get caught up by Chloe who looked just as bad, if not worse, that Aubrey had. Amber did good, I guessed that she had cried herself out with me and now she was able to keep it together more. After she got passed around the room she flopped down onto Lincoln's lap and curled up. He held her close and whispered things that the rest of us couldn't hear while we were in our own conversations.

We passed the rest of the night away, catching up with each other properly for the first time in weeks. Jesse insisted on a movie night and let Amber pick, we ended up watching the Great Gatsby again because she knew it was my favorite.

We were happy for the first time in weeks. Things were finally getting back to normal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Meghall376: **I didnt want them to be madat each other forever either! yeah I'm not really sure where it's going either hahaha but well see!

**chanacompos57: **you're fine! Thank you for reviewing when you do! The babies should born pretty soon :)

**brookester27**: I really wanted then to be like really super comfortable with each other where they were like sisters, best friends, and whatever they needed each other to be if that makes sense? I don't mind your rambling! Glad you liked the chapter!

**lover-bug**: haha I cry too but not for my stuff :) I'm glad you loved it! And sorry for the wait!

**Anna Sweden** : thank you :)

**anika**: yeah I know :( of course her and Beca are okay now! :)

**sorry for any typos in this chapter that I didn't catch. My laptop broke and I ha I use my Itouch to type it. Hope you like this chapter! Xx**

* * *

**June 3,2016**

_Lincoln Log: hey baby happy birthday! I'll try to get home by tonight. I love you! Don't let everyone eat all the cake! :)_

_Me: thank you :) pleeeeease be home tonight, i miss you. Damn the directors, damn all the directors! Whoa sorry didn't mean to go all Monica Geller on you right there. But forreals babe you need to stop being so damn good at your job because they keep taking you away from me! And I love you too _

_Lincoln Log: dude, I want to so bad you don't even know. I miss you so much, working on a set with a whole bunch of sweaty men is not my idea of how to spend my wife's birthday. I was thinking a raisin in the sun but geller works too! Seriously I'll try to be a little worse at it so we can be together more ;) WHAT ABOUT THE CAKE WOMAN?_

_Me: wow you're so romantic, dude...;) working on a set with a whole bunch of sweaty men sounds like a good birthday to me especially if they look like channing tatum. I'LL MAKE YOU A CAKE IF THEY EAT IT ALL, MAN!_

_Lincoln Log: I try, shorty :) I'm gonna ignore that last comment... FUCK YES, CAKE! Aw damn I got to go don't have too much fun without me, I love you!_

_Me: Shit, does that mean I need to cancel on the hooker? haha jk love you too!_

Looking up from my phone I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "You're gonna ask her today?" I leaned forward excitedly as Jesse paced around his living room. He quickly turned around to check that Beca was still asleep and then continued to pace.

"Yeah I think so, I kept putting it off because I was scared, but I really want to do it now," he stopped again and swiftly dropped down in front of me. He was right in my face and he looked worried. "What if she says no? What am I gonna do then?" his big brown eyes pleaded for my advice.

I patted his cheek and told him to relax, "Listen, there's no way she'll say no! She's absolutely insane if she does, so you just need to get your shit together and ask her! I know her dad really wants her to get married or at least engaged for now, so do him and yourself and your kids, while I'm at it, a favor and ask her to marry you damn it!" From the look on his face I wasn't sure if my motivational speech had helped or worsened his nerves, he looked pale and like he might faint.

He pressed our foreheads together and closed his eyes for a minute, I held in a laugh. "You better be right, Amber," he pulled away from me and kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks for that," he got up and resumed pacing again this time he pulled out the Tiffany's box and flipped it open and closed. "Okay she's right in that room, all I have to do is go in there and ask."

* * *

**Aubrey**

Suitcases were lined up outside the door, Luke was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and I was waiting impatiently in the middle of it all with my foot tapping loudly on the floor. "Chloe, Noah, hurry up! We need to get home in time for tonight! I've never missed Amber's birthday and if you two make me miss this one..I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Luke jerked awake off the wall and the door leading to the second bedroom remained shut.

"Bree, love, why in God's holy name are you yelling at 7:20 in the morning?" feet shuffled loudly on the floor while he dragged himself over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I reached up and patted his face while still glaring at the bedroom door, "Because Chloe and Noah need to HURRY UP!" I sighed when the door didn't budge.

"You're the only person I know who wants to high tail it out of Las Vegas after being here for a week," he kissed me on the lips this time and I could feel him smile against my mouth while he snaked his arms around my waist and drew patterns on my back. I kissed him back and moaned into his mouth when he moved his hands down to my hips and dragged my body closer to his.

Things started to get out of control when I remembered what I needed to be doing. "Chloe," I meant to say it, like a normal person, but instead it came out more like a moan. Luke pulled out of our kiss and looked at me funny. "What?" I hadn't realized how I'd said her name.

"Well generally when I make out with you, you don't moan Chloe's name..." I snickered after he said that. Kissing him lightly I smoothed out my clothes and stepped back from him.

"Sorry I just remembered that we NEED TO LEAVE!" I stomped off to the bedroom door and pushed it open, "You guys, for serious get the hell out so we can le-" their suitcases were sitting on the bed all packed and ready, but they weren't in the room. "Chlo, Noah?" I walked down the hall to the bathroom and looked for them in there, it was cleaned and ready for us to check out, but the two of then weren't in there.

Luke came into the bathroom, "Where are they?"

"I don't know, but I swear if I find them I will kill them!"

* * *

**Lincoln**

"Bennet, my main man!" I looked up from my phone as a guy with a scruffy beard came over to shake my hand. "Dude, you're fucking awesome at this shit. You know we're gonna see your work everywhere, just give it a few months and you're not gonna be some stupid ass little assistant director. You're gonna be the real fucking deal!"

I stood up and smiled, "thanks, josh, I'll try to remember the best damn camera man I've ever worked with when I get there." He laughed and shook his head, "I'm serious, dude!" We started to walk back to the set together.

"Some of the cast and crew are going out for drinks later you need to come, Bennet." We got back to the crowded sound stage and Josh went to go get his camera for the next scene.

"it's my wife's birthday, I want to get out of here as soon as I can today. Thanks though," I followed him.

"Oh right your mega famous wife. Shes pretty sexy, man, congratulations," I rolled my eyes and laughed while quiet was called for as we were about to shoot the next scene. I sat down in my chair next to Ron Howard. He leaned forward and watched the actors intently.

"Cut. That's great take five and we'll move on to the next scene. You guys are doing awesome." We stood up to review the tape and talked for a few minutes about the dynamics of the shot. "Listen, Lincoln, we're working late tonight, we're getting short on time."

"Ah, its my wife's birthday today, I was actually hoping I could leave a little early. You know it's about a two hour drive back to my house and I haven't seen her in a couple days."

"Your wife is Amer Bennet?" I nodded my head yes. "Look, I'm really sorry, but we've got to work to get till about 8. I'd let you go early but your doing an awesome job around here and I don't think we can afford to lose you in the time crunch." My shoulders slumped at his words and he patted me on the back. "Sorry, Lincoln."

"It's fine, I understand, Mr. Howard." I quickly texted Amber the bad news.

* * *

**Chloe**

Noah crashed our lips together and slammed me up against the wall I bit down on his lip before I pushed him off me and then grabbed his hand to pull him down the hall. We made it a couple feet before he pulled me back and kissed down my neck before he bit down behind my right ear. "Aw fuck. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He stood up straight and turned me around so he could look me in the eyes. He was suddenly serious and he kept me close to him, "I'm positive." He grabbed the back of my neck and pull my face up to his lips. "I love you Chloe Beale," he pressed our foreheads together and then kissed me again.

"I love you too Noah Edwards. Aubrey is gonna kill us if we dont leave by 9," I added looking down at my watch which read 7:43.

"Then we'll be fast, Red," he grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall laughing happily.

* * *

**Amber**

"Um, Jess, you're still just sitting here," he was siting on the edge of the couch I was currently laying on with his head in his hands. We'd been sitting like that for at least 20 minutes and he had repeated at least a dozen times that he was going to go in there and wake Beca up and ask her to marry him. Yet there we were, Beca was asleep, I was trying to stay awake for Jesses sake, and he was still mentality struggling with whether or not to go ask a simple question.

"I think in gonna be sick, Amber. Yeah I can feel everything moving around in there when it shouldn't be. What if I ask her and then I throw up on her? God everything is gonna go wrong, I just know it!" he buried his head in his hands again.

I let out a long sigh as he started pacing again. It was getting a little exhausting, I mean he got to my apartment at 5:45 and it was about 8 then. I watched his progress around the living room for a few more minutes. "Holy shit, Jesse, stop asking questions and just do it damn it! If you don't I'll go in there and ask her for you!"

"would you really?" He looked hopeful and popped open the ring box again.

"oh my god no. I'm not proposing to Beca for you, that would be weird. Then she'll wonder why you didn't ask her and it'll just be even more trouble." I couldn't believe he actually thought about that.

"Right. You're right, Amber-"

"of course I am."

"I'm just gonna go right in there and do it!" He walked confidently towards the door and he had his hand on the handle when his phone rang. His whole body relaxed and I glared at him while he answered it. "It's work," he hissed at me putting the ring back in his pocket for the millionth time.

i listened to him talk while my eyes slowly started to close. "Okay, I'll see you then. Hey I have to go the director wants to meet with me about what I'm working on. I'll try to get back by dinner, sorry about your birthday and Lincoln and everything." He kissed me on the cheek and wished me a happy birthday before he went out the door. "I'll be like two hours away so if you need me, try to get along without me!"

"You better ask her when you get home, dummy!" I yelled after him. When I heard the door lock behind him I crept into their room and slowly closed the door behind me. Beca was fast asleep on her side, in the couple months since we made up she had widened to about four times her normal size, it was quite the sight to see,

The babies were still nameless as far as I knew, but I thought she and Jesse already had them all figured out and just wanted it to be a surprise. I crawled into bed next to her and watched her sleep for awhile before I closed my eyes again. Looked like it might just be me and Becs for the day.

* * *

**Aubrey**

Las Vegas is a hard place to search for two people who are refusing to answer their phones. By 8:30 Luke and I had checked almost the entire hotel casino and we still hadn't found them. I was very close to being thrown into prison for double homicide if we ever found them. "Fuck were never gonna find them here. There's like a million other casinos."

Luke was pretty calm the whole time and he was trying his best to keep me from throwing up. "Aubrey, just relax okay, love, we're only four hours from home and I'm positive that we'll make it home by dinner. Lets just go to the font desk and ask if they've seen them." He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me from the casino to the hotel lobby.

"Hello, welcome to the Bellagio! Are you checking in?" A woman behind the desk greeted us with a broad smile and her full attention.

Luke started to speak but I cut him off. "We just need help."

"I'd be happy to assist you in anyway possible, Ms?"

"Mrs. Morgan. But thank you. Okay so we're here with another couple and we're checking out today," the woman made a sad face at this news, "We're supposed to leave at 9 but we can't find them anywhere and we were wondering if you had seen them? Um, the girl she has red shoulder length hair and really really blue eyes, she's like 5'4 and her boyfriend has sort of brown hair, um his hair looks like Jim Halpert's from the Office." This earned a small laugh from the woman. "Anyway, he's about 6'3 I think." I looked hopefully at her when I finished my description.

She smiled at the two of us and I mentally freaked out on the inside that we weren't gonna find them. "Are their names Chloe and Noah?" In my surprise the air got knocked out of me so quickly it turned into hurricane force winds, I nodded. "They were here about an hour ago, looking for the gift shop," without saying anything I dragged Luke away toward the gift shop. "wait, Mrs. Morgan, do you know where the gift shop is?"

"yes! Thank you for everything!" we took off across the lobby and made our way through the growing crowd toward the gift shop. It was surprisingly dead in there when we arrived. No Noah or Chloe though. Luke went to check out and gave a description of the two of them.

"Oh yeah the two of them were in here a while ago. They bought a blue sweatshirt, and a new bowtie." I couldn't figure out for the life of me what they were doing buying a sweatshirt and bowtie from the gift shop. We asked if he knew where they were going. "No sorry."

"shit, well at least we know they have a new blue sweatshirt."

* * *

**Beca**

I woke up at 9 with Amber fast asleep next to me, I was kind of confused as to why she was there but I wasn't complaining. She was all wound up in the covers and had her legs twisted around mine. I rubbed my hand over my babies an felt them moving around a little. Amber turned over in her sleep and dragged the blankets with her, I laughed at her and wondered where Jesse was. He had been acting really strange lately and I couldn't figure out why.

20 minutes passed and Amber rolled over again and threw her arms around me. Or as much of me as she could, one of the babies moved under her arm and she jumped at the feeling. "Oh my God!" Her eyes flipped open and she relaxed when she realized what had happened. "Morning!" She smiled brightly at me.

"Happy birthday, best friend!" she kissed me and rolled on her back. "Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Um, my baby is at work late tonight so he said e probably won't be home till about ten. Jesse got called in and he said he might be back for dinner. Aubrey texted me and said they haven't left yet because Noah and Chloe are missing! So it's just you and me for today, babe." She rolled on her side again.

"You mean I get you all to myself?" I joked around. "Ambular, I am so happy right now! We get to sit at home all day because I literally can't move! Hey did you call Hayley? I'm sure she would come over and entertain you if you want." She grabbed my hands and pulled them close to her.

"Becky, there's no one I would rather spend the day with! Plus Hayley and the boys are in Salt Lake City for a concert So she just called awhile ago to say happy birthday." She sat up in bed and then kicked her legs over the side to stand up. "You want breakfast for five?"

"Hell yes! Although I feel bad because you're making me breakfast."

"Do you have another suggestion, baby maker extraordinaire?" I laughed at her while she skipped off to the kitchen.

* * *

**Chloe**

"oh my gosh, No, is that Elvis?" We laughed together and he kissed me again. "This is great!"

"What time is it?" I looked at my watch which read 8. "We better hurry or Aubrey is going to murder us and hide the pieces!" I pulled him down closer to me and quickly tied his new bow tie and then kissed him on the lips. "I like your sweatshirt," he laughed and kissed me again Before we ran down the hall.

* * *

**Aubrey**

"Why a blue sweatshirt?" I sat down exasperated on a bench in the lobby. We still hadn't found them and it was 8:20. "Maybe we should just leave them here, then at least we'll be home before god knows when." I leaned up against Luke and he kissed my forehead.

"we can't leave them here!" He laughed at me and rubbed my arm comfortingly. "They're around here somewhere!" A thought occurred to me while we sat on the bench.

"Oh my god, something blue!" I stood up excitedly and pulled a confused Luke with me.

* * *

**Amber**

It was 1 o'clock, Beca and I had done a whole lot of nothing all day. Seriously we ate breakfast and watched reruns of friends and the office for about five hours. I was sitting on the couch waiting for Beca to get back from the bathroom. "Beca hurry up, I've been waiting forever!" I leaned my ear against the couch and closed my eyes when I didn't get an answer. "Beca, are you alright?"

It was quiet again. I got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I pushed open the door, she had her back to me. "Are you okay?" She turned towards me slowly.

"Um, my water broke," she told me calmly and then looked down at her bare feet.

"Should we clean that up before we go?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Brookester27: **Hahaha Amber Posen Bennet does that ;)

**Meghall376: **Oh I liked your cliff hanger set up! :)

**Movielover2000: **Well here it is!

**Lover-bug: **Hahaha I thought Las Vegas would be the perfect place for them to get married because I mean, it's CHloe hahah. That's my birthday too ahahaha

**thecurlingiron: **Yeah okay, I'm three feet tall...Of course I do! I tweet her everyday..without an answer, but whatevs! Prayers accepted!

**Anika: **It was bound to happen ;)

**Guest: **I think you're a little excited :) hahaha

**Jessicayip792: **Glad you liked it!

* * *

**Aubrey**

I pushed the doors in front of me open and stalked through them angrily. Luke strolled out behind me laughing at my reaction. "Stop laughing, it's not fucking funny. We've been to every damn tacky wedding chapel in a three mile radius and we still haven't found my dumbass best friend. And it's 1, we were supposed to leave four hours ago!" I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes against the bright sun while I looked around for another chapel. Wedding chapels in Las Vegas are like herpes, there's too many of them and in all the wrong places.

Luke wandered down the street a little turned around and came back still smiling. "It's gonna be fine, maybe they've gone back to the room already. They'll call us when they get their phones back on them-"

I started patting my pockets, "Except I left my phone in the room after I texted Amber! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" a group of old overly tanned men in fanny packs passing me wolf whistled. "Would you fuck off, you old creeps?" I hissed at them and Luke jumped up laughing.

"She's serious," he added while he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down the street. "hey, babe, I was just thinking where did Britney Spears get married?" I looked at him with shock written all over my face.

"You brilliant, brilliant man! Oh my god I'm so glad I married you!" I grabbed his face roughly and kissed him. There was clapping next to us and I looked to see the old men had followed us. "Seriously, just because you're old doesn't mean you can be perverts!" I looked back up at Luke and smiled before we got a cab to take us to the little white wedding chapel.

* * *

**Jesse**

I had left my house about five hours ago and had been working for three. It was just a normal workday, composing blah blah blah blah. I hadn't heard from Beca or Amber for a couple hours and I was in the middle of a great piece. Someone tapped on my shoulder to get my attention after awhile. "Someone is blowing up your phone."

I turned around to pick up my phone from the table behind me.

_Amber: Becas water broke, going to the hospital._

_Amber: your girlfriends water broke, that means your babies are coming._

_Amber: Jesse answer your phone damn it!_

_Amber: yeah okay a lot of shit is happening and you owe me money after this for compensation _

_Amber: ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE YOUR CHILDREN ARE BEING BORN._

_Amber: WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING THEIR FUCKING PHONES?_

_Amber: Jesse if you would like to contact me in the near future that would be appreciated._

_Amber: all medical fees are being sent to your address douche bag._

_Amber: Just thought I would say one more time babies are coming out of Beca's vagina._

I got up and sprinted down the hall trying to find my boss while quickly dialing Amber's number. I ran into him in the hall and spilled his coffee all down his front. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, sir! Um, my girlfriends water just broke, I need to go! Oh my god I'm two hours away! I'm gonna miss my babies being born!" I grabbed at my head in panic.

Luckily for me my boss didn't look too upset about the coffee dripping down his front, instead he was smiling. "Ah, I remember when my daughter was born. What are you having?" Although I was glad he wasn't mad I was sort of in a hurry.

"Two girls and two boys, sir. Oh my gosh I need to go!" I looked around panicking because for some reason I had forgotten how to exit the building.

"Take a deep breath, son. You need to calm down so you can get where you need to be." he patted me on the back and then led me down the hall towards the exit. He got me in my car and tried to calm me down as best he could. "Just relax, get there safely, and congratulations, Jesse!" He closed the door for me after I gave my thanks and then I took off.

For as many times as she had texted me it would have been nice if Amber had answered her phone.

* * *

**Beca**

"DAMN IT, BECA, I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE CLEANED IT UP!" Amber stomped out of the bathroom and thrust my bag at me angrily. I stifled a laugh which turned into a squeak when I had another contraction. "Shut up, Beca, at least you're not covered in whatever the fuck just came out of YOUR VAGINA! Give me a minute to change," she added before she ran off to my room to get a pair of shorts and a t shirt. She had slipped in what she had just a few minutes before suggested cleaning up when she ran back to the bathroom to get my bag for me.

After a few minutes I had another contraction and sank down on the couch in my pain, "Amber, hurry up. This hurts!" I yelled through gritted teeth while I clutched at my stomach. She ran back out of my room a few minutes later looking slightly panicked, yet decidedly less covered in amniotic fluid. "How far dilated do you have to be before the babies come?" I asked her while tears sprang up in my eyes.

"10 centimeters I think," she was looking at me funny while she grabbed my bag and went to help me up.

"What if we don't get to the hospital in time? What if I'm already dilated like 9? Oh my God, Amber, I can't have my babies at home," I whined and she shook her head like she couldn't do that either. "You should check-"

"What the fuck? Beca, what the actual fuck? There's no way in hell I'm looking at your vagina to see if you're dilated 9 centimeters or not. Your water just broke like ten minutes ago, so chill okay. I'm gonna get you there on time, I promise!" leaning over she helped me back up and wrapped her arm protectively around me, I had another contraction and almost broke her arm in half. "Best birthday ever, what as I gonna use a ruler?" she mumbled through the pain and started towards the door. "Does it really hurt that bad?" she asked when we made it through the door and were trying to get into her car.

"Next time I buy watermelons, I'm going to shove one up in your lady business and ask you if that hurts," I snapped at her, she threw her hands up in defense. "Fuck, I forgot my phone!" she ran back inside again and left me by the door. I leaned up against the wall waiting for her, when I heard her footsteps I shoved the door open for her and heard a thud followed by another. "What was that?" No answer. "Amber?" I gently pushed the door open again and looked around but didn't see her.

I heard her muffled voice from the floor after a few seconds, "I think I liked 21 better than this." She was holding her nose as blood ran down her neck and between her fingers, "Well comeb on, mamacita, we'be got someb babies to pop out."

I stared at her in disbelief while she took my hand in the one that wasn't pinching her nose and led me to the car. Before she got in she spit some blood out onto the ground. "Are you alright?" I asked her while she pulled out of the driveway. She didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Ib neber broken my nose until I met you, and now in four years I'be done it twice. But yes, it hurts like a mudder fucker," I tried not to laugh at all the extra b's that were in her speech now. "Do you habe eberything, that you need for de hosbidle?" Nodding my head she relaxed a little and continued to spit put blood at red lights. "You know ifb you eber come near me wid a watermelon I'm gonna run in de opposite direction," that time I laughed at her and she smiled a tiny bit showing teeth covered in blood.

"I'm sorry about your nose...and that you slipped on the floor, fingers crossed nothing else happens!" She nodded her head and groaned at the traffic in front of her. "Have you texted any-AHHHH" another contraction made it's appearance, more painful than any of the others. After a few minutes I regained control, "anyone?"

"Yes, I texted Jesse, but he didn't answer me," she said thickly. "Can you text Lincoln for be?" her phone was sticky with drying blood, but I texted him quickly telling him what was going on plus Aubrey and Chloe, none of them answered me though and I sighed as the pain ebbed away. "Danks, Beca."

She drove on quickly in silence before I screamed again, "OH BY GOD, BECA, STOB SCREAMBING FOR DE LOBE OF GOD! I CAN'T DRIVE YOUR BAKING BE NERBOUS!" Her eyes were panicked while she looked at me, and then we both had a reason to scream.

* * *

**Chloe**

"Noah! That's the place where Britney Spears got married, we have to go there!" I jumped up and down excitedly while I pulled on his arm. "Please! That's the perfect place!" He leaned down to kiss me in agreement and then we ran into the building towards the desk. "HI! We want to get married!" I said excitedly to the old woman behind the desk who smiled gently at us.

"I would love to help you! And your names are?" She already started to pull out paper work for us.

"Chloe Beale and Noah Edwards," I squealed excitedly and turned around to kiss Noah again.

"Those are lovely names," she started scribbling on the papers and asking us questions every once and awhile. "So how long have you been together?"

"Four years now!" Noah was standing next to a display looking at rings, "Do we pick from these?" he asked. The woman nodded her head, "Come on, Chloe," he motioned for me to join him at looking at them. Pulling me close to him he kissed my temple and them whispered, "We'll get real ones when we get home, okay, baby." I giggled excitedly and nodded my head.

"Does that mean we can get really tacky one's right now?"

"Of course!" we started picking out the tackiest rings in the display.

"You two are the first sober couple we've married in quite awhile," the lady chuckled. We high fived in mock celebration.

* * *

**Amber**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we screamed together, Beca was holding onto my arm and I was trying to avoid killing us. The pressure in my head from yelling was making more blood spurt out of my nose. I swerved then slammed on the brakes and the car jolted to a stop. Beca's back thudded against her seat and I loosened my grip on the steering wheel. We both looked at each other and then back at the road.

Two of LA's famous fucking food trucks had collided in front of us, there were taco ingredients and barbeque all over the street and the two drivers were yelling at each other. "You'd got to be fucking kidding be!" I slammed my head against the steering wheel and immediately regretted it when blood dribbled out of my nose again. "You okay, Beca?" she looked shocked but all in one piece. "We're neber gonna get out ob here!" I looked around desperately at the crowded street.

"How far are we from the hospital?" she asked screwing her eyes up against the pain of another contraction.

"I don't know, like hab a mile, gibe or take a few," I answered while I managed to find a parking spot. "You don't really want to walk do you?"

"There is no way in hell I am having these babies anywhere except in a hospital, so yes, I think so!" she spoke quickly through gritted teeth. We both got out of the car and I grabbed her bag and her hand and we started down the street.

"Oh my gosh its Amber Bennet and Beca Mitchell! Go ask for their autograph!" A crowd was forming and this did not look good, people pushed all around us questioning why I was bloody and why Beca was clutching her stomach. People really aren't that bright sometimes.

"Can you please leabe us alone! We neeb to get to the hosbidle! Beca, dis was a bad idea," I added as we pushed through another group of photographers and fans who were still asking for autographs. We struggled another couple feet before Beca screamed in pain again, a car squealed to a halt beside us.

"If it isn't the birthday girl and her tiny sidekick!" At that point in time I was about a second a way from kissing our saviors. "Get in, dummies!"

"Hayley! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Salt Lake City?" I questioned as I helped Beca into the back seat and then jumped in behind her. "Oh by God I'b so habby to see you three-"

"Whoa what the hell happened to your face? Oh and we had to cancel so we thought we would come and surprise you for your birthday! Lucky we drove by that mob that was surrounding you," she smiled at us both. "I'm assuming we have four little midgets that are close to making an appearance?"

"Beca accidentally hit be in de face wid de door and I broke by nose, I dink. But yeah can we go to de hosbidle? Danks for de surprise by de way," I smiled her and she jumped in her seat a little.

"Yeah, babe, don't smile it's nasty, and of course we can go to the hosbidle," she winked while she mocked me. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Chloe and Aubrey and Luke and Noah are all somewhere in Las Vegas trying to find each other. Lincoln is at work to hours away as is Jesse," Beca finally spoke up between gasps for breath. "Amber texted everyone like 40 minutes ago though, so hopefully they'll be here soon."

* * *

**Aubrey**

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" We ran into the building and slammed into the desk out of breath and sweating. The old woman behind the desk smiled at us kindly.

"Are you looking to get married today?"

"No, no," I panted, "We're already married. I was wondering if a red head and a-"

"Chloe and Noah? Yes they came in about ten minutes ago, they said they'd been looking all day for the best place to get married," she smiled again at the memory.

"Do you do funerals too because I'm going to murder them," I said through my teeth, she looked shock so I quickly added. "She's my best friend I'm not gonna kill her, but where are they?"

She relaxed some what and pointed us through some doors to another room. Luke and I pushed the doors open to a little chapel, finally we laid eyes on Chloe and Noah. "Thank God. Holy shit, they're getting married by an Elvis impersonator..." We walked quickly down the aisle, Chloe had on her new blue sweatshirt and Noah had on his bowtie, and sat down in a pew behind a man who was asleep.

"You may now kiss your bride," the two of them locked their lips together in the most distasteful wedding kiss every, I laughed a little and they broke apart when they heard me.

"Aubrey. Luke! What are you doing here?" Chloe ran down the aisle with Noah attached to her hand and gave me a hug.

"I don't know, I think attending my best friend's wedding with this fine gentleman," I motioned to the sleeping man in front of us.

"Oh that's Stan! We needed a witness-"

"And asking us would have been to much?" Luke said while he congratulated them.

"I thought you wouldn't let me do it," Chloe said shyly from Noah's side where she buried her face in his arm.

"Probably," I laughed and then we all walked out of the building together. I stuck my hand in my pocket and to my surprise found my phone, "Oh my phone! OH MY GOD BECA IS HAVING THE BABIES! Oh and food trucks got into an accident and...oh thank God Hayley, Jeremy, and Taylor picked them up on the side of the road-"

"Who's they?" CHloe asked while we quickly made our way back to the hotel to get out bags and leave.

"Amber and Beca, apparently Jesse and Lincoln are both at work," I continued to read through the texts. "Amber broke her nose again...oh my god she fell in Beca's amniotic fluid, she sounds like she is having a wonderful birthday. Okay, we need to go!"

* * *

**Beca**

We had been at the hospital for about an hour. Amber was getting x-rays done on her face and they were patching her up while Hayley waited with me in room. I wasn't really close to having them yet, I was only dilated 4 centimeters, so Jesse still had time to get there. He had texted me that he was on his way and he was wondering why he had to pay medical bills for Amber. "So you have the names picked out yet?" Hayley was giving me ice chips every once in awhile when I asked her.

"Um, it's a surpri-"

"So no," she laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Pretty much," I leaned back in my bed and closed my eyes while she held my hand. "Thanks for this, I don't think I could have made it to the hospital if we walked."

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for? Plus I love hanging out with you because I feel like a more normal sized person," she winked and leaned back in her chair. "Any word from Jesse?"

"Yeah he should be here soon, Lincoln said he managed to get away when he said we got in a wreck and that Amber broke her nose and that I was having the babies...I guess Ron Howard is a real slave driver," I laughed against the pain. "Oh plus Aubrey texted me, she said that they found Chloe and Noah getting married by an Elvis impersonator!" We both laughed together when Amber walked in with her nose bandaged up. "Oh this feels like deja vu," she glared at me before she sat down heavily.

"Thanks for getting me here, Ambular," I blew her a kiss and she offered a small smile before she caught it and put it in her pocket.

"No problem, Becky." We sat in silence for a few minutes when we heard feet pounding down the hall outside. "Oh my god, Lincoln!" She shot up and jumped into his arms while he hugged her close and kissed her, "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts." Hayley stifled a laugh in her sleeve. "Shut up, H-Bomb."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here earlier, love." he kissed her on the cheek before he put her down. "Hey, Bec, you doing okay?"

"Peachy," I smiled up at them, "heard from Jess?"

"Yeah, I think I saw-"

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE! ARE THEY HERE? PLEASE SAY NO!" he ran into the room right then looking extremely stressed out. "Oh, hi, hayls, oh, Amber sorry about your face. But seriously, Becs-"

"Does it look like I've had them?" I motioned to my stomach and laughed at him when he sighed in relief. "Guess who got married by Elvis today!" I continued to tell Jesse about Chloe and Noah when a doctor came into the room.

"Mrs. Bennet, can I talk to you for a minute? Oh is this your husband? He can come too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chanacompos57: **Woohoo! Glad you thought it was funny! Sorry about the wait!

**Brookester27: **hahaha I know right? Although it gets better! I read your stories, they were good!

**Meghall376****: **Thank you! Yesss I love to read. I don't know if what I read really influences the way I write, I don't really read something and am like ooh I want to sound like that, I sort of just write. But I guess Fitzgerald and Hemingway, I really love their descriptiveness that's like a whole piece of art by itself. And I'm 15 about to turn 16 in 9 days!

**Lover-bug: **but of course! Um it was the first city that popped in my head...which is weird, but it happened hahaha. Thank you for loving it haha :)

**Hoping: **Maybe ;)

**Cupcakecutie90: **That was seriously really fun to write haha it was all chaotic and disoriented!

**Thecurlingiron: **OF COURSE I THREW IN THE FOOD TRUCKS!

**jessicayip792: **Right now!

**Classic4000: **Thank you! Sorry it took so long I had a very busy week!

**patricia: **hahahahahahahahaha that's funny. unless you were serious than I am sorry about your heart attacks ;)

**Guest: **Thank you! You're so amazingly nice! I love how you said how often I update and its been like 5 days now haha

**Kristyannx: **Thank you!

**Anna Sweden: **Well I usually know what I want the main plot to be and then I just start writing and let things happen from there. So on a good day it can take me two hours, but this time I was having problem so it took me like 5 hours and a couple hours yesterday, but I deleted that sooo yeah! I can usually get them out pretty fast

**Guest: **I recommend you sit down then ;)

**Anika: **hahaha I know! I was like how much stuff can I fit into this chapter? apparently a lot! :)

**Hey you guys! Sorry for the wait, I had a ton of stuff to do this week and I was exhausted. I hope you like this chapter, I think the beginning is sort of slow, but I like the end! Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Amber**

Lincoln and I followed the doctor out in the hallway nervously, he hadn't said a word since he asked us to step outside and neither had we. Stopping when he got far enough out the door he turned to us and looked down at his clipboard. "Well, I have some good news!" my heart jumped and my mind raced at all the possibilities. Lincoln was standing next to me and he straightened up at the doctors words, listening intently. "Your nose is only fractured, not broken! The healing process will be much quicker than it was when you broke it." While I was glad to hear that I didn't have to get my nose re-broken and set again I was a little disappointed with the good news.

Lincoln was too, I could tell by his body language. He sort of slumped his shoulders and put on a not all there smile. Grabbing his hand I smiled as best I could without sending my face into a throbbing pain. I knew what he was feeling, it had been months since we lost the baby, and months since we had started to try for another, but nothing had happened. He squeezed my hand and went to turn back into the room after saying thank you to the doctor.

"One more thing," he smiled kindly at the both of us and Lincoln reluctantly turned around to listen. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he was leaned up against the wall, trying to look interested. "As you know we conducted those blood tests just to make sure everything was alright with you," I nodded my head and felt my palms get sweaty at the impending news. The doctor paused for another second, much to my annoyance, "Congratulations, you're going to have a baby!"

Those were the words I needed, we both needed. The words that were denied us last time and we didn't get to know about until it was too late. I squealed and turned to Lincoln who was hiding his face in his hands, he grabbed me and pulled me up into his arms so he could spin me around. We were being so cliché, if Bec had been out there she would have thrown up everywhere, but you know what? I don't care because I was having a baby and I wasn't going to lose this one this time, Lincoln and I were going to be parents. I was kissing Lincoln despite the pain that was spreading from my nose, I couldn't decide if I was crying because of the pain or the happiness. Let's go with happiness.

A throat cleared behind us and Lincoln placed me softly on the ground before he kissed me on the forehead again. "You're about 2 and a half weeks along," the doctor informed us and patted me on the arm and shook Lincoln's hand. "You're going to have to be careful because we still don't know the cause of your first miscarriage, but I feel like this will go smoothly for you!" I wrapped my arms around Lincoln's waist again and pressed my face into his chest smiling happily at our news. "I'll just leave you two alone then," I turned my face into his chest and listened as the sound of the doctor's shoe squeaking on the floor disappeared around the corner.

When we were alone in the hall Lincoln picked me up again and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Leaning up against the wall he held me up with his arms under my thighs, I smiled down at him. "I love you," I told him before I took his face in my hands and kissed him, "and I missed you. Holy shit we're gonna be parents!" he laughed at my stating the obvious and held me closer to him.

"I love you too," his voice was husky and he scrunched his nose to the side and sniffed.

"Are you gonna cry too," I asked him jokingly. Right then the door to Beca's room opened and Jesse and Hayley's heads appeared around the door trying to find us.

Hayley saw us first and she elbowed Jesse to get his attention and then pointed at the two of us wrapped up together, "Public displays of affection aren't allowed in hospital hallways, you two horndogs." She and Jesse laughed then pulled their heads back into the room and snapped the door shut. Lincoln sighed happily and put me down again and then slid his hand into mine before he dragged me into the room. "Oh look they want to grace us with their presence!" Hayley fist pumped then high fived Beca whose face was contorted in pain as she went through yet another contraction.

"I kind of don't want Hayley here," I murmured to Lincoln. Said red head's jaw dropped and she crossed her arms angrily, I skipped over to her and pulled her into a hug, which she returned rather reluctantly. "I'm just kidding, shorty, I love you!" kissing her on the forehead I went back to Lincoln and he stood behind me with his arms around my stomach, I entwined our fingers and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "So guess what?" everyone shrugged their shoulders, it had been a long day, no one was in the mood to guess things. "We're pregnant!" I beamed at my friends who looked shocked for half a second before they came to congratulate us.

"Wow, Lincoln, you're gonna love being pregnant and all the changes your body will go through," Beca was laughing from her bed at her own joke.

"Aw, shut up, Beca," I went over to give her a hug and playfully slap her in the face, she had another contraction. "I hope that hurt," I hissed in her ear.

When it passed she flipped me off and knitted her eyebrows together for a second while she looked me over. "You look like Ross Geller when he got hit in the face with a hockey puck," she finally decided on saying.

I plopped down in the chair next to her bed and pulled my knees up to my chest to get more comfortable, "You've looked like Shamu for the past few months. Plus you did this to me, Moby Dick," I motioned to my face and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bitch," she mumbled and ran her hands over her stomach.

"Shit face," I retaliated. The three other people in the room looked back and forth between us like a tennis match. Beca and I were completely unfazed by anything and went about our conversation, "Hey, babe, when you pop all them out we need to finish up the cd because we've been working on it for months." Everyone in the room laughed at the two of us, "What?"

"You guys are weird," Jesse said while he sat down in an open chair. "You just got done calling each other 'bitch' and 'shit face' and now you're calling each other 'babe' again...its weird," he laughed and I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my best friend.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"You need to pick names, Beca, it could happen any minute now!" I was laying next to Beca on her bed, Jesse was sitting in the chair next to us with his feet propped up and Lincoln was going through some film on his laptop. Hayley had left about and hour and a half before because her family was coming to town in a couple days and she needed to clean her house...I think she was just bored. Hayley never voluntarily spends her time cleaning.

"It's not gonna happen in a minute, Amber, we've been here for hours and nothing has happened!" she crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling like it was the cause of all her problems. It was true though, more stuff had happened with me than had happened with Beca's vagina in four hours. "I am tired of having four babies inside of me! I have been five people for like 7 and a half months! I want to be one tiny person again!" She slammed her hand against the bed and rolled her head over to look at me, Jesse was trying not to laugh in his hand. "Jesse, can it! The next time you have four humans growing in your uterus you can laugh."

"Jess, when you get a uterus can we put you in a freak show?" I teased and Beca slapped me...she really slapped me. "Okay. Ow. That hurt. You need to pipe the fuck down, Beca. Just give it a little more time...although if we're here any longer you might pop out full grown adults. But for serious, you two need to pick names for your children or I'm calling DSS. Now I called all of your parents and they should be here sometime today and I think they want their fucking grandchildren to have names damn it!" I got up and went across the room to go sit in Lincoln's lap and Jesse leaned forward to start suggesting names.

"I don't know how to name a kid, let alone four! I mean we named our hamster Clint-"

"God rest his soul," I offered.

"Amber."

"Beca."

"Shut the fuck up," she snapped at me. I laughed at her and snuggled down into Lincoln's lap to watch them. "Can you two go away so we can do this? You're making me really uncomfortable." Grumbling Lincoln and I got up and trudged down the hall.

"You'd think they were about to have sex the way she made that sound," I said to him and he burst out laughing before he grabbed my hand and pressed the down button on the elevator. The doors dinged open and within two seconds there was a flash of red and blonde and I was getting suffocated in hugs. "Oh my God, you guys! I was wondering what was taking so long, Mrs. Edwards," I added when Chloe and Aubrey took a step back from me beaming. They started to talk but I silenced them. "Guess what! We're pregnant!" I pretty much shouted at them before they could even take their first guess.

Aubrey almost picked me up she was so excited, "Oh my God this is the best day ever! It's your 22nd birthday, Chloe and Noah got married, and now you and Lincoln are gonna be parents! I- I just can't-" I leaned around Luke's shoulder while he was hugging me to look closer at my sister.

"Bree, are you crying?" I laughed happily and moved on to hug Noah and Chloe.

"Noo," she sniffed heavily and Lincoln hugged her. "I just...um can we go see Beca?" She grabbed my hand and started to pull back where Lincoln and I had just vacated.

"No. She and Jesse are either having sex or choosing baby names...Link and I got kicked out. But please do tell about the wedding!" We all lot back into the elevator when a doctor left beca's room and called for more people. "Oh god it's happening!" once again we piled out of the elevator and mde our way down the hall.

the door was pushed open before we got to it and Beca was pushed out in her bed with Jesse running along next to her holding her hand. They made their way to the delivery room and we all followed. When we got to the room the door was slammed in all of our faces. "Only immediate family in the delivery room, sorry," a man with scrubs on told us before he pushed open the door and the shut it again.

"Well shit."

* * *

**Beca**

I've dealt with pain before. I've dealt with being scared. I've dealt with being alone.

Ive never dealt with someone else's life that is entirely in my hands. Scratch that, four people's lives. Lucky for me, despite the pain and the fact that I felt like the lower half of my body was being ripped open, I had Jesse next to me the whole time. He had quickly changed into scrubs and was standing at my side while the doctors told me what to do.

A lot of things were happening, a ton of doctors and nurses were moving around the room, things were getting prepared for the babies and the main doctors were saying things I wasn't really listening to. After a few minutes the main doctor clapped his hands and said we were ready to begin. "Jesse can you help keep beca's knees up," if it was any other time and I wasn't about to push four babies out of my vagina, which surprisingly enough had never had anything that big in it before, I would have found that funny. But alas there I was getting ready to push four living breathing things out of me.

Jesse was pretty calm, but I was freaking out internally. Plus I was really sweaty and I just knew this was going to be the most disgusting thing I had ever done. Obediently Jesse pulled my leg back as far as he could and yep there was a everything I had to offer on display for the public. "Do you want the mirror to see what's happening?" Someone asked me.

"Hell no. Do you want me to throw up everywhere?" I made a face when Jesse put too much pressure on my knee. He apologized and kissed my forehead.

"Alright. Push." Thus my hell began for 7 and a half minutes before anything substantial happened. "okay we're crowning. You're doing great Beca, just keep pushing." The first time you have sex is really weird. It's this really strange and painful feeling that you're not used to, yet it's still not satisfying until like the 15th time you fuck. Having a baby is the same feeling, except there's no way to describe how completely and utterly happy I was just to hear that my first born was making her appearance.

A frail little cry rang through the air and i felt tears spring into my eyes. jesse looked over my thigh and then immediately retracted his head and looked like he might throw up, "Oh my God," he repeated this over and over and was scared to look back for awhile.

"Here comes a shoulder, Beca, I need you to really push hard for me now." I did what he asked and felt something really weird happening that I can't explain. "Almost there, big push big push." And then I had only three babies in me. "We've got a beautiful little girl!" The smallest baby I had ever seen in my life was held up wriggling and crying in the doctors gloved hands. She was placed in a blanket and placed in my arms for a second, just long enough for me to see she had jesses nose before she was taken from me. "We'll clean her off and then Jesse you can cut the chord!"

He looked a little sick at the thought but nodded his head before he got on tiptoes to look over people's shoulders to see his baby. "Beca, she's beautiful." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear before he turned around to wipe my face of all the sweat and give me a kiss. "I love you." I got to wait a few minutes while 1 was getting cleaned and then Jesse was called over to cut the chord. "This is gross," I heard him mumble.

"3 1/4 pounds and 13.14 inches," I heard a nurse say before she placed my baby in my arms again.

jesse was at my side again, "Hi baby girl," she had been screaming her head off but as Soon as she was in my arm she stopped and quieted down. "Oh my gosh shes perfect, Jess." He kissed my head and smiled again while he rubbed my arm.

"Ready for the next one now," the baby was taken from me and shuffled off somewhere I didn't know and I got ready to start pushing again. "Annd...push." And it started all over again. Within 10 minutes our oldest son started to cry out and then he was held up for us to see. He kicked his legs around and reluctantly got swaddled in a blanket and I got to hold him for a few seconds.

"He looks like you, Bec-"

"We've got the next one coming right now we can't wait, you've got to push," just as soon as I got him he was taken from me and Jesse was holding my hand and my knee again. "Beca, you need to push...now," I pushed with all the strength I had left and almost cried when I realized I still had another one inside of me. Funny enough my stomach was decidedly smaller. "Beca, push! Okay we've got a head, keep pushing, Beca," it was silent this time and it scared me, but I kept pushing. "Almost there, one more, good job." My youngest son was handed off to someone else besides me right away, there was no noise and no flailing limbs.

"What's wrong with him?" as much as I tried to sound composed it came out a little hysterical. Jesse had left my side to try to see him, but his way was blocked by an army of doctors and nurses. My doctor wiped the sweat off his face and didn't answer me. "What's wrong with him?" I said louder and wasn't answered again. "DAMN IT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?" I was sobbing by this point and Jesse ran back to me biting his lip and breathing deeply to stay focused, there was a sound like a vacuum in the background.

While Jesse smoothed down my hair and wiped my face again dr...um Buchanan looked at me from between my legs, the first time an attractive man between my legs didn't have an affect on me. "Beca, right now we just need to worry about the last baby okay? He's gonna be fine, just focus right now, I really need you to concentrate on your last baby and then we're done," I nodded my head between tears and Jesse squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Get ready, push now," I bit my lip and pushed my hardest yet, I tasted blood in my mouth and swallowed it back and continued to push. "Okay."

"Good job, baby, keep going," Jesse rubbed my thigh and looked back down to see our youngest being born. This time he didn't retch, but continued to encourage me. I leaned forward and pushed like I'd never pushed before. Another little cry broke through the air and I collapsed back on the pillow. A little bundle was in my arms and I looked down to see my fourth baby, happy and healthy. She had a lot of light brown hair and she squirmed around in the blanket.

Someone came to take her from me, "Can I have a second please?" the lady nodded her head and stepped back. Sitting up a little more I looked down at my daughter who was still crying, "Hey, baby girl. Shh, stop crying, mommy's got you. Mommy's right here," after a couple second she stopped screaming and I held her close to me and kissed her on the forehead, she was definitely the littlest of them all. In the silence that followed I heard something that made my heart leap, another cry finally shattered the silence, all the breath spilled out of my body and my youngest was taken from me. "Jess," I called my boyfriend over and he sat down heavily next to me, "I love you."

"I love you too, you did great, Bec," he pressed his face into my hands and smiled happily. "Hey, I'm gonna go let everyone know the five of you are okay," he got up and kissed me on the forehead and then went out the door.

"Hey, Buchanan, is he okay?" I motioned exhaustedly over to the group of people surrounding my four babies.

"Well, he wasn't breathing when he came out, but we suctioned his airways and he started to breath on his own. He'll be fine. The other three are prefect, but they're all going to be in the NICU for at least a month. It's nothing serious, but they were born a month and a half early, that's normal with multiple births though." At the beginning of his little spiel I felt my world crashing around me, but then I started breathing again at the rest of his news.

"Girl 1: 3 1/4 pounds, 13.14 inches. Boy 1: 3 3/5 pounds, 13.11 inches. Boy 2: 3 pounds, 13.06 inches. Girl 2: 2 3/4 pounds, 12.42 inches." They were tiny. But healthy and I was happy, but tired.

* * *

**45 minutes later**

Jesse and I were sitting side by side in bed each holding two babies. I had our oldest girl and our youngest boy, he was doing great now, his eyes were wide open and he was making cute little noises while she slept soundly next to him. Jesse was staring in awe down at the two he had. "Bec, we're parents," he had said this like 20 times in the last ten minutes, I laughed and kissed him quickly on the cheek. This was seriously the best day of my life.

"So we're agreed on the names?" he nodded his head and ran his finger over the boy's nose. "We should let them come in now, I bet Amber's practically peeing in excitement." The nurse that was in our room went to the door and right when it opened the six of them tumbled in excitedly. Amber's eyes were all read, apparently not knowing what was happening to her best friend proved more than a little difficult for her. "Hey you guys!" I smiled brightly at them all as they crowded around the bed oohing and awing at the babies.

"Mitchell, they're beautiful!" Aubrey leaned forward to give me a kiss and glance down at the babies in my arms. Chloe squealed excitedly at the girls blue eyes and kissed me also. Luke, Noah, and Lincoln were all standing around complementing the babies and being typical boys. Only Amber hadn't said anything.

"Ambular, you okay?" I smiled up at her and she nodded her head silently and held back from crying as she looked at my babies.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys are parents," she finally choked out.

"You want to hold one?" she stepped forward eagerly and took the girl from my arms. "Be caref-" she rolled her eyes at me as she expertly cradled her in her arms and talked quietly to her.

"Names?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well you are holding out eldest right now, and her name is Parker Olivia. Chloe is holding baby two and his name is Jesse William, Jr. Aubrey has number 3 and his name is Lane Patrick and finally Lincoln has Rory Grace," my three best friends all squealed excitedly and I leaned up against Jesse. He got up quickly and went to go get Parker, he said something to Amber and she giggled excitedly before handing her off. There was a shuffle and he walked slowly back to me with her and a smile on his face.

"I love you," he said seriously and handed her to me. Taking her in one arm I looked down at her and then quickly looked back up at Jesse, he was still smiling nervously. I gently pulled a black diamond ring from her tiny hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Brookester27: **You're welcome! Thank you for reading mine! haha I'm glad you liked it because it was hell to write hahaha. But I know I sort of love their relationship and wish I had a best friend like that but whatever I'll live vicariously through my story ;)

**Meghall376:** oh good you like the names! I came up with them like ten minutes before I wrote them down, its taken me forever to think them up! I think I'll go on as long as I have a plot for it, but I don't know how long that will be. Thank you!

**Chanacompos57: **WOOHOO GLAD YOU LOVE IT!

**Anika: **it was a pain in the ass so its a good thing you liked it ahhaa. Thank you! I know! That will be the best party ever! :)

**Lover-bug: **I always knew I wanted Jesse to have the ring in one of the babies hands so that was exciting! I know my friends had quads and they have onsies from when the babies were first born and its insane how small they are! well the salt lake city thing can be in honor of you then! hahah :)

**Guest: **Holy crap that was quiet and impressive review ;) that also made me really happy hahaha

**thecurlingron: **DARN IT AJ I'M GONNA BE BORED! AND OF COURSE I NAMED A GIRL RORY BECAUSE I WENT ON A GILMORE GIRLS MARATHON AND I WAS LIKE HEY I LOVE RORY

**cupcakecutie90: **Glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait!

**Guest: **Why thank you! I thought it was pretty good myself! :)

**hope this makes up for the lack of updates! Enjoy and once again thanks for the reviews I love hearing what you guys are thinking! :)**

Parker squirmed around in her blankets and closed her tiny fist over my pinky which was resting on top of her. I smiled down at her as her eyes opened and closed slowly. It was strange to me, to finally hold her and know that all those months of being uncomfortable and in pain had paid off and I had gotten four perfect children out of it.

_Holy fuck, I'm a mom. Oh shit, I have to take care of these four with Jesse. Fuck Jesse! I should probably answer him._ I flipped the ring over in my free fingers and looked at it hard, it was beautiful. It was a black diamond, with white diamonds surrounding it, and set in black gold. The room was oddly silent and I had no concept of how much time had passed. I didn't say anything I just looked at the ring and the baby in my arms. She was tiny.

For a few more seconds I just sat there, I'm not really sure why, I already knew I was going to say yes. Was some sick part of my mind enjoying letting Jesse flail for awhile. No. I don't think so. I'd just been in labor for 5 and a half hours and given birth to four people, I think I was just tired. Finally someone tapped me on the arm and I looked up slowly. Moving made me realize how completely exhausted I was.

"Ms. Mitchell, we need to take the babies to NICU," a nurse held her arms out for Parker and I kissed her on the forehead before handing her off. I watched as three other nurses got the other three and put them in their cribs to take them to NICU. The were wheeled out of the room and I sat in silence for a few seconds looking at the door where they had disappeared.

The sheets next to me rustled and I felt familiar calloused fingers pick the ring out of my hand. For a minute I had forgotten all my friends were there as I got lost in my thoughts. "Oh," I mumbled when I slowly turned my head. Everything was slowing down in my head. Jesse was kneeling next to my bed with his forearms on the mattress, he had his head down looking at the ring in his hands. He looked up when I spoke.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Amber smiling brightly and whispering quickly to Aubrey and Chloe. I guessed she had known the whole time and she was catching the other two up to speed. "Beca, I wanted to know if you would maybe, possibly, want to marry me?" Jesse sort of mumbled his question and looked embarrassed, I smiled at his awkwardness. I lifted up my hand which felt 5000 pounds and rubbed my thumb over his cheek with a tired smile.

"I think that would be alright," I whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me back happily, Amber cheered from her corner. "I love you," I whispered again. Our foreheads were pressed together when there was a knock at the door and it was pushed open.

"Becaaaaaa," Collin ran into the room and jumped up on the foot of my bed. "I rode in the airplane again! And daddy let me get cookies! I got the babies something," he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out four little pairs of pilot wings. I smiled while he lined them up on my stomach and kissed my cheek when he crawled up next to me. "Where are the babies? I want to see them, Beca." He looked around the room for them while my dad, my mom, Jesse's parents, and Sheila slid into the room. "AMBER!" he spotted one of his favorite people in the world and jumped off the bed to run to her.

My mom rushed over to my bedside while Jesse quickly slipped my ring on my finger. "Oh, my little girl," she grabbed my face in her hands and kissed my forehead. "How do you feel? Where are they?" she looked around the room like Collin had previously done and saw him in Amber's arms talking animatedly to her. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces which grew when Lincoln entered the conversation.

"I feel sort of like shit, but you just missed them. They got taken to NICU for the night," I leaned my head against my mom's shoulder and relaxed a little with my hands resting on top of the blankets. Jesse moved around to give his parents and my dad and Sheila hugs. Everyone was talking happily while everyone else got their hugs and kisses in. "You can see them tomorrow tho-"

"OH MY GOD, REBECA MITCHELL, IS THAT AN ENGAGMENT RING?" I jumped scattering the pilots wings that were resting on my stomach. All the adults eyes were locked on my fingers while I picked up the wings and placed them on the bedside table.

"Yeah, mom," I laughed while she strangled me in yet another hug. My dad came over and hugged me too, "Hey, dad," I sounded exhausted and he squeezed me tightly before releasing me. "Well we have pictures! Since you guys can't see them tonight," Sheila and Jesse's parents, Zachary and Emma, crowded around the bed and delivered hugs and kisses of their own. Grabbing my phone I scrolled through the hundreds of pictures I already had of the babies to the first one.

"Okay this is Parker Olivia Swanson," proudly displayed the picture of Parker to my family and I could practically see Jesse glowing from where he was standing. "She's 3 1/4 pounds and 13.14 inches. Okay, here's Jesse William. Jr. 3 3/5 pounds and 13.11 inches," my mom was pretty much shaking with excitement and my dad had his hand pressed up against his mouth with his eyes locked on the screen.

"Bec, they're amazing," he whispered and Sheila quickly agreed and so did everyone else.

"Um, why do they look so disgusting?" I burst out laughing at Collin's question, "What's that on their tummy it looks like a booger," he giggled at his comparison and pushed his face into Amber's neck.

"They're just needed to be cleaned off, sweetie," Sheila answered him with a smile and then turned back to my phone.

I flipped to the next picture, "This is Lane Patrick, 3 pounds and 13.06 inches." I smiled up at my dad who looked shocked.

"His middle name is Patrick?" I guess I should have expected his shock, we didn't exactly have the best relationship in the world. He probably didn't think it very likely any of my babies would carry his name in any way, shape, or form. I nodded my head, "Thank you," he whispered.

"And finally we have our smallest baby coming in at 2 3/4 pounds and 12.42 inches, Ms. Rory Grace," I beamed at my tiniest baby. "What do you think?" I asked after a few minutes.

"I can't wait to see them in person," Emma said with a watery smile, "They're absolutely beautiful."

Amber and Lincoln were standing together in the back, Lincoln had his arms around her. She caught my eye and winked I nodded my head at her because I was too tired to wink back. "Hey, Becky, I think Lincoln and I are gonna head on home," she moved around the crowd of people to come kiss me goodbye and hug Jesse. "It was great to see you all, you'll have to come over for dinner sometime soon."

"Hey, Amber, happy birthday," I smiled at her.

"Best one so far," she gave my dad another hug and she and Lincoln trooped out the door. Everyone else made small talk, Chloe and Noah informed everyone of their marriage today, and Collin wanted to know why he wasn't invited to this wedding. So he and Chloe danced around the room for a little to make up for it, after awhile the other four left and then it was only our family. I fought for the longest time to remain conscious, but after about 15 minutes I passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

**Amber**

I was alone on the way home with the top down on my car. This wasn't exactly the birthday I had in mind, but I wouldn't change it for the world...well maybe the nose part would be nice to change, but I'm cool with the babies and the anniversaries to come. I stopped at a red light and leaned my head back and closed my eyes against the street lights. I heard a wolf whistle and a car engine next to me, I was ready for some real creepy paparazzi guys who don't know how to keep it in their pants.

I cracked open my eyes to see my husband smiling at me from his car, "Excuse me, are you Amber Bennet?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you such a weirdo?" I asked and then was blinded temporarily by the flash of someone's camera off in the distance. The light turned green and we both rolled forward to get stopped at the next light again.

"You want to get something to eat?" he shouted at me.

"I just want cake. Let's make a cake when we get home," the light turned green and in five minutes we were home.

"Helllllo, beautiful," Lincoln opened my door for me and took my hand while he helped me out. "So let's go start celebrating your birthday," he whispered heavily in my ear and then pulled me around and up onto his back. I laughed while he walked up to our apartment. "What kind of cake do you want, love?" he unlocked the door, walked to the kitchen and deposited me on the counter.

"Um...not one that you make," I laughed at the look on his face and then he nodded his head in agreement. "You can help though," he smiled and kissed me. "Go get changed you're not dressed properly for baking!"

10 minutes later we had bowls in front of us and flour and everything we could possibly need, "Three cups of flour," I told Lincoln and pushed the bowl towards him. He clumsily measured out three cups and dumped them in, I got a little of it out because he hadn't leveled off his measurements. He put it back in and I took it out again, "You're a terrible baker," I laughed at him and flicked the flour at him.

"You didn't just do that," he puffed the flour off his lips and into my face.

"Oh, I did," I grabbed a handful of flour from the jar and threw it at him.

"You're paying for that!" he lifted up the whole jar and emptied it over my head with a satisfied grin. "I think you'll be really sexy when you're hair is all white like that," he patted it down into my scalp and I slapped his hand away while he continued to laugh at me. Searching around for something else to throw at him I settled on the coco powder and threw some at his face," Hey, no wasting precious chocolate!" he grabbed my wrist and quickly kissed me and grabbed an egg behind me.

Screaming I just got out of the way as it smashed down where I had been seconds before, "NOO, NO, LINCOLN NO!" I was gasping for breath from laughing so hard. Mustering all the dignity I could with my hair full of flour I turned back to the bowl and started measuring out more ingredients. Lincoln was on his best behavior...until it was all mixed up.

"Let me have some," he reached around me from where he was behind me and scooped some batter up on his fingers. I rolled my eyes and then jumped when I felt it drip down onto my neck. I jumped but Lincoln caught me and licked it off with a chuckle. "Aren't you a little jumpy tonight?" he spun me around and kissed me making me moan into his mouth.

I snaked my hand around behind my back while I continued to kiss him. SPLAT! "Holy shit, that sounded fucking hilarious!" I stepped back to admire my handy work, chocolate batter was dripping down his face and I licked the spoon while he moved to catch me again. "Hey, hey, no being mean to me today! My face is injured, although I'm medicated right now so I'm not feeling too much, but still." I grabbed his face in my hands and licked it off. "We don't really need to bake this thing do we," I whispered into his ear.

"Please, no," he smiled wickedly and grabbed a handful of batter and smeared it onto my face. "This is fun!" I threw some more at him some of it hit the wall.

20 minutes later we were both covered in chocolate as was the kitchen. I was sitting on the counter with my legs wrapped around Lincoln's waist kissing him frantically. The door swung open and Chloe and Noah walked in, "Oh God they're about to fuck, parties over children, go home!" Just as soon as they came in they left and locked the door behind them.

"Fuck, Lincoln," he bit down on my collar bone and I collapsed a little against his shoulder, "Let's go to bed."

Well that was the first time I ever left my kitchen a wreck when I went to bed.

* * *

Do you ever get ice cream in your hair and not notice it and then like twenty minutes later you hate your life because your hair is like a fucking rock?

Yeah well take that feeling and multiple it by your entire head plus your body, plus your sheets and then you would be where I was. I pried my eyes open, and by pried I literally mean pried because they were pretty much glued together with batter. Lincoln was asleep next to me, he still had the Mohawk I had given him the night before, I laughed silently and rolled onto my side. My pillow went with my head, turns out I was glued to pretty much everything.

I laid there for about twenty minutes before I decided it might be a good idea to take a shower before I became a permanent part of my bed. Rolling out of bed I peeled my sheets off my skin and unstuck my pillow from my head and threw it next to Lincoln who hadn't moved. I stumbled down the hall to the bathroom and started the water, the clock on the wall read 5:48. Sighing I stepped into the hot water and felt my muscles relax and the sugar and flour begin to run in trails down my body and towards the drain.

It took like an hour, but I finally had all the batter out of my hair and off the rest of my body. After I stepped out of the shower I pulled my hair up in a bun put on a pair of Lincoln's boxers and an old Bellas sweatshirt. Lincoln was still asleep when I walked back in our room to get my phone, he rolled over and I kissed him on the cheek before I left again. "Fuck," the kitchen was a mess and I did not feel like cleaning it. So instead I went out to get our mail and do anything else except clean.

"Morning, Amber," I wasn't expecting anyone to be out at 6:30 in the morning but my neighbor Mr. Maxwell was shutting his door behind him and making his way to the mailboxes. He was about 60, pretty much the grandfather to everyone in the building.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Maxwell! How are you this morning?" I smiled at him and matched my pace to his so we could walk together.

"I'm doing just fine. Did you have a good birthday yesterday?" I unlocked my mailbox and swept out all the letters in it into my arm and then leaned up against it to talk to him longer.

"Yeah it was good! Eventful, but good! Um, how did-"

"Oh Jennifer saw it on some news program last week. We meant to send you a card, but I think we must have forgotten to send it," I smiled and thanked him for the thought. "I think it's still in the kitchen, would you like to come in for a few minutes?" I paused while I glanced at my door and then nodded my head. We walked into their apartment, "Jennifer? Amber's here do we have coffee on?" he led me into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me at the table.

"Hello, dear," Jennifer poured three cups and placed one down in front of me along with milk and sugar. "Did you have a good day yesterday?"

"Yes, thank you!" she sat down opposite me and smiled.

"What happened to your nose, dear," I felt it tenderly with my finger tips and scrunched my eyes up at the pain.

"Um, well I fractured it, Beca accidentally hit me in the face with a door-"

"I heard she had the babies yesterday! People magazine offered her 3 million for the first baby pictures! Did you know that?" I laughed internally at Mrs. Maxwell's obsession with pop culture, usually she knew things about Beca and me before we did.

"Yes she had them, they're all doing great! And no I had no clue! I don't know if she'll do that though, she and Jesse are sort of just happy to have them right now."

"Oh that Jesse is such a sweet boy!" I was pretty sure she had never met him before but I nodded in agreement. "What were you and that husband of yours up to last night? I heard a lot of laughing when I got home last night," she smiled kindly at me.

"Um, we were just making a cake!" I blushed into my coffee at what had actually happened. My phone buzzed, it was Beca.I laughed because of the new name she had given herself in my phone.

_Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with: My vagina hurts and they just milked me like a fucking cow. Help me, Please baby I'll love you forever._

_Me: I'll come when I can! Hold in there, don't let your nipples fall off ;)_

I stood up suddenly, "Thank you for the coffee! I have to go though, my sister is coming over in a little bit and I need to pick up around the house before then," I searched for a lie to get me out. "I'll see you guys later! Thanks for the card," I let myself out the door and quickly went back into my apartment. Lincoln was standing in the middle of the kitchen tapping on his Mohawk. "Morning, handsome!" he leaned forward to give me a kiss and I dodged it, "Take a shower first!" I slapped him on the face and he trudged off to the bathroom.

_Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ _So apparently we can't bring the babies home for 2 months. Rory might have to stay longer though if she doesn't put on enough weight by then :(_

_Me: How does this work?"_

___Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ I don't know I guess we come to see them everyday and then when their ready we come to take them home.

___Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ Chloe texted me and told me you and Lincoln were fucking when she went to your house last night.

_Me: and?_

___Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ BIRTHDAY SEX, PLUS BABY CELEBRATION SEX, PLUS WEDDING CELEBRATION SEX, PLUS FOUR NEW BABIES CELEBRATION SEX, PLUS JUST SEX IN GENERAL! DAMN IT AMBER I HAVENT HAD SEX IN MONTHS. PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED.

_Me: You seriously haven't had sex in months? Poor Jesse...um well, we were baking a cake and then we weren't and then we were having sex and yeah, you just had four kids so I think you're pretty familiar with the process._

___Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ Nope, I wasn't even sure I had a vagina anymore until those kids came out of it because I couldn't see down there anymore. Poor Jesse? Poor me! ohhhh god you were baking a cake and things got sexual I can't deal with that.

_Me: You seemed like you knew you had one when you asked me to see how dilated you were ;) anyway can this conversation be over? you making me really uncomfortable because I think you're like thinking about me and Lincoln having sex and that's really awkward._

___Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ As awkward as that time you guys had sex right in front of me and you didn't realize I was there and so I was forced to watch the whole thing?

_Me:...why would you tell me this? Oh god why the fuck couldn't you just leave._

___Beca the best fucking person I've ever had then honor of drunkenly making out with:_ huh...never thought about that. But hey you two are impressive, so don't be embarrassed!

_Me: too late, shit head._


	23. Chapter 23

**Brookester27: **Making up new contact names for Beca is the highlight of my life hahahaha jk...but not really. Anyway! That cake batter fight is what happens when I'm really hungry and writing :)

**Lover-Bug: **Hahahaha I love making awkward conversations between the two of them! I want Collin to be real and to be my little brother, but yeah I don't know why it suddenly struck me that they should probably have neighbors haha. Oh well thank you! You're awesome too! Although I have to say that this chapter might be really boring so I'll apologize in advance.

**Thecurlingiron: **I remember! Hahaha I was hoping you would catch on :) Nothing like using a baby to propose!

**meghall376: **Yeah I skipped forward at the end. And I have, but I'm not really sure what I'm going to do.

**Love: **Thank you! Um I think he should be about four or five by now...yeah around there! :)

**jessicayip792: **oh my gosh I love your new picture thingy :) glad you liked the chapter!

**chanacompos57: **REVIEWS IN ALL CAPS ARE GOOD! :)

**Guest: **Thank you so much! That's awesome to hear! :)

**Anika: **I know! Sometimes I forget things like that! I've loved writing this though, it seems like its been forever haha.

**Okay so if you were excited for this chapter I'm really sorry if it sucks, but this is the best I could come up with. See I have this dilemma, I'm like at a complete and utter loss for plot lines. I feel like I've done everything I could thing of for this story, I mean I've got like 70 chapters for this one story. And don't get me wrong I love writing it and it makes me sad to think about ending it because I love all the characters, but I seriously do not know what to write. So if you want more then can you guys help me whit some plot lines that you want to see. I would be happy to keep writing this story, like really really happy, but the last few chapters have been such a struggle to write. So if you have ideas please comment them or something I would love to hear them! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading every chapter, it means so much to me! xx**

* * *

"I think it's gonna take forever to clean this up," Amber spun around the kitchen with a sigh. "Fuck it for now. Alright, baby, you want some breakfast?" She crouched down and petted Monroe who was wagging her tail sending clouds of flour flying around the already filthy room. "I think so, beautiful," she moved around to get Monroe her breakfast and water.

When the bowls were placed on the ground the dog jumped forward and attacked the food bowl. "Damn, you'd think I don't feed you," Amber plopped down on the floor and leaned her head against the one miraculously clean cabinet. When Monroe finished she walked over next to Amber and sat down heavily so Amber would pet her.

"So I have a surprise for you, my love," she scratched Monroe's ears. "We're gonna have a baby! I should probably tell mom and dad don't you think? Oh and Beca had the babies and she and Jesse are engaged and Chloe and Noah got married! So a lot of stuff happened yesterday while you were at home. Sorry I left you at home all day. We'll go to the park soon okay?"

Lincoln had been standing at the door watching his wife for awhile with a smile on his face, "That sounds like fun." He stepped around a dry puddle of batter on the floor and crouched down next to Amber. "Can I have that kiss now?" She threaded her hands around his neck and pulled him close to her so she could kiss him.

"You smell good," she mumbled against his lips. "Mmmm I love you," he picked her up off the floor and she wrapped her legs around him while she continued to kiss him.

"I love you too," he went off to the guest room because their room was still sugar coated. Dropping her down on the bed he pulled her shorts off while he kissed down her neck.

"Do we have sex too much?" She asked breathlessly while he threaded their hands together and stretched their arms out before he pulled her wrists above her head.

"Is there such a thing?" He asked while he ran his fingers down her stomach sending shivers down her spine.

"No. I was just trying to sound like a lady," she smiled at her joke and bit his neck before he moved away from her again.

"Fuck being a lady," that made her burst out laughing. Neither of them noticed the sound of the lock flipping and the door opening, or the sounds of bags getting dragged in.

"Why is Monroe cleaning the kitchen?" A British voice floated into the room and Amber pulled back.

"She's just trying to be helpful, Sam," she yelled towards the kitchen and then kissed Lincoln again. It hit her after a few seconds, "OH MY GOD, SAMMY!" Pushing Lincoln off her she ran through the door and at Sam who was standing smiling in the kitchen. She slammed into her and they both hit the wall. "Oh my God what are you doing here, Sammy?"

"Well see I got all the credits I needed to graduate and regretfully had to leave Barden...after the Bellas won for the fifth year in a row!" Amber hugged her again and pulled her into the living room to sit down. "Um, do you want to put something else on?" She looked down at Amber in her underwear.

"Oh yeah one second!" Running off into the room she had just left she grabbed her clothes and pulled Lincoln out with her. "You guys won again? That's great! Oh my God I missed you so much!" She flopped down on the couch next to Sam when she had her clothes back on.

"Yeah! It was great! Although I'm kind of sad to leave. So tell me about everything that's happening with you guys!" She propped her feet up on the couch and leaned back to relax.

"Well...Lincoln and I are having a baby!"

"Are you shiting me?" Sam pulled her into another hug and congratulated Lincoln who had started to clean the kitchen with Monroe. "Oh my gosh that is so great, you guys are gonna be amazing parents! Oh and your babies are gonna be so damn cute!"

Amber laughed, "I know! Okay so Chloe and Noah got married yesterday in Vegas. Um-"

"You know out of all of us, I always thought Chloe would be the one to get completely wasted and married in Vegas."

"Oh no they were sober. You should see the rings, they have cards and poker chips on them," Sam snorted when she tried not to laugh. "Classy shit for our favorite ginger!"

"You gonna tell me why you look like you had a run in with a door?" She pointed to the bruises on Amber's face. "Did you beat someone up again? You know when you're in the public eye you're not really supposed to do crazy things like that. They'll label you as a whack job and a bad role model."

"Shit, I wish someone had told me that awhile ago!" Amber winked, "No, Bec just a accidentally hit me in the face with the door when I was taking her to the hospital."

"What's wrong with Beca? Is she alright? Are the babies alright?" She was sitting straight up in her new found concern.

"She had the babies yesterday! They're all great! We can go see them in awhile if you want."

"We'll that was an eventful birthday."

* * *

Lincoln was driving, Sam was in the backseat, and Amber was in the passenger seat on the phone. "Why won't my mother pick up the damn phone!" she groaned and slammed her head back on the headrest. "Pick up the fucking phone, mom!" her face went red. "Hi, mommy," Sam and Lincoln burst out laughing at her, she responded by flipping them both off.

"Yes, I know that's not very lady like. Lincoln doesn't really seem to care actually, mom. No I'm not being a smart ass, I was just saying! Mom, I was just repeating you. Wait so its okay for you to say fuck but I can't? That's a little hypocritical. Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry. I won't. Okay, bye," Lincoln raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh wait, mom, don't hang up."

Lincoln shook his head at her while he drove on. "Yeah okay so the reason I called! Are you ready? I don't know to build suspense. Mom, were getting off topic again! Yeah okay so Lincoln and I are pregnant! One weekish. Yeah they did blood tests at the hospital when they were fixing my nose. Well Beca accidentally fractured it when she pushed a door open for me. Yes I'm fine. Do I have to? I don't wanna! Mommy, please? Can't I just pretend I was busy and then maybe he'll see it online or in a magazine or something. Fine. I love you too. Bye."

"Why the whining?" Lincoln watched her viciously dial her phone for a second time.

She exhaled sharply and glared out the windshield before she turned to her husband. "She wants me to call my dad 'because that would be the right thing to do!' I don't want to fucking call him." She pouted and let her thumb hover over the call button.

"I'll do it! My American accent is brilliant, if I do say so myself!" Sam held her hand out expectantly and Amber turned to place it in her outstretched palm.

"No. Amber call your father. Just get it over with."

"Damn, bossy," Lincoln glared at her pointedly for a second. "Ugh, Fine! I'll do it! Don't get your panties in a wad!" She pressed the call button and held the phone up to her ear and waited impatiently.

"Posen and Edwards, this is Pam." Amber made a face before she spoke.

"Hey, Pam! It's Amber. I was-"

"Amber who?" She looked confused at the mouthpiece and then at Sam in the mirror who was laughing.

"Amber Bennet...ah formerly Posen. As in Alexander Posen. Um, you've known me since I was five so were going on 17 years now." Lincoln was laughing now at her and Sam was completely losing it in the backseat.

"Oh, Amber, it's nice to hear from you! What can I help you with?" So now Pam remembered who Amber was, fucking weird.

"I need to talk to my dad."

Alexander's voice could be heard close at hand, "Who is it, Pam?"

"Amber."

"Well what does she want?" He sounded like he was in a lovely mood.

"I don't know,sir."

"Well find out!" He snapped at her.

"Wait a second, Pam. Is my dad like 2 feet from you?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"So he's two feet from the phone and he made you answer it? Can I just talk to him? Tell him it's urgent or something." The phone rustled to block out the voices but she could still make out what said being said.

"She says its urgent, sir."

"Just tell her to make an appointment with you and then I'll call her back." Amber rolled her eyes and punched Lincoln in the arm.

"Can I make an appointment for you, Amber. He's sort of busy right now, I'm sorry." She genuinely sounded sorry.

"Please tell my father that he either talks to me now or never. I'm not going to wait around for my phone to ring." She waited a few seconds and heard a click.

"I don't appreciate you interrupting my work hours, Amber." Her father's crisp voice rang through the receiver.

"Believe me it's not a party for me either. You know it would have gone a lot faster if you put me through right away-"

"Amber, please get to the purpose of your call."

"You're going to be a grandfather...that's it." The other line was silent. "Alright well thats the only reason I called so I'm just gonna go." She went to hang up the phone.

"Amber when are you do?"

"Oh Lincoln's pregnant not me..." Silence. "Um, February, I guess. Well I got to go, dad, talk to you later."

* * *

**2 months later**

A sharp cry rang through the air. Beca sat up in bed and peered through the darkness at the bedroom door. Jesse slept on next to her. "Jesse can you go feed Lane?" She questioned her sleeping fiancé, he remained asleep. "Jesse, I already took my two for the night, you've got Rory and Lane and they're the easiest," he didn't move. "Damn it, Jess!" She smashed a pillow down over him causing him to jump up.

"What the fuck was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head and dropped back down on the bed. Beca glared at him and he eventually rolled over because he could feel the holes she was burning in his skin. "What, Bec?" his eyes were already fluttering shut again.

She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers expectantly on her arms. "Can you please go get your son and feed him?" He sat up and looked around confused as for the first time he heard Lane crying in his room. "I already fed, changed, burped, and got Parker and Junior back to sleep, please just go get Lane and check on Rory," she sounded exhausted and Jesse felt really bad for sleeping.

"Oh, Beca, I'm so sorry I didn't get him," he jumped out of bed and tucked Beca back in and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep, baby, I'll take care of him," he crept out of the room and down the hall to the boys room. Junior was asleep on his back holding on to the monkey that Amber bought him the day they left NICU, Lane was screaming though, his lion lay abandoned in the corner of his crib.

"Hey, little man," Jesse leaned over and scooped up the crying baby, rocking him for a few minutes until he calmed down a little. "There that wasn't so bad!" He placed Lane back in his crib and tuned to leave, but then Lane started to cry again. "Whoa whoa whoa. I thought we were all better, buddy!" He picked him up and started rocking him again, this time he didn't stop.

20 minutes later and both Jesse and Lane were still awake. Jesse searched around the room to find his phone and quickly found the number he was looking for.

"What the fuck do you want?" Aubrey's voice snapped through the phone.

"Can you listen to Lane for a minute? I don't know what's wrong with him." Jesse held the phone up to his crying baby and then brought the phone back up to his ear. "Aubrey?"

"He probably needs his diaper changed and needs to be fed," she answered dryly. "Nothing, baby, it's just Jesse, go back to sleep."

"How do you know that?"

"Well that's generally what babies wake up in the middle of the night for...The babies have been home for 6 days what have you been doing at night?" Even half asleep Aubrey still manage to sound like a dictator.

"Beca's been gett-"

"No, Jesse. You have not let your wife get up at least 26 times since they've gotten home. Please tell me you haven't?" She sounded exhausted and annoyed with him.

"She's not my wife yet-" embarrassment dripped off his voice as Aubrey brought his actions to his attention.

"Excuse me for not knowing your marital status. But please continue on with your excuse." she was getting snappy again.

"I just didn't...well I...I don't know. I didn't mean to! She just got up all the time an I thought she liked doing it!" he moved around to get Lane's bottle ready for him and pulled out a new diaper for him. "I do stuff during the day, I change diapers and feed them and stuff, I just forgot about night." The other line was silent. "Aubrey?" no answer. "Aubrey, did you fall asleep?" There was a large exhale on the other end and Jesse hung up with a laugh.

While the bottle heated up Jesse changed Lane and rocked him to calm him down. What seemed like hours layer the baby finally fell asleep and Jesse placed him back in his crib with a satisfied smile. "Next baby!"

He crept down the hall and saw the door to the girls' room was cracked open. He smiled when he saw Parker asleep on her back with her arms above her head, just like Beca. Speaking of Beca she was sitting in the rocking chair with Rory singing her back to sleep.

"I've got a blue motel room  
With a blue bedspread  
I've got the blues inside and outside my head  
Will you still love me  
When I call you up when I'm down  
Here in Savannah it's pouring rain  
Palm trees in the porch light like slick black cellophane  
Will you still love me  
When I call you up when I get back to town  
I know that you've got all those pretty girls coming on"

She looked up at him when he walked in and smiled when Rory's eyes stayed closes for awhile. "Hi," she whispered while she placed Rory in her crib.

"That was beautiful," he hugged her tight and breathed in her smell in the middle of the girls' room.

"I have been told I'm pretty good at it," she smiled into his chest and felt her body relax around his.

He rubbed her back and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form of Rory, "I'm sorry...for not getting up at night. I could have got Rory you know."

"Jess, it's fine, don't worry about it. You've been working hard lately and you got up tonight and changed Lane so thank you," she pecked him on the cheek and then leaned up against his chest again. "Plus you looked like you had your hands full with him and Rory is the easiest baby in the world!"

"Lane was putting up a good fight-"

"I heard you talking to Aubrey," she smirked at him.

"I needed help and I didn't want to bother you-"

"She'll murder you in your sleep tomorrow...probably would have been better for me if you struggled with your problem." she patted him on the arm then grabbed his hand. "Come on, bed! I feel like a dead man walking!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Brookester27: **thanks for the help! Haha nothing like being thought if as crazy! ;)

**Thecurlingiron: **oh my gosh you're just too smart hahaha thanks Amiga. And yeah sammmmmy

**meghall376**: okay I'll keep writing! Thanks for the ideas!

**Chanacompos57**: sorry tried to have this done by yesterday, that didn't happen! So here it is!

**Loverbug**: good to hear. Thank you!

**Anika**: thank You!

**sorry you guys I clicked the wrong** **chapter earlier! heres the right one. Sorry!**

* * *

Hot metal scorched my exposed skin causing me to wince in pain, temporary pain that soon faded away to a more bearable throb. I cast the crook of my elbow over my eyes blocking out any rays that dared to disturb my peace. I grew accustomed to the silence of the nature I sought out, the silence that in reality was anything but quiet. The dry Californian breeze whistled in my ears, raised the hair around my forehead before gently replacing it, and soothed my still aching skin.

I didn't want to speak, not yet, so instead I listened to the sounds that were outside of my world, sounds that I hadn't heard in months. Waves crashing into the impenetrable cliff I was currently on, birds calling to one another, and faintly, however much I wanted to deny it, the sounds of tires meeting and leaving the pavement. Nature was proving to be anything but silent.

I felt the body next to me shift, waiting patiently for me to speak. A familiar calloused finger traced unseen patterns across the tender skin on my hand before grabbing it and claiming it for its own. I ran the moist tip of my tongue over my chapped and cracked lips sparing them a few minutes of pain, my tongue caught on a particularly dry patch before gliding over the rest of the rough skin. I sighed at the momentary relief and rubbed my hand over my still flat stomach trying to find some resemblance of a bump.

The ground crunched as six pairs of feet and two strollers made their way back toward the car. The sound of voices and laughter and babies making funny noises floated towards us on the hood of the car. "Why can't it be like this all the time? Just the eight of us...well I guess the twelve of us counting the munchkins." Even though I still had my arm over my eyes I could feel Lincoln staring at me.

He chuckled and I could hear Beca telling Aubrey and Chloe details of the wedding while Jesse Luke and Noah discussed the Dodgers. "Is Amber Veronica Catherine Posen Bennet regretting her fame?" I pulled my arm away to see him staring at me with his gray eyes that still made my stomach flutter and his crooked grin.

"Damn straight...I don't know...not really I just miss not being mobbed every time I want to go grocery shopping or walk Monroe," I heard her bark off in the distance and one of the babies laugh. "Why'd you pull out my confirmation name for that?" before he could answer I moved on again causing him to laugh again. "And why for the love of god am I four months pregnant and not showing? I mean I throw up like everyday, I pee like alllll the time, and I eat like a mothe-"

"Nope! No complaining about being pregnant!" Beca's shadow stopped over me. I looked up at her with a smile. "I believe I got yelled at for that."

"You didn't lose a baby, Beca. But fine I'll stop, I would just appreciate it if I actually looked like I was pregnant!" I leaned over and unbuckled Rory from her side of the double stroller. "You understand me don't you, Rory? Yes you do. Becs, why can't you be more like Rory? Rory is perfect!" I kissed the baby in my arms and she giggled in reply. She was such a mixture of Beca and Jesse it was hard to decide who she looked more like.

The other babies were all cooing from the strollers. Lincoln got down in front of them and made faces at them so they would laugh. He was successful and a chorus of baby laughter filled the air making everyone smile. "Rory is too distinguished for silly faces," she grabbed my nose and giggled again. Then something occurred to me, "Rory...Rory. Beca Mitchell watches Gilmore Girls!" I said with a triumphant smile.

She looked confused for a second, "What? I've never seen it, Jesse named her, not me!" Everyone looked over at Jesse who was looking embarrassedly down at the ground and tracing patterns in the dirt with his foot.

"It's a really good show okay! Plus Lauren Grahm is sexy and if my daughter turns out half as smart Rory then all of you can suck my d-"

"Jesse!" Beca stopped him before he finished his sentence with a glance at the babies.

"Sorry. But anyway Lorelai and Rory's relationship was amazing-"

"Dude, I'm gonna stop you there," Luke slapped him on the back with a laugh. Jesse looked embarrassed again and then took Rory from my arms. "Go back to being Mr. Mom, Jess." We all laughed as he stalked off with her to look at the view.

"Okay you guys! I have a bucket list-"

Chloe jumped and looked alarmed, "Are you dying?" Aubrey leaned back she was laughing so hard at the ginger who still looked thoroughly confused.

"What? No. It's a pregnancy bucket list! Like before we're parents, just things that we want to do before we have kids," she breathed a sigh of relief and then punched Aubrey. "Okay now that that's all sorted out-"

"You're weird."

"Am not. You are, you've never seen Gilmore Girls!" I stuck my tongue out at Beca who reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Aubrey actually looked interested, "Alright, what's on it?"

"Okay, Lincoln wanted this one...he wants me to learn how to pole dance because apparently this is an important skill in life. But what the hell I'll do it, if you guys do it with me?" Beca looked like she thought I was insane Aubrey couldn't believe what I'd just said and Chloe looked excited. Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and smiled meekly.

"Hell yes I'll do it!" Chloe and I high fived and Noah nodded his head in agreement. "Come on, Bree, you have to do it! It'll be fun! It's not like were gonna force you to do it to pay the bills!"

"I don't have to do anything!" She said through tight lips. Chloe pulled on her arm like this would make her approve of our future activities. "Would you stop looking at me like that!" Chlo continued to pout at her, "Fine i'll do it! Just stop looking at me, Chloe!" The red head threw herself at her best friend and jumped up and down excitedly.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Noah was laughing now as his wife jumped around excitedly.

"Who's gonna teach you guys? Someone name Crystal Chandelier?" Jesse walked back over with Rory and started to put the babies in the car with Beca. She had remained mute on the subject thus far. "You know, Amber sort of sounds like a stripper's name-"

"Well at least I have a back up career, you little shit." Everyone burst out laughing except Beca who started scolding me for my language in front of the babies. "Je suis désolé, chérie. Je vais jurent en français puis, baiseur," only Aubrey laughed that time because she was the only one who understood.

"Bree, what'd she say?" Beca asked after she shut the door to her range rover.

"Ummm, she said that she was sorry and that she'll just cuss in French now...fucker," her face turned red while she laughed again and Beca flipped me off. After a second she added to me, "C'était drôle. un de ses enfants premier mot sera baise, et c'est sur elle," with a wink.

"That is a valid point! Aubrey's right, one of the babies first word is gonna be fuck and that's because that's your favorite word!" I smiled at her while she shook her head but everyone else agreed. "Are you coming to learn how to pole dance or not?"

"I just had four babies."

"Four months ago!"

"So! I think something ripped down there it hurts like fuck!" I made a pointed face at her when she finished her sentence. When she realized what she said she rolled her eyes, "Fuck you...damn it...shit...god Beca get a grip you idiot!" She got in the passenger side and slammed the door without another word.

* * *

"We're back with the always lovely Amber Bennet! Congratulations on the new cd, it's really amazing. There's some pretty dark stuff on here, but it's doing well on the charts-"

"That's just because Beca and I buy every copy we can," I winked when the audience laughed. "Thank you though! This ones way more personal than the last one, Beca and I wrote every song on here so there's a deeper connection for me."

"So you're really a dark person?"

"Conan, I'm like the darkest. Screamo all day everyday, goth everything, my whole house is gonna be painted black," I laughed for a second. "The ones that are darker are just something personal that happened and it was nice to write a song about it."

"Oh it's personal so you don't want to share. Alright, I won't ask...what was it?" I shook my head and chuckled. "Damn I thought I'd try! Okay so tell me where you came up with the album title _Three Days of June?"  
_

"Beca and I came up with it because everything important happened on June 3rd, so we thought what the hell might as well name it that! At first I was rooting for bitchell, but that got shot down..see is a combination of our last names, but then it also sounds like bitch, and apparently that's frowned upon in most places or something."

Conan was watching me like I was crazy, "yeah or something like that," he laughed. "What all happened on June third?"

"Beca had the babies, I found out I was pregnant, our best friend Chloe got married, Beca fractured my nose again. Oh and it was my birthday!" I smiled t him while he was laughing, "Whaaat?"

"Beca fractured your nose...again? Is that why sea not here tonight?"

"i broke it once when I was a freshmam in college because I got in a fight to defend Beca...but no she's doing this thingy for MTV...I'm obviously well informed about it."

"Oh this sucks, we have to go to a break, but when we get back Amber is explaining this fight." We talked for a couple minutes then we got signaled to start up again. "We're here with heavy weight champion Amber Bennet, to talk about her bloody fight over Beca. Take it away, Amber!"

"It all started with the fact that our a cappella group is amazing and we were some fierce competition so people were jealous and whatnot. So this one team trashed our practice room and left a note and then at our competition we got in an argument. A whole bunch of my girls were fighting...I might have thrown the first punch. In the end I had a fractured wrist a broken nose, broken ribs and some other stuff. I'm pretty bad ass."

"I'm scared of you now."

"you should be."

* * *

"Aunt Fat Amy in the hooooussse! Let me see the babies!" Amy stomped into the room. "Let me see them, Beca!" She plopped down on the couch next to Stacie and Sam.

"Amy, they're not here...we're going to learn how to be strippers why would I bring my 4 month old babies?"

"Early start never hurt no one! But just so all you twig bitches know, you're not getting my sexy fat ass up on a pole." Everyone laughed and there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I wound my way around all the girls in my living room and made it to the door. "Oh hey, Mrs. Maxwell! Want to come in?" I moved to the side to let her in my house. As many times as shed been in there she still got all nervous at the idea of being in amber Bennet's house.

She peered into the living room and saw all the girls, "Oh, I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to interrupt. Hello, Beca!" She waved happily at my best friend who smiled politely back and waved also. "Is that Cynthia Rose Adams? Her album is wonderful, your album is wonderful, Cynthia Rose!" I chuckled inwardly at her pop culture obsession.

"What can I help you with, Ma'am?" I leaned against the wall.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on the baby, I saw you on Conan last night," she added with a smile. "Although you don't look very pregnant," I couldn't tell if she was scrutinizing the lack of a baby bump or my clothes. I had on short short spandex shorts and a sports bra...I don't know what the dress code for being a stripper is.

"Well thank you! Yeah I went to the doctor last week and they said my uterus is tilted to where I might not show for awhile, but the baby is fine!" I decided to go the body route.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Yes but it's a secret Lincoln doesn't want to know. He's ruining all my fun!" I smile at her. "I'm sorry, thank you for stopping by! But we have to go in like two minutes-"

"Where to?" I felt my face redden slightly.

"To this exercise place-"

"Mrs. Maxwell, don't listen to her we're going to a pole dancing class!" Beca shouted from the living room, I would kill her later.

I looked embarrassed again...but not nearly as uncomfortable as we hen what happened next was said. "I was never in such good shape as when I was dancing in college. That's how I met mr. Maxwell, he used to come to my strip club everything Thursday night and request me. It took him two months to finally ask me out!" She laughed at the memory and got lost in her thought. "Any way you girls have fun!"

I shut the door behind her and slid down it, "Oh my gosh thank god were moving because I will never be able to look at her the same way ever again," everyone else looked just as shocked as I did.

"Can we go now? I'm actually really looking forward to this!" Stacie looked at me expectantly.

"Of course you are, Stace," Jessica said from where she sat with Chloe.

"Shut up, Jessica," she shot back at her. "But you're right..."

* * *

"Very good, Aubrey!" Sarah our instructor moved around us, after she taught is the basics. "You're a natural!" I looked over at my sister who's face had turned red, both from embarrassment and because she was hanging upside down on the pole. "Are you a dancer?"

"Yep, since I was three. I've got a studio now."

"We'll you're very good what do you teach?"

"Ballet and pretty much anything else," I watched as she it back to working her pole with a grace that the rest of us hadn't yet mastered. Especially Chloe.

"What the fuck is this? It just a pole damn it. Why can you do it better than me?" Chloe was staring at me.

"Um gymnastics I guess. Plus you have noodle arms-holy shit someone just woke up Stacie's inner stripper. I watched her as she for s lack of a better word danced. She and Aubrey could have successfully started their own business. While I watched the two of them two thumps echoed through the room. Ashley and Lilly had both ended up on the floor and were laughing happily.

"This is a danger to my health," Sam said when she joined them on the floor with another thump. Beca followed seconds later.

2 hours later and we all, minus Aubrey and Stacie, were a little bruised and exhausted. We got to beca's house for dinner and all of our boyfriends and or husbands were there watching a football game or baseball or something. "How'd it go, babe?" Lincoln asked.

"Cross it off the list and I'm never doing it again. Although Luke you and Phillip might want to consider opening a strip club because those two are naturals," I addressed my cousin and brother-in-law while I pointed to Aubrey and Stacie. Stacie spread herself out on Philip's lap and kissed him with a smile, Aubrey just looked embarrassed.

"I wasn't that good," she mumbled while she sat down next to Luke and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Our instructor said shred never seen someone who knew the pole as well as Aubrey did on their first try," Sam laughed at the look of horror on Aubrey's face.

"Why do you know the pole so well, Aubrey?" Amy asked from the other couch where he sat with bumper.

"I just...I'm just good at it okay!" Luke smiled at her And then whispered something that made her bury her face in his shoulder.

"Let me see the babies now!" Amy whined. Beca, Aubrey, Chloe and I got up to go get them from their naps. I was carrying Junior who was having fun pinching and pulling every little thing on me. I handed him off to Bumper and he immediately calmed down and started laughing when Bumper made faces at him. "Time for me to impart my wisdom upon you, Parker!" Amy began a long spiel on what to do if you get stuck on the great barrier reef.

"Wow, bumper, he really likes you?" Beca said it as a question, like who could possibly like Bumper? I laughed while I leaned up against Lincoln on the couch and watched him play with Junior.

"Kids love me, I completely understand why though," he said with another funny face that resulted in another round of laughter.

"I don't," Chloe said from the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Trainofthought15: **Sorry about that!

**Meghall376: **That idea is courtesy of thecurlingiron! But yeah I like it too!

**Thecurlingiron:** I think we already talked about this but I was thinking Halloween too!

**Chanacompos57:** did you get in trouble? haha

**lover-bug: **Like a national tragedy! Hahaha pole dancing is also courtesy of thecurlingiron! She didn't do it though? I like writing Amy she's interesting! That was fun to write though haha and I thought about the mrs. Maxwell thing on the spur of the moment so I'm glad you liked it haha. Thank you very much! :)

**Jessicayip792: **Thank you!

**Cupcakecutie90: **Thank you! and sorry for the wait!

**Anika: **Thanks! And apparently not Chloe haha

**Whoa you guys sorry about the wait. I had like some severe writers block for the past couple days! Or maybe that was laziness...anyway! I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always thanks for all the comments! They're great!**

1) learn to pole dance DONE

2) go sky diving

3) hear the pope speak in the Vatican

4) laugh like Fran Drescher for a day

5) get a tattoo

6) have a paint fight

7) go cow tipping

8) drive a Ferrari

9) do the nasty in a car

10) go trick or treating so no one knows me

11) buy a family in need a new house

12) go through my old routine with an Olympic gymnast

13) ride a giraffe

14) ride a horse

15) make out with a stranger

16) go to Disneyland and act like kids

17) throw a gatsby party

18) fuck however an whenever the hell we want

19) finish building and decorating our house before the baby comes

20) Make out with Beca where both of us are sober and we're not avoiding a douche bag

"What the fuck? I don't want to be number 20!" I dropped my hands and the paper rustled at my side.

"I can make you number two if you want...it's not a chronological list. It's just whatever popped in my head," Amber said distractedly while she put on Parker's diaper and buttoned up her onesie, she was making life difficult with all the squirming. Lifting her up she kissed her while my baby squeaked happily, "time?" she asked, looking over at my still shocked face.

I glanced down at my phone, "45 seconds, now back to this make out thing." I watched her shift Parker to her left side around her finally prominent belly and then flop down on the couch with a sigh before she gave me her full attention.

"Cant you take it off the list?" I was staring at the paper wide eyed again. She laughed at me, shook her head, and then went to entertain Parker. "Jesse's parents are coming to pick the four of them up in five minutes," I said exhaustedly in a monotone.

"Beca, my parents are almost here. Where are the babies? Why can't I find the babies?" Jesses frantic voice sounded in an upstairs room. We could hear his feet pounding the floor as he ran from room to room. "Beca, seriously have you seen the babies?" He was a little flustered at the idea of letting his parents watch the babies for the long weekend. They had decided to move to California to help with the babies about two months after they were born.

Rolling my eyes I looked up at the balcony that went over the living room while Jesse dashed by. Lincoln sauntered after him, glanced down at the living room and smirked when he saw the babies in their carriers and me strapping in Parker. "Jess, they're ready to go, calm down! Oh and come downstairs because your parents are here!" I laughed as he clambered down the stairs noisily.

The door was pushed open and Jesse's parents walked in with huge smiles on their faces. "Ohh there's our precious babies! They all look so adorable!" Emma cooed as she crouched down next to her grand kids. "Hello, Junior. Oh he is just the spitting image of Jesse when he was a baby."

"Hey, mom," Jesse walked over to shake his dads hand and give his mom a kiss, I followed after him. "Thanks for taking them for the weekend!"

"It's not a problem, Jess. Beca, you look great! You too, Amber!" We both gave Zachary a hug and chatted for a few minute while Lincoln and Jesse got the babies into their car.

Our cars were already packed and we were ready to go on our road trip to el matador beach. I walked over to Zachary's car and opened the back seat, "Alright, you guys be good now. I'll see you on Monday," I kissed all of them. "I love you!" I picked up Lane's chubby hand between my fingers. "Mommy loves you," I whispered to them again, kissed his hand and then shut the door.

Not two seconds later I opened it up to look at them again. "You guys are all okay?" I heard Amber laugh at the way I was talking to them, like they would speak up and answer me. "Yeah you're fine, were all fine! We're gonna have fun this weekend right? Aw. Okay I love you, be good," someone started to blow spit bubbles and I laughed while I shut the door. I started to walk away, turned back, then turned back again.

"Beca, we don't have to go if you'd rather stay," Jesse pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to go...it's just my babies-"

"We'll take good care of them, Beca, don't you worry. Now you four need to get on the road and go have fun!" Emma gave us all a hug each and Zachary waved before he got in the car. Their engine started, they pulled out of the driveway, and then they were gone. I sniffled after them.

"Well let's get started then!" Lincoln put a final bag in the trunk of Amber's car, then shut it with a finalized bang.

"Beca, ride with me?" she asked with her eyebrows raised and not looking at Lincoln. I nodded my head, gave Jesse a kiss, and got in the passenger seat. They had been arguing a lot lately, I pulled my legs under me and watched what was going to happen. Jesse was already in his car and Lincoln was standing in the same spot, he looked at her confused. "We'll see you when we get there, alright," it wasn't a question. Walking around the front of the car she got in the front seat and slammed the door after her. "Ready?" I nodded my head and watched as Lincoln came around to her side and put his hands on the edge of the window to talk to her.

They whispered quickly to each other creating a hiss in the air, then Lincoln sighed and straightened up. "Alright, see you there...I love you," he bit his bottom lip and looked down at her.

"Love you too," she said quickly and he leaned in to kiss her, she offered him her cheek and then we were off.

* * *

We had started out with the music blasting and singing along loudly and obnoxiously, but within 15 minutes I was passed out and snoring lightly. Motherhood was taking a toll on me and Amber was nice enough to let me sleep. In just under an hour we pulled up to our beach house and she gently prodded me awake. I jumped and squinted around at the sun that was pouring over the roof of the house, "What?" I mumbled and dropped my head back down on the seat.

She sighed, "We're here, you can stay and sleep, but I'm about to pee myself," She pushed open her door and ran up the front porch steps while searching her pockets for the keys. Her legs jiggled as she patted her pockets and then finally found the key and jammed it into the lock and ran into the house to go to the bathroom. She came out a couple of minutes later to find me still hunched over in the car fast asleep.

"Becs, Beca, Becky, aye yo bitch, wake up," I slowly lifted my head and flipped her off with a little smirk on my face. "Babe, come on, get up!" She opened up my door for me and I rolled my head around so I could stare at her.

"I am so tired, Amber, you don't understand. They are just finally sleeping through the night. It's been four and a half months. That's four and a half months that I haven't had a full nights sleep!" I closed my eyes again. "I mean I love them, and I wouldn't trade them for anything, and I miss them right now, but I'm so tired...so tired," She squatted down next to me and I opened my eyes and smiled tiredly. "Sorry, I'll get up now." I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the front door.

She followed me and I flopped down on the couch trying to wake myself up some more. "We should go to the beach. Lincoln called and said that he and Jesse stopped for lunch and they're in the middle of some disgusting food challenge thing that should take a couple hours. So its just you and me for awhile!" She sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Going to the beach sounds exhausting," I scrunched up my eyebrows while she laughed at me.

"Nooo, it's gonna wake you up! So come on we're gonna have fun!" She jumped up and pulled me with her, I slumped over and let her drag me down the hall to mine and Jesse's room. She slapped me on the butt and I screamed which turned into me laughing, then she dropped me on the bed and it went back to a scream. "Hey, look you're awake now!" She smiled at me and I reached up towards her and pulled her down next to me, I threw my leg over her and dragged her closer to me. "This is very forward, I don't usually fuck on the first date," she laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Damn, I'm usually a before the first date kind of girl myself," I pouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Charming, Beca."

15 minutes later and we were making our way across the scorching sand to the water. It was October and still hot, one of the many reasons I love California. There wasn't anyone on the beach or around the rocks. Amber skipped towards the waves and called for me to hurry up, I chased after her with a smile. It was kind of nice for it to be just the two of us, we didn't have to worry about babies, or husbands, or fiancés, or albums, or anything. It was just me and my best friend...oh and I guess her baby counts too. She was standing knee deep in the water with her face turned up to the sun when I got out to her, "I love this."

"Me too," I watched her as she relaxed for the first time in weeks. "Are you and Lincoln ok?" I asked her suddenly.

She tensed up and opened her eyes against the sun. She sighed and sat down in the water, it only came up to a little under her shoulders and I joined her...unfortunately for me I'm a midget and I went under for a second. When I came back up she was laughing at me. Staring at her pointedly I waited for the answer to my question. "I don't know," she said quietly. "He's never home, he's always at work. And it didn't used to bother me, but I'm pregnant, shouldn't he be home a little? Well he used to be home way more... And then when he is home we're always arguing and I just can't deal with it. That's why I wanted to come here so we could just relax together and maybe get back to normal."

"Damn...you guys just need to work it out. That's what Jesse and I did-granted he was the opposite of Lincoln, he wouldn't get off my ass the whole time I was pregnant. We just need to combine them and then we'll have the perfect man!" A smiled twitched on her face while she watched me talk. "What?"

"It's just weird that you have kids, that's all."

"Thanks, as a mom I appreciate that," I winked at her while she scrunched up her face at the sound of me being a mom. A few seconds later she disappeared under the waves, I waited patiently for her to surface and she finally popped up by my elbow and sent a stream of water in my face. "You're a freak," I laughed at her before she started to make her way back to the shore.

About an hour later I was laying on my stomach with my headphones in and my eyes closed on a towel and Amber was on her back. "Oh my God, Bec," I didn't move, she looked over at me and saw I had my headphones in and couldn't hear her. "Beca, seriously!" She nudged me,I cracked open my eyes and pulled my headphones off.

"Whaaaat?"

"Um, look at those people walking down the beach," She whispered to me,I rolled over on my stomach to look.

"What about them?" I said dryly. From the look on her face she could detect the annoyance in my voice at being bothered over something stupid.

"Look at that girl in the middle with the long black hair, does she look familiar?" I squinted down the beach to the approaching people, then my eyes widened.

Quickly glancing over at her my mouth dropped open and my eyes darted back to the girl, "No...it can't be that-"

"Bitch who's nose I broke!" She laughed a little uncomfortably while she finished my sentence and tried to figure out how long we'd have before Ansley Knight would bestow her presence upon us. "Do you think she'll remember us?"

"Amber, what do you do for a living?" She looked confused at what I was getting at.

Rolling away from the fast approaching enemy she faced me on her side, "Um, I sing...and stuff."

I rolled my eyes at her and burst out laughing, "You're an idiot...you sing and stuff? Well anyway that's close enough, so how many people do you think could spot you in a crowd and be like holy fuck that's Amber Bennet?"

"Oh...right. Okay so we need to hide-"

"We're on a beach. I think you're getting stupider the longer we know each other," chuckling I closed my eyes and laid back down while she watched with apprehension the gap that was closing between us and Ansley. "Just don't pay her any attention, dummy."

She held her breath and closed her eyes, the sound of feet on the sand drew closer and closer. "Oh my gosh," some one from the group said when they were right in front of us, "Hey, you guys is that Beca Mitchell and Amber Bennet? Seriously look at them!" Her face started to redden and she kept her eyes firmly shut, if she cant see them they cant see her, right?

"What? Beca and Amber? I don't think so, when that bitch broke my nose the both of them were a lot skinnier," my head snapped up at Ansley's voice and Amber's did too, she was standing there with a smirk on her face and her stupid new nose. "Oh wait, it is them...my mistake." I growled next to Amber who sort of laughed at the noise before she locked eyes with Ansley. She quickly dropped her head back down and grabbed my wrist because I was starting to get up, "You guys are too famous to talk to me now or what?" she called out. Suddenly I was getting pulled along behind Amber because she had gotten up and was now standing in front of the raven haired girl. I looked between the two of them, pure hate was radiating off both of them. Amber's a tall girl, but Ansley easily had about 6 inches on her.

"Why are you such a bitch?" oh God, Amber, that question is never a good conversation starter. Ansley laughed it off though and threw her hair over her shoulder, Amber's fists were clenching and unclenching at a rapid pace.

"Do you guys know each other?" A small mousy haired girl at the back of the group asked in awe.

"We've had the pleasure of meeting," I said flatly.

"So what happened to you two? You used to be normal sized...now you just sort of expanded, it's not very attractive," she smirked again and looked up and down our bodies. We're not fat, just to let you know, in fact I just had four kids and looked better in a bikini than Ansley did. Not to mention AMBER WAS PREGNANT and had finally started showing.

"Well...Beca just had four babies and Amber's pregna-" someone said shyly behind Ansley. I smiled at her in thanks and she blushed before she got cut off.

"Would you shut up, Rachel, no one asked you!" she took a deep breath and glared back at my best friend. "Who would sleep with you two?"

"Um, I don't know maybe my husband and Beca's fiancé. At least we can get knocked up. You're such a bitch all your eggs probably shriveled up and died. Although that's a good thing, I'd feel bad for anyone who would have to have you as their mother." I held back a laugh, I'd never heard Amber get so mean before. I guess she'd been harboring her hate for the taller girl for years now. The corners of Amber's mouth curled up while Ansley's mouth completely dropped and she spluttered to find something to say back. "Now if you'll excuse us, gigantor, we have better things to do," pushing past her we trudged through the sand and back to our house.

"Holy shit, Amber, you're kind of a bitch too," I patted her on the back.

"It's these damn pregnancy hormones, I was about to break down crying that's why I ended it," she smiled at me as we got all the sand off us on the back porch. "Are you kidding me!" she was glaring at the house next to us where Ansley was currently showering down. "Beca, I really really don't like her."

I chuckled and nodded my head, "I know."

* * *

It was 2 o'clock, we had gotten to the beach at 11:30 and the boys were still not with us. Amber was splayed out on the couch with me and we were watching What to Expect When You're Expecting. "She doesn't look like me!" I said for the millionth time while the girl that plays Rosie was on the screen.

"Um, are you fucking blind? You guys look exactly the same! She's even a midget like you!" She turned her head so she could smile at me and I rolled my eyes in response. "Look at her, Becs! You're practically twins, although..." she smiled coyly again," she seems to have mastered the art of not putting ten pounds of eyeliner on, and she doesn't have tattoos. Otherwise, you guys could have been separated at birth!" I tightened my hold around her and she leaned back into me.

"You're stupid," I whispered into her ear and she laughed before she flicked me on the forehead. "Why's your ass vibrating?" The vibrations were making me laugh as it sent a tingly feeling up and down my leg.

"My t-t-t-telephone is ringing!"

"No Gaga," she got off the couch and pulled out her phone.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. Her face darkened almost immediately, "You're kidding me right? You're like trying to be funny and failing horribly?" she waited a few seconds, a dark red blush was creeping up her neck, oh God, that's a sign to take cover immediately. "Lincoln, what the fuck? What the actual fuck? We knew we were going to do this for weeks now, and you're fucking telling me that you have to go to your goddamn job?" she sank down on the couch and slouched over so her face was between her knees while she listened to her husband.

She noticed I was watching and put him on speaker phone. "-called me in like 30 minutes ago. This is important, it's like my big break, this could be the first film that I get to direct by myself, Amber."

"A film can't work with out its director, you think they could have possibly put it off for four days?" she had her head in her hands again.

"Amber, don't-"

"Don't what? Don't be upset that you're canceling on our very tiny vacation? Or that I don't see you anymore? Or that when we do see each other we fight? Please tell me what I'm not supposed to be getting upset about."

He was silent for a minute, "We don't never see each other and we don't always fight-"

"Bull shit. How many times have we had dinner in the past two weeks?" Silence. I shifted uncomfortably, she'd forgotten I was there. "I don't even remember the last time I went to bed with you or woke up next to you. And if you don't think we've been fighting then there is something seriously wrong with you." She waited a few seconds while he was silent again, her eyes were starting to look wet. "When is Jesse gonna get here?"

"Ah, he has to take me up today, so probably tomorrow night-" I sighed and curled up in a ball on the couch. I sort of missed him already.

A nerve twitched in Amber's cheek, "That's very considerate of you, Lincoln, this was Beca and Jesse's vacation too. You're just being really selfis-"

"Oh like you were your freshman year at Barden?" something snapped in her then, whatever had been holding back what all she was really feeling.

"You piece of shit," she said while tears poured down her face, I didn't know what to do. "This is nothing like that. For one we are motherfucking married now, and four years older. Maybe you haven't matured, but I sure as hell have. So if you want to bring that up again..." she stopped, apparently she couldn't come up with a consequence for it. Her voice was shaking when she started talking again, "And I am pregnant, Lincoln, with your baby, if I have to remind you. That is way different than me not hanging out with you in fucking college! You haven't been home and I am CARRYING YOUR BABY, if you can't see the difference in that then you're an idiot. So you can get off your fucking high horse because this is putting me through hell, alright?" she kneaded her knuckles into her temples while she sniffed and tears poured down her face.

"I think you're exaggerating, it's the pregnancy-" my breath caught in my throat when I heard him say that. Amber sprang up off the couch and grabbed her phone, she hadn't made it to her room before she was screaming at him, her door slammed shut, but I could still hear every word that was being said. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about her and Lincoln, in the scheme of things they were doing pretty good, they had been married for 11 months and hadn't really argued at all. All good things must come to an end I guess.

I felt bad for her, even with all the yelling I could hear her sobbing through it all. I sat on the couch and texted Jesse who was on the receiving of Amber's voice. He agreed with her though, he thought Lincoln needed to be home more and also he wished he was with me right then. I sighed and waited for everything to calm down.

30 minutes later it was quiet for a few seconds when Amber's door opened and she walked out, her eyes were pretty much swollen shut from all the crying. She sat down on the end of the couch and put her head in her hands again. I moved down next to her. "I don't want to fight with him," she said in a hoarse whisper, "I don't, Beca. It's killing me. I love that son of a bitch so much, its a little ridiculous," she leaned up against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this," I kissed her hair and we sat there for a long time. After awhile her breathing went back to normal and she relaxed into me a little more. "Want to finish this movie with my twin in it?"

Smiling at the word twin she nodded her head.

* * *

**Oh no a twist in Amber and Lincoln's relationship! And a ghost from a cappella's past is at the beach! What are the chances of all of this happening to poor Beca and Amber? Very likely because I wanted the Ansley thing to happen. However the fight with Amber and Lincoln surprised even me, so we'll see where that goes! I have some funny stuff planned for when Jesse comes down finally, so look forward to that!**

**HOLY CRAP THIS IS COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC BUT MY PITCH PERFECT DVD JUST SKIPPED. I guess that's what I get for watching it multiple times every day since February 16th. I'm not exaggerating, I've watched it ever day. How am I not tired of it? I don't know, but my entire family can't stand coming near my room because it is always on! Alright I'm tired...I'm going to bed. Adios muchachos! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Brookester27: **hahaha sorry! Everything was getting to complacent and perfect so I had to stir some stuff up!

**thecurlingiron: **Cow tipping randomly popped into my head so I was like yeah, I'll go with that! Hahahaha I completely forgot about Ansley and then I read the first story over again and thought I could do something with that. Yes Amber and Lincoln troubles!

**Lover-bug: **Oh my gosh she should totally do that! When is she due? Is she having a boy or a girl? Sorry for all the questions ahaha. Yessss I got a shock value! Making out will ensue within like 5 paragraphs so there you go haha

**Kristyannx: **Thank you! I'm really disappointed I couldn't use aca in some way for that! :(

**Meghall376: **I love it its a great movie! My sister just gets really mad at me whenever its on. Like somehow my watching it in my room with my doors closed is detrimental to her life. Its quite annoying.

**Jessicayip792: **Thanks very much!

**Movielover2000: **Thanks! hope you like this chapter!

**Cupcakecutie90: **They help with the list a little! and thanks I just watched what to expect like three times so therefore I mentioned it!

**Anika: **Hahaha they hear you and they're considering not fighting

* * *

When I was little and I would see my mom and dad together I used to think that they were the happiest people on earth. I wanted to find someone just like that so I could be as happy as they were. Well I guess they weren't really that happy since they just got divorced, but still, that image of them being happy and in love was what I wanted from the time I was a little girl.

It was a bunch of bull shit though, I'm calling bull shit on the whole damn thing. I'm not saying there isn't such a thing as true love or a happily ever after because I love Lincoln. I do, I really do, like I couldn't imagine my life without him. But the in between of it all is sort of hell. No it is hell. It's unpredictable and happy and tragic and heartbreaking and beautiful. It's painful but it makes you feel better at the same time.

Lucky for me my first year of marriage had been pretty smooth sailing, despite losing the first baby and whatnot. But Lincoln and I get along, we listen to each other, we love being together, but lately we're just clashing. It was sort of a shock the first time we really had an argument that resulted in slamming doors and screaming, I was surprised because I hadn't gone through anything like that before.

Its scary to think that for the past two weeks that was becoming common in my house. I wasn't waking up with him beside me, I couldn't roll over and have my best friend hold me, it was just me by myself, no one else. I missed him. I missed him and that's why I yelled, I wanted him to hear me.

So there I was laying with Beca on the couch trying to hold everything together, but not wanting to at the same time. She was watching more movies with me, but only because she knew it would make me feel better not because she wanted to. She's a good best friend like that. We'd already watched In Bed With Madonna, one of my favorites ("I thought this would be a porno starring Madonna. Damn it you got my hopes up"), Clueless ("Amber, we've watched this movie a million times!"), Mrs. Doubtfire ("Amber, he's dressed up like a tranny"), and finally we were on Almost Famous ("Alright, I can deal with this").

She was laying behind me on the couch with her arm over my stomach paying rapt attention to the end of the film. "Can we go to bed now? It's like 1:30," she mumbled tiredly while she sat up rubbing her eyes and watching the end credits roll by. I nodded my head and stumbled down the hall to my room to get a tshirt to wear to bed. When I got to her room she was sprawled out on top of the comforter wearing shorts and a t shirt. I slide under the comforter while she reluctantly got off the top and scooted under next to me.

"Night, Becs, I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, go to bed. I love you too." I laughed at her and rolled away to try to go to sleep.

20 minutes later and I was still laying there awake, "Beca, are you awake?" I whispered, my voice was still hoarse from earlier in the day.

There was no response for a couple seconds, I sighed and closed my eyes again. "Yes," she finally whispered back, "Are you?"

I smiled in the dark at her, "No, of course not." She laughed and rolled over.

"Do you want to make out?" my jaw dropped, I didn't think she was going to let me, let alone be the one to initiate it.

"Um...what?" I was trying to figure out if she was joking.

"Number 20. I'm number 20. Do you want to make out?" I giggled nervously. "I mean of all the people in the world who need someone to make out with I think you're in the top five."

"I guess so...I didn't think you-" she crashed our lips together and took me by surprise. Her hands were in my hair pulling me closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds she pulled away, "Why aren't you kissing me back?"

"Because that was rough as hell. I've had guys kiss me gentler than that!" I laughed at her while she made a noise of protest.

"How would you do it then, Aaammberrr," she drew my name out and made me laugh again.

I leaned forward and slid my hand behind the back of her neck to pull her closer to me before I kissed her gently and molded our lips together. She moaned when I scratched her scalp and slipped my tongue in her mouth. I slid my leg over her to pull her closer. So I might have been making out with Beca, but in my head I was with Lincoln. We got more urgent as time went by and her hands moved down my sides to rest on my hips. I pulled myself up onto her to get more pressure between us, we were both breathing heavily.

I kissed down her neck and she hissed when I bit a spot behind her ear then she flipped us over so she was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around her and she kissed my jawline and bit down with a wicked smile, "Fuuuck. Oh God, Lincoln," she was back at my mouth when she stopped kissing me even though our lips were still smashed together. I cracked open one eye and stared into her blue ones, "I think we should stop," I mumbled against her lips. She kissed me one more time and then lifted her head up off my lips.

"Sorry," she said even though she was still on top of me. She pushed my hair behind my ears and smiled, "Is our friendship affectively ruined?" I laughed a little and stared up at her.

"Never," my voice croaked.

"You're a good kisser, Posen, that was not the worst 11 minutes of my life" she smiled again and laid her head down on my shoulder. I kept my arms around her and closed my eyes.

"Not too bad yourself, Mitchell," then we finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Beca wound around me. I pushed her off me gently and rolled over to check my phone on the bedside table.

_Lincoln log: I'm here._

_Lincoln log: I'm going to bed. I love you._

_Lincoln log: So, I can't get to sleep... _

_Lincoln log: Amber can you call me when you wake up?_

_Lincoln log: I love you._

I dropped my head down on my pillow and sighed, I stayed down until I needed to come up for air. Beca rolled over next to me and snored lightly, I glanced over at her with her mouth open and then back at my phone.

_Jesse: Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry about all of that. I love you, you'll be alright. I promise everything will get better in awhile. And if you ever need to talk I'm here for you. Text me when you can._

I smiled at his text and quickly answered him.

_Me: I've been better. I love you too Jess. thank you for everything and putting up with all that yesterday. When are you gonna get here?_

_Me: Oh and Beca and I made out last night...sorry_

_Jesse: YOU DID WHAT? AMBER WHAT THE FUCK? you're welcome and probably later tonight, I've got some stuff to do before I come down._

_Me: We just made out okay! It was on my list! It's not like we had sex or anything. You guys are the second door on the left._

_Jesse: You two are weird...I hope you know that. Like really really weird. Alright see you then!_

I rolled out of bed and went to my room to get a pair of shorts on before I started my morning. Beca was still asleep when I came into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and considered calling Lincoln. My finger was over the call button when someone knocked at the door. I thought it might be Jesse surprising us way early so I ran to the door and pounded back on it with a laugh. The knocking immediately stopped and I heard feet shuffle on the porch. I quickly opened the door with a laugh, "Jess, you're stup-oh, hi!"

A girl was standing at the door nervously rubbing her arms while she took me in, wearing my pajamas with my hair up and my glasses on. She took a step back when I opened the door and then stepped forward a tiny bit. "Hi, Amber...I'm a-" she took a deep breath and then gulped like a fish out of water. Her eyes went wide when she realized who she was talking to again.

"Rachel, right?" I smiled at her and she nodded her head. She took another deep breath, this was still weird for me, to have people act like this over me and Beca. The coffee maker made a beep in the background and I stuck my head back in the door. "You want to come in?" she smiled a little and then followed me in.

I got two cups of coffee for us and then sat down at the table with her. "What can I help you with?"

Her eyes widened again and she sipped her coffee before she answered me. "Um, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday...this is weird," she added after a minute. "Most famous people wouldn't invite a random stranger into their house."

"I'm not used to it yet," I laughed a little. "Don't worry about it, Ansley's a bitch," two seconds after I said it I regretted it because after all Rachel was there with her. "Um...sorry, but yeah I broke her nose like four years ago, there was this big fight at this a cappella competition after she made her girls trash my groups practice room."

"She's my sister," it was my turn for my eyes to grow wide. She chuckled at the look on my face, "You're right she is a bitch," I relaxed back into my seat at that. We spent like 20 minutes talking at the table.

"AMBER, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU SO LOUD?" Beca's door swung open and hit the wall before she stomped out half awake. "Oh," she stopped short and looked at Rachel sitting at the table with me, "sorry...I didn't know you had someone over." She glared at me for a second said hello to Rachel then stalked off to the bathroom.

"She's not a morning person," I informed the girl sitting across from me.

"So you guys are really best friends?"

"No, I hate her guts...just kidding she's practically my sister." With everything that happened that morning I completely forgot to call Lincoln.

* * *

Beca and I spent another day on the beach while we waited for Jesse to join us. At 11:30 we were both sunburnt, tired, and going to bed. "Well, this has been fun, we now look like tomatoes!" Beca complained while she rubbed aloe onto her arms and sighed at the temporary relief it gave her. "Where is Jesse?" she grumbled next while she shuffled down the hall to her room.

"He said he'd be here late, just go to bed and he'll be here when you wake up!" I went into my own room and got under the covers after I shut the door. Unlike the night before I passed out within minutes.

At 12:30 my door creaked open and my room was flooded with light except for a dark mass that was blocking some light. The door was quickly shut and the room was plunged into darkness again. My mattress sank down by my feet with the added weight of a body and I slept on. With a sigh the almost inaudible noise of clothes getting peeled off and dropped on the floor sounded in the quiet room. The mattress sank down again and his arms were around me.

I guess this was Lincoln's way of saying he was sorry, a surprise visit in the middle of the night. At his touch I lurched awake and then curled up in his chest when I realized there was someone else with me. "Hi," I said quietly and he kissed me passionately. "Hi," I said again and he laughed a little before he started kissing down my neck. "I'm sorry I yelled," I said while he sucked on a spot below my ear.

"What?"

"I yelled, I'm sorry, I shouldn't haaaav-God that feels good," I closed my eyes, but it didn't really matter I couldn't see anything in the dark anyway.

"What are you talking about?" I thought that was weird. After he finished his sentence he went back to what was presumably already a pretty impressive hickey and went to make it even more noticeable.

"Lincoln?"

"Beca?"

"JESSE!"

"AMBER!" He pulled away from me and backed as far from me as he could, which resulted in him falling backwards off the bed. "SHIT!" he popped back up a few seconds later after I had turned the light on.

"OH MY GOD, JESSE, DON'T YOU KNOW YOUR LEFT AND YOUR RIGHT?"

"THIS IS THE LEFT, AMBER!" I paused for a minute to think about the layout.

"NO ITS NOT, ITS THE RIGHT! YOU COME IN THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM AND THEN BECA'S ON THE LEFT AND I'M ON THE RIGHT!" My door opened again and Beca came in looking extremely mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK? SHUT UP AND GO TO BED, AM-oh, Jesse, baby, when'd you get here?" she smiled at him and then it hit her. "Wait, what are you doing in...Amber's room. And WHY DOES AMBER HAVE A HICKEY?" She slapped him hard and he cowered closer to me then thought better of it and stepped back.

"It was an accident, Becs! Amber told me you were on the left and I came to the left!"

"This is the right, you lard!" she slapped him again.

"Did you come in from the back porch?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes!"

"Well, there's your problem! You came in the wrong way...why would you come in the back?" Beca spluttered while she tried to stop from laughing. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised and then I realized what she was laughing at. "Ew, Beca, don't be disgusting."

"You set yourself up for that, Amber," Jesse said meekly. After a few more minutes of awkward eye contact we all decided to go to bed, each to the right room. When the two of them were going down the hall I listened to them for a second. "Baby, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," this was followed by the sound of a slap.

"Do not touch me tonight, Jesse," Beca hissed at him and then the door slammed.

* * *

They were laughing together the next morning when I stumbled out of my room into the kitchen where they were sitting at the table with coffee. Apparently they had gotten over last night pretty quickly. I sat down heavily across from Beca and she smirked at me, subconsciously I grabbed the spot on my neck where Jesse had been the night before. He blushed and looked down into his mug.

"Nice shirt," I mumbled, choosing to ignore Beca's glances. He had on a shirt that said "I survived the Pizza Schmetza 28 inch challenge!"

He smiled and looked at me proudly, "I won it! I ate a 28 inch pepperoni pizza in under an hour! My names on the wall, I got this t shirt, and the pizza was free. Lincoln did it too."

"That is disgusting. And I'm pregnant, I'm pretty sure I could eat out an entire Ben and Jerry's shop if I had enough time," Beca was snickering again. "Damn it, Beca, get your head out from between your legs, I didn't mean it that way!" She continued to laugh anyway and then patted my hand.

"So we want to help you with your list today," she said with a smile and then pulled it out of her pocket. "I took this while you were asleep, I hope you don't mind," she unfolded it and smoothed it out on the table so she could read it. "Now you've got two out of twenty done...you slacker you've got 4 and a half months left! Although some of these we can't help you with," she chuckled again while she slid her finger down the paper.

"Hmm. Where should we start? You can laugh like Fran today, but there's a good chance the both of us might murder you," she winked and looked back at the list. "There's some cows like 30 miles from here, we could do that tonight, under the cover of darkness!" She and Jess laughed normally while I laughed like Fran earning glares from both of them. I shrugged it off and Beca went back to the list. "The tattoo! You can get your tattoo today!"

"I don't even know what to get!"

"Get a bug like me and Chlo."

"The thought of almost every bug, set aside lady bugs, makes me want to vomit. So I'll pass on the bugs."

"Get your wedding date or something," she continued to prompt me into getting the tattoo.

"Fine, we can go."

"Woohoo!" she cheered and high fived Jesse. "You need to get dressed so we can go!" she got me out of my chair then slapped my butt to get me to move.

10 minutes later we were in the car on the way to the nearest tattoo parlor. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Giving birth was more painful."

"Great, now I'm looking forward to two things in my near future," I said dryly.

"Beca, stop the car!" Jesse threw his hand out to get her to stop and pull over on the side of the road. "There are like a million cows over there, let's go tip some!"

"Um, Jess, don't they have to be-" he was already out of the car and opening my door for me. "Okay, good luck with that, we'll see how that goes!" rolling her eyes she joined the two of us as we made our way towards the fence that separated us from the cows. Jesse stopped and looked at the fence contemplating how to get over it while I started climbing.

"Alright, now I can lift Beca over first and then she can help catch you, Amber, because you know you're pregnant-" I jumped down on the ground with a thud and stared at him for a few seconds.

"What do we do we do then?" I asked him while Beca laughed silently at the two of us.

"Well, then I'll climb-oh, you're already over. Okay, Bec, you need hel-no you're also already over," she had climbed over shortly after I jumped down. He started to climb up and we watched him as he got to the top, he was almost clear when his foot caught on the top and he plummeted down at our feet.

We didn't know what to do, we saw it happening and then he was on the ground in front of us. "That was extremely graceful, sir." Beca and I offered him our hands and pulled him up while we patted him on the back and wiped the dirt off his shirt. "You okay, baby?" Beca grabbed his face and kissed him on the nose while he nodded his head silently.

"Alrighty, let's do this!" I led the charge to the nearest cow who stared me down while it ate some grass. "Hi, Mr. Cow, or Mrs. Cow, I'm not really sure." I patted it on the nose and it blinked slowly at me. "Aw, you're adorable!" I continued to scratch it between its eyes and then Beca and Jesse joined me next to it.

"Are you starting a love affair with a cow? You could get a cow tattooed on you!" I rolled my eyes at her and then moved around to the side of the cow, it watched me move.

"Maybe I should go Beca tipping," I mused while I put my hands on the cows side and got ready to push against it.

"I'm gonna go sit with that baby cow over there and watch you two idiots," she responded and then walked over to the edge of the field and carefully checked the ground before she sat down. The baby moved over to her and she patted its head and it mooed at her. "Proceed please!" she called to us.

I pushed with all my might against its side and it didn't budge. Beca was laughing and I kept pushing. "Why isn't it moving?" Jesse wondered allowed and came to help me push. Even with our combined strength it didn't move, it just mooed loudly and ate some more grass. Panting and wiping his forehead Jesse leaned his back against the cow and pulled out his phone. "Siri, how do you tip a cow?"

Waiting patiently for the results to come, we tried to catch our breath while Beca continued to make fun of us. Finally we got a result, "Okay...the cow has to be asleep..."

"Told you!" Beca called triumphantly from her spot in the grass with her new friend who was nuzzling up against her side.

"Whatever, come on, Amber, we'll do it later," he went to put his phone in his pocket, but missed. "You've got to be kidding me," we looked down at where his phone landed.

Snickering I glanced up at him, "Your luck is shit today...pun intended." He sighed and bent over to retrieve it.

* * *

A bell chimed as we stepped into Skin Deep Studios. "Hi! How can I help you?" a girl who had maybe two less tattoos than Kat Von D asked with a bright smile behind the desk. "Ooh, I know who you two are!" I stepped forward and leaned up against the desk with a smile.

"Um, can I get a tattoo?" I asked awkwardly. I could feel Beca rolling her eyes at me and heard Jesse sit down in a chair by the door.

"Sure!" the girl said cheerfully. "My name's Natalie, if you'll just come back here with me!" She was really enthusiastic about everything, even as she led me to the back of the shop and to a chair and table.

"Becs," I called her and she followed after us.

"This is cool, we don't generally get a lot of famous people in here," She smiled again and sat down opposite me. "So do you know what you want today?" I told her and held out my hand for her to trace on it. "That should be easy enough!" She quickly traced on what I wanted and led me over to the guns. "Well, let's see how this goes, my artists aren't in today, I've never given a tattoo before!"

"What!" I drew my hand away from her and she laughed heartily.

"I'm just joking! I own the shop, trust me this is not my first tattoo," taking my hand in hers and placing it on the table before she started to go to work. She spent the next couple minutes explaining to me how to take care of it and keep it healthy so it would look good. "Ready?" I nodded my head.

"Okay yeah that hurts," she started right away and laughed at me.

"Come on, Amber, I've got 9 tattoos and I'm fine. Suck it up, you big baby."

"I wish I brought Jesse back here instead of you!"

"You two are funny," Natalie said with her head down, paying close attention to my hand. "Although, hands and feet are usually more painful because they're bonier."

"Suck on that, Mitchell!" she flicked me in the back of the head then sat down next to me.

"Alright, we're done!" She wiped it off and then smiled up at me. "Is that good?" I smiled too and nodded my head. "That's good because if it wasn't you'd be screwed!"

"You just earned some bad ass points, my friend," Beca patted me on the back and we all walked out to the front after it got covered up.

"Let's see," Jesse walked over while I was paying, I held out my left hand to him. "Very nice, very nice."

"Thanks for coming by! Good luck with the baby!"

"Thanks!" I waved over my shoulder and we walked out the door.

We were almost back at the house when Beca brought up the list again. "So that's at least two we can cross off for today, if you continue to laugh like that all day that is. And if you and Jesse want to go cow tipping tonight, then that's three!"

"I'm not going near those damn cows," Jesse mumbled and looked down at his phone with regret written all over his face.

Finally we got home and I got out of the backseat and then stopped short. Lincoln was sitting on the top step with his head in his hands, I just stared at him for awhile missing him. I could tell he'd been running his fingers through his hair a lot because it was more messed up than it usually was, he did that when he was upset. The rest of the car doors slammed shut and he looked up and locked eyes with me. "Hi," he got up and walked down the steps toward me.

"Hi, beautiful," he smiled weakly and stopped right in front of me. Beca and Jesse scooted around us and went up the steps and disappeared inside. He grabbed my finger tips and then took my hands in his, his thumb brushed up against the bandage on my hand. "What's that?" he asked holding my hand in front of his eyes. We were talking really quietly, like if we talked any louder something might break between us.

"Um...I got a tattoo."

His eyebrows threatened to disappear into his hairline, "Oh...okay, that's cool." He nodded his head and then looked at my neck, I saw his jaw tighten a little. "What's with the hickey?" I slapped my hand over it and blushed.

"Its actually a funny story-"

"I have chipotle, let's go for a walk," he grabbed a bag off the bottom step and then led the way to the beach.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lover-bug: **So in two days! That's exciting! Does she have a name picked out? Haha okay good because I love babies :) Thank you that was super uncomfortable for me to write but I got through it haha I had that Jesse thing in my head for the longest time, I thought it would be pretty funny! I kind of want to make Lincoln into a real person so I can marry him...what? did I just say that? was that weird? hahaha

**thecurlingiron: **hahaha Apparently cows are really heavy or something...Do you need depends now AJ? I put in Chipotle for you!

**Brookester27: **Good! I was hoping it would be funny! I'm always worried that I write something that I think is funny and then people are just like ohh...good try though hahah. It was fun to write after I got past the awkwardness of the first part haha. Thank you though :)

**Jessicayip792: **Thank you!

**Chanacompos57: **Because he and amber were fighting.

**meghall376: **The tattoo is at the very end of this one, it's nothing too special haha. But yeah I thought it would be sort of weird if everyone was all perfect relationships all the time and whatnot. Like actors to play them? I really don't even know...I think I've like taken so many characteristics of people that I like for Lincoln in my head that I can't even find someone who I think would be good for him, but that's just from a biased perspective! And for Amber...we're about at the same spot because the only thing I really thought about for her was that she is pale and has hazel eyes and long light brown hair, and that's just what I have so I was like oh that makes life easier. but um yeah sorry for rambling right there, but who do you think?

**Guest: **Oh no I completely agree with you haha. I needed something that chapter to push Lincoln over the edge so yeah that's what happened. Their relationship is addressed a lot in this chapter and sort of restrained a little, if that makes sense?

**Alright my little reader friends, this chapters intense...jk it might not be...no its not at all. there's some yelling and fighting and someone get's murdered in a fit of rage, then all of the friends get thrown in jail for being associated with such a killer and doing nothing about it. Eventually someone steals a spoon and they dig their way to freedom aka the other side of the wall. Where fat amy is waiting with kangaroos so she can hide all her friends in their pouches, plus the pouches are like purses where she can hide her snacks. While on the lamb they all decide to stop at Aubrey's and luke's house only to find their two greatest friends have been kidnapped and their is only a trail of blood to follow. Turns out the kangaroos are actually blood kangaroos and they can smell a trail of blood from a mile away, so they all go on the hunt for their blonde compadres. While searching through the woods Amy notices their number's are slowly diminishing and there is a chance that a murderer is among them. She decideds to be brave and lag behind and hope the murder chooses her next, she stops behind a tree when someone hits her on the head and she blacks out. Faintly through her subconscious she can hear someone "Patricia! Patricia!" she snaps awake and sits up in a soft bed. "Patricia it's past nine why are you still asleep?" she looks around the room and realizes she's at home in Tasmania and that it's 2012 and that she never went to Barden because there is no barden. Which means there are no Bellas, which means my entire life is a lie.- Fin.**

**Seriously though, you can read the chapter now and also appreciate that little story...or you can hate that story whatever! You could hate this one too...but please don't because I've been working on it for like 3 months. oh it's also 4:48 AM and I'm still awake, I hope that explains the above mentioned story.**

* * *

El Matador beach has these really cool rocks and coves all over the place, it's really beautiful. Lincoln was heading toward one of the bigger coves that blocked some sun but still let in light. I followed him silently, not because I was mad or anything, I just didn't know what to say. This was the first time I'd really seen him in about two in a half weeks, his hair was getting a little longer and he hadn't shaved in a couple days. Therefore becoming even more sexy and irresistible to me and my pregnancy hormone crazed self.

He sat down on a rock in the shade when we go to the cove and started pulling things out of the Chipotle bag without a word, I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. "One steak burrito with white rice and cheese only, with a coke, and a small bag of chips," he handed all of that to me and then went back to being silent and getting the rest of the stuff out.

I sat down on a rock across from him and started to eat. "Thanks," I murmured after a few seconds, he nodded his head before he dug into his own food. Some people walked by our cove laughing and messing with each other, I watched them until they disappeared behind the rocks then turned my attention back to my husband. He was still busy with his food, I wasn't sure who should start talking first. Taking a deep breath I decided to start, "So...how'd you manage to get here?"

He finished chewing and swallowed before he started to speak, "I asked for the time off, I said my wife was pregnant and I need to be with you." He sniffed nonchalantly and continued to eat. "I got six weeks off, just to let you know. The films almost done so they said I could go early."

"That's good," now I was worrying about being the reason he couldn't go on with his career. I don't want to be that girl, that girl that he grows to hate over time because I messed up his chances.

"What about the hickey?" I bit the inside of my cheek, this conversation felt really forced and uncomfortable, not like we usually were. "If it's something bad, you can just lie to me," his voice was bland, like he really didn't know how to react to the whole thing. Well I guess that's the statement of the year for both of us. We didn't know how to react or what to do or say, I mean, we'd never been married before. All of this was still relatively new to us.

I rubbed the spot on my neck embarrassedly while he stared at the movements of my hand. "Right. That's the funny story. So last night I had told Jesse which room was Beca's for when he came home later that night, but he came in the back way so he still went to the left, which was my room, instead of Beca's." His fist clenched up around his burrito wrapper and his jaw tightened, "Um, so I thought he was you, because it was 12:30 or something, and he thought I was Beca and it was really dark so we couldn't really see anyway...ah, and then we were um...kissing...a little bit...and then I said something and he was confused so I said your name and then he said Beca's and then we figured it out...a little too late for the hickey though..." I ended with my bottom lip between my teeth again.

"I'm gonna kill him," he was on his feet and walking back towards the house when I got up and grabbed onto his wrist and pulled with all my strength.

"Lincoln, stop!"

"Let go of me, Amber!" he growled.

"No, you're acting stupid."

His eyebrows raised and he laughed at me harshly, "Oh, I'm being stupid? Excuse me for getting mad that another man was KISSING MY WIFE! You are mine. You're mine! I'm the one who gets to kiss you and hold you and come to bed with you at night, not anyone else! I already have to deal with you and Beca all the time! Next thing you know you'll be making out with her too!" I dropped his hand embarrassedly at that.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, AMBER? You already did? Of course you did, because you two are fucking weird together. God. Don't you ever think for a minute? Like who the fuck does that? You don't see me going around making out with my best friends, if you did you'd probably get mad at me. But when you and Beca are all over each other I'm just supposed to be fine with it." He ran his hands through his hair again and looked around wildly at nothing in particular.

I shrank back at his words and thought before I spoke, "Well you haven't been the one kissing me and holding me and you're never home when I'm in bed. SO I'm sorry that there was an accident-"

"That doesn't excuse you! I'm not saying that I'm not in the wrong, because obviously I am...obviously we both fucked up pretty bad, but just because I'm not home doesn't allow you to go off and get in bed with someone else!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose tightly, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T ASK FOR IT TO HAPPEN!" Our voices were bouncing off the stone walls of the cove and I was pretty sure every one in the area could probably hear us.

"WHAT ABOUT BECA THEN? WE'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS BEFORE, AMBER." His hands were shaking while he grabbed his face and his voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop! I..."he rolled his eyes at me and started to pace in the small area of the cove, his footsteps reverberated off the walls along with our voices. "Damn it, can you not do that! It's not helping anything. Beca's just like the other half of me, I'm sorry that we're too much all the time and I'll stop. Because I could live without seeing her everyday or being all over her, but not without you. It kills me not to see you or joke around with you and have fun. I miss that. Lincoln...I-"

He was sitting hunched over with his fists balled up and pushing into his eyes, "I'm tired of this, Amber." It came out in barely more than a whisper, I sat down across from him again. He looked up at me with his gray eyes and I breathed in sharply. "I can't deal with this anymore...I shouldn't have to be jealous of Beca. Or of anyone for that fact. And you shouldn't have to feel like you're on your own. I mean we've got a baby coming and you shouldn't have to do that by yourself." He paused for a minute and stared down without seeing at the ground.

The corners of my eyes were getting wet and my throat was clenching up while I tried not to cry. He scratched his chin absent mindedly, "God when did we start fighting all the time?"

"I don't know."

"What do you want to do, Amber?"

"I want to make this better. Whatever we have to do, I want to do it."

He stood up and gathered all the trash from our food, "I need to go for a walk by myself."

"Okay," he walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead before he left. "Shit," I said to myself and sat in the silence for a few minutes. I'd really fucked up. Well apparently I had been since the first day I met Beca, but trust me to make a bad situation worse. I thought about what I should do while I walked back alone to the house kicking seashells that had found their way up to the higher shore.

* * *

**Beca**

"Can you see them?" I focused a little until I spotted them in the cove about half a mile down the beach. "What are they doing?" I refocused to bring them into a better perspective. "Beca?"

"Jess, I'm concentrating, give me a minute," I stuck my tongue between my lips while I focused the binoculars perfectly so I could see Amber and Lincoln like they were right in front of me.

"What are they doing?" Jesse repeated from beside me.

They were just sitting there eating at that point, "Nothing, just eating."

"That don't look mad?"

"Not yet," I watched for a few more minutes, "Oh wait. They're talking now...Lincoln just stood up, he looks pissed. He's walking towards us. Amber got up. She grabbed his wrist, they're talking again. I think he's yelling. now they're both yelling. Yelling. Yelling. Yelling. Okay things are calming down. They're just sitting now. And now they're talking again. Lincoln got up. He kissed her on the forehead. He's walking away from us. Amber's sitting there...And now she's walking back this way." I lowered the binoculars and looked over at Jesse.

"I hope they're alright." he said grimly.

* * *

**Amber**

The gate that sectioned off our back yard from the beach creaked as I pushed it open. I was dragging myself up the porch steps when Beca came outside and put her arm around me. Cringing at her touch I sort of pushed her off me and she looked confused, "Can you not?" I asked her when we reached the top.

"Um, sure, are you alr-" she slid her hand in mine and I jerked it back.

"Beca," I folded my arms and continued to walk with her looking even more confused next to me. The last thing I needed right then was a reason for Lincoln and I to argue again, so if that meant not touching Beca at all then I wouldn't. Jesse wasn't in the living room when we finally got inside, so I went straight to my door and pushed it open. A hand was on my waist pulling me around before I'd managed to reach the safety of my dark and silent room. "Stop touching me!" I yelled in her face, I hadn't meant to, but I was sort of frazzled at that point.

"What the hell, Amber? I'm just trying to help," she crossed her arms and put her weight on her left leg. I rubbed my eyes for a minute with her still glaring at me with heavily lined eyes. "Look, I don't know what I did, but you don't have to-"

"I just need some time alone-"

"Well that's a first," she said dryly without moving, I took a step back into me room. "Whatever-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone right now, Beca!" I slammed my door and fell backwards onto my bed. I regretted saying it instantly, but as Lincoln had pointed out just a few minutes before, I don't generally think before I do.

"Jesus," she said before she walked down the hall and turned the TV on.

My comforter was soft and I laid there for the longest time just staring at the ceiling and trying to calm down. The light dimmed as the sun went down and I still hadn't moved and Lincoln still hadn't come back. Through all of this I was starting to feel a little crazy, I was all over the place. I could be happy one second and then I was yelling at someone in the next. This pregnancy was putting me through the ringer.

I rubbed my hand over my stomach and let it rest on the baby. I could feel the head or the butt under my finger tips and I smiled happily when I felt it. "Oh my gosh!" I moved my hands over to the left side of my stomach and felt it again. "Be-" I stopped myself short, I didn't really feel like sharing right then, plus she was probably still mad at me. My baby kicked again and I laughed to myself, after a couple minutes it stopped and I relaxed back into the comforter. "Your daddy and I are gonna be okay. Everything is gonna be better when you get here, I promise."

* * *

Clothes fell to the floor in my pitch black room, I cracked open my eyes and tried to see, but failed. The alarm clock next to me read 1:17, "Lincoln?"

"Yeah it's me," the comforter rustled while he searched for the edge of it so he could pull it back. "Are you under the covers?" He stopped pulling when he realized I was laying on top of them. He patted blindly on the floor trying to find his clothes, when he was successful he stood up and shined his phone over me, I was already falling back to sleep. The light was switched on with the help of his phone and I started again. He lifted me up and put me under the covers before he turned the light out and slid in next to me.

I tried to stay conscious for a while, "Did you think?"

"I did," he rolled over so he was facing me.

I breathed in deeply and relaxed when my nose recognized his familiar smell, "I missed you," my exhausted mind was going to say whatever it wanted to then without a filter.

"I missed you too," he petted my cheek for a minute then retracted his hand.

It was getting harder with each passing second, but I wanted to stay awake and hear what he thought. "So what'd you come up with?"

"I think we need to get away...Like just you and me, for the next 6 weeks. We need to work all this out before the baby comes and just because I hate living like this. I think it will be good for us to just be alone. Whatcha think?"

My eyes were closing on their own accord while I listened to him. I didn't answer for a few seconds because it didn't register that he was talking to me, "I want to be alone with you...and you need a haircut and to shave because that feels like sandpaper," then I fell asleep.

* * *

The bed was empty the next morning when I woke up. I rolled over with a groan when I realized he wasn't there and my face crunched into a piece of paper on his side.

_Hey baby,_

_I'll be back at 9:30 then we can leave. I told Beca and Jesse were taking off early to go back home and get packed to leave again. I kind of want to go back to Georgia for awhile, just so we can slow down. Is that alright? Don't worry about packing all your stuff here, I already did it. There's some clothes for you in the bathroom. I love you! Oh! What's your tattoo?_

Sometimes its nice to be taken care of. I smiled into my pillow and got up to get dressed and get ready to face Beca and Jesse. I cracked open my door a few minutes later and stuck my head out looking for them, they weren't anywhere to be seen. I cautiously stepped out and crept towards the kitchen, unfortunately for me Beca was sitting on the counter eating when I came in.

She glanced at me then went back to eating, "Hi," I said wearily while I got a bowl of cereal. She made a noise in response. I seriously can not go a couple hours without doing something stupid nowadays. She continued to east in silence and when she was done she slid off the counter to leave. "Wait, Beca."

Very slowly she turned around to face me, "I have to go call Jesse's mom to check up on my kids. So I'm just gonna go," the last word trailed off into silence before she started to walk away again.

"Bec, please. I just need to talk to you, can we go to the beach? It won't take long," I placed my cereal on the counter and walked over to her.

"Careful, you're getting mighty close, I wouldn't want to accidentally touch you," she spat out at me. Okay, that was a little harsh, but deserved.

For what seemed like the millionth time in the past three days I rubbed my eyes to concentrate. "Please. I just need to talk to you before we leave," I walked around her and led the way to the beach. Every once and a while I checked over my shoulder to make sure she was following. I walked along the water slowly until she caught up with me, "Okay, about last night."

"Ooh, yes, please do inform me about last night," she said sarcastically while she splashed in the water.

Ignoring her sarcastic tone I continued on, "Yeah, so Lincoln was a little mad about us."

"What about us?" she sounded very disinterested in the conversation.

"Ah, our relationship, and the fact that we made out the other night and that we're all over each other all the time...among other things," I mumbled while we tromped through the ankle deep water. "He said it's weird."

She stopped and let the waves rush around her legs, "You did this to me," She said flatly when the water drained away from her legs and she started walking again. "Seriously! Amber, you and Chloe have like little to no sense of personal space, I don't know how Aubrey isn't more like you two. But anyway, ask my dad, I would barely let him or my mom hug me when I was little let alone would I ever think about being all over someone like we are." I wasn't quite sure where she was going with this. "But I get why he's mad, I'm pretty hot." I laughed at her while she motioned up and down her body.

"You're pretty dumb. You know you didn't have to come down to Chloe's and my level you know," I nodded my head knowingly at her.

"Um, Chloe walked in on me naked in the shower and then made me sing her self described "lady jam" with her. I didn't even get the chance to look back at how I used to be because she threw me off a cliff and then you were at the bottom! However, I suppose I can keep my hands to myself now," she winked and we decided to turn around and start walking back.

"I'm sorry I told you to fuck off last night."

"Eh, it's fine. So what are we allowed to do now?" she questioned with a laugh.

"Hmm, I think we're safe with a hand shake."

She smirked, "Well then we shall come up with the best motherfucking hand shake that has ever seen the light of day!" I agreed with her. When we were climbing the stairs to the house I could hear Lincoln pull up in my car. "Man, I wish I was going home, I miss my little ones!" she pouted at Jesse when we got inside, he looked relieved that we hadn't killed each other.

"They probably forgot who you are," Jesse joked, it wasn't received well. "God, it was a joke!" she glared at him then her face broke into a smile when she couldn't keep up the fake anger anymore.

Lincoln still hadn't come inside yet, "Where'd he go this morning?" Jesse looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. I leaned against the counter in the kitchen and waited for him to come in.

Finally the door opened a little bit, "Okay, you guys, I did something, if you don't like it, don't tell me." Beca was already laughing at the way he was acting.

"Lincoln, what'd you-oh my gosh your hair!" He looked embarrassed when I rushed forward to get a better look.

"You don't like it?" he was paying more attention to the toe of his shoe tracing patterns on the floor than he should have been.

"Yeah I like it! Oh my gosh you got a pompadour!" Beca burst out laughing behind me. "Shut up, Bec, he looks sexy!" For the past four years his hair had always been messy and now my husband actually had a forehead that I could see. I giggled while I took it in from all sides, he'd gotten a lot cut off and it was neatly parted on the left. "I'm actually married to a man now! It makes you look so much older," I kissed him for the first time in days and I felt like we would be able to get through all our problems.

"Dude, I like it," Jesse said from beside Beca, who we figured out later was actually just laughing at the word pompadour.

* * *

Three days later, after spending one with Aubrey, Luke, Chloe, and Noah because we wouldn't see them for almost two months we arrived at my families lake house on Lake Hartwell. "How many houses do your mom and dad have?" Lincoln asked in awe when we had finished unpacking and were relaxing in the living room that looked out onto the lake.

"I don't even know maybe like ten. But they split them 50/50 in the divorce, I thought my dad had this one, but it's my mom's-"

"Amber, you never showed me your tattoo!" he said suddenly and then he sat up and took me hand. "Can you take this off yet?"

"Oh, whoops, should have done that awhile ago. It's nothing too crazy," I peeled the bandage off then stuck my hand out for him to see.

"Oh man, I'm married to a badass!" we laughed together for a second. "Jokes aside, I love it," he kissed the LB between my thumb and forefinger.

* * *

**I started writing this chapter at 10:49 and I finished it at 4:30. It's 4:50 now and I'm watching Pitch Perfect for the third time tonight...anyway at like 12 there was a spider on my bed and I'm like deathly afraid of spiders, so I screamed for like 10 minutes then I was like crap its still in my bed, so I tore everything off my bed, and I still can't find. So when I finally get around to it I'm gonna go sleep on the uncomfortable futon in my room. And this has been crack of dawn chats with holly! **

**I should really stop typing after I finish a story instead of torturing you like that. I'm sorry.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Guest:** That was a terrifying and horrific moment in my life and I still feel like it's crawling all over me!

**Thecurlingiron: **Umm, I can't say I did...I generally discourage things from peeing on me. I know I was considering plastic surgery I'm so old, I think I'd be more happy if I could go back to my 15 year old skin, this 16 year old skin is just terrible looking. OH MY GOSH MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! Um, would you like to insult my order to my face? Like I will definitely fight you over this Aj. JK that was all a lie they're totes getting a divorce.

**Love: **Read on mi amigo! :)

**Lover-bug: **Awww Savannah that's cute! What's her middle name gonna be? I would be excited to be an aunt too! Although not right now because my sisters only 18 haha but in the future! I can piss Jesse off somewhere down the road probably hahaha. Yeah I totally stole Khloe Kardashian's tattoo for Amber but whatevs! It worked out well! Um of course I want him to be real he's a figment of my imagination haha I could beat Amber because I am Amber, I would be fighting myself for something I already have...do you feel like you're in inception yet? hahaha

**Jessicayip792: **Gracias!

**Meghall376: **Why thank you! Um I found this guy on google and he may or may not currently be the background of my phone...Anyway! I think he would be a good Lincoln, but I have no clue who he is so this remains a mystery haha. I seriously looked at like hundreds of actors yesterday trying to pick out one for him and I just couldn't do it haha

**Chanacompos57: **Me too!

**Hey, I'm slightly more awake tonight and there is a serious lack of spider in my room! (I don't know whether that should comfort or scare me because I can't find it) So this chapter just sort of moves the story along, most of it's from Aubrey's point of view. Oh, surprise! I know how the story is going to end when the time comes, but for now I just need to connect the two pieces together so I don't really know how long that will be...Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thank you as always for the reviews, they make me really happy :)**

* * *

"Nu-ugh! That's great!"

"Yes! We're nominated for like a million things, oh and guess what were up against each other for favorite female vocalist. So I'll make sure to thank you for all your support in my acceptance speech and-"

"You're not going to win, Beca, they like me more because you scare people!" I was laying on my back on the phone with Beca, we were going on like three hours now. We had successfully put the kibosh on our temporary ban from each other two hours after I left the beach. Lincoln walked in wearing his bathing suit and laid down next to me.

She gasped mockingly, "I resent that!"

"It's true you're very scary, the badass stuff is finally working, my friend."

"You're trying to distract me from reminding you that you're going to lose. I know how you work, Amber."

Lincoln rolled over to look at me, "How are you still on the phone? It's been three hours!"

I patted him on the face when Beca yelled in my ear, "WE SCHEDULED 7 HOURS SO BACK OFF, BENNET!" My ear drum was pretty much busted when I threw my phone away from my face. "Why'd you drop the phone? That was kind of painful sounding," when I picked the phone back up I could hear one of the babies crying in the back ground.

"Do you need to go to them?" I asked her while I sat down in Lincoln's lap.

"No they're fine. Parker just bit Junior, don't worry about it."

Laughing I managed to get out, "And you don't need to do anything about that?"

"Huh, no, they don't have teeth, he's just being fussy. Plus Jesse's over there so I'm good. Now back to Lincoln trying to cut in on our time-"

"You two saw each other literally four days ago!"

"Then that means we get at least four hours of phone time. So in like four weeks when we haven't seen each other for like 28 days, you're never gonna talk to her again. She's mine," I laughed while Lincoln sarcastically rolled his eyes and then kissed me before he got up to leave. "I miss you, Amber."

"Your ass is mine, Mitchell," I hissed into the phone making her laugh.

"Wow, okay, nice to know you miss me too. I see how it is, you want the award more than me."

"You figured me out, shorty-"

"Does Lincoln really care about us talking for so long?"

"He better not. We sort of threw down again the day after we got here. I told him I wasn't taking all the blame for everything because I felt like he was putting it mostly on me when he was the one that was never around. Yeah so then I was like well Beca is my best friend and I won't make out with her, but I'll tone it back or whatever. And then he was like-" I put on a deep voice, " I didn't mean to put all the blame on you and I know Beca is your best friend and I didn't mean to make you feel like you have to drop her. And then I was like, that's right, bitch...just kidding I didn't say that but yeah..." I trailed off and waited for her to answer me.

"That is fascinating," she drawled out without a hint of interest on her voice.

"It is, it really is," I laughed at her and then she joined me.

"Yeah, so are you guys getting better?"

"I guess so-" there was a crash on her end, "What was that?"

"Jesse, was trying to entertain everyone and he tripped. Go on," I was impressed with Beca as a mother, she learned really quickly how to filter out the small things and not freak out about them. "Hey, Jess, don't do that. That's a breast pump, put it down," I was gasping for breath after she said that I was laughing so hard. "What?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" She mumbled something while I continued to laugh. "Okay, anyway! Yeah so I think we're getting better, we stopped blaming each other for things and started to work things out so that's good."

"Yeah, that's good. Jesse! Get the diaper and then put her on the changing table, don't leave her there...I swear you'd think we brought them home yesterday instead of two months ago. I mean usually he's amazing with them, but sometimes it's just like, god man what are you doing?" She paused for a second, I could tell she was watching him to make sure he was alright. "What were we talking about?" she asked distractedly.

"Nothing really...wait, wait, you have to hear this! So I was on the lake with Lincoln yesterday and this guy was walking on the shore with this little poodle and I thought that was weird enough, but he had on a speedo! He was a big guy too, I almost lost my lunch, but then he walked by and his ass said Beyoncé...like it was written on his speedo."

"Holy shit what is wrong with humanity?" she managed to say between the laughter.

"Becaaaaaw, when are you getting married?" I decided to spring it on her randomly and see how that would go because otherwise she wouldn't answer me.

"Um, in the future."

"Well, I assumed as much. But like when? Because you've been engaged for almost 5 months now and you haven't even started planning!"

"Oh, yeah? Well we set a date...in January."

"January what?"

"Ahhh, eleventyfourth."

"Eleventyfourth?"

"Yes," she answered me like this was completely normal.

"You just made that number up."

"No I didn't-" the babies were all laughing hysterically in the back ground, I could hear Jesse making funny noises for them. "I have to go, Amber, it's lunch time for them! I'll talk to you later, I love you and miss you! Bye!"

"Nice job, Mitchell, okay I love you too, bye." We hung up and I tossed my phone across the room onto the other couch before I got up. I groaned with the work it took, I was starting to get big, and I still had about 4 months left. "Lincoln, where are you?" I walked out on the deck and looked down at the yard, he was pulling a canoe down to the water with Monroe following behind him loyaly. "Whatcha doing?" I yelled down, he put it down and ran up the steps to me.

"Want to go to the waterfall that I was telling you about? I made us lunch and I got you a book for while we're on the way, and it won't take too long to get there."

"If you can get the pregnant lady into the canoe I'd love to," I stood on my toes to kiss him. I thought it was really sweet that he'd done that for us.

"Go get your bathing suit on then!" he kissed me one more time and then ran down to the canoe. "And can you not spend 4 hours on the phone with Beca next time?" he yelled after me.

"That's asking a lot of me!" I joked.

* * *

**Aubrey**

The soft patter of little feet hitting the ground filled the room, occasionally someone would get off time and fall behind but eventually they would reenter the group with ease. I gulped down ice cold water and wiped my forehead while I watched my six year olds go through their routine with pride. They were really good, I'm not just saying that because I'm their teacher, but they're really advanced. When they finished I clapped for them and they beamed proudly at each other at having earned my praise.

"Very good, you guys! You're amazing! How'd you get so good?" I smiled at them all while they messed with their tutus and tapped their feet embarrassedly on the floor. This was really the perfect job for me, I leaned up against the wall while they took their water break, some of them were still doing little jumps every once and awhile while they drank their water and laughed together. I was happy to come to work everyday because I knew what would be waiting for me.

A few minutes after they finished the bell over the door rang and I automatically started my spiel, "Hi, welcome to, To The Pointe Dance Studios! How-"

"I was wondering if I could have a meeting with the owner?" and unfamiliar voice asked me. All my girls were giggling huddled together looking behind my back.

I turned around to see who it was, "Luke! What's with the American accent?" I asked him before I stepped forward to kiss him, the girls giggled again and we both looked over at them and they stopped for a second before another fit of giggles washed over them.

"Just wanted to surprise you, that's all," he smiled at me and then at my class, he waved at them and they giggled again. "Well I haven't seen you guys in a while!"

They all rushed forward at once, "LUUUUUKE!" They chorused while they all tackled him in hugs. It took awhile, but finally everyone was off him and they were giggling again. "Luke, we're practicing for our recital!" the little blonde haired girl, Jenny stepped forward to tell him.

"I'd love to see some of it, if it's alright with Ms. Aubrey?" he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Please, Ms. Aubrey, pleeeeaasee?" The fact that they thought they had to ask me if they could dance made me laugh, I nodded my head and they all squealed while they got into position. "Watch, Luke!" They loved him, so they wanted to be their absolute best in front of him. I leaned up against his shoulder while they went through their routine perfectly, we both clapped for them when they were done. "Did you like it?" they chanted when they finished.

"Of course! You guys are the best dancers I have ever seen, I think you're even a little better than Ms. Aubrey," he winked at them and they blushed. He was so great with kids, he knew exactly how to keep them happy.

"No one is better than Ms. Aubrey!" it was my turn to blush at Jordan's words. Nothing's better than an honest compliment from a six year old.

"I think I could be persuaded to think that," he kissed me again in front of them making everyone giggle, including me.

The rest of the class was spent playing games with Luke because they had done so well that day. We were in the middle of playing duck, duck, goose when parents started to arrive to pick up their kids. Finally it was just me, Luke, and a very tiny girl named Taylor. I was showing her some of the more advanced moves that she would learn when she was older, she was practically shaking with excitement that it was just me and her dancing together. I got on pointe for her and she squealed with happiness when her mom finally came in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! There was an accident down the street and it took forever to get through. She wasn't too much of a problem was she?"

"Oh, no not at all Mrs. Williams! We had fun, didn't we, Taylor?" I smiled down at the little girl and she peeked around her mother's legs suddenly shy. "I'll see you in a couple days, sweetie," I said while her mom got ready to leave and then spotted Luke.

"I didn't know there were male instructors here as well!" she smiled at Luke and he waved from where he was sitting on the floor leaned up against the wall.

"Oh, I don't, it's just me. This is my husband Luke!" He got up to come shake her hand while his other arm snaked around my waist, Taylor peeked around her mom's legs again with a little smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you! Tay, you ready to go?" she asked the little girl clinging on to her legs.

They started toward the door together after saying goodbye, "Wait, mommy!" Taylor ran back to me and pulled on my arm, "Ms. Aubrey, can I have a hug?" I practically melted it was so cute.

"Yes!" I crouched down and she squeezed me as tight as she could.

"I had fun today, bye!" She skipped away and then grabbed her mom's hand right when they got out the door.

"Well, that was almost the most adorable thing I've seen in my life," Luke walked over to me and kissed me again. "So we have dinner plans tonight aaaat Michael's on Naples Ristorante!" I jumped up and down excitedly, "So you need to take a shower because...um you're beautiful and-"

"I stink, I know, I've been working all day," he laughed at me and I got on pointe to kiss him again. "Luke, I want one," I said after a minute.

He scratched his head in confusion and I grabbed hold of one of his tattooed hands. It was funny, I was raised to have a very high aversion to tattoos and yet, I had married Luke who was pretty much covered...they're really sexy though. "Er, love, as much as I'd like to pretend I know what you're talking about I really have no bloody clue."

Leaning in I whispered in his ear like it was a big secret, "A baby. I think we should start trying...What do you think?"

"Like right now? Because I could be alright with that," he smiled wickedly then pulled me in close so he could kiss me.

"Baby, focus. Forget the sex part of it right now, do you want to have a baby?" I asked again.

"I kind of thought we were already trying..." he looked confused.

"How? I mean I know I'm not taking the pill, but we always-well there were a couple times that we didn't-I guess that constitutes as trying-but not really."

"Ahm, Bree, can you speak in complete sentences maybe?"

"I guess we're trying!" he picked me up and spun me around excitedly. "Okay, we need to go or we're gonna be late," he laughed at me and we left the studio hand in hand.

* * *

"Don't your feet hurt?"

"Hell yes, but I love it, so I'll continue to let my feet hurt until they fall off."

"If that happens-" Luke was cut short because as soon as I unlocked the door Chloe hurled herself out of our apartment and at me. "Holy shit!" he yelled while he just managed to catch both of us before I tumbled backwards. She was saying something but she was talking at such a high pitch and so quickly I couldn't understand anything she was saying. "Whoa, Chlo, slow down!" He led us into the apartment, Chloe was still hanging onto me so it went pretty slowly.

"Alright, red, what are you doing at our apartment hanging around my neck?" I finally got her off me and rubbed my neck to soothe the soreness that had appeared. She beamed at us brightly and jumped up and down excitedly for a few seconds when Noah walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh good you guys are here!"

"This is our house," Luke pointed out.

Chloe shook her curls and smiled while she bounced up and down, "Okay! We have some news so guess!" she ordered us.

"Um, I don't know, Chlo. We've got reservations in an hour and a half and I need to take a shower, can't you just tell us?"

She frowned at me, "Ahh, no, do you want to ruin my life?"

"Not particularly," I mumbled slightly annoyed at the delay.

"Then guess, Bree!"

"You're going to clown college!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Wait, no! Where the fuck did you come up with clown college? I mean I know you like clown camp and stuff but-" she was starting to ramble and I sighed.

"Chloe, the point, get to the point!"

"Oh, right! Soooo, Noah and I are pregnant! And it was a complete accident and I'm really excited!" I was excited for her, but it was weird because I was starting to realize how much I wanted one of my own. After a few seconds I realized I hadn't moved or said anything yet so I moved forward and pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright with this?"

"Of course! This is great! I'm so happy for you two, I was just surprised that's all. Wow, okay, I can't believe you guys are going to be parents. Isn't this weird, 4 years ago Noah was still just pining after you and now you guys are married and you've got a baby on the way," I moved on to Noah to give him a hug while Luke picked Chloe up and hugged her. "I probably can't pick you up, No," I laughed as he hugged me tightly.

"Do you guys want to go out and celebrate tonight? We already told Beca and Jesse because we live closer to them and they can't do anything, but if you guys are free."

"Ah, we've got those reservations tonight, it's just for two. I'm sorry maybe some other night though!" Chloe, being her usually perky self smiled brightly and agreed that that would be perfect. "Okay, well we need to start getting ready, you guys can stay for awhile if you want, but I think Bree was just about to shower."

"We'll leave, you guys have fun tonight!" Chloe kissed me on the cheek, gave Luke a hug and then it was just us.

"Well, that's great for them right?" I asked him while I was getting undressed in the bathroom. "I mean they weren't trying and they got pregnant and I'm pretty sure Beca and Jesse weren't trying, so just guess how fast we'll get pregnant! I just feel like it's gonna happen soon," I opened the glass doors on the shower and stepped in and let the hot water wash away my work for the day.

"I'm sure it will, baby."

* * *

Dinner was amazing, no it was beyond amazing.

However, it wasn't as amazing coming up as it had been going down. We were walking down the street to our car when I felt my stomach give the all too familiar lurch, "Shit," I managed to get out before I threw up everywhere. A pathetic whimper escaped my lips when all the contents of my stomach were on the sidewalk. Luke quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the pool of vomit without a backwards glance, "Luke, shouldn't we do something about that?"

He ignored my question though and just continued at a steady pace to the car, "Are you alright? Do we need to stop?" We got to the car and he quickly unlocked it before opening the door and making sure I was in comfortably. My mind was racing with the possibilities of what could be causing it, it wasn't stress vomiting because I wasn't stressed, the next thing my mind alighted on made me smile.

"I'm fine, it's nothing I'm not used to. But can we go to walgreens?" He nodded his head and ran around to the driver's seat.

We got to the nearest one within 5 minutes and I may or may not have had to lean out the window to throw up again. And by that I mean I did. Luke was handling it surprisingly well, I hadn't really thrown up in front of him too much so this was brand new for him. "Alright, love, what kind of medicine do they have for throwing up?" We walked into the cool walgreens and the familiar smelled washed over us.

"No medicine," I led the way to the pregnancy test aisles.

"No, Bree, you don't think that you're pregnant," he sounded extremely skeptical of it all and sighed as I filled my arms up with tests. "At least let me take some," h held out his hands and I piled boxes onto his arms, the more the merrier, right?

"What else could it be, Luke?"

"I don't know, like a million other things! I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then be let down, that's all."

"Well I don't think I'm going to be disappointed!" We checked out and carried away the bags of pregnancy tests to the car, on the way back I had to stop at the trash can to throw up again. "Just wait and see, it's gonna be positive, I can feel it...in my uterus," I laughed happily and he shook his head at me with a smile on his face. We rode the rest of the way home in silence and I jumped out of the car when we pulled up to our usual parking spot. I was really excited to take all of the tests.

"Holy shit, how is there anything left in there?" Luke was rubbing my back while I leaned over the toilet for the third time since we'd gotten upstairs. I stood back up coughing slightly and feeling the familiar burn in my throat as acid was forced up it. "I'm sorry," he added sadly while I wiped my mouth with a towel.

"I don't mind, especially if we're positive!"

"Aubrey, seriously, don't get your hopes up," he unpackaged a couple tests and handed them to me. I glared at him while he continued to pull them out of their packages and hand them to me. We had a nice little assembly line going: unpackage, hand off, pee, repeat. It was going quite smoothly.

"You need to think positive thoughts! Think pregnant, think baby! Okay so we have to wait five minutes?" he nodded his head and set a timer on his phone. "This is gonna be the longest five minutes of my life!" I smiled happily and walked to the living room with him following behind me. I could feel that he really didn't think we were pregnant and I was praying with every fiber in my body that her was wrong. He sat down on the couch and patted his lap for me to come sit with him, I curled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Is your stomach feeling better?" I nodded my head and pressed my face against his neck. We sat like that for what felt like forever, but really only lasted until the timer rang. He held me for a few more seconds and squeezed tightly, "You ready?" We walked hand in hand into the bathroom to begin checking all the tests.

I got a negative on all the tests, but a positive for food poisoning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Anika**: there's babies all over the place!

**Enchantedserendipity**: it's fine! Thank you so much I'm glad in able to do that :)

**Brookester27**: I think after a certain amount of vomit you sort of just get over it hahaha

**chanacompos57**: it's not pleasant it's kind of gross

**Lizzethhhh**: it will be okay! Haha and thank you very much! :)

**Jessicayip792**: thank you!

**alright definitely not my favorite chapter at all. But it's just another transitional chapter to help move to the end of the story. I hope you like it and if you don't I'm sorry!**

* * *

5 weeks passed quickly. Fall arrived at the lake accompanied by leaves that changed to brilliant colors and then drifted to the ground around us. Winter followed soon after and cold settled in the mountains. I grew accustomed to our life away from cameras and prying eyes. Lincoln and I were finally returning to our normal relationship, where we were happy to be together and weren't constantly fighting. Well actually it was better than before because over the past weeks we'd learned more about each other than we had before.

A week was left until it was time for us to go back to Los Angeles. There was a fire blazing in the grate in our bedroom spreading warmth and an orange glow over us while we slept. Over the crackling of the flames and through the closed-door the sound of the TV that hadn't been turned off in the living room could be heard.

"-hasn't been seen in Hollywood for almost 6 weeks now amid allegations of a split between our favorite musical power duo. Beca adamantly denied the reports of a feud between the two resulting in the division of their production company when she was spotted in LA yesterday with fiancé Jesse Swanson."

Beca's voice filled the living room as the news cast cut to a clip of her surrounded by paparazzi carrying two baby carriers and closely followed by Jesse with two of his own. "Of course we're still working together, she's just on vacation with her husband. Now get out of my way, I'm carrying two babies and they're getting heavy!"

Kat Sadler reappeared on the screen after the clip finished, "Amber and her husband Lincoln are expecting their fist child on March 8-"

Outside the gravel crunched under tires before a door opened and shut quietly. Monroe who had been sleeping on the rug in front of the fireplace in the living room lifted her head and watched the door with her ears perked up. The handle rattled as a key flipped all the locks and then the door squeaked open and someone quickly stepped inside. The dog started to get up, "Stay, Monroe," obediently she laid back down.

Lincoln and I slept on while the TV was turned off in the living room. I was laying on my right side with my hand on my stomach, Lincoln had his back to me. The door was opened, "Amber...Amber, sweetie, wake up!"

Slowly I cracked my eyes open when I head my name then I jumped back as I took in the face in front of me. "Oh my God! Mom, what are you doing?" She grabbed my arms to help me sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed to stand.

"I came to surprise you!"

"Congratulations, I think you succeeded!" she kissed my forehead and looked over at Lincoln who had rolled over onto his back when I got up. His hand was searching around the bed for me while he continued to sleep.

"Oh look at that, he got his hair cut! It looks like that boy's hair you used to have a crush on, he was in those musical movies about high school or something," she smiled down at Lincoln while she rambled on. "Um, you know who I'm talking about baby?" she waved her hand around while she tried to think. "You had those posters of him in your room," in the dark I blushed scarlet while I pulled my sweatshirt over my head and over the baby. "Oh! It was Zac Efron! His hair is all elegant and sexy like Lincoln's-"

"Oh my God, mom, stop please!" I pulled the sheets farther up Lincoln's bare chest and kissed him on the cheek before I led my mom out of the room.

"Amber, it was a compliment, He looks great! I like that sort of messy put together look, better than when he looked like a shaggy dog! At least he didn't look like that for the wedding," I laughed at her and sat down heavily on the couch. Monroe came over to me and laid her head in my lap. "Well aren't you just glowing! Look at that big belly, you're going to have a beautiful, healthy baby, I know it!" She grabbed my cheeks and kissed me again. "It would be better if I knew what you are having though, Amber," she looked at me with her eyebrows raised so I would tell her.

"Moooommy," I whined tiredly, "I can't tell you. Lincoln wants it to be a surprise, so I can't tell anyone!" my eyes started to close as exhaustion washed over me. "So what exactly are you doing here at 2 in the morning? Not that I'm not happy to see you," I added hastily.

By the glow of the fire I saw her face suddenly grow serious, "I came here to talk to you."

"At 2 in the-"

"Amber."

"Sorry, mom."

"I'll just cut right to the chase then...I got married-"

"M-m-m-married? Got married? As in you already said I do?" To say I was surprised would be a severe understatement. I wasn't even aware she had started dating again.

"Yes, it was just the other night."

"Oh my God," I groaned in surprise. "Who is it?"

"Um...it's Brighton-"

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," I leaned my head back against the couch and pushed he tops of my wrists into my eyes. "Oh my God, Mom, are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? You married Brighton? Mom, he's dad's business partner! Dad's gonna kill both of you! He's just gonna kill everyone!" Well that made Noah my step brother now and I guess Chloe my step sister-in-law. I was really shocked though, I mean I knew they had been friends since high school, but it just didn't make sense. She had just barely finished divorcing my dad and suddenly she was married again. "Ah, he's gonna kill both of youuuuu," at some point I had started to cry and I wasn't quite sure when.

"Amber! Why are you crying?" she was looking at me wearily while I gasped through the tears.

"It's these d-d-damn p-p-pregnancy hormones," I sobbed. "Give me a minute and I'll p-p-probably be p-pissed off." My mom tried to hold back from laughing at me while she rubbed my arm consolingly. In a few minutes I got under control and steadied out my breathing. "What are they going to do at work?"

"Well they decided they wanted to separate the firm. This happened before we got married though, but now Brighton wants to start a firm with Noah in LA. So surprise we're moving!"

I gave her a hug, "Have you told Aubrey? Where's Brighton?"

"Ah, no. And he's in LA already with Noah and Chloe. He thought he should tell them and go congratulate them on the baby. Isn't this great now I'll have two grandkids in a few months! Anyway, I just wanted to come tell you before I got on the plane, I didn't want to spring it on you when you got back."

"Hey, mom, don't mention the two grandkid thing around Bree...she and Luke have been trying and it's not going as fast as she hoped."

"Oh, I didn't know they were trying!"

"Yeah, I don't think they've told too many people though." We sat and talked for awhile about everything we'd missed out on since we'd last seen each other. About an a hour later she got up to leave, "Mom. make sure you tell Aubrey as soon as you can." I walked with her to the door, "I love you, Mom, and I'm really happy for you guys! We'll see you in a couple days!"

"I love you too, sweetie," she kissed me one more time then left.

* * *

**Beca**

"You probably know her from her first two cd's _Jump Start _and _Three Days of June_ among countless other singles she's collaborated on. If you don't you need to get your head out of your ass and reevaluate your life because I'm pretty sure your life fucking sucks, but I know her as the only person who Chuy feels normal sized around. Please welcome Beca Mitchell!" After Chelsea finished her introduction I walked out quickly onto the stage towards her. "Hi, sweetie," she said with her usual bored tone of voice even though she was smiling.

"Hi, oh my gosh hi, Chuy!" I waved to the tiny Mexican man sitting in his chair across the stage.

"Well, I was actually excited to meet you but now that you've showed more interest in my little nugget I'm not so sure," she drawled. I turned my attention to her and laughed.

"Oh God no I'm so excited to be here, I watch every night, you're hilarious. It's just not very often I meet someone shorter than me!" I laughed again.

"Chuy told me earlier he'd bang you, if it wasn't for those four kids that just shot out of your lady business." She stared pointedly over at him while she tucked her leg underneath her and he winked at me. I blew a kiss to him, he caught it and pretended to throw it into his pants. "Ew, Chuy, don't be disgusting," I laughed because Chelsea didn't really have room to criticize. " So tell me about those tiny 'bundles of joy' you have."

"Ah, yeah we've got Parker, she's the oldest, Jesse Jr., Lane, and Rory and they're just a little over 6 months now."

"So does that like mess up your sex life, having all those kids? I could never have kids just because that would ruin my penetration," No matter how hard I tried not to, all I could think of was Amy telling Aubrey that that was not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate.

"Ah...yeah," I chuckled awkwardly. "It's interesting, but I love being a mom and I love them so its all good...for now-"

"I sent Josh by your dressing room earlier because I wanted him to spy on you," this seemed to be completely normal on this soundstage, "And he said that you've got a hickey on your shoulder," she smiled and winked. "So you must be getting something."

I was starting to get extremely uncomfortable, "Um, actually, that's from Parker, she's a biter. It doesn't really hurt, she doesn't have teeth so yeah!"

"i heard, well actually someone else told me, that you and Amber are really into a cappella. I didn't realize that was like still a thing."

"Yeah I started in this a cappella group called the Barden Bellas my freshman year of college and Ambers older sister Aubrey was the captain. But we were the first all female group to win the ICCAs and then Amber joined the next year!"

"That sounds sort of lame.

"Ah, I thought so at first too, but we made it cool! And i love all the girls that were in the group, everyone lives in California so we still hang out."

"I only hang out with people when I'm drunk because I hate everyone."

"Sometimes I feel the same way."

"So are you making any new music right now? Or are you Amber on the outs?"

"We're not in the outs, she's just taking a vacation. But we've been working on an album of all the songs we left off the other two and we've done some collaborations with other artists that will be on there."

"You have a date set?"

"Not yet."

the rest of the interview went by quickly and soon I was on my way home. Everyone was over when I walked through the door, Aubrey and Chloe were laying on the floor with babies on their stomach and Jesse was passed out on the couch holding Lane. Noah and Luke were watching hockey next to Jesse with beers in their hands and Parker was asleep in the pack and play we had in the living room.

"Who's that, Rory? Who's that? Is that your mommy? Yes!" Aubrey was holding Rory up in the air and she was giggling as Aubrey talked to her. Se brought her down to her face and kissed her making the baby giggle again. "Hey, Becs, how'd it go?"

I walked over to look down at Parker who was sleeping with her arms above her head and smiled down at her. "It was good, Chuy hit on me a lot."

"That's a sign you've made it!" Chloe said while junior drooled on her. The door opened again and everyone looked around surprised. "I didn't think Veronica and Brighton were coming over till later," Aubrey groaned at the sound of her mothers name and the retribution se thought would come from her dad.

"God, I may look like my mother but I'm not nearly as old as her!" I spun around with a crazy smile on my face and my eyes wide in excitement.

"AMBER!" I ran over to her and hugged her around her stomach. She had to lean forward to reach me. "Oh my gosh you guys are early and you're huge!" I rubbed her stomach before I mace Lincoln a hug. Everyone else was getting up to deal out hugs.

"Ooh thanks for that bec. Aubrey! Chloe!" She hugged her sister, well I guess sisters, tightly then Noah and Luke. Jesse was still snoring on the couch with Lane fast asleep on his chest. "Oh Aubrey-" she stopped short when she looked at her sister.

"what?" Aubrey said in alarm.

"I didn't know you were-" she stopped again and then smiled while she hugged her older sister again.

"Were what?"

"Um here," she said unconvincingly. "Chloe, how's the baby?" She said quickly to move on.

We spent the afternoon catching up with each other and drawing on jesses face. Aubrey and amber walked off tithe kitchen together after a couple hours. Chloe and I walked after them because we wanted to hear what they were going to say. "What were you talking about earlier?" Aubrey asked while she leaned up against the counter. Chloe and I were crouched down behind the bar listening.

"Nothing." There was a silence and I assumed Aubrey was glaring at her little sister. "Um I just was wondering why you didn't tell me you're pregnant." Chloe's eyes widened next to me a we both covered each others mouths to keep quiet.

"What the fuck are you talking about? So what I've gained a little weight that doesn't mean I'm pregnant!"

"Aubrey! When have you ever gained weight in your life. You've been the same size since you were 15! I was just wondering! But like have you taken a test?"

Right then Noah walked by the bar looking for chloe he opened his mouth to call out her name and I jumped at his knees dragging him down. Chloe moved up by his head and told him to be quiet before she kissed him and we dragged him underneath the bar.

"of course! I took like a million."

"I thought you told me you were growing up still? That's not food poising, Bree. When did you take the test?"

"I don't know a couple weeks ago."

"God I ne'er thought I'd say this but you're really stupid. Come on Beca has a ton in her bathroom." They went up the stairs in the kitchen and we waited until their footsteps died away.

"What are you two doing?" Noah asked shocked.

"Spying!" We got up together and ran up the steps leaving him behind and confused. We burst into the bathroom while Aubrey was peeing, "You know Chloe as the best friends, I like to be involved in stuff like this!" Aubrey screamed and Amber jumped in surprise when we walked in.

"if you knocked we would have let you in!" Amber rubbed her stomach and then Aubrey stood back up and we waited while the results came back. When five minutes passed Aubrey didn't grab the test, she threw it at Amber to check. "What makes you think that I want to check!" She threw it to me and I looked down at it.

"You really just made yourself look really dumb, Bree," I smiled and threw it back to Aubrey.

"it's positive? It's positive! OH MY GOD IT'S POSITIVE!" She was jumping up and down and se grabbed all of us in a hug. "I'm having a baby! Luke and I are having a baby. I'm gonna be a mom! Amber you're gonna be an aunt!" She was getting teary eyed when the guys ran upstairs.

"Love, what's with all the yelling?" Luke ran over to Aubrey who was crying for real now. She pushed the test in his face and he went cross eyed to look at it. It dawned on him what it was and he startEd to laugh and then picked Aubrey up and kissed her. "were having a baby!"

* * *

**The next chapter I'm gonna skip forward a couple months and then go from there. I'm pretty sure that the will be the last chapter and then I'll do an epilogue. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the support it has been amazing and I appreciate it to no end!**


	30. The End

**Brookester27: **Yeah It's ending! I had so much fun writing it so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for all your reviews :)

**Lover-Bug: **That's cute! So did she have her already or no? Thank you! Well here comes another baby to add to all the rugrats haha. I know I was like how awkward would that be! And Jesse's pissed at the beginning of the chapter!

**Meghall376: **I just needed something to get from one point to another. I couldn't think of any other plot lines so I used that to bridge the gap. I'm about to say something about the story after all the comments so make sure you read!

**Love:** Yay! I'm glad!

**Cupcakecutie90: **That's fine! Congratulations on graduating! I hope I will, I just need some ideas! :)

**Guest: **Read at the end of the reviews! And thank you! :)

**Chanacompos57: **Hhahaha its an interactive story!

**Thecurlingiron:** That was fascinating. Hahahahaha Yeah I should be going under the knife pretty soon. ;) Well that makes me feel betrayed on so many different levels. But I'm not fighting, I'm winning. I took one class of tai quan do so I would be scared if I were you. What if and asteroid hit one of their houses while they were all inside and killed everyone in the epilogue. That option is on the table.

**Hanger Game Fan1213: **I know now everyone has babies! haha so. many. babies.

**Anna Swedeb: **Well thank you very much! I'm currently in talks about that so we'll see :)

**Hi! Well this chapter is definitely the longest one I have ever written, but I personally love it and I hope you do too! Now on to the end of the story and afterwards. So A couple of you have expressed that you don't want the story to be over and that makes me really happy. However the problem I'm running into is that my brain is pretty much fried for plot lines at this point. I mean I've written this story for 3 months almost, I had to run out of story line at some point right? But since it also makes me really sad to end this because I do love it, and I love the characters I've created and just everything that I've done with it I have a suggestion. If you guys are really willing to give me prompts I will continue with one-shots for this story. Just little things here and there about all of them or maybe just a certain couple or friendship, whatever you want. I really would be happy to do it, but every time I try to think of a new story I can't come up with anything that doesn't mentally exhaust me to write. So think about it please! You guys have been great readers and I can't thank you enough for all the support you have given me. I hope you like this chapter and look forward to the epilogue!**

* * *

**March 8**

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Jesse hissed angrily at me under his breath while we pretended to pay attention.

"At least I'm doing it!" I shot back. The man in front of us looked up with his eyebrows raised, we plastered fake smiles on our faces until he looked down again. "I could just leave you and take the kids," he knew I was joking but he still looked mad. In all fairness he had the right to be mad.

"I don't know why you're making me do this though! Beca, this is the one thing I've wanted since I met you and you just took it away from me!" the crack in his voice from trying to speak quietly made the man look up again, but only momentarily because then he decided he didn't care. "And you know that, Bec." I turned my face towards him and the sun streaming through the dirty window behind him made me squint my eyes while I tried to read his facial expression. He stepped to the side so he was blocking the light and I felt all the muscles in my face relax, "You know that," he repeatedly sadly.

For the first time that day I felt a pang of regret, his eyebrows were knit together and the look on his face tugged at my heart. Much to his surprise, my heart isn't made of stone. "Jess, we can do it your way-" a look of hope spread over his face.

"Please sign and date here, Ms. Mitchell," I leaned over and quickly scrawled my name across the line the man was pointing at. Whatever look had been there diminished as soon as I crossed the T in my last name, "And, Mr. Swanson, if you would be so kind as to sign here." Jesse stared at me in disbelief for a few seconds, "Mr. Swanson, you do wish to sign the papers?" he blinked slowly, sighed, then snatched the pen off the table and scribbled his name.

When he stood back up he continued to glare at me, "There that wasn't so bad," I said brightly, I earned no response.

"Congratulations, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Stiffly Jesse turned to me and pecked me on the lips. "I hope you have a long and happy life together," I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but based on Jesse's and my interactions in front of him he was most likely being sarcastic. The judge started to file our newly signed wedding papers and we left his office and walked through the court-house of Calabasas.

Jesse and I walked in silence down the halls towards the exit. "Ah, so how's it feel to have me as your wife?" I decided to ask, "Everything you thought it would be?" laughing uncertainly I got into the passenger seat while he slammed the driver's side door shut.

"I'm not quite sure yet, Beca, it seems like I'm missing something," he replied coldly while he started the engine. Before I had even finished forming my next sentence in my head he spoke again, "Oh right, I know what it is!" he laughed cruelly, "**Maybe**, it was the actual wedding! You know with the guests, the dress, the cake, friends, family-" he was really hurt that I had told him I wasn't going to do that.

"Jesse, you didn't have to say yes to the courthouse!"

"Really? Because I don't remember that option in the two that you gave me. What were they? We get married at the court house or not at all? I wonder how you thought there was going to be any possibility of me saying no to you?" He glared over at me. "Damn it, Beca, this was the one thing I wanted, the one thing that I asked for! I wanted to have a wedding where I could stand at the end of an aisle with my best man and be scared as hell as I watched the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life and who I somehow tricked into first having babies with me and then actually marrying me, walk down the aisle."

"But, you took that from me! It might not have meant a lot to you, but it did to me! There were times when I saw my dream of you smiling, with your parents by your side, walking towards me, slipping away, but I thought I had it now! And then we were going to be one big happily family and some day we were going to show our kids and grandkids our wedding pictures and tell them how wonderful that night was. Well, I can't do that now! Congratulations." He slammed his palms into the steering wheel when we got stopped at a red light.

"We can still do a formal wedding...I just-"

"WHAT WOULD BE THE POINT OF TODAY THEN?" I jumped as he raised his voice. "It was one thing! One thing, that you could have hired someone to do for you. Hell, Chloe, Aubrey, and Amber would have planned everything for you if you asked them, and they would have done it for free. Have fun telling them that you went to sneak off and get married with two random people off the street as your witnesses. Because I sure as hell am not going to do that. And by the way, why would you pick today?"

"What's wrong with today?"

"Amber's due today! But once again you gave me the most fucked up ultimatum in the world so of course I did what you asked...dear," he added like it was poison in his mouth.

"Shit," I slammed my hand to my forehead. We had dropped the kids off with her and Lincoln in their new house in Calabasas and everyone else had been there and it just hadn't registered...even though we hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks. "Shit!"

"Yeah, shit. Beca, she was with you the entire time, she got you to the hospital when I couldn't. And you were forcing me to marry you at the fucking courthouse while she might have needed you!"

"Jesse, I get it okay! You're mad about this! Do you want to get a divorce and then we can get married how you want?"

"Why must you always have your stupid irrational ultimatums? They're not fair and you're taking advantage of me all the time! Because I love you-"

"I love you too, asshole." We pulled into Amber and Lincoln's drive way in front of their huge house.

"Seriously, you can't call me asshole today because I'm not being one. You're being a dick and you know it," he looked pointedly at me, he still had the car on and neither of us had moved.

"You're right...I'm being a dick," I leaned forward and whispered in his ear before I smiled and kissed his cheek. I could feel him smile and then turn his head so he could kiss me for real.

"Maybe having you as my wife right now isn't so bad," he pulled me onto his lap with a little difficulty and then kissed me again. "I like that...my wife. Beca Mitchell is my wife! Beca Swanson. Hah, your initials are BS. My wife's initia-"

"You're such a weirdo," I pulled him to me and kissed him passionately. "But you're officially my weirdo-"

"Baby, can you move your knee, because I'm about to go from a J-E-S-S-E to a J-E-S-S-I-E." his face was red and I looked down at where my knee was. I quickly moved it and he breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God." He captured my lips again and then leaned the seat backwards, I laid on top of him with a laugh while my phone rang on silent. If I hadn't been busy I would have seen Chloe's name pop up on caller ID.

* * *

Beca and Jesse had dropped the babies off at Amber and Lincoln's at 12 o'clock and then left without an explanation. The other four had come an hour earlier to wait out for when Amber's water was expected to break. They waited and they waited and they waited some more and neither information on the whereabouts of Jesse and Beca or a sudden rush of water from between Amber's legs arrived. "You know, I'm fine if I don't have the babies today!" Amber said brightly from the couch between Aubrey and Chloe.

Every single person in the room looked at her skeptically, "What?" she snapped angrily. "I liked being pregnant! It's the most amazing thing I've ever done!" A few hours earlier and she had been complaining about everything that had anything to do with her body and the baby, not to mention the constant mood swings and verbal attacks that occurred anytime one of the friends was near her at the wrong time.

Aubrey and Chloe, it turned out, had both conceived within a few weeks of each other and were both sporting tiny bumps of their own. So far they both enjoyed being pregnant, but as soon as Amber would leave a room they would freak out over the possibility that they would both be monsters like her at the same time.

Lincoln was following Amber around everywhere she went like a lost puppy trying to keep her happy as they waited impatiently for the arrival of their first born. "I don't know why you don't want to know what we're having yet," they walked past the nursery which was locked for now so he wouldn't be tempted to see what color the room was.

"Because I want it to be a surprise, what's so bad about that?"

"I didn't say anything was bad about it! I was just wondering!" she screeched at him causing him to back up away from her claws, um, I mean hands. She continued down the hall to their room where she wanted to lay down, "Okay, baby, if I need anything I'll call you. I love you, you're amazing!" she smiled at him and he looked at her cautiously as her mood changed for the fifth time just during the trip from the living room. "Give me a kiss and then go," she waited expectantly for him. Very carefully he walked towards her like if he walked too quickly she would attack and maul his face off. "Hurry up, I don't have all day!"

That left Luke and Noah in charge of the quads. The fathers-to-be did not disappoint, not a single peep was heard from the babies unless it was a giggle the entire time they were there. "Dude, we're gonna be great dads!" Noah said as he put a diaper on Parker and blew a raspberry on her stomach making her squeal in delight. "I mean, there's nothing hard about this at all! I could change diapers all day. Give me a tube of monkey butt and some baby powder and wipes and I'll change every kid in LA!"

Luke chuckled at Noah's speech while he diapered Rory and then placed her in the play pen where the four of them were crawling around and trying to stand with the help of the gates. None of them had succeeded yet, but Lane was falling down less than the rest of them. Parker had her first tooth already and a head full of blonde hair, no one was quite sure where from, her eyes were Jesse's color and she was always giggling. Junior was his father in everyway possible from his nose to his eyes and hair color he was his father. Beca liked to take credit for his ears though. She also took credit for the fact that what little hair he had, that so resembled Jesse's, was growing only in the middle of his head. "He's got a Mohawk because he knows his mom is a badass!" she would pick him up and blow raspberries on his cheeks then evoking loud laughs from him.

Lane was the perfect combination of both his parents. They couldn't decipher individual characteristics on him that he had received from Beca and Jesse, but when looked at as a whole there was never a doubt in anyone's mind who he belonged to. Now Rory. Rory was the most well behaved of them all, you never heard a complaint from her and she loved to spend time with her mommy. Maybe because they looked like twins. Where Junior had a few very small traits that were Beca's Rory had none that were Jesse's. She was entirely Beca, she had her steely blue eyes, and her hair color that was already proving to be wavy like Becas, the shape of her face and her eyes and her mouth. Everything was Beca and Beca took great pride in her little girl. Oh she also had about the same build as Beca and was tiny!

It was three o'clock and they still hadn't heard from Beca or Jesse. Amber was awake again and in a much better mood than she had been when she left the living room an hour before. Aubrey and Chloe were watching Project Runway when she waddled back in and settled down on the couch. "Where's Beca and Jesse?" she asked to no one in particular, but everyone shrugged their shoulders. They watched the show for a couple more minutes, "Should we call? I mean what if I have the baby? They'd want to know right?"

Without answering Chloe picked up her phone and dialed Beca's number, she waited as it rang and rang and rang with out getting picked up. "No answer-hey I think they're here did you here a car?" she sat up and looked towards the front of the house like she could see through walls. There was the unmistakable sound of a car engine, but it was still running and no one had walked through the door. She dialed again and was once again sent to voicemail. "I'll be right back," she moved quickly through the house to the front windows and got a good view of the car, she burst out laughing and came back to the living room. "Yeah that's them."

"What are they doing?"

"Procreating." they nodded their heads and waited patiently to be joined by them.

20 minutes later the newly weds walked into the living room. Before they could say anything Amber spoke up, "I have nothing against you having sex in my driveway, but where the hell have you guys been?" Everyone laughed, including the babies, but they just laughed because everyone else was.

"We got married!" Beca said excitedly and then registered the hurt looks on everyone's faces. Although Chloe and Noah really shouldn't have cared, they got married in Vegas after all. "Um...yay?" she raised her hands up and then dropped them quickly.

Aubrey was the first to break the ice, "Congratulations...we're all really happy for you guys, a little surprised, but happy!" The rest of them followed suit.

Day turned to night and still there was no baby.

* * *

**7 Days Later**

We were all over at Amber and Lincoln's house again. not with our hopes up, but for support. Finally everyone had gotten over the fact that Jesse and I had gotten married without them knowing and we were all happy. Well everyone except Amber. She had finally dropped the I love being pregnant lie and was almost impossible to be in the same room with because of the amount of complaints and curse words that were flying from her mouth. She was spread out on the couch with her head in Lincoln's lap, holding her stomach while the rest of us were gathered around the room watching TV.

A commercial for baby food came on and she groaned loudly, "Turn that shit off! I can't deal with stupid fucking baby commercials right now! I just need to get this baby out of me and off my bladder and then everything will be alright!" She slammed her head back forgetting it was in Lincoln's lap he squeaked in pain and puffed his cheeks out. "You know what, get over it! You haven't been pregnant for over nine months! I was due a week ago! A full seven days! Why doesn't this baby want to come out!"

We all tried to tune her out, to no avail. "I have the fucking gestation period of an elephant or something! Just come out already!" she yelled at her stomach and then dropped her head back again.

Everyone looked at me and I shook my head quickly. They continued to stare and finally I gave in and stood up. "Lincoln, you need to have sex with Amber. We can't deal with this anymore and I don't think Amber can ei-"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm fine, so I want to have my baby is that a bad thing?"

"Amber, you just yelled at the Gerber babies!" Chloe piped up from behind me, I nodded my head in agreement.

"You'd be in a bad mood too if you had 9 pounds sitting on your bladder a week longer than you were fucking told it would be!"

I walked over to Lincoln and grabbed his collar to pull him up closer to me, "You do something about that now, or someone else will take care of it," he gulped and then nodded when I dropped him back down.

"Now you're calling me 'that' and 'it'? You know what? Fuck you, Beca! Fuck all of you. You wanna talk bad about me you can do it outside of my fucking h-" She was cut off by Lincoln kissing her. "Get off, I'm not done with these fuckers yet!" My eyes widened as she tried to get up but then just settled with sitting.

"Give me five minutes," Lincoln pleaded and then ushered us out of the room. "Amber, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You need to calm down, trying to have sex with me, what's wrong with you?" we were standing outside the door listening and Aubrey had her fist in her mouth to hold back the laughter. "Just leave me and my stupid pregnant self alone." There was silence for a minute then I heard her moan. "Oh my God I love you," I peeked around the corner Lincoln had her wrists in one hand and was cupping the back of her neck with the other while he kissed her urgently. He leaned her back and kissed her shoulders when her eyes grew large.

"Fuck," Lincoln stopped kissing and looked up in alarm. Grabbing her stomach she made a face and looked down in between her legs, "Shit, this couch is new!"

"It worked? It worked! HAHA!" he laughed in celebration. "Damn, I'm good, I didn't even have to have sex with you!" He stood up and looked around happily.

"Congratulations, you're a good kisser, now stop looking around the room and help me, you dolt!" He grabbed her arms and the rest of us came in to help where we could. I ran off to get her bags while Jesse helped take her to the car. Aubrey and Chloe got the babies into their car seats and put them in my car and Luke and Noah walked around panicked and without a clue of what to do.

Within 30 minutes I had dropped the babies off at Jesse's parents, called both of Amber's parents, called Lincoln's parents, called Hayley, Jeremy, and Taylor who were on tour in Japan, called my own parents to let them know, and got to the hospital. When I got there everyone was in Amber's room and she was already screaming. "You're at 4 centimeters already, you must have been in labor for awhile and didn't realize it!" he said congenially and patted her on the leg while her face turned red in pain.

"I called your mom and Brighton they should be here in a while," I grabbed her open hand and she nodded her head in thanks. Lincoln looked down at the blood that was already showing up and looked terrified, he held onto her other hand like it was the only thing keeping him up right. "Don't worry its supposed to happen like that," I reassured him and he looked up at me with his gray eyes set back in his paling face.

Aubrey and Chloe were standing around the end of her bed offering encouragement when they could, but looking scared. The boys looked like they were going to throw up, except Jess who'd already been through it 4 times, "Hey you guys go get something to eat," Luke and Noah gratefully rushed out of the room after saying good luck to Amber.

40 minutes later and the doctor came in to check on her, "Looks like we're ready to go! Family only now," he looked at me, but I didn't notice because Amber was bawling.

"Amber, you're gonna be okay, I promise!" Jesse and I were pushed out the door and then it was shut in our faces. I could still hear her sobbing though, I pushed my head against the door and breathed deeply. Her mom still wasn't there and I looked around for her expectantly.

"I can't do it, I can't," I could hear her screaming in panic and pain, I felt my body shake uncontrollably at the sound of her voice and then Jesse wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to a chair. And still her mom wasn't there.

* * *

**Aubrey**

"I can't do it, I can't!" I looked on in horror while my baby sister's face contorted in pain and tears ran down her face mixed with sweat. Lincoln was still holding her hand and he looked just as scared as I felt, he kissed her hand while she cried.

"You're going to have to, Amber, the baby's coming," the doctor said, her face reddened with the arrival of another contraction, it was making her whole body shake, "Amber, let it happen, don't try to stop it you need to have this baby." She was still crying.

"Can't you give her something? Give her the epidural!" Lincoln sort of screamed, he had been put together even though he was scared, but seeing her twitch like that pushed him over the edge. I clutched on to Chloe, this probably wasn't the best birth for me to witness. I found my self wishing I had been able to see Beca's because she didn't seem to have as many problems as Amber.

"We can't, she's too far in right now, but she needs to start pushing," the doctor urged again. Lincoln nodded his head and his face turned pale green.

"Okay, baby, listen to me. Amber, baby, look at me," She struggled through her breaths to look at him. "You need to push, for the baby okay. Then sooner you start the sooner it's over and then everything will be better. You need to push for me." She whimpered and I registered the fear in her eyes from where I was holding one of her legs with Chloe.

"I'm scared, I can't do it!" she was still crying and then my mom finally came in the door.

"Amber, sweetie," she rushed over and kissed Lincoln on the cheek and Amber on the forehead.

"I can't do it," she screamed again. My mom wiped off her face and took it in her hands, "Mommy, I can't."

"Yes you can because no one else can do it for you. Now, Amber, listen to the doctor and push when he tells to." She kissed her when she finished talking and then nodded at the doctor while Amber tried to regain her breath. She was still crying and scared looking, but something about our mom being with her helped. "Hi, sweetie," she came over to my side of the bed and kissed me and then kissed Chloe who was holding Amber's other hand.

"Okay, Amber, push!" the doctor ordered and Immediately Amber did what she was told with a scream.

"She's breaking my hand," Chloe whispered to me and I shrugged and held back her thigh.

20 pain and scream filled minutes later and a new cry pierced the air. Her head fell back in exhaustion and a small smile flitted over her sweat glazed face when she looked at her husband who was crying. "It's a-"

"No! Don't tell him, I want to," she said in a hoarse breathless voice. The doctor smiled and placed the bloody and sort of disgusting looking baby into my sister's arms. Amber rolled her head over to look down at the baby, "Beautiful," her jaw dropped when she looked at the little human in front of her. I smiled at the picture, Lincoln looking over her shoulder with red rimmed eyes and a smile and my sister looking absolutely amazed at what they had made. Lincoln rubbed his thumb over her cheek and she looked back up at him again, "We've got a baby girl," she managed to choke out before the new arrival was taken from them.

Mom patted me and Chloe on the back and we turned to smile at her and give her hugs. Lincoln had his head on Amber's chest and was bawling while she stroked his hair with a happy smiled. She looked over at me and winked before her attention went back to her husband. "Lincoln, do you want to cut the chord?" He got up and in a few minutes returned with their baby girl, I peeked over the blankets at my niece and thought she was kind of wrinkled and not exactly cute, but Amber and Lincoln looked at her like they'd never seen anything that could even stand up to how beautiful she was.

Wiping my eyes I went to go get everyone else from the waiting room. When I got to the door I looked back at the little family huddled together and smiled before I realized something. My sister was grown up now, she had a husband and a baby and a job. She wasn't that 14 year old I threatened into training for a cappella for four years before she got to college. In the past couple years she'd really become an amazing sister, friend, daughter, wife, and now mother. She looked up at me and smiled happily, I smiled back at her and pushed open the door.

* * *

**Beca**

That was hell. Pure and complete hell. I waited hunched over in my seat with Jesse rubbing my back while I could hear Amber screaming. After 20 or so minutes it stopped and my head jerked up. I had been crying and I didn't realize it. Jesse, Luke, and Noah were all looking at the door too. No one moved for about 7 minutes. Finally the door opened and a smiling Aubrey stepped out, "It's a girl!" I jumped up and hugged Jesse Before I ran to Aubrey and she held me close. The boys were all cheering and laughing when the door opened again and we were invited in.

I led the way into the bright room and towards my best friend. She was sitting up with Lincoln sitting beside her in bed. The baby was in her arms and they were both just staring down at her. I walked over to the edge of the bed and looked over at the baby. Amber smiled up at me tiredly and Chloe looked happy and exhausted too, like she had just given birth, not Amber. Veronica was beaming at her first grandchild and her youngest daughter and her son-in-law, she came to give me a hug after a minute.

We spent what felt like forever oohing and awing over the newest part of our group, when Chloe finally spoke up, "You never said what her name is!"

Amber smiled at Lincoln and he spoke, "Her name's Scottie Elizabeth," he ran his finger between her eyes and smiled again.

"What's Scottie short for?" Jesse asked beside me.

"Scottie's short for Scottie. What's Jesse short for?" Amber retaliated angrily. She glared at him and while he mumbled what sounded surprisingly like, just Jesse, when she laughed and winked at him. "I'm only joking, I'm not mad."

* * *

**Lincoln**

Beware the Ides of March.

That seems sort of funny now.

Now the Ides of March is the second best day of my life. Just behind September 4, 2012. Because that was the day I offered to help this new girl with the most beautiful eyes and laugh I had ever seen and heard with her boxes. It was the day that I found her on the sidewalk struggling to drag home the person who would become her best friend. It was also the day that I fell head over heels in love with Amber Posen. Without that day what would the Ides of March be?

Nothing. Just another day on the calendar.

The sun was setting through the hospital windows. Amber and I were curled up in her bed together, she had Scottie, who was looking much cuter, in her arms and we were whispering together. Everyone had left a few minutes before, so we finally got to be a family together. "Look at her nose, and her lips, she's perfect." Amber's voice was still hoarse from the birth, but she was happy now. "She's so sweet and wise, she's going to do amazing things. Don't you think?" She looked up from her adoration of our daughter to smile a me.

"She will," I kissed her right in front of her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," we pressed our foreheads together and looked back down. Scottie opened her eyes, they were gray like mine. "Scottie, this is my best friend and your daddy," I smiled when she yawned and then blinked slowly up at us. "I love her."

"Me too."

* * *

**5 weeks later**

I was working late trying to finish up our third album. I sat in my office picking through each and every song on the playlist, trying to find any hint of a mistake. I had my head down on the cool glass surface of my desk trying to regain enough composure to finish at least one more song. The phone rang in Amber's office and I lifted my head up and spun around backwards in my chair so I could wheel my way into her office.

I picked up the phone on the fourth ring, "BC Productions this is Beca."

"Hi, Beca, is Amber around?"

"No, she's on maternity leave right now, may I ask who's calling?" Something about the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Elizabeth Banks." I dropped the phone in shock and it clattered on the glass desk.

I hastily picked it up spitting out apologies before the phone was even near my mouth. "Banks? Elizabeth Banks? No way!" I was in disbelief, but I could hear her laughing.

"That's me!"

"What can I help you with?"

"Well I was hoping to talk to Amber because she's both of your acting manager right?"

"She is, but I think she'd be fine if I talked to you about whatever this is!" I laughed and then stopped quickly.

"Alright. So I'm calling about that a cappella group you and Amber were in in college."

"The Bellas?" I asked confused to no end.

"That's the one! So you guys always seem to have some interesting stories up your sleeves about that whole experience and...well I was wondering if you would be interested in a movie deal?" She paused and waited for me to answer, but I was frozen in shock. "My friend Kay Cannon she wrote for-"

"30 Rock and she writes for New Girl," I finished her sentence breathlessly.

"Oh good, so you know her! Well she's interested in writing a script for it. If you guys are willing to work with us and sell us the rights to the stories. Of course we'll probably have to get all of you together so we know everything that happened, but I think we'll have a hit on our hands, Beca."

"Holy shit, yes! This is awesome oh my god!"

"You don't need to talk to Amber first?"

"Hah, no, she's my best friend she can probably already feel the shift in the universe!" Elizabeth laughed and we talked for a few more minutes before we both hung up.

Well there was no way I was getting work done now! _Oh shit everyone is going to know Aubrey vomited everywhere._

* * *

**When this happens you guys are gonna have to pretend the cast of pitch perfect is the age they are now. Okay that is all :)**


	31. Epilogue

**Lover-Bug: **I hope everything is going okay with her right now! Hahah I like pissed off Jesse too! I did that because you wanted to see a pissed off Jesse and I actually forgot about their wedding...sooo yeah that's what you got! Haha I liked writing her like and angry overly pregnant woman. Thank you I try where I can!(:

**Thecurlingiron: **Actually Ms. Anna Kendrick started that. I will. Wow I feel so honored (: I lied to you I didn't even take one haha because I got sick! I laugh death in the face! Is that a good heart stopping?

**Chanacompos57: **It's Pitch Perfect :)

**Meghall376: **I'm so glad you liked it! I'll try :)

**Kirstyannx:** Thank you :)

**Guest: **Huh that did come across a little mean funny enough. However I have some things to say. First off I have nothing against getting constructively criticized, it makes me a better writer when I can try to fix a problem that I have in my writing. I do not appreciate criticism that has basically no backing whatsoever. I realize that Amber was not in Pitch Perfect seeing as I created her and you can go back in the last chapter and reread it and there is not one mention of her being in the movie. The only time her name was mentioned there was when I said she was Beca's manager. And I'm confused at how it was chronologically confusing seeing as I labeled each section with the date and then seven days later and so on. It's pretty straightforward. So excuse me if that sounded a little bitchy but you called my chapter terrible when there are a million other ways you could have nicely given your opinion.

**Jessicayip792: **Thank you very much!

**Emma123: **You're completely fine! Thank you so much for that review it was really sweet and thank you for sticking with me through all those chapters :) Like that was seriously the nicest review ever!

**Here's the epilogue! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who read my all my stories I am so unbelievably happy with all your reviews and the fact that you even took the time to read it. Its very validating as a writer so thank you very much! **

* * *

**One Year Later**

Time flew by after Scottie was born and soon she was a year old. She was perfect. She still had Lincoln's gray eyes and whatever ginger gene had given the red tinge to his hair was passed on to our strawberry blonde baby. At one year old she already had a very extensive vocabulary comprised of at least 10 words, I was a very proud mom. Not to mention she'd gotten extremely attached to a certain Beca Mitchell lookalike by the name of Rory. They were self proclaimed besties.

Aubrey gave birth to my nephew and her first born son, Henry Edward Morgan On September 5. Chloe shortly followed Aubrey's premature birth with the arrival of her and Noah's ginger daughter Virginia (Ginny) Nichole Edwards on September 6. As much as Chloe denied it, Ginny was obviously named for Ginny Weasley.

Most surprising, however, was when Beca and Jesse announced that they were pregnant again, just a few short weeks after a certain encounter in my drive way. The new Mrs. Swanson lived up to the nickname of fertile myrtle when she gave birth to twins Sloane Wakefield and Maxwell Andrew on December 7. This brought the total count up to six babies residing in the Swanson household. The quads were now 22 months old, constantly talking, and constantly exploring.

It was April 18th nearly a year had passed since Beca received the call from Elizabeth Banks requesting the rights to a movie. A movie that was now titled Pitch Perfect and followed the Bellas from the time my sister blew chunks all over the third row at the ICCA's to the very beginning of the girls' sophomore year. We were having a pool party to celebrate the table read that was scheduled for the next day and all the Bellas and Trebles were coming.

Amy and bumper arrived together with a sparkly engagement ring on her finger. Sam came with her new husband Aaron who had been a treble the year we were freshman. Jessica brought her husband Benjamin and their 3 moth old son Chandler, Cynthia Rose and Denise announced that they would be adopting their own son in the next few months. Ashley arrived arm in arm with benji who after graduating Barden had gone to Yale for his masters And joined the Whiffenpoofs. A very pregnant Stacie arrived with a smile on her face with our cousin and her husband Phillip. And finally Lilly and Donald arrived together.

The babies mostly sat in the shade, played with toys, and slept the whole time except for the quads. They were up and around running all over the place and playing with all the guys. Well almost all the quads. Rory spent most of the morning sitting with Scottie in the shade, Beca had brought her out a stack of picture books and she was making up stories to go along with them. Even though she was very advanced for her age most of her sentences still weren't completely coherent, but Scottie watched her with rapt attention and giggled when Rory did.

I watched them happily while I laid out in the sun by the pool with all my friends. Rory would finish a book and then hand it to Scottie so she could flip through it, occasionally Scottie would throw it away from her and Rory would patiently get up and retrieve it. Every once and awhile one of the moms would have to get up to tend to their kids, but mostly we just laid around talking and laughing. We were all very interested in what the script and movie would be like.

About 7 months before all of the original Bellas, Trebles and me, because I'm Beca's manager and I kind of just wanted to go, went to meet with Kay Cannon and Elizabeth Banks. They relayed all of the stories from their first year as Bellas so Kay could begin writing the script. Finally we had reached the date where the script was done, the roles were cast, and production was set for the next month after the whole cast had to attend an a cappella boot camp. They needed to learn the ins and outs of a cappella plus all the choreography from the performances from that year. Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, Jesse, and Bumper had to teach the choreographer of the movie all the dance moves from each performance so the actors could learn it for the movie and they had to hand over all their music. The table read was set for April 19th and we were all excited to get to attend it, even though I didn't have a part in the movie I still got to attend. All the girls were realy excited to see who would be portraying them in the film.

The morning of April 19th arrived. The table read was supposed to start at 11:30, but we're in Hollywood so of course it didn't start until 12:10. When we all managed to get crammed into the room around the table Elizabeth stood up with a smile on her face and looked around at all of us, actors, director, producers on one side and Bellas and Trebles on the other side. "Hi, thank you all for joining us today! This is a very exciting day in the production of Pitch Perfect! So I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Elizabeth Banks, I'll be producing and starring as Gail. Next we have the woman who gave us this hilarious script, Kay Cannon. Then my husband Max who is also producing, and finally Jason Moore our wonderful director!" she said all of this in a rush, we could practically feel the excitement rolling off her. "So if you would all like to introduce yourselves starting with the Bellas!"

Cynthia Rose started us off and we moved down the line. When Lilly said her name everyone on the other side of the table leaned forward and shook their heads when they couldn't hear her. She took a deep breath and said it again a little louder, they all laughed and I noticed the girl who was playing her look like she was making a mental note of Lilly's speech. Fat Amy got a laugh when she introduced herself, she was really excited to be in front of her comedy idol and fellow Australian, Rebel Wilson. I finished off our group and looked over expectantly at the girl sitting next to me who looked so much like my sister it was a little disconcerting. Well she didn't have that crazy glint in her eyes that Aubrey sometimes gets, but otherwise she was good.

She smiled excitedly around the room, "Hi! My name's Anna Camp and I'll be playing Aubrey!" She squeaked excitedly and Bree smiled back at her and told her to have fun throwing up. The boy next to her was Skyalr Astin who would be playing Jesse, the two of them high fived across the table. Ben Platt received flowers that Benji pulled out of his sleeve when he said he would be playing him.

"My name's Rebel Wilson and of course I'll be playing none other than Beca Mitchell," she winked across the table to Beca who laughed along with everyone else. "Naw, I get to represent Australia and be Fat Amy!" the two of them did a weird handshake over the table that they said every self respecting Australian knew, but I think they were lying.

The blonde girl next to her smiled, "I'm Brittany Snow and I get to be the amazing Chloe Beale!" at her words Chloe turned as red as her hair and buried her face in Aubrey's shoulder. She was really excited to meet Brittany and this praise was just too much for her.

Finally the person I had been looking forward to the most introduced herself, "Anna Kendrick playing the badass DJ Beca Mitchell," she winked across the table and Beca stared her down scrutinizing everything about her. Up until that moment she still denied the fact that they looked exactly alike. The rest of the cast introduced themselves and then the script was handed out to everyone and we began. It was hilarious, there was no getting around it. Kay seemed to capture everyone's personality perfectly and the script sounded completely natural to all of us.

Beca squirmed uncomfortably next to me when Anna and Brittany read through the shower scene, Chloe didn't seem to mind though she thought it was hilarious and relived the memory excitedly. We made it to about the part where Anna Camp told Anna Kendrick to calm her pits and then we got to take a break. Beca grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room toward the bathrooms, "Amber, this is fucking weird."

"This is hilarious, they're great! If you still think Anna doesn't look like you you're crazy!" she rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to the bathroom while I waited outside for her.

A few minutes later she came out again and I hid by the door and then jumped on her, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Right then the door opened again and Beca walked out, wait what? "Can you get off of me? I'm a very tiny person!" I slid off her back and then looked between the girls standing side by side.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, Anna! I though you were Beca!" I spluttered while Beca cracked up and pushed me gently.

"You better be, bitch," my eyes grew wide and then she laughed and smiled. "I'm just joking, I don't care! Man you should have seen your face you'd think I ran over a puppy or something."

"Kendrick, get your ass down here, we want to start again!" Brittany was at the end of the hall with Chloe, Anna Camp, and Aubrey. We walked down the hall quickly to get back to the reading.

All too soon the last line was read, "Alright, nerds, let's go with..." Anna looked up with a smile on her face and everyone clapped. It was good.

**The end!**

* * *

**Alright if you want some one shots about anyone in my stories please comment or PM me prompts. I'll be happy to take a shot at writing them! Thanks xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Meghall376: **Thank you! Of course I read Harry Potter! I read the whole series every summer haha

**happycoincidence: **Thank you so much! I've got more coming soon!

**jessicayip792: **I will do that! Thank you so much for all your reviews and always reading! It means a lot to me :)

**thecurlingiron: **Pecking order! Anna wins and then I win because we're both older than you! Sit on my face? That sounds...just please don't I feel like that could be misconstrued. hahahaha. She's named after Ginny from Rocket Science hahaha because her name was Virginia whoa got real creative on that one...I think I accidentally named Aubrey's son after a pirate. Whoops! Thanks for thinking I'm awesome hahahaha

**Guest: **YES! A movie within a story within a movie! Are you confused yet? ;)

**Guest: **Thank you very much! I'm working on one right now!

**Chanacompos57: **hahahahahahaha Thank you :)

**Lover-bug: **That's good! Congratulations! Just hold on for a day or two and then you'll see them again haha

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing so much! That's like really awesome for me! :)

**Okay amigos, I'm currently working on a one shot from a prompt given to me by thecurlingiron. It should be done by tomorrow, or maybe in a few hours I don't know it just depends. But anyway the one shots can be about anything, like something funny that happens to the couples or to the group as a whole or just to a couple of the friends. It really doesn't matter, if it's funny I'll write it. If you give me a prompt I'll write it. But the one shots will involve all the characters from my first three stories, they just won't make a chronological story like these did. OH one more thing! If you have a prompt for me, it can be from when they were in college, after they got out of college, pre baby, post baby, whatever you want! Okay thank you all so much, I love your reviews! **


End file.
